La Protegida
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya está bajo la mira de un ser enfermo y su única chance de escapar de él es aceptar las reglas de Kenshin Himura, el hombre capaz de protegerla. Universo Alternativo, Kenshin y Kaoru, Misao y Aoshi, etc etc. Basada libremente en la historia Prisionera de mi autoría.
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, porque es obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei. En fin, que si yo tuviera dinero, les aseguro que hace rato habría comprado la serie y vería el modo de animar alguno de mis fanfics.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

 _Diez años es mucho tiempo para intentar terminar una obra inconclusa, o tal vez no haya un límite para eso. Si quiero marchar algún día, quisiera irme tranquila con la idea de haber dejado todo en orden. Y si no me marcho, al menos para seguir por aquí con la conciencia tranquila._

 _Cierto es que dejar estas aventuras no concluidas molesta día a día. Quizá sea porque nos enseñan que todo lo empezado debe ser acabado, o tal vez porque cuando releí esta historia hace un tiempo, me lamenté no darle el final que originalmente estaba en mi mente. En vez de eso me fui por las ramas, metí personajes, intenté hacer una trama más compleja, pero al fin de cuentas, yo no soy así. Soy más simple. Hay gente a la que se le dan las historias con enredos y una guerra. No a mí._

 _Subo nuevamente todo, como Beta Reader de mí misma los primeros capítulos con sutiles cambios, hasta que, llegado un punto, los cambios serán evidentes y radicales para componer Prisionera/ La Protegida como la historia que siempre debió ser. El cambio de nombre se debe, desde luego, a que va mejor con el tono general de la obra._

 _Agradezco a quienes leyeron la primera vez y están por aquí de nuevo, con la esperanza de ver el final feliz que todas quisimos. A quienes leen por primera vez, confiando en encontrar entretención. Pero por sobre todo, agradezco a quienes no dejaron de confiar en mí, a quienes no dejaron de pedir. Bueno, aquí estamos._

 _Diosa Luna, lo leí anoche. El trato fue capítulo por capítulo. Tú terminaste el tuyo. Ahora voy yo._

 _Aquí la tienen, con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón._

 **La Protegida**

Acto uno

 _ **"El Encuentro"**_

 _por_

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Kaoru Kamiya miraba hacia atrás, por sobre su hombro. La fuerte lluvia traspasaba con facilidad la manta con la que intentaba cubrir su cabeza y ni hablar del resto de su ropa.

Sólo quería estar en un lugar seco, bajo techo, de preferencia comiendo algo caliente y descansando cuando la realidad la tenía extenuada, mojada hasta los huesos y sintiendo un espantoso frío. Escapando del demonio, no podía detenerse aún y sólo esperaba que no se pusiera a nevar, porque estaba segura que moriría en medio de ese bosque si las condiciones climáticas se ponían más adversas.

Asumió que nadie la seguía, si bien con el aguacero era difícil notar eso con claridad y se movió más despacio para ahorrar energía. Tenía un hambre feroz y no sabía cuándo comería de nuevo. Esa mañana había comido algunas frutas que alguien le regaló y eso había sido todo su alimento en dos días.

La lluvia amainó y Kaoru esperó a que se abrieran las nubes y se viera el sol para que la calentara un poco. Luego pensó que ella no podía detenerse después de todo o moriría congelada en medio de ninguna parte y ella aún tenía un sueño. Un sueño que cumplir y al cual se aferraba para seguir en su escape; por eso, lo mejor sería ver el modo de secarse y conseguir un refugio antes de que llegara la noche. Aunque no pudiera hacer una fogata para delatar su posición con el humo, al menos deseaba no sentir más agua sobre su cabeza.

Abrazándose a sí misma, siguió su marcha. Le dolían los pies, debido a que estaba descalza: había perdido sus sandalias el día anterior, cuando corrió al sentir que era seguida. Caminó por espacio de una hora más y entonces la vio.

Una cabaña…

De estructura sencilla, era una cabaña abandonada aparentemente. Se acercó temblando de frío y se asomó por la puerta entreabierta. No había nadie, tampoco había muebles, sólo algunas mantas en un rincón. Por lo demás, el interior de la casa se veía maravillosamente seco e incluso habían maderos que le servirían para armarse una fogata más tarde, fuera que se atreviera o la temperatura la obligara al seguir bajando.

El Cielo había escuchado sus plegarias después de todo.

Kaoru entró y luego de asegurarse de que no había agujeros por los que pudiera entrar una persona o un animal, selló las ventanas como mejor pudo. Aunque la habitación quedó casi a oscuras, encontró unas mantas secas que contenta, sacudió en el exterior por si tenían bichos y tras eso, se envolvió en ellas tras quitarse la ropa y tenderla por ahí. Se dispuso a descansar y le dio las gracias al Cielo por esa oportunidad de protegerse del frío, descansar y reponer fuerzas, pero por sobre todo, para ocultarse.

Ignoraba que a pesar de sus precauciones, desde las ramas de un árbol cercano, una mirada de color inusual vigilaba la cabaña, con una media sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

-Quieta.-

Kaoru despertó al sentir un trozo de hielo sobre su garganta.

Era una mano áspera cerrándose en torno a ella.

El corazón de la joven se desbocó… ¡había sido descubierta!

-Si te quedas quieta, será más fácil para los dos. No te haré daño.-

Kaoru solo escuchaba una voz masculina hablando en un tono bajo. Por lo demás, no veía nada.

Calculó que ya era de noche, debido a que antes, al menos algunos rayos de luz se filtraban por entre las rendijas de la pared. Aunque suponía que su captor no podía mirarla, se llevó las manos al pecho, para evitar que las mantas se deslizaran descubriendo su desnudez.

-¿Q… quién eres?- preguntó la muchacha con un hilo de voz.

-No es algo que te importe, Kaoru Kamiya. Sólo debes saber que tienes un deber que cumplir. Y que yo debo entregarte para ello. Anda, levántate… ya te he dejado descansar demasiado.-

El hombre encendió una luminaria rápidamente. Pronto Kaoru pudo verlo, cuando éste se inclinó sobre ella para inmovilizarla. Una enorme cicatriz en forma de cruz rasgaba su mejilla izquierda y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo ámbar…

-Por favor, señor… déjeme ir… - empezó a decir Kaoru.

-Olvídalo- dijo el hombre de cabellos largos y rojizos tomados en una coleta baja, tratando de no pensar demasiado en que esa joven estaba desnuda bajo las mantas.- Ofrecen por ti una recompensa estupenda y no pienso perdérmela.-

El hombre dejó de apretarle la garganta, pero la contemplaba fijamente, contrariado; no pensó que ella sería tan joven.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos mientras paseaba la vista por el rostro de la chica.

-Diecisiete, señor. Por favor… déjeme ir... - volvió a rogar, temblando.- No me devuelva con mi familia.-

-Vamos, chica, no sé de qué te quejas… tienes un papá que se preocupa por ti y que tiene a la policía de Kyoto de cabeza buscándote. Y un prospecto de novio con una dote que cualquier mujer en tu lugar ya quisiera. Es más, por más que lo pienso, no entiendo. ¿Por qué huiste, chica?-

Por lo visto, el desconocido pensaba que el dinero hacía la felicidad. Pero Kaoru sabía muy bien que no era así.

\- Señor Samurai.- comenzó la chica con cautela al reparar en la espada que sostenía el hombre.- Si lo que quiere es dinero, le puedo proporcionar el que usted desee a cambio de que me deje en libertad. Señor samurai, se lo imploro, no me regrese con mis parientes.-

-Escucha, nenita, eres mi trabajo. Llevo una semana rastreándote y dos días siguiéndote. Hagamos esto fácil. Te entrego a tu familia, me dan la recompensa y luego, si lo deseas, vuelves a huir. Si lo haces, te daré unos días de ventaja antes de ir a por ti de nuevo. Creo que de esa manera podré hacerme bastante rico y tú podrás divertirte teniendo ese tipo de aventuras.

-¡Yo no hago esto por diversión, Señor Samurai!- dijo Kaoru empezando a molestarse.- ¡Lo hago por necesidad!-

-Si, si…- empezó el hombre como si la charla de la joven le aburriera.- Escucha, … ya me cansaste de tanta palabrería. Vístete.- dijo tomando los bordes del kimono que se encontraba cercano a él y lanzándoselo a Kaoru. Estaba mojado aún y ella dio un respingo.

-¡Ni siquiera está húmedo!-

\- Si quieres ir por ahí desnuda es tu problema.- dijo el hombre como si realmente le diera lo mismo.

Kaoru estaba a punto de llorar de la frustración. Se sentó finalmente, tapándose el pecho, pero no pudo evitar que buena parte de su espalda quedara al descubierto.

Y el hombre no pudo evitar notar las muchísimas marcas de golpes que había en ella.

Tampoco pudo dejar de notar los pies rotos de la muchacha. Llagas frescas después de haber corrido tanto.

Observó el temblor que sacudió los labios femeninos mientras comenzaba a deslizar las manos dentro de las mangas del kimono.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir si formulaba la pregunta, pero tenía que saber algo:

-¿Por qué te fuiste, chica?-

Kaoru lo miró un momento, atravesándolo con sus ojos azules.

Enseguida se cubrió la cara y se largó a llorar.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Si había algo que Kenshin odiaba era las lágrimas femeninas.

Pero algo tenían los sollozos de esta niña que lo conmovían. Debía aceptarlo, de hecho, no sabía como reaccionar.

De momento, sólo se limitó a mirarla y tuvo una idea luminosa. Aprovechando unos trozos de madera, se armó una buena fogata, a la que acercó las ropas mojadas de la chica, permitiéndole seguir envuelta en sus mantas. Era raro… pero con lo mugrosos que estaban esos trapos, en torno a ella le evocaban los pétalos de una flor.

Si había otra cosa que Kenshin odiaba era que sus preguntas no fueran contestadas. Por los trabajos que él realizaba antes, estaba acostumbrado a no formular preguntas. Por eso, cuando las podía hacer, las valoraba mucho, las consideraba importantes y exigía explicaciones hasta quedar satisfecho. Esperó a que Kaoru terminara de llorar en su rincón.

-¿Ahora me dirás qué te pasó?- dijo como si nada.

Kaoru reparó en que el Señor Samurai estaba secando sus ropas y la había dejado tranquila. Así que optó por desahogarse con él. Quizá él no era tan malo y era la primera persona con quien hablaba en semanas. Aunque el Señor Samurai fuera un tanto tosco, le inspiraba confianza.

\- Verá usted.- dijo Kaoru tallándose los ojos.- Mi padre, Koshijiro Kamiya, se fue hace casi un año a la Guerra de Seinan, ya que fue reclutado… por eso él me dejó encargada con su hermano para que cuidara de mí hasta que regresara. Mi tío tiene mucho dinero, pero… me saca continuamente en cara cada moneda que gasta en mí. Por eso me tiene trabajando en su casa como sirvienta. Debo limpiar y trabajar en todo lo que se me pida.-

-Es una cortesía ayudar en la casa que lo acoge a uno.- observó el hombre al otro lado de la fogata. Estaba sentado y con su espada apoyada en su hombro.

-Señor Samurai… yo comprendo eso y le prometo que siempre he ayudado sin quejarme en las labores domésticas… pero… pero hace unos meses llegó una carta diciendo que mi padre había muerto. Por eso.- la joven empezó a sollozar de nuevo y no pudo seguir.- discúlpeme.- dijo luego de un rato incómodo para el pelirrojo.- pero es que lo extraño mucho.

-Está bien.- masculló él.- continúa.-

-Pues… mi tío se ha enfadado mucho. Dijo que mi padre era un estúpido que se había dejado matar para evadir sus responsabilidades y que yo era una carga para él y su familia. A cada momento me recordaba eso y me hacía trabajar mucho… de lo contrario me castigaba duramente.-

Como Kaoru no había notado que el hombre ya había mirado su espalda, se la enseñó. Lo inquietó un poco, aunque él no se permitió demostrarlo.

-Pero… uno de sus amigos me vio en la casa y decidió que yo era la perfecta esposa para su ahijado. Frente a los demás, mi tío me trata muy bien, como si fuera una hija más pero en cuanto estamos a solas, muestra su verdadera cara. Mis primos son amables conmigo, en especial mi prima Misao, que siempre me ayuda cuanto puede, aunque no tiene el poder de aliviar mis castigos que muchas veces son injustos, Señor Samurai.-

-Ya veo.- musitó el hombre tomándose la barbilla.

-Me comprometieron con Shinomori Aoshi, Señor Samurai. Y la fecha de la boda es dentro de 2 meses. Pero en cinco meses más yo cumpliré dieciocho años.-

-No es tan malo lo que me cuentas, muchacha.- la interrumpió el espadachín.- He oído decir que los Shinomori son buenas personas. Muy gentiles. Y si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me casaba.- dijo tan simplemente.

Kaoru enrojeció y bajó la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil.- dijo.- Lo que pasa, es que… tal vez le parezca una tontería, pero yo no puedo hacerle eso a mi prima Misao.-

El hombre entrecerró lo ojos.

-Explícate.-

-Verá usted…- comenzó Kaoru luego de titubear un rato.- Misao es apenas un año menor que yo, pero está enamorada del joven Shinomori. Por otra parte, yo descubrí que mi padre me dejó un testamento. Fue casualmente hace unos días, cuando aseaba la habitación de mi tío. En ese testamento, dice que al cumplir mis dieciocho años, podré tomar posesión de mi herencia y de una casa, a menos que me case, en cuyo caso esas cosas quedarán para quien en ese momento cuide de mí. Es decir, de mi tío. Cuando leí ese documento y vi el sello de mi padre, tomé mi decisión…

-Ya veo. Quieres el dinero de tu herencia ¿no?- después de todo, pensó el samurai, todas las mujeres eran iguales.

-No, Señor Samurai. Simplemente deseo regresar a mi casa y no volver a depender de nadie. No me importa si me quedo sin el dinero, pero al menos quiero tener un lugar que sea sólo mío, donde me pueda sentir segura y dónde pueda recibir a la gente que sea bondadosa conmigo.-

-De todas maneras tu tío ha dispuesto de una interesante suma de dinero por ti, Kaoru Kamiya.- dijo el espadachín recordándose por qué no podía dejarla ir. Él anhelaba ese dinero.

Kaoru meditó un poco… tenía que hacer lo posible por no regresar a casa de su tío. Al menos no hasta Julio.

-Señor Samurai… -dijo dudosa, tratando de pensar rápidamente y de hilar bien la frase.- si usted me deja libre… si me deja escapar… escuche, en cinco meses podré tener mi casa y mi dinero… y yo le puedo dar todo mi dinero a cambio de mi libertad y su silencio hasta entonces.

-Yo insisto en que si yo fuera tú, me casaba con Shinomori.- respondió el cazarrecompensas, sin comprender del todo esa idea de la joven. Debía estar loca para no querer casarse con Shinomori y aspirar a su riqueza y a todo ese honor

-Pero eso sería traicionar a la persona más buena de esa casa, Señor Samurai. Por favor… acepte mi oferta.- replicó Kaoru de inmediato. Había notado una ligera chispa de duda en la expresión del pelirrojo y tal vez era esta su única oportunidad.

-Olvídalo, muchacha. ¿Quién me asegura que tu herencia es más cuantiosa que la enorme suma de dinero que me ofrecen ahora por ti? Es más… ¿quién me asegura que esta no es una historia inventada para que yo me apiade de ti? Escucha… me has inspirado la suficiente lástima como para esperar a marchar mañana por la mañana, cuando tu ropa esté seca. Llegaremos a tu casa en seis días a paso ligero. No impedirás que te entregue.

-Señor Samurai… ese testamento existe… yo… yo lo saqué de la casa y lo escondí durante este viaje que he hecho… por favor… se lo ruego… no me entregue.- Kaoru estaba tratando de reprimir sus ganas de estallar en llanto. ¡No quería volver!

-Cállate, niña… que estoy pensando.- dijo el hombre luego de un momento, exasperado. Kaoru guardó silencio y se envolvió mejor entre sus mantas, acercando sus pequeños pies al calor que generaba la fogata.

El espadachín estaba meditando seriamente la situación. Tenía a una chica supuesta heredera de una casa y una fortuna, que le pensaba dar su dinero… ¡bah, como si él no supiera que ella pensaba escaparse…! Por lo demás, ahora ella no significaba dinero para él y ¿como podría mantenerla todo ese tiempo con él? Eran cinco meses después de todo y alguien debía hacerse cargo y mirándola bien, no parecía que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo. Respingó la nariz al darse cuenta de que estaba dando por sentado de que la herencia existía… seguro que todo era una mentira inventada por ella para conmoverlo. Así funcionaba la mente femenina: ponían su belleza y encanto al servicio de sus propios intereses. Ella sin duda escaparía en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

A menos que él la siguiera ¿no?...

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Escúchame niña, que este es el nuevo plan.

Kaoru, que se había quedado dormida así, sentada frente a la fogata y abrazando sus rodillas, dio un pequeño salto al despertar tan de pronto.

-Escucha… yo te acompañaré a buscar tu testamento y lo veré. Si es una farsa, juro por todos los infiernos que te dejaré en casa de tu tío, sana y salva para que te cases como debe ser, aunque si quieres puedes descansar un poco en el camino. Pero si existe el testamento y es original, yo te seguiré. Te seguiré a donde vayas y no dejaré que nadie te toque o trate de atraparte para cobrar la recompensa ¿entiendes? De todas maneras, te he capturado y serás mi fuente de ingresos. Hasta el día que te entregue a tu tío o que heredes, serás mi prisionera. Tómalo o déjalo.

-¿Prisionera?-

Kaoru se quedó boquiabierta con el descaro de ese tipo.

Ella no le pertenecía a nadie, salvo a sí misma.

Pero por otro lado, no tenía otra salida.

\- ¿Quiere decir que usted cuidará de mí, Señor Samurai?

El aludido se movió incómodo. Claro… por lo visto tendría que hacerse cargo de ella como había supuesto.

-Tu querido tío ofrece tanto dinero por ti, que no son pocos los que andan tras de tí, niñita. Debo reconocer que eres muy hábil después de todo… hacía tiempo que no tardaba tanto en localizar a una persona. Por eso no dejaré que nadie me arrebate mi premio. Si es cierto lo del testamento, te ofrezco protección, techo y comida. Nadie te encontrará para llevarte con tu tío de vuelta, a menos que sea yo.

Si a Kaoru le decían que debía tirarse a un río lleno de serpientes, lo haría si con eso aseguraba su libertad. Sólo serían cinco meses ¿no? Pero… ¿y si este hombre la estaba engañando? ¿Y si era una mala idea dejar que la siguiera? Tal vez ella debió pensar mejor en su propuesta antes de decírselo. Quizá se había equivocado de estrategia…

El espadachín notó esta vez la duda en el rostro de Kaoru… y él odiaba que sus ideas fueran cuestionadas. Además, ya había decidido estar con ella.

\- Escucha…- dijo brusco.-… por lo visto ambos estamos arriesgando demasiado en este trato, pero, si no termino de convencerte, déjame decirte que soy un hombre respetable. Está bien, lo admito… a mis veintiocho años soy un maldito cínico y ex asesino, pero nunca he abusado de una mujer, asi que conmigo estás segura y te puedo decir que eso no es algo que te pueda garantizar de los demás que están buscándote. Asi que tú lo decides, chica. O conmigo los cinco meses, o con tu tío de vuelta para casarte con Shinomori.- terminó, deseoso de que ella aceptara de una vez la propuesta.

Kaoru suspiró resignada, aunque aún bastante sorprendida. ¿Veintiocho años? Ella le echaba veinte, como mucho…

Le extendió su mano derecha.

-Trato hecho, Señor Samurai.-

El hombre encerró los dedos femeninos entre los suyos, notando como el contorno de un seno se advertía cuando ella levantaba el brazo hacia él…

-Oye… antes de seguir, no me digas "Señor Samurai", que samurai nunca he sido. Los samuráis sirven a un amo y yo hace más de diez años sólo sirvo a mí mismo. Por lo tanto soy un espadachín… pero, por si te interesa, te daré mi nombre. Kenshin… Kenshin Himura.-

-Señor Kenshin…-

-No, no… nada de "Señor", que tampoco soy un caballero. Sólo llámame Kenshin y nos entenderemos.-

-Está bien, Se… er… Kenshin.-

El pelirrojo sonrió. Esa noche le estaba resultando muy, pero muy productiva después de todo.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

 _Fin acto uno._

Septiembre 28, 2015

 _( Publicado originalmente el 26 de Julio de 2005 y revisado e_ _l 18 de Julio de 2008.)_

Notas de autora:

Acabado de revisar, corregir y modificar un pequeño e importante detalle para componer la historia nueva.

Bien, chicas y chicos, vamos adelante a ver cómo termina todo esto. ¡La tercera es la vencida!.

Blankaoru.


	2. Descanso

**Declaración** : Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo en fanfiction.

 **La Protegida**

Acto dos

 _ **"Descanso"**_

 _por_

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kenshin despertó avanzada la madrugada. Aún estaba oscuro, asi que tras salir unos momentos para hacer sus necesidades, regresó para mover las brasas y poner un leño sobre ellas. Se instaló en su sitio de descanso, miró por unos momentos el avance del fuego para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y luego posó su mirada donde dormía la muchacha.

Ella entreabrió los ojos y miró el fuego, para volver a dormirse. Un hombro desnudo se asomó por entre los trapos que la cubrían y recordando el kimono mojado, Kenshin se levantó a tocarlo. Estaba casi seco pero le faltaba, asi que lo acercó al fuego junto con la manta y otras prendas de ella. Se sentó una vez más y notó que la joven entreabría los ojos y se hacía bolita. Se le ocurrió que tenía el sueño ligero y él no la ayudaba moviéndose tanto asi que se quedó quieto, cruzó sus brazos y se quedó dormido.

La próxima vez que despertó fue porque escuchó un ruido afuera y notó que amanecía. Se levantó de un salto y salió sigiloso a mirar. No habia nadie en los alrededores aunque prefirió no confiarse porque había sentido a _alguien_ y es que él no era el único que sabía de la muchacha y de su posible ubicación.

La tarde anterior venía siguiendo su rastro y cuando se detuvo a comer algo por ahí, escuchó el rumor de que en el pueblo vecino buscaban a una muchacha de ojos azules y que cualquier información sería bien pagada. Otra persona habló sobre una figura que rondaba el bosque y para suerte de Kenshin, la fuerte lluvia hizo desistir a los lugareños de ir a buscarla, que había unos cuantos animados en ese pueblo pobre, donde la promesa del dinero ya tentaba a más de uno. Ahora que no llovía, existía la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera subiendo hacia ellos.

Miró la cabaña.

No salía humo de ella ni había afuera algo que delatara que la estaban ocupando, pero se le ocurrió que el refugio era conocido en los alrededores y sería el primer lugar donde buscarían. Si bien el cielo se encontraba cubierto de nubes y seguía haciendo frío, era urgente moverse, hacer rastros falsos y desaparecer de allí. Regresó al interior y miró a la joven.

El sueño le había arrebolado las mejillas. Era bonita y eso era algo que no se había esperado al tomar el trabajo, pero lo vió como un pequeño regalo a sus sentidos, pues era agradable mirarla. Con naturalidad apartó la vista y se concentró en lo que hacer: Salir de allí, recuperar los documentos de la chica y ponerla a resguardo los cinco meses restantes. Lo último no sería problema, pero lo segundo posiblemente sería más complejo que dejas huellas falsas. Ella tendría que desandar lo ganado y él cubrirla. Había un riesgo en todo eso de tener que enfrentarse a alguien, dado el despliegue de personas buscándola por la zona pero él tenía que confiar en que todo saldría bien. No quería luchar con nadie que la anduviera buscando para que nadie reparara en sus señas ni lo buscaran también. Sabía que su cabello rojo era llamativo y ni hablar de la cicatriz de su rostro.

Sacó el kimono y la ropa interior del colgador y de pronto una idea traviesa cruzó su mente. No entendía por qué de pronto quería hacer tal cosa, pero una risita apenas audible se le escapó. Hizo una bola con la ropa y se la lanzó a la cara.

-Despierta, mocosa.

Con un respingo, Kaoru levantó la cara y vio sus prendas. Kenshin le dio la espalda.

-Ahora vístete, que nos vamos. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ahora.

-Está bien.- repuso molesta.- pero no era necesario que me arrojara la ropa. Al menos podría salir de aquí, ¿no?, para que me vista...

-No, no lo haré. Por eso te estoy dando la espalda. Vamos, apúrate. Comeremos algo mientras caminamos, pero debemos irnos ahora.

Refunfuñando, Kaoru salió de entre los trapos un poco incómoda, no tanto por el hecho de que un hombre se encontrara en el mismo cuarto que ella, si no más bien porque le hubiera gustado asearse un poco, aún a sabiendas de que su ropa estaba sucia. No le quiso dar más vueltas al asunto en consideración al frío que hacía, además le ardían los ojos.

-Necesito... ir a... tengo que hacerlo sola, no lo quiero cerca.- dijo al pasar junto a él, camino a la salida.- Quédese aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Kenshin la siguió en cuanto recogió una bolsa que traía, su esterilla y sombrero para el agua. La chica se volvió molesta hacia él.

-Señor... en serio, quiero privacidad en esto. Me avergüenza...

-Allí hay un arbusto. Suficientemente alto para taparte, suficientemente bajo para no perderte de vista. Allí puedes ir.

-Pero... no me pienso escapar si eso es lo que teme. Tenemos un trato. Usted me protegería, no se trata de celarme tanto.

-Para protegerte debes estar en mi campo visual o en su defecto, a mi alcance. -No quiso mencionar que se podía encontrar con algún jabalí si es que era animal lo que él había percibido.-¿Bien, irás allí o prefieres que te acompañe?

-Dado que le pagaré, creo que debería respetar mis... opiniones con respecto a este punto.- Dijo ella enfadada, con los ojos brillantes. Algo se removió en Kenshin al notar que ella no era tan dócil como le pareció la noche anterior.

-Dado que no me has pagado ni un quinto, se hace a mi manera. No es que me interese mirarte, mocosa, pero el bosque es muy espeso y puedes perderte si te adentras un poco. Me queda apenas comida para compartir contigo, estoy cansado y no quiero gastar la energía que quiero usar para salir de este lugar en perseguirte a tí asi que ahora te vas detrás de ese arbusto y punto.

Kaoru tenía ganas de replicarle a ese tipo, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de que ella misma se sentía muy cansada y por otro lado, le dolía el bajo vientre por aguantarse las ganas. Mascullando maldiciones se fue a donde Kenshin indicó y levantándose la falda del kimono, se acuclilló. Por un momento fugaz miró a Kenshin, de pie a unos veinte metros de ella y apartando la mirada, apretó los dientes. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, la verguenza la invadía de modo tal que durante el primer minuto nada de líquido pudo salir. Se sentía tensa.

Ante la idea de que él pudiera acercarse, obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse y vaciar. Sentía sus mejillas arder y tras algunos minutos pudo acomodarse la ropa y salir de allí. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-Vámonos.- dijo Kenshin y emprendió en una dirección en tanto Kaoru decidía no hablarle ni dirigirle la palabra hasta la eternidad. Por un momento pensó en hacer un intento de escape sólo para molestarlo, ya que él había reconocido estar muy cansado como para perseguirla pero desechó la idea. Ella no estaba en mejor condición y además, tal vez por dormir en el suelo le dolía todo, en especial la planta de los pies.

Fue por esto que tras unos momentos, las llagas que se hiciera el día anterior empezaron a doler en sus pies desnudos, expuestos a la tierra fría y piedrecillas o incluso, algún pasto picoso. No quería exponerle a Kenshin esta debilidad pero a pesar de su intento por seguir avanzando, comenzó a rezagarse y él lo notó. Se detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa, mocosa?

Kaoru volvió la cara. El hombre suspiró. Al parecer ella usaba la vieja táctica femenina de mostrar su enojo no hablándole.

Ja!, con las ganas que él tenía de conversar.

Apretando los labios, Kaoru dio un paso y un gesto de dolor la delató. Él la miró atento y entonces reparó en la falta de calzado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que... ? ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sandalias?

Kenshin se acercó a ella. Él no traía sandalias de respuesto, apenas un par de galletas en su bolsa y un poco de dinero.

-Muy bien, muévete, falta poco para el río. Allá nos lavaremos y comeremos algo.

Kaoru asintió y se obligó a caminar. Cojeaba y él caminó a su ritmo hasta que su impaciencia le ganó.

-A este paso comeremos mañana.- dijo en un regaño.- Esfuérzate por llegar a la orilla del río, necesito tus huellas.-

La joven hizo caso y cada vez más lento, llegó hasta el lugar indicado. Entonces Kenshin la levantó como si no pesara nada y la sentó en una roca. Se lavó las manos y la cara y regresó junto a ella con un paño mojado que estrujó previamente. Ella se limpió la cara y las manos y al devolverle el trapo, él lo volvió a mojar, esta vez con la intención de lavar sus pies y examinarlos.

Habia pensado que la muchacha exageraba cuando cojeó pero la verdad es que además de enrojecidos, sus pies y tobillos estaban lastimados, con sangre, llenos de rasguños y un par de astillas clavadas. Ella seguía sin mirarlo y sin hablarle y Kenshin puso más cuidado al limpiarla, con cierto pesar al recordar que durante la noche había visto las llagas y no les había dado importancia, incluso las había olvidado esa mañana. Luego sacó una galleta del porte de la palma de su mano y la partió por la mitad, dándole el trozo más grande. También le pasó agua en una caña.

-Con esto nos mantendremos mientras llegamos al otro lado. Buscaremos donde pasar esta noche y puedas descansar porque no es mucho lo que podrás avanzar en ese estado.

Kaoru asintió y comió su galleta lentamente, imaginando que cada pequeño mordisco que daba era en realidad un bocado grande. Su hambre era desesperante, pero entendía que no podía obtener nada más en ese momento. El agua fría le molestó en la garganta.

Kenshin no le prestaba mucha atención. Tenía sus problemas. Que la chica tuviera los pies lastimados a un punto que él temía se gangrenaran era algo malo. No estaba muy seguro sobre en qué lugar exactamente se encontraban y sin sol no podía calcular los puntos cardinales para orientarse, aunque por simple lógica, siempre había asentamientos humanos cerca de los ríos y ese en particular era bastante grande. Lo mejor sería seguirlo y esperar a encontrar donde alojar. Le gustaba la idea de cruzarlo pero la desechó. No le pareció que Kaoru quisiera mojarse más y jamás se secarían con ese clima.

La joven miraba pensativa el agua cuando Kenshin llegó junto a ella. Le quitó la manta con que ella se arropaba el cuello y la rasgó en dos. Antes de que ella protestara, le envolvió cada pie como mejor pudo. Luego tomó la tela con que la había limpiado, que tenía manchas de sangre y tras ensuciarla en el lodo, la desgarró y esparció los trozos por ahí.

-Que crean lo que quieran. No tengo tiempo de planear algo mejor por ahora.- dijo. -Te cargaré sobre la espalda. Pero antes te cubrirás con mi esterilla y mi sombrero, porque podría nevar. También llevarás mi bolsa.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Kenshin siguió su plan de caminar siguiendo en lo posible el río. Sentía los brazos de Kaoru rodeándolo en torno a sus hombros y pensaba que así como estaba, al menos no se le escaparía. Quizá, cuando quisiera ir a aligerar el cuerpo nuevamente, la dejaría esconderse como ella quería, pensando con cierto remordimiento que se había pasado con eso. No es que le interesara simpatizarle pero tampoco quería que lo odiara ya que estarían juntos hasta Julio.

El clima cambió y copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en torno a ellos. Kenshin seguía sin alejarse de la ribera, respirando cansado y viendo su propio aliento salir de él como un vaporcillo blanco, pero a pesar de eso, el frío que podía llegar a sentir era amortiguado en buena parte por el cuerpo de la chica rodeándolo, que por alguna razón no le pareció que pesara demasiado. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que ella temblaba sobre él y se le ocurrió que el calor que irradiaban ambos no alcanzaba para ella.

Sintió ladrar un perro a lo lejos y animado, apuró dentro de lo que podía el paso. Si había un perro, sin duda había alguien cerca. Se concentró en llegar hasta él mientras planeaba qué decir sobre Kaoru a la persona que encontrara para que los ayudara. Podía decir que era su esposa, de modo que les darían una pieza juntos y así podría vigilarla. Era la mejor opción. Si decía que era su hermana podrían separarlos y con la noticia de su búsqueda regándose por la región, no podía perderla de vista.

La joven había dejado de temblar y la capa de nieve poco a poco se espesaba bajo sus pies. Ya sería la última del año pero no por eso sería escasa. El ladrido del perro se hizo más audible y de pronto, una leve tos captó su atención, importándole más que encontrar al animal. Se detuvo y sucedió de nuevo, Kaoru tosió un par de veces.

-Muchacha...-

No tuvo respuesta.

-Oye, muchacha...

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Kenshin volvió a marchar. Tras doblar un recodo y superar un follaje, se encontró en un sitio que le permitió mirar un pueblito en las cercanía. Suspiró de alivio cuando el perro que ladraba entró a su campo visual junto a un hombre enorme que al verlo, de inmediato se le acercó.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Una joven menuda y de rostro agradable mojó un paño y lo estrujó dentro del balde antes de ponerlo sobre la frente de Kaoru. La fiebre era feroz y a su lado, Kenshin observaba preocupado la escena.

-La lluvia nos encontró perdidos en la colina.- explicó escueto. Un niño de unos ocho años entró al cuarto.

-Anji dice que la comida está lista. Dice que los invitados entren a comer.

La joven se volvió al muchacho.

-Dile a Anji que la señora está enferma pero el señor Himura puede acompañarlo, cierto, ¿señor Himura?

Kenshin miró a Kaoru que tenía los ojos cerrados. Todos los síntomas estuvieron allí pero él no los notó o quizá, apremiado por e avance no quiso hacerlo. Al menos ella ya estaba recibiendo cuidados.

-Preferiría estar aquí.

-Comprendo.- dijo la joven.- De todos modos la señora ahora duerme. Por favor, coma usted con nosotros, después de eso le prepararé un baño.

-Muy agradecido.- dijo Kenshin ante tanta consideración y se levantó pesadamente para seguir a la chica, mirando de reojo a Kaoru.

Al salir al pasillo, Kota, el perro se acercó a sus pies a olisquearlo. Jadeó un poco y corrió en dirección a uno de los niños que jugaba con él en el patio.

-Ve a lavarte las manos y dile a los demás que es hora de comer.-ordenó la chica de unos dieciséis años, llamada Tsubaki. El niño hizo caso y pronto, junto a otros que andaban por ahí se metió al comedor donde la mesa con la comida estaba dispuesta. Había sopa de verduras además de otros vegetales hervidos y arroz.

A la cabeza de mesa, el hombre que los encontró, el tal Anji, de cerca de dos metros de estatura, se sentó con ellos. A pesar de su porte y su ancha espalda, irradiaba mucha paz, se movía con lentitud y hablaba calmado. Fueron estas características lo que llevaron a Kenshin a bajar la guardia y confiarle a Kaoru, que estaba enferma y necesitaba descansar.

-Niños, el señor Himura y su esposa necesitan ayuda y se la daremos. Ella está enferma y necesita cuidados asi que no hagan ruido cerca de su cuarto, ¿está bien?.

Kenshin pudo ver las caras de los pequeños, cuyas edades variaban entre los dos años hasta los quince. Le causó cierta gracia ver las caras sucias de los más pequeños. Todos asintieron.

\- Tsubame.- dijo Anji a una pequeña de diez años.- Ayuda a Tsubaki y reacomoda a los chicos por esta noche. Ahora daremos gracias por la comida.

Tras una plegaria, todos comenzaron a comer. Kenshin disimuló su hambre aparentando calma mientras tomaba su sopa y comía los vegetales. Había bastante para todos y se sintió tan acogido en ese lugar que cuando Tsubame salió a buscar leña, Kenshin la acompañó al cobertizo donde la guardaban para cargarla por ella y colaborar en algo.

No era un hombre bondadoso, menos al extremo de Anji, pero intentaba ser justo.

-La señora está muy enferma, pero es muy linda. Usted debe quererla mucho, ¿cierto?

-Si, algo así.- mintió.- Lo importante es que se recuperará. Tú y los demás han sido muy considerados con ella.

-Anji nos ha enseñado a respetar a las personas y brindarles nuestra ayuda cuando podemos.- dijo la pequeña recogiendo los trozos previamente picados.

-Ya veo. Él los acoge en este lugar, los educa y todos ustedes crecen juntos.

-Así es. Tsubaki perdió a sus padres en la guerra, mi familia en una epidemia, el mismoo Anji no tiene papá ni mamá. Somos una familia de restos de otras familias, pero nos sentimos bien aquí, él dice que debemos tener esperanzas. Usted es muy afortunado de haber sido encontrado por Anji. No todas las personas del pueblo son buenas como él.

Kenshin pensó en la espada que cubierta como paquete, se encontraba guardada en el cuarto donde dormía Kaoru. Tampoco los forasteros eran buenos, pensó.

-¿Los molestan aquí?

-Algo...- dijo la niña pasándole una pila de leña y recogiendo más.- No entiendo por qué, pero a veces vienen a decirle que debe irse de aquí. Los he escuchado...

-Tsubame, no tienes que contarle nuestros problemas a los invitados.- dijo un chico apareciendo.- No creo que les interese, se irán pronto de aquí.

-Lo siento, Yahiko.- dijo la niña.

Kenshin miró a Yahiko, un muchacho moreno de unos once años y cabellos negros. Este lo miraba con evidente desconfianza.

-Tsubame, te llama Tsubaki. Ve con ella. Yo me hago cargo de esto.

La niña hizo caso a su amigo y al quedarse solos, el niño se dirigió a Kenshin.

-Yo no me trago el cuento como Anji de que te perdiste con tu esposa en el bosque. ¿Qué haces aquí y qué quieres?

La insolencia y valentía de ese muchacho descolocaron a Kenshin.

-Necesitamos ayuda porque ella está enferma, para proseguir nuestro viaje.- repuso tranquilo.- No queremos dañar a Anji ni a ninguno de ustedes. Este encuentro ha sido casual.

-Y si no nos quieres dañar, ¿por qué traes una espada?

-No deberias fisgonear en las cosas de los demás.- repuso Kenshin disimulado su emociones. Le molestaba que Yahiko se hubiera metido en sus cosas. Precisamente para no violentar al dueño de casa había escondido su arma.

-Debo proteger a mi gente.-

A Kenshin le llamó la atención la fuerza que encontró en la mirada de ese muchacho, aunque por mucha determinación que tuviera, no era rival para nadie. Era muy joven.

-Entiendo que Anji está a cargo de ustedes. Debes dejar que los adultos se ocupen de los problemas de adultos.

-Anji piensa que él puede convencer a los Hiruma para que nos dejen tranquilos, pero no es así. Esa gente nos hostiga y Anji les cree cuando ellos dicen que nos respetan. Es demasiado confiado con todos , pero yo los escuché cuando decían que nos sacarían de aquí. Si vienen, aunque Anji dice que no debemos usar la violencia, yo iré con toda mi fuerza a oponerme. A tí tampoco te tengo miedo.

Yahiko tomó más leña y la puso sobre los brazos de Kenshin y luego de coger todo lo que pudo, salió de allí, altivo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kaoru despertó por la tarde y Tsubaki le aseguró que estaba bien si descansaba asi que tras comer, hizo caso y permaneció acostada. Sus pies estaban vendados y la joven le había asegurado que le conseguirían sandalias cuando pasara el mal tiempo, porque su esposo había mandado a comprar.

Asumió que su esposo era Kenshin y que seguro andaría rondando por ahí. Prefirió no sacar a la niña del engaño.

-El señor Himura está tomando un baño, pronto vendrá para acá.- dijo Tsubaki. Cuando Kenshin llegó al cuarto la joven salió y Kaoru trató de sentarse, pero con un ademán el le indicó que podía seguir acostada. Se sentó en un lugar cerca de ella y Kaoru rió al reparar en su yukata evidentemente grande para él. Kenshin se miró a sí mismo.

-Me la prestó el dueño de casa.- aclaró con una media sonrisa.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Kaoru negó con los ojos aún brillantes por el cuadro viral. Se tocó la garganta, le dolía y no podía hablar.

-Está bien, no te esfuerces. Permaneceremos hoy y mañana aquí para que descanses. Luego proseguiremos.

Los ojos de Kaoru eran azules, como el azul del océando, brillantes por la fiebre. No había perdido la conciencia cuando estuvo sobre él en la colina, pero si se había debilitado mucho al punto de quedarse profundamente dormida mientras la gripe avanzaba. Kenshin se sintió un poco incómodo al pensar en eso.

-Oye, no sabía que estabas enferma ni lo demás. Tú tampoco me lo dijiste. En fin, estamos en una especie de orfanato, los cuidadores parecen buenas personas y hay algunos niños. Estaremos bien aquí.

-G-gracias...- dijo Kaoru en un susurro.

-Eres una chica valiente. Esto saldrá bien.- repuso el pelirrojo.-Iré a hablar con Anji para pedirle discreción sobre nosotros y para saber exactamente dónde estamos. Estoy un poco desorientado.- reconoció.

Kenshin salió de la habitación, tras coger su espada y ponérsela al cinto. Había corrido con suerte de que el chiquillo no la hubiera cogido y escondido por ahi.

Cuando Kaoru se vió sola se sentó pesadamente. Se sentía fatal y sucia.

Sin duda lo vivido los días anteriores había mermado su salud. Apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente porque no tenía fuerzas más que para ir penosamente al baño. Para peor, dependía de un hombre al que, obligada por las circunstancias, le había vendido su alma y su destino. Estaba pensando que si Misao, su prima, no hubiera estado enamorada de Shinomori, ella hubiera podido casarse con él pero por lealtad prefirió dar un paso al lado y elegir el camino más difícil junto al hombre de cabello rojo. Al cambiar sus pensamientos, se recostó en el futón.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa característica de Kenshin no dejaba de llamarle la atención. Su pelo. Cuando estuvieron en la cabaña y lo miró a la luz de la fogata la primera vez, pensó que el fuego le daba ese tono rojizo, pero cuando él la cargó y ella pudo verlo de cerca, notó como cada hebra brillaba con ese tono tan particular. No podía perdonarle aún la verguenza que la había hecho pasar por la mañana, pero cuando la ayudó y la cargó más tarde decidió olvidarlo al notar que no era tan malo ni despreocupado como parecía. Se fue quedando dormida con el vaiven de su cuerpo y despertó en el albergue, para escucharlo decir que prefería quedarse con ella. Ignoraba por qué había dicho que eran un matrimonio, aunque claro, con ese vínculo entre ambos a nadie le parecería raro que la siguiera a todas partes dentro de la casa y ella no quería eso. No al menos en los lugares o momentos que debía tener a solas. No quería que se repitiera lo de la mañana. Al parecer dormirían juntos en ese ese espacio... prefirió no seguir pensando en eso.

Cuando escapó de la casa de su tío, pensó que tan solo con su determinación podría poner mucha distancia entre ambos y estaba dispuesta a trabajar duro para llegar a Tokio y tomar posesión de su casa, sin depender de nadie, pero la verdad es que los malos tratos recibidos por el asqueroso de Matsusoo Kamiya la tenían bastante delgada y con poco tono muscular, a diferencia de cuando vivía con su padre que podía ejercitarse y ser más resistente a las actividades físicas. El primer día de escape llegó exhausta a la ribera de un río y tras atravesarlo con mucho trabajo, se durmió por ahí en una cueva. Se sorprendió al despertar con el sol ya muy alto y con el estómago gruñendo de hambre pero se levantó al escuchar voces. Entendió que la buscaban y no pudo comer nada porque tenía una prioridad y pudo perderlos. Pero si ahora ella supiera que venía su tío por ella, no podría hacer nada porque su cuerpo le pesaba una barbaridad aunque al menos ya no sentía hambre.

No tenía fuerzas para encaminar sus propios pasos. Dependía de la protección de Kenshin y esperaba que esta fuera buena, al menos el tiempo que demorara recuperarse. La noche anterior él había respetado su sueño y esperaba que esta fuera así también.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kenshin se sinceró con Anji, aunque a medias.

-Escapamos de un familiar de ella, que le da malos tratos. Precisamente por eso su salud ya estaba debilitada y colapsó esta mañana, ya que hemos sido perseguidos. Yo uso esta espada para protegernos, nuestra intención es avanzar hacia el Este.

-Aunque tu intención es protegerla, empuñar una espada implica la voluntad de matar a alguien.- observó Anji.- Y eso no es bueno. Es contrario al respeto a la vida de las personas.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo parte del respeto a la vida implica ser capaz de defender la propia y ese es mi motivo para blandir mi espada. De todas maneras no soy hombre que busque problemas.

-Cuando un hombre lleva un arma, los problemas suelen encontrarle.

-Cuando no tiene con qué defenderse, los problemas pueden aplastarte.

Anji sonrió serenamente.

-Veo que nunca estaremos de acuerdo.

-Tal vez. Pienso que nuestras ideas, si bien son opuestas, pueden complementarse.-

Kenshin bebió un poco de te y le comentó a Anji que deseaba partir al día siguiente con Kaoru, pero él le recomendó esperar más.

-Sus pies están muy lastimados. Lo mejor es que se quede aquí más días de los que pensamos.

-No quiero molestar. Yo puedo cargarla...

-No se trata de eso, señor Himura. Entiendo que su situación es complicada. Sin embargo usted debe considerar que ella no está en condiciones de enfrentar un viaje. Al menos deme esta semana para mejorarla lo que pueda.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó Kenshin.- ¿Por qué tu amabilidad si no nos conoces?

-¿Preferiría que les hiciera daño para justificar el porte de su espada y la desconfianza que vi en sus ojos cuando nos encontramos?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces no haga preguntas y acepte tranquilamente mi hospitalidad estos días. Los niños estan encantados con ustedes, no recibimos visitas muy a menudo, no personas amables como ustedes. Le pediré a los niños que no comenten con nadie sobre su estancia aquí.

Durante el resto del día Kenshin vio la manera de hacerse útil y maravilló a los niños y a Anji con su forma de picar leña con su espada. Al anochecer se guardó junto a Kaoru en su cuarto. Le contó que se quedarían unos días más hasta que ella se pusiera bien y ella pensó que era muy afortunada de poder prolongar la calma que sentía en ese lugar. Kenshin la ayudó a beber una infusión que le había dejado Tsubaki, a llegar al baño en brazos y la cargó de regreso al cuarto manteniendo, dentro de la cercanía física, un estado de distancia con ella. Más tarde la arropó y a pesar de que el futón era grande para los dos, optó por sentarse por ahí, cubierto con una manta. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza acostarse con ella.

Se quedó dormido y ni su sexto sentido lo pudo alertar de los ojos de Kaoru, que lo miraban.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

-¡No puedo creer que no hayan dado aún con ella!- gritó Matsusoo a su hombre de confianza, .- ¡Es sólo una muchacha, no puede haber llegado tan lejos!

-Al parecer llegó a un área boscosa bastante extensa por aquí.- dijo Akinori señalando un punto en un precario mapa de la zona.- Y hace cuatro días se perdió su rastro en ese lugar. Es imposible determinar por dónde siguió, sin entró al bosque o está dando un rodeo. Nuestros hombres no son capaces de buscarla en esa zona y ya hice llamar a los rastreadores. Uno de ellos salió hace dos días y el otro ayer. Espero que puedan dar con ella.

Matsusoo, un hombre de cuarenta y dos años, de buena estatura y algo excedido de peso, pareció complacido con el informe de Akinori, pero había más.

-Con todo respeto, señor Kamiya... no es seguro que luego de entrar al bosque, Kaoru siga con vida. Hay animales salvajes que pudieron haberla atacado. Por otro lado, las finanzas...

-No escatimes en gastos, de las finanzas de encarga otra persona muy eficiente en su trabajo. Tú sólo preocúpate de que ella aparezca.

Akinori se retiró del lugar y Matsusoo se quedó solo, pensando. No había dinero que pudiera pagar el tiempo que él llevaba esperando la maduración de la muchacha, su sobrina, a la que deseaba de un modo en que sólo se podía querer a una hembra. Soñaba con aspirar el aroma de su pelo, lamer su piel y hundirse entre sus piernas y para eso había esperado a que ella quisiera darse a él por cansancio si era necesario, insinuándose y acosándola. Sabía que ella le tenía asco, pues se lo había gritado cuando él tocó sus muslos mientras dormía y eso lo había decidido a llevar a cabo una posesión de ella en cuanto la recuperara, pues era la única forma de tenerla. Luego se la daría a Shinomori, total, las mujeres no solían hablar de esas cosas cuando les pasaban.

Su hija Misao apareció en el umbral de la puerta y caminó hacia él. Era la menor de su prole y única mujer, contaba con dieciséis años y era hermosa y fresca pero a diferencia de su prima Kaoru, que tenía las formas de una mujer en plenitud, Misao tenía una figura flacucha que él mismo dudaba, llegara a alentar a algún hombre alguna vez. A falta de curvas, el rostro de la chica era precioso, con unos ojos verdes heredados de su madre y una boca bonita.

-Padre, vengo a saber noticias de Kaoru. ¿Se sabe algo de ella?

-No, cariño. Tu prima no ha dejado rastro. No estoy seguro siquiera de que volvamos a verla.

-Ya veo, papá. ¿Crees que esté bien?

-No tengo cómo saberlo pero, espero que esté donde esté, se encuentre bien, hijita.

Misao salió del lugar, agitando a su espalda con un suave vaivén su larga trenza negra y a poco andar la sonrisa que esbozó para su progenitor se convirtió en una mueca amarga, porque ella lo sabía.

Ella sabía lo que pasaba entre su padre y su prima y ella misma había ayudado a escapar a Kaoru con la mejor de las intenciones para ella, pero se sentía preocupada al pensar que el mundo para ella pudiera ser más riesgoso que esa misma casa y le pasara algo malo.

Sobre su padre, tenía sentimientos ambivalentes y tormentosos sobre él. Siempre había sido cariñoso con ella, cumpliendo sus deseos como un padre mimoso, pero un día, cuando lo sorprendió forcejeando con Kaoru para darle un beso y más tarde, le exigió explicaciones a su prima, la visión de Matsusoo cambió para ella. Se debatía entre el cariño natural que le inspiraba y la historia en común y la repulsión que le causaban sus actos; por eso, para ayudar a Kaoru, había figido que se desmayaba cerca de la guardia para que en su auxilio, no notaran que Kaoru saltaba el muro que rodeaba la propiedad y aunque tuvo que seguir el juego hasta el final y permanecer el resto del día en cama fingiéndose enferma, sentía que había hecho lo correcto, ayudando a su prima sin ir directamente en contra de su padre.

Escuchó a uno de los sirvientes anunciar la llegada de Shinomori y su rostro se iluminó por completo. Se peinó el flequillo con los dedos y fingiendo naturalidad salió a su encuentro. El que le parecía el hombre más atractivo del mundo apareció ante ella. Con veinticinco años, el hombre de los ojos azules casi celestes le sonrió.

-Hola, Misao. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien.

-¿Se ha sabido algo de tu prima?

-Oh, bueno... nada.- dijo ella juntando sus manos y mirándoselas.- En realidad se ha perdido el rastro, al parecer.

Se sentía un poco culpable al sentir que quizá, con su ayuda, había enviado a Kaoru a una muerte segura fuera de los muros. Pero por otra parte se alegraba, porque desde la desaparición de su prometida, Shinomori Aoshi venía a diario a preguntar por ella y al menos Misao podía interactuar con él algunos minutos, lo que bastaba para iluminar su día.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kenshin despertó al escuchar un ruido. Se levantó con sigilo y salió fuera del cuarto. A poco andar se encontró a Yahiko sentado, con un palo en las manos.

-Hace mucho frío, muchacho.- le dijo.- No deberías montar guardia. No creo que nadie venga hoy a atacarnos.

-Vete a dormir.- dijo Yahiko.- Yo me quedaré. Este no es tu problema.

-Tampoco es tu problema. No estás en condiciones de defender a nadie. Regresa a tu cuarto y mañana ayuda a Anji y Tsubaki en lo que puedas. Eso es más importante.

Yahiko no hizo caso y Kenshin regresó a su dormitorio. Al día siguiente, luego de comer, Tsubaki apareció ante Kenshin con algunas toallas, ropa limpia y un pote de madera.

-Calenté la tina para ella, que se siente incómoda por su... falta de aseo. Los niños y yo iremos al pueblo a buscar viveres y sandalias para ella. Anji nos acompañará, asi que por favor, siéntanse como en casa. Anji dice que el agua caliente ayudará también a la señora a reponerse. Después debe untar este unguento en sus pies.

Desde luego la idea no cayó bien en Kaoru cuando Kenshin la tomó en brazos y la cargó.

-Te dejaré en el baño para que te laves. Después te ayudaré a meter a la tina porque tus pies no están sanos. No te preocupes, no me quedaré contigo para verte, no es necesario. Sólo no te demores mucho.

Tras meterla en la tina envuelta en una toalla evitando mirarla a la cara, Kenshin salió al pasillo y se sentó por ahí. Diez minutos después Kaoru le anunció que ya estaba lista y en efecto, se había esforzado por salir sola de la tina y se había cubierto prolijamente con la yukata.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó al dejarla en el cuarto. Ella asintió.- Oye...- comenzó un poco incómodo, rascándose la cabeza.- Escucha... yo no soy muy diplomático, lo sé. Las cosas que hago no tienen como finalidad molestarte ni incomodarte, sólo quiero que te sientas mejor y te repongas.

-Lo sé. Y gracias.- repuso ella.- Sé que por mi causa estamos perdiendo el tiempo, yo no...

-Tranquila, muchacha. lo importante ahora es que te repongas, recobres fuerzas y ya después correremos sin parar de un lado a otro.

-Está bien.- dijo ella confortada por sus palabras y concentrándose en quitar la humedad de su pelo con una toalla. En eso llegaron Tsubaki y los niños. Los más pequeños le entregaron sus nuevas sandalias y un par de tabi, además de un sencillo adorno que Mako, la más pequeña, quiso poner en su cabello.

-Pero primero debemos peinarla.- dijo Rumiko, de unos seis años. Las niñas quedaron encantadas con el cabello de Kaoru y rodeándola, se turnaban para pasarle el peine. Se esmeraron en ser muy suaves y relajada, Kaoru sonrió tranquila con la agradable sensación.

Fue esa sonrisa la que captó Kenshin al salir y esa expresión lo siguió mas tarde. Se sintió bien de que ella mejorara. Él tenía una idea de cuantos días ella llevaba escapando y le parecía bueno ese tiempo de descanso.

Por la noche, cuando se preparaban para dormir, ella le preguntó si no prefería dormir en un futón, que había visto uno más en el armario. Él le dijo que no era necesario porque dormía cómodo sentado y se instaló en su rincón, tapándose con un cobertor.

La joven lo vio hacer y sin decir más, se acostó sintiéndose mejor respecto a su acompañante.

Se dieron las buenas noches y él apagó la lámpara. Pocos minutos después Kenshin despertó con un fuerte ruido, estaban apedreando la casa y decidió salir al pasillo mientras Kaoru se asomaba a la puerta. Ambos pudieron escuchar claramente que les gritaban que se fuera el orfanato de allí.

Anji salió de la casa y avanzó resuelto hacia afuera.

-No hagan esto, por favor. Hay niños. Los despertarán.

Una piedra llegó a su cabeza, haciéndolo tambalear y Tsubaki gritó de angustia al pensar que podían matarlo. Corrió hacia él y Kenshin decidió ayudar, poniéndose delante de Anji.

-Retírense. Les doy la opción.- dijo resuelto. Vio a un grupo de hombres avanzando hacia él.

-Retírate tú. No es asunto tuyo.

La imagen de Kaoru siendo peinada por las niñas en ese lugar tan pacífico llegó a su mente.

-Tal vez lo sea.

No se ocupó de dar explicaciones porque a su juicio, esos sujetos debían ser aniquilados. Corrió hacia ellos, esquivando con una increíble agilidad los proyectiles que le lanzaron y ya cerca, desenvainó su espada con fuerza y precisión, derribando a los cuatro que tenía delante. Contó rápidamente a diez que le quedaban y antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo, dio un salto espectacular, cayendo en medio del grupo y con un movimiento, golpeando a siete por lo menos en medio del pecho. Esos siete cayeron. Los tres restantes les siguieron.

-No sé qué problema tengan con este hombre, pero si es asi, lo tienen conmigo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Al dia siguiente, Yahiko indicó a Kenshin a la casa de quien, según él, era el causante de los acosos. Anji le había rogado por la mañana, con un tremendo magullón en la mejilla, que dejara el asunto hasta ahí, pero Kenshin estaba furioso y no quería hacerlo.

-Tus hombres fueron a molestar a Anji anoche.- dijo Kenshin, con un parche en el rostro y su sombrero puesto, a un sujeto gordo y canoso, llamado Gohei Hiruma.

-Mis hombres no pudieron haber sido, porque ellos durmieron anoche en sus cabañas. Son hombres responsables que hoy tenían trabajo que hacer.

-Dudo que puedan hacer algo con las costillas o brazos rotos. De todos modos no fue una pregunta la que te hice. Tus hombres fueron anoche a molestar y les perdoné la vida, pero si regresan no van a llegar enteros. Explícame por qué quieres que Anji y los niños se vayan.

-Porque es un monje. Tiene ideas paganas y es una mala influencia para este pueblo.

-¿Ideas paganas? ¿Bromeas? Si es por eso deberías acabar con todos aquí.

Gohei lo miró con una fingida sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada.

-Quien se acerque a esa casa lo pagará.- dijo Kenshin mirándolo a los ojos.- Si le haces algo a la gente que vive allí te faltará vida para arrepentirte, porque te perseguiré, allá donde te escondas daré contigo y te cortaré ambos brazos. ¿Entendiste?

-Amigo... no es necesario... -repuso el sujeto nervioso, pero Kenshin no estaba para tonterías. Desenvainó su espada y antes de que el gordo pudiera tomar aire, partió en dos su grueso escritorio de madera, saliendo muy tranquilo de allí.

Yahiko lo esperaba afuera de allí y caminaron en silencio unos momentos.

-Tú eres muy fuerte.-dijo el muchacho.

Kenshin no dijo nada.

-Ayer usaste tu espada pero no los mataste.

-No era mi intención. Además, a Anji no le hubiera gustado.

-Es cierto. ¿Crees que no nos molesten más?

-Por un tiempo, mientras le dure el espanto. Pero volverá, sin duda.

Regresaron a casa, donde los más pequeños jugaban en el jardín, usando unas ramitas como espadas. A diferencia de otros días en que todos querian ser el villano para ser perseguidos, ahora todos querían ser el espadachín pelirrojo. Incluso uno de los chicos se había pintado una cicatriz en cruz aunque en la mejilla derecha.

-Creo que los ha impresionado.- le dijo Kaoru cuando llegó hasta ella.- No han parado de hablar todo el dia de eso.

-Pero cómo, si anoche dormían.

-Sólo algunos. Los más grandes vieron todo y le contaron a los pequeños.

Después de la comida, Kenshin pudo hablar con Anji para determinar exactamente su ubicación. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en un punto intermedio entre el lugar donde Kaoru aseguraba haber escondido sus documentos y el sitio en el que pretendía esconderla.

-Tenemos que irnos por unos días, pero pasaremos de regreso por aquí, tal vez en una semana o dos. Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por nosotros.

-Los esperaremos, Kenshin. Muchas gracias por lo de anoche, aunque no era necesario.

-Anji.- repuso Kenshin.- No hay nada malo en ser fuerte y defenderse. Ignoro el por qué de tu postura pacifista, pero pienso que incluso los niños se dan cuenta de que hay una amenaza y se preocupan porque se sienten desprotegidos por ti y eso no es bueno. Por favor, piensa en mis palabras. Debe haber alguna manera de que puedan cuidarse.

-Buda es bondadoso y siempre envía lo que necesitamos si se lo pedimos con constancia. Lo trajo a usted hasta acá y lo volverá a traer. No necesitamos defendernos porque estamos protegidos.

Unos días después él y Kaoru partieron a paso firme. La joven se despidió de los niños y de Anji sumamente agradecida con todos ellos por procurar su bienestar sin conocerla y reestablecer su fe en la humanidad. Siguió al pelirojo sintiendo su cuerpo ligero, entretenida en sus pensamientos sobre diferentes cosas.

-El golpe que les dio fue muy fuerte, sin embargo no los mató y eso me parece extraño. Con esa potencia debió cortarlos.- dijo ella al cabo de un rato, cuando dejaron el pueblo atrás.

-No los podría cortar.- dijo Kenshin.- No era la intención.

-No hablo de intención. Hablo de que no los cortó cuando debió haber pasado porque es lo que sucede con las espadas. Cortan a la gente.

-No iba tan fuerte para eso.

-Mi padre fue Koshijiro Kamiya, un maestro de kendo y él me enseñó durante años el arte de la espada. Aún cuando hace tiempo no practico, puedo detectar los movimientos. No hablo por hablar. Yo sé que hay algo raro aquí, además del hecho de que al parecer, su habilidad está por sobre el promedio.

Kenshin se detuvo un momento y desenfundó su espada. Se la enseñó a la joven y ella notó que la espada que traía tenía el filo por el lado revés mientras que el otro presentaba un canto redondeado sin afilar.

-Creo que tú, muchacha, eres la maestra de espadas aquí. Y muy observadora si te diste cuenta de eso en la noche. No puedo matar a nadie con esta arma, al menos no si no quiero, pero si puedo dar un buen golpe. La mayoría de las veces con eso basta, pero no hablemos de esto y mejor preocupémonos de lo que importa. Según Anji, el próximo pueblo tiene más comercio. Pararemos allí y te compraré un kimono de mujer casada. Quienes te busquen, seguramente andan tras la pista de una mujer soltera y en ese sentido, si vas con el kimono de casada, a nadie le extrañará que lleves la vista baja, asi que tampoco notarán el color extraño de tus ojos.

-¿Usted me dice a mí que tengo los ojos de un color raro? ¿Qué acaso no se ha visto en un espejo? Sólo en el atardecer he visto ese violeta.

-Pues estamos a mano, chiquilla.- repuso Kenshin caminado sin mirarla.- Sólo en el cielo que sigue a un atardecer he visto el color de los tuyos.

Kaoru no supo qué responder a eso y cuando el sol estaba bajando, llegaron al siguiente poblado.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto dos

Descanso

Febrero 20, 2016

Notas de autora.

Hola!

No hay mucho que decir al respecto, sólo que ya empezaron los cambios evidentes de la historia. Veremos qué tal queda porque quiero mantener la idea original. Espero que este capítulo no contenga demasiados errores, se me hizo difícil revisarlo.

Con esto, doy por iniciada la temporada 2016 de fanfics como escritora, pero también como lectora, pues tengo que ponerme al día con mis historias regalonas, ya que durante este tiempo me desconecté de mis hobbies primero por asuntos de familia y luego por vacaciones, ya que me fui a recorrer el sur y no me iba a poner a leer si tenía tanto bosque que mirar. En fin, vamos andando.

Abrazos a todas. Espero que les gusten los proyectos de este año.


	3. Ese Tipo de Persona

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo para fanfiction.

 **La Protegida**

Acto tres

 _ **"Ese tipo de persona"**_

 _por_

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Tímidos faroles alumbraban la calle principal cuando llegaron y enseguida Kenshin encontró donde dormir. El cuento de que eran un matrimonio resultaba a las maravillas y una familia modesta los acogió en su casa, donde les asignaron un espacio para dormir después de la cena.

Cuando Kaoru se acostó y se quitó un adorno que traía prendido en el cabello, recordó los rostros felices de la pequeña Mako, la tímida Tsubame, el valiente Yahiko, la esforzada Tsubaki y del amable Anji. Se le escapó una risita que Kenshin, que se acomodaba en un rincón con un cobertor, captó de inmediato. Le preguntó de qué se trataba.

-Pensaba en Tsubaki. Creo que le gusta el señor Anji.

-¿Qué dices? No puedes pensar tal cosa, ella es una niña apenas.

-Tiene dieciséis. Es una buena edad para enamorarse, además... su vida ha sido muy difícil y trabaja mucho esforzándose por ser como la mamá de esa casa. Si una ilusión la mantiene contenta no puede ser malo.- dijo de buen humor.

Kenshin pensó en las palabras de Kaoru. _Una ilusión que te mantenga feliz_.

-Pues a la larga, las ilusiones no bastan para compensar una existencia complicada, sólo te distraen.-Hizo una pausa para estirar bien el cobertor.- Y ahora deja esas cosas y duérmete, que mañana tenemos que conseguirte la ropa y seguir hacia el Este. Ha sido una fortuna que llegáramos tan tarde por aqui, poca gente nos ha visto.

Sintiéndose regañada como una niña pequeña, Kaoru asintió con desgano y estiró su cobertor para cubrirse hasta la barbilla. Se quedó mirando a Kenshin mientras este apagaba la lámpara.

-Kenshin, ¿Está bien que duerma sentado? Es decir, no creo que descanse...

-Estoy bien. Ahora duérmete.

Al quedar a oscuras, Kaoru cerró los ojos. Recordó los nervios que llegó a sentir junto a él la primera noche que durmieron juntos y cómo había esperado que eso no volviera a pasar hasta que cayó enferma y despertó con la noticia de ser "La señora Himura". Durante los días que pasó en el orfanato, porque no le quedó de otra, se acostumbró a dormir con Kenshin a cierta distancia de ella, aceptando la situación a regañadientes y despertando de tanto en tanto para ver si él estaba en su sitio. Notó que cuando Kenshin se movía era para cambiar de posición y a veces para salir del cuarto, lo que ayudó a relajarla en ese aspecto al punto que comenzó a verlo como un compañero de cuarto agradable al ser tranquilo y silencioso. Notó también que era ordenado y a su modo, considerado, ya que con el asunto de la gripe la dejó descansar al punto que él tomó algunas responsabilidades que le correspondían a ella, como lavar la ropa de ambos para no causar molestias en el orfanato o hacer aseo en el cuarto que compartían.

Escuchó su respiración acompasada y se relajó con el sonido. Kenshin era hábil y fuerte, bastaba recordar el asunto del orfanato para hacerle ver que él podría haberle hecho frente a Matsuso cuando este se acercaba en mal plan hacia ella, incluso a su séquito de sirvientes. Definitivamente le hubiera gustado haberlo conocido antes y aunque pareciera una idea rara, haberlo tenido de compañero de dormitorio.

No se entretuvo mucho con esas ideas y evocó los pasillos del orfanato y las caras de los niños, sus juegos y sus cuidados. De pronto pudo ver a Anji entrando con un hombre cuyo rostro no lograba distinguir del todo al comedor y feliz al reconocerlo, corrió a los brazos de su padre que venía por ella.

Sonrió en sueños.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Misao estaba terminando su desayuno junto a sus hermanos y su padre cuando Aoshi apareció de visita. Pidió hablar con Matsusoo y este no se opuso. Fueron al despacho.

-Me siento muy preocupado porque Kaoru desapareció hace más de dos semanas y no sabemos nada de ella. Escuché de una pista en el área boscosa y he decidido que iré a buscarla yo mismo. Ella será mi esposa y he sido muy pasivo en este asunto pudiendo ser que ella me necesitase.

-No es necesario que hagas tal cosa, Shinomori.- repuso Matsusoo.- Porque precisamente ayer se confirmó una pista en el area boscosa que pareciera ser algo confusa. No se lo había querido comentar porque siempre anda mi hija rondando por información y la quiere mucho, pero pensamos que Kaoru pudo haber sido atacada en el bosque por algún animal o incluso una persona. Encontraron rastros de que una persona pasó la noche en una cabaña en el bosque y luego... restos ensangrentados de tela. No es mucho, pero las personas de ese lugar aseguran que ninguno de ellos se interna en el bosque con lluvia, entonces saben que no es de ninguno de ellos. Dentro de un rato partiré con mis hombres a ese sitio a ver si podemos confirmar algo, cortando distancia por el Camino de los Cesteros.

-Ya veo.- dijo Aoshi preocupado e intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía ser que su mala suerte quisiera alejarlo de la mujer que durante un tiempo llevaba ocupando sus pensamientos. Insistió acompañar a Matsusoo de toda maneras.

-Preferiría que te quedaras aquí y velaras por mi familia.- le dijo el hombre.- Mi viaje por lo menos durará dos semanas.

-Insisto.-

Molesto, Aoshi abandonó el lugar unos minutos después. No había conseguido lo que quería y pasando junto a Misao sin mirarla, se devolvió a su casa.

Había conocido a Kaoru poco después de su llegada a la casa Kamiya y había quedado prendado de inmediato de su belleza y forma de comportarse. Le parecía una muchacha inteligente, respetuosa y con tema de conversación por lo que nunca pudo entender por qué parecía que casi siempre estaba recluida en el último tiempo. Lo tomó por sorpresa el que el mismo Okina, su padre, la sugiriera como esposa y que Matsusoo le concediera su mano sin mayores problemas. Se sintió un hombre muy afortunado y siempre que el restaurante que regentaba junto a su padre le daba tiempo, iba a verla como parte de su cortejo.

Kaoru siempre se había mostrado amable y simpática, pero distante con él lo que, lejos de desilusionarlo, sólo aumentaba su amor por ella. A su modo de ver era una chica con valores inquebrantables con quien formaría una familia respetable. La noticia de su desaparición a días de su matrimonio fue un duro golpe del que no se reponía ya que no lograba comprenderlo porque ni Matsusoo ni Misao, con quien conversaba más, supieron explicarle bien qué había pasado, pero por lo menos su futuro suegro estaba poniendo todos los recursos de los que disponía en la búsqueda de su novia. Si la muchacha no hubiera desaparecido, sería su esposa la próxima semana y él, en vez de averiguar sobre su paradero, estaría preparándose para ese día. Apretaba los puños furioso cada vez que pensaba en eso y es que además, se había convertido en el hazmerreír de la ciudad, pues no faltó el que dijo con cierta hilaridad que Kaoru no había sido raptada por algún enemigo de las familias Kamiya o Shinomori, sino que fue ella quien huyó como una forma desesperada de alejarse de él.

Había aguantado las burlas estoico y había ido cada día a buscar noticias de ella porque no le bastaba lo que pudiera decirle un emisario pero si las circunstancias de su desaparición no estaban claras, tampoco lo era la forma en que Matsusoo estaba manejando el asunto. No quiso aceptar que la guardia de los Shinomori colaboraran en la búsqueda cuando salió el primer grupo a rastrearla, siendo que cuando cosas así sucedían en la comunidad solían ser requeridos. Aoshi sentía que además le daba muchas vueltas a la hora de darle la información. Que Aoshi no insistiera en brindar su ayuda o en ir él mismo a la búsqueda tenía que ver con un tema de respeto y de no inmiscuirse en el modo de hacer de Kamiya, pero él no era tonto. Cada día estaba más convencido de que ahí había pasado algo serio que nadie le quería contar.

Al llegar al restorán y verificar que todo estaba en orden y los pedidos andando, atravesó el enorme jardín que separaba ese lugar de su casa. Adentro estaba su madre que llevaba un poco de té a Okina. Discreto, Aoshi preguntó por la salud del más viejo.

-Mejorando, hijo.

La sonrisa de su madre le indicó que era cierto y se acercó de mejor ánimo a su padre que estaba en otra habitación. Okina solía tener una salud de hierro, pero los años naturalmente habían menguado esa condición. Se recuperaba por esos días de un complicado cuadro febril que era también uno de los motivos que habían frenado a Aoshi en su actuar. El hijo conocía bien al padre y sabía que una enfermedad para Okina era un vergonzoso signo de debilidad y Aoshi prefería no molestarlo con eso, pero estaba al pendiente a su modo. Nunca le diría que se quedó en casa por él pero se complació en comunicarle otra cosa.

-En siete días más iré a buscar a Kaoru con los muchachos, papá.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

-¿Entonces ya saben dónde está?- preguntó Misao a Shiro, su hermano mayor mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse.

-No están muy seguros, pero nuestro padre quiere partir al mediodía. En lo personal pienso que esto es una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Ni siquiera entiendo para qué tengo que ir yo si con los cuatro que lo acompañarán le basta.

Misao miró a su hermano con preocupación. Era alto, ágil y bien parecido, con unos sagaces ojos verdes, de veintiún años. Se ocupaba de manejar las bodegas del negocio familiar y aunque tal como Aoshi, no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, tenía una postura al respecto.

-No entiendo por qué mi padre insiste en buscar a la prima, ya hubieran pedido dinero si hubiera sido un secuestro como él dice y en cambio si es cierto que Kaoru escapó para no casarse no veo el caso de traerla de vuelta y forzar a Aoshi a una verguenza pública tomándola por esposa. Yo lo siento mucho por tí, hermana, pero creo que la única forma de lavar el honor de la familia es entregándote a Shinomori, él es un buen hombre, es lo que pienso, asi que prepárate, que en este viaje trataré de convencer a nuestro padre de eso.

Antes que Misao, emocionada con la idea dijera algo, un atractivo joven de diecinueve años, excedido de peso y de atractivos ojos pardos entró al lugar. Era Kuro, el hermano del medio.

-Vaya, asi que ahora acompañarás al gran Matsusoo Kamiya a rescatar a Kaoru de sea quien sea que la tenga?

Mucho más hábil que su hermano mayor para las matemáticas, Kuro se ocupaba de llevar la contabilidad de los negocios y a pesar de la seriedad de su puesto era muy simpático. Posó sus ojos en su menuda hermana menor que terminaba con su labor y con toda autoridad la mandó afuera para tratar temas de hombres. Misao salió a regañadientes.

Al verse solos, los hermanos se miraron con preocupación.

-Si la encuentras, ¿qué harás? Tú sabes que no puede volver a casa. Nuestro padre seguirá con ese maltrato absurdo hacia ella.

-No estoy seguro, hermano. Hace un tiempo que nuestro padre está haciendo cosas raras. El que me esté llevando lejos siendo que llegará un cargamento la próxima semana no tiene sentido. Debería llevarte a tí, ya que la recaudación de impuesto fue hace unos días.- dijo Shiro hablando en voz baja.

-Le pedí que me llevara a mi cuando supe de este viaje, pero dice que por ser el mayor te corresponde acompañarlo. En realidad... mira, lo único que sé es que el tío Koshijiro nos hizo prometer que cuidaríamos a Kaoru y si él volviera ahora y nos hiciera rendirle cuentas, ¿Qué le diríamos? Yo me siento mal por no haber intentado hacer algo para parar los castigos porque pienso que ella se fue por eso.- repuso Kuro entre susurros.

El sonido de unos pasos los alertaron. Cuando Matsusoo entró al cuarto, Shiro estaba listo para marchar. Misao y Kuro los despidieron, prometiendo cuidar la casa y los negocios, respectivamente.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Muy temprano Kenshin se levantó. Dejó a Kaoru durmiendo y se apresuró en ir a conseguir un kimono. No era difícil ya que todos eran de la misma talla y de los tres que le presentaron para mujer casada, eligió uno relativamente económico, de tela gruesa para capear el frío y de un color azul deslavado, tal como el kimono y hakama que llevaba él. Le hubiera gustado comprar una más bonito, pero la decisión tenía que ver con que si eran un matrimonio, debían verse relativamente igual de desgastados. Además, Kaoru debía lucir como el común de las mujeres de pueblo.

Ella despertó siendo golpeada en la cara por la prenda de vestir y furiosa, buscó al ejecutor de tal agresión. Se encontró a Kenshin en medio del dormitorio con un trozo de tela que también le arrojó a la cara, para su disgusto.

-Kimono y obi. No necesitas nada más. Vístete. Nos vamos.

Kaoru hizo caso apenas Kenshin salió del cuarto. El nuevo kimono le resulta abrigador y cómodo aunque le parecía bastante apagado pero como la esterilla que usaba de capa lo tapaba bastante, no le importó. Hizo un paquete con su kimono viejo y el obi, pasándole al salir su manta a Kenshin para que la usara de bufanda, pero este no vio con buenos ojos su paquete y sacó el tema una hora después cuando el pueblo había quedado atrás.

-Deja eso, no lo necesitarás. Tíralo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso que traes. La bolsa.

-No es un paquete grande, le aseguro que no molestará..-replicó ella de buen ánimo tras soñar con su padre toda la noche.

-Pero ahí llevas tu kimono. No podemos cargarlo.

-No le estoy pidiendo ni le pediré que lo lleve por mí. Yo me ocuparé.

-Es riesgoso.

-No lo es.

Kenshin le quitó en un hábil movimiento el bulto y sacó la prenda del interior, pero para recuperarlo, Kaoru lo tomó de un lado y jaló. Kenshin lo retuvo y estupefacta, ella vio como el kimono se rasgaba en la unión de una manga.

-Veo que entiendes rápido, muchacha.- dijo Kenshin, y rasgó la manga del otro lado. Iba a seguir con la destrucción cuando Kaoru logró quitárselo, haciendo una bolita que apretó contra su pecho. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.

-¡Pero por qué hace esto!

-Para que no se te ocurra ponértelo. Con estas señas te están buscando... ese trapo no es común...

-¡Claro que no lo es! ¡Este kimono me lo regaló mi padre! Precisamente por eso lo llevaba encima, para tener algo suyo. Es usted un brusco, un estúpido, un... ¡un insensible!- gritó furiosa.

-Si, si, si... está bien, niña, ya tendrás mejores, te lo aseguro.

-Mejores puede que si, pero ninguno especial, como este.- dijo abrazando la bola de tela con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que se esforzaba en no soltar. Luego, en voz muy baja, le advirtió: - No se vuelva a meter con nada mío.-

Molesto por la amenaza, Kenshin no insistió y se dedicaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo vecino, pero con un silencio sepulcral Kaoru le demostró lo enojada que estaba con él. Sabía que así no le hacía ningún daño pero lo odiaba en ese momento y prefería pensar que caminaba sola. Mientras tanto, Kenshin se preguntaba si en verdad no se le habría pasado la mano con el asunto del kimono y si no sería mejor ofrecer una disculpa, pero él no solía retractarse de sus actos y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora. Además, tampoco necesitaba que Kaoru le hablara. A él le gustaba la soledad, estaba bien en silencio, fingiendo que iba solo.

-Oye, niña.- dijo un rato después.- Paremos a comer. Traigo bolitas de arroz para los dos.

Kaoru siguió su andar como si nada. Las lágrimas se habían secado hacía rato, de todas maneras no lo miraba.

-Mocosa, detente. Acá podemos comer.

La joven se detuvo. Tenía hambre y el frío pronto la agotaría. Se acercó a Kenshin con indiferencia, tomó la porción de comida que le ofreció y se sentó cerca de él, dándole la espalda. Pronto terminó.

Continuaron su viaje y de pronto comenzaron a escuchar voces que les parecieron cada vez más cerca. Kenshin se puso alerta y Kaoru miraba con curiosidad hacia delante, intentando adivinar con qué tipo de personas se encontrarían. Llegaron un empalme donde un grupo de cuatro personas caminaba junto a una carreta tirada por un enorme buey. Todos lucían de buen ánimo y al encontrarse, Kaoru les dio las buenas tardes. Con espanto, Kenshin vio como los demás la saludaban y ella, lejos de mantener la vista baja como él le indicó, les sonreía de frente, abiertamente. Al parecer, seguirían la misma dirección.

La carreta llevaba forraje para el buey y otros animales de aquellas personas además frutas y verduras de la estación. Un hombre mayor, de cincuenta años tal vez se presentó.

-Yo soy Takumi y este joven es mi hijo menor, Kiyoshi. Mi yerno Yuki Mishima y mi hija Maya. ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

El hombre, de ojos transparentes y mejillas sonrosadas por el frío inspiró confianza en Kaoru.

-Mi nombre es Kao...

-Kaori Himura.- Se apresuró a interrumpir Kenshin.- Es mi mujer. Mi nombre es Kenshin. Vamos hacia el Este.

-Vaya, en esa dirección el pueblo más cercano está aún a varias horas de camino pero nosotros vamos más cerca. Tal vez la señora Himura quiera ir con Maya en la parte de atrás de la carreta, será un gusto llevarla.

Kenshin asintió y alzando a Kaoru por la cintura la sentó junto a la otra mujer. Takumi se fue caminando junto a su yerno, guiando al buey y Maya pronto entabló conversación con Kaoru. Kenshin se quedó caminando atrás, junto con Kiyoshi y si bien no participó de lo que hablaban, estuvo pendiente de las cosas que Kaoru decía y la sonrisa con que remataba sus respuestas. Maya y Kiyoshi iban encantados y por un momento Kenshin pensó con cierto amargor que ella fue así con él hasta lo de la mañana.

La familia resultó ser muy sencilla y agradable y Maya destacó como una excelente compañera de viaje, porque llevaba mucha comida para todos que no dudó en compartir con el matrimonio Himura cuando pararon por ahí. Tras retomar el avance, Maya iba aburrida de estar sentada asi que se bajó de un salto de la carreta que iba despacio y caminó junto a Kenshin, sentándose Kiyoshi al lado de Kaoru.

-Cuando estás casado y con toda una vida por delante con ella, no vale la pena estar enfadados.- dijo Maya a Kenshin por lo bajo.

-¿Ehh?... ¿Oro?

-Mírala, tiene buen genio y es preciosa.- dijo la mujer mirando a Kaoru que conversaba con su hermano de unos quince años.- ¿Cierto que es bonita?- preguntó en voz alta, llamando la atención de la joven y poniendo a Kenshin en una situación complicada.

-Basta mirarla.- dijo escueto luego de unos segundos.- Es bella.

-Claro que lo es.- repuso Maya festiva de modo tal que muy a su pesar, Kenshin sonrió.- Kaori, linda, cuéntanos cómo fue que terminaste casada con este hombre tan discreto.

La aludida sonrió de buen humor.

-Podríamos decir... que me atrapó.

Kenshin se preguntó si en la aldea donde vivía Maya quedaba alguien soltero. La mujer parecía ser el tipo de casamentera que adoraba unir parejas y lo peor es que Kaoru le seguía el juego. De todos modos estaba bien, es decir, debían aparentar que eran un matrimonio. Miró a Kaoru un breve momento e intentó mostrar naturalidad.

-Desde que la vi supe que no podría dejarla escapar.

Kaoru levantó una ceja. Kenshin seguía andando, impávido. Maya estaba feliz.

-Oh!... es decir que ustedes no se casaron por compromiso, sino que por amor? Eso se ve muy poco.

-Queríamos estar juntos.- se aventuró Kenshin, mirando a Kaoru. Ni él se creía lo que decía, pero tampoco era tan malo decir una mentirita. Sin embargo, aún cuando Kaoru lo sabía, sus mejillas tomaron un adorable tinte rojizo, lo que acabó de conmover a Maya... y llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

-Tu marido es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero te quiere.- dijo Maya muy convencida.- Kiyoshi, bájate y déjale tu puesto al señor Himura. Hace frío y Kaori debe ir entumida. Él la puede abrazar.

"Ahí tienes, galán", pensó Kenshin mientras se sentaba al lado de Kaoru y pasaba un brazo tras los hombros de ella. La joven estaba un poco tiesa cuando se acomodó sobre él. Empezó a temblar.

-Sólo relájate y disfruta el paseo.- le dijo Kenshin cerca del oído. No había burla en su voz, ni enojo, por eso Kaoru acabó apoyándose en su hombro y reanudando la conversación con Maya olvidó quién era él realmente en su vida. Cuando Kenshin se reacomodó para recibirla mejor, tuvo la sensación, en ese momento, que era realmente protegida, que nada malo le podría pasar. Restregó suavemente su mejilla en el hombro de Kenshin y este la miró. Kaoru pensó que se molestaría.

-Está bien.- murmuró él. Maya iba embelesada más atrás, mirando al joven matrimonio.

De pronto la carreta se detuvo abruptamente cuando una de sus ruedas cayó en lo que parecía un charco y que resultó ser algo mucho más profundo. Los hombres se dedicaron a forcejear hasta sacarla para seguir con el viaje, cosa que no resultó fácil. Tras conseguirlo, Kenshin insistió en llenar el hoyo con tierra para evitar un accidente a otro viajero y asi lo hicieron ganándose con esta acción una copiosa cena invitados por Takumi y su mujer, corriendo el alojamiento por cuenta de Maya en la casa del lado. No dispusieron como otras veces de una habitación para ellos solos porque el pequeño lugar no tenía más que una habitación principal que de día funcionaba de comedor y estar y por la noche de dormitorio que compartían junto a sus cuatro hijos. Cuando querían hacer divisiones usaban un biombo, pero esa noche no fue el caso.

Sin decir nada, Kenshin se las ingenió para poner a Kaoru en un rincón, acostándose entre ella y el resto de los Mishima, apartándola de los demás hasta que apagaron la luz, pero no la tocó ni se acercó a ella. No estaba interesado en fingir ese tipo de cosas de un casado y ya por la mañana Kenshin insistió en pagar su estadía, pero ni los Mishima ni los Takumi aceptaron pago. Kaoru pensó en lo adorable que lucían a la luz del día las dos casitas de las familias compartiendo el claro en medio del campo y en lo hermoso que debía ser tener ese tipo de relación. Takumi los acompañó hasta el camino principal para que continuaran su viaje, pero no iban sólo con lo puesto esta vez: Llevaban una bolsa con comida y una nueva caña para su agua.

Al quedar solos, Kenshin y Kaoru se repartieron las cosas que cargarían y de pronto él reparó en lo claro que podía escuchar a los pájaros y al viento pasando entre las ramas de los árboles. Kaoru había vuelto a resguardarse en su silencio para mantenerse alejada de él y para ser honesto, él ya no estaba seguro de ser del todo indiferente a esta situación. Se detuvo tan de pronto que Kaoru, que venía caminando tras de él casi chocó con su espalda.

-Oye, no puedes seguir enojada toda la vida por tu kimono. No vale la pena.- dijo, recordando lo que le dijera Maya.

-Si puedo.- dijo Kaoru pasando por su lado. En un acto reflejo, Kenshin le tomó la muñeca para detenerla y cuando ella lo miró la soltó de inmediato.

-Pues no deberías.

-Usted sólo ocúpese de protegerme.- dijo Kaoru reanudando la marcha.

Lo sintió caminar a su espalda, a su paso. Ella no solía ser así, rencorosa ni pesada con las personas, aún cuando le habían causado un mal, por lo mismo no sólo se sentía molesta con Kenshin, sino con ella misma por mantener ese estado. Miró el bulto de tela que llevaba entre los brazos y recordó el día que su padre le regaló ese kimono y luego ella lo lució para él. "Te pareces mucho a tu madre, mi preciosa" le había dicho Koshijiro, emocionado. Unos días después la había dejado con Matsusoo, en Kyoto y no lo volvió a ver más.

La noche anterior lo había mirado a escondidas mientras Kenshin conversaba con Yuki. Afortunadamente el kimono parecía estar rasgado cerca de las costuras asi que no pasaba nada si lo cortaba en las orillas y lo volvía a coser, quizá incluso le quedaría mejor. Suspiró. No era nada irreparable.

-Nunca más toque mi kimono.- dijo Kaoru al aire.

-Como digas.- respondió Kenshin y de ese modo, el asunto quedó zanjado. Siguieron andando.- Oye, niña... se nota que no tienes costumbre de viajar. Puedo ver que tu bolsa se está desarmando, déjame ayudarte.

Kenshin tomó la bolsa de Kaoru donde iba su kimono y otras cosas que le dio Maya y extendiendo lo que en verdad era un enorme pañuelo lo dobló de modo tal que ella pudo cargarlo en su espalda, más o menos sujeto desde el cuello. Mucho más cómoda al caminar con las manos desocupadas, Kaoru le dio las gracias y de pronto, Kenshin se encontró sonriendo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

La jornada transcurrió sin mayores problemas. Tal como le anticipara Maya, llegaron al próximo pueblo antes de que el sol comenzaba a ponerse y eso les dio tiempo de consultar dónde podrían alojar. Contrario a lo que pensaban sobre este pueblo más grande, parecía que no había dónde dormir y así, caminando, llegaron a la calle principal que estaba iluminada con faroles. Habían algunos puestos de comercio aún que Kaoru quiso pasar a mirar a pesar de su cansancio. Kenshin decidió acompañarla.

En los puestos había de todo, como pañuelos, cintas, abanicos, adornos para el cabello, espejos y cestería variada. Kenshin no entendía que mirar esas cosas pudiera complacer tanto a Kaoru hasta que se acercó a mirar él también. Habían cosas muy bonitas y llamativas allí.

-Kenshin, venden papas dulces ahí. ¿Puedo comprar?

Tras darle dinero, Kenshin siguió mirando. Un adorno para el cabello llamó su atención al traerle algo a la memoria. Decidió comprar un par de cintas, ya que Kaoru solía batallar cada mañana para peinarse al no tener con qué sujetar su pelo. Eligió una azul y una _roja_ y al regresar su atención a ella, notó que hablaba con el vendedor de papas dulces.

¿Cómo era posible que a ese fulano al que recién venía conociendo le hablara tan confiadamente y él tenía que hacer méritos para obtener un "gracias" o un "está bien". Reparó en que el vendedor era un muchacho de la edad de la joven y no sabía de qué se reían, lo que no le gustó. Se guardó las cintas y se acercó a ellos.

-Estamos listos. Vámonos.- dijo con aspereza.

-La señora me dijo que buscaban donde pasar la noche y mi hermana suele recibir viajeros. Su casa es amplia y podrán dormir bien allí, es cerca de aquí.- dijo el joven. Se apresuró en darle las señas a Kenshin para que diera con la casa y este prometió pasar por allá, llevándose a la joven que le convidó una de sus papas dulces. Estaba muy contenta, hasta que él pasó de largo una calle y ella lo notó.

-Rei dijo que la casa de su hermana quedaba por acá.- repuso caminando según las indicaciones.

-Asi que se llama Rei... pues no pienso ir. Buscaremos en esta otra dirección.

-Pero... Kenshin... tenemos que ir allí. Es seguro que nos recibirán. Ya es tarde y no quiero que nos de la medianoche deambulando. Tengo frío.

-Te he dicho varias veces que no debes conversar con nadie. Que no debes llamar la atención.- dijo Kenshin dándose la vuelta.

-Si el problema es que teme que me reconozcan, no veo cómo suceda. Soy un enorme bulto de paja con esta esterilla encima y ya es tan tarde que es imposible que alguien note lo de mis ojos.

-Como sea, no deberías hacerlo. Simplemente deja que yo me haga cargo...

-Pero... Rei es un buen chico. No creo que me haya visto bien y aún si lo hiciera, no creo que él vaya a cobrar una recompensa por mí. Eso queda para _otro tipo de personas._ \- Atacó con sutileza, girando la cara para no ver la expresión de Kenshin. Quizá, si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera dado cuenta de que por un momento él se quedó perplejo mientras ella se comía su golosina como si nada. Kaoru no pudo ver la turbación en sus ojos mientras buscaba algo que decir.

Nada vino a su mente y miró en rededor.

-Kenshin, por favor, no pasa nada si vamos.- dijo Kaoru.- Está unas cuantas casas más allá. Sólo preguntemos.

Dejándose arrastrar por la muchacha, se encontraron ante una casona que funcionaba como restaurante de día y posada de noche. El precio era muy módico y podían tomar un baño. La idea le encantó a Kaoru, sobre todo porque le pusieron la cena de inmediato. Si Kenshin tenía alguna duda sobre ese lugar, su estómago hambriento lo puso en evidencia y Kaoru se rió quedo de él. Eso lo acabó de mosquear.

Limpios y acostados se dieron las buenas noches. Kenshin estaba demasiado cansado como para montar guardia asi que se acostó en su futón asignado. Sin embargo no sería una noche tranquila porque una hora después despertó al sentir una presencia en el dormitorio.

Se hizo el dormido mientras intentaba determinar qué le podía decir el tipo de energía de esa persona sobre sus intenciones y cuando lo entendió según lo que oía, se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre el intruso, rodando ambos estrepitosamente de modo que rompieron la puerta corrediza de papel y madera, llegando a parar al pasillo. Kaoru despertó enseguida y sin entender lo que pasaba, sólo escuchó súplicas y golpes. Muy asustada, encendió la lámpara al tiempo que subía la encargada, porque se encontraban en el segundo piso, con una palmatoria.

-Kenshin, déjelo.- dijo Kaoru con espanto al ver que golpeaba a Rei, el muchacho. Pero Kenshin ni ganas tenía de hacerle caso. El pobre chico se tapaba como podía la cara y al llegar junto a él, la encargada se lanzó sobre Kenshin con un madero, golpeándolo. Éste se puso de pie, furioso, soltando al chico y quitándole el palo a la encargada.

-No puedo creer que sea tan violento.- dijo Kaoru al ver la cara de Rei con bastante sangre.- ¿Por qué le pegó a este pobre chico?

-Mi hermano es un ser indefenso.- repuso la encargada a viva voz, buscando la compasión de otros pasajeros del lugar que se habían levantado y salido de sus cuartos.

-Tu hermano es un ladrón y pienso que tú eres su cómplice. Devuélveme lo que me robaste, mocoso.

-N-no es así... no lo es... - dijo Rei tartamudeando.- Yo so-lo quer... quería dejar estas yukatas en el cuarto. Mi hermana me había mandado temprano a hacerlo, pero lo olvidé y por eso entré...

Para desgracia de Kenshin, en efecto, había un par de yukatas en un rincón que no estaban allí cuando se acostó.

-Pues si eso era, debiste dejarlas afuera, en el pasillo... - dijo furioso, sobándose la nuca. Le dolía horrores.

-Kenshin, ya basta.- dijo Kaoru muy seria. - Lamento todo esto que ha sucedido, pero lo que hizo Rei se prestó para una mala interpretación de mi esposo. Entenderé si prefiere que nos retiremos.- le dijo a la encargada, que se veía notoriamente molesta.

La mujer no contestó enseguida y miró hacia otro lado. Se dirigió a su hermano.

\- Rei, ¿Es que eres estúpido? Ese hombre te pudo haber matado porque pensó que le robabas... vete al fogón a limpiarte mientras yo arreglo esto.

Kaoru sintió mucha compasión por Rei y pidió a la encargada que lo dejara curarlo. Esta no vio problemas mientras Kenshin sentía ganas de estrangular a alguien. Minutos después él mismo llegó junto a Kaoru y la vió limpiar con un paño la cara del joven quien, al verlo, puso cara de terror al reparar en el paquete alargado que Kenshin solía llevar dentro del que se adivinaba un arma.

El pelirrojo pensó que afortunadamente para Rei, el fuerte de él siempre había sido el manejo de la espada y no los golpes. Sólo le causó cortes en una ceja, labio y nariz, pero Kaoru lo miraba de otro modo. Ella se veía decepcionada. Sin decir nada terminó de limpiar a Rei y le pidió una vez más disculpas por lo sucedido. El muchacho asintió y entonces la joven reparó en Kenshin.

-¿Terminaste de hacerlas de enfermera?

Kaoru iba a contestar cuando notó que Kenshin ya no traía la yukata del albergue. Venía vestido y con sus cosas en la mano, también las de ella. Le pasó su ropa.

-Nos vamos. Apresúrate.

La joven obedeció. No se demoró mucho en vestirse, pero al salir a la calle sintió el frío de la noche golpeándola.

-¿No se disculpará con Rei? - preguntó Kaoru en un susurro.

-Claro que no. Ese idiota se ganó la golpiza.- repuso muy seguro Kenshin, sobándose aún detrás del cuello.- Y por su causa nos tenemos que ir.

-Rei se estaba defendiendo. Usted...

-Fantástico. A ver si entiendo.- Dijo Kenshin dominando a duras penas la rabia que sentía.- Entra un tipo al lugar donde tú duermes, revuelve las cosas o quizá incluso intenta tocarte y yo tengo que dejarlo, después de todo es jovencito, lindo y dulce, entonces seguramente todo eso lo hace con una buena intención. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero él dio golpes también y te aseguro que sabe hacerlo.- dijo pensando en el certero golpe al lado derecho del abdomen que lo había dejado dolorido.- La hermana me dio con algo en la cabeza, pero qué demonios te puede importar.

-¿Es cierto eso?- dijo Kaoru preocupada. Se acercó a Kenshin, pero este se apartó de ella sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Y qué si lo es? Corriste a ayudar a ese niño y no me preguntaste nada a mí.- dijo Kenshin molesto y escondiendo las manos en las mangas de su kimono.- Y sabes qué? Está bien, porque no necesito nada de tí. No necesito tu compasión ni tu preocupación. Tampoco esperes la mía a partir de este punto.-

Kaoru miró de reojo a Kenshin. Tuvo la impresión de que estaba decepcionado de ella y quiso decir algo a su favor, pero comprendió que él tenía razón. No en eso de que el chico fuera un ladrón, sino en que ellos eran compañeros de viaje hacía algunos días, ella algo lo conocía y en el albergue lejos de respaldarlo se fue en su contra. Kenshin era fuerte, pero no violento. No porque si.

De pronto Kenshin se metió a una bodega alejada de otras casas donde quedaba bastante paja y se acomodó por ahí.

-¿Esto no pertenece a otra persona?.- dijo la joven, insegura de entrar. Kenshin ya se había sentado con la espalda apoyada en una especie de fardo.

-Nadie lo está ocupando ahora, pero si quieres buscar por ahí, es cosa tuya.

La muchacha se sentó cerca de Kenshin y se abrazó las rodillas. La esterilla bloquearía el aire frío, pero ella necesitaba generar calor no sabía cómo, además era tarde y se pondría peor para la madrugada.

Triste, Kaoru pensó en lo calentito que estaba el albergue. Al menos había tenido tiempo de asearse. Se abrazó más fuerte.

-Mocosa...

-¿Si?

Kenshin la miró. Entraba un poco de luz de luna y podía distinguirla a duras penas, pero sabía que tenía frío y él, por cederle su esterilla, no estaba mejor. Se le había ocurrido algo, recordando a Maya.

-Ven... mira, será más fácil si estamos juntos. Sólo debemos... estar juntos, ¿entiendes? Compartiremos el calor y la esterilla. Si seguimos cada uno por su lado nos congelaremos. Mañana seguiremos peleando.

-Mañana...- murmuró Kaoru. Se arrastró hasta donde estaba él y Kenshin la guió tomándole una mano con suavidad hasta que ella se sentó entre sus piernas y se apoyó en su pecho, temblando. Kenshin acomodó la esterilla para cubrirse ambos y luego, bajo la rígida capa, abrazó a la chica sobre los hombros.

-Sólo relájate.- dijo al notar su tensión.- No pasa nada, sólo descansaremos juntos, en paz. Mañana podrás lanzarme algo a la cabeza por lastimar a tu amiguito ladrón.- murmuró, intentando sonar divertido pero Kaoru no estaba de ánimos ni para rebatir, asi que movió la cabeza bajo el mentón de Kenshin.- Mañana seguiremos riñendo.- continuó él en una exhalación. Unos momentos después, la joven se quedó dormida.

Por su parte, Kenshin alcanzó a pensar que a pesar de los malos ratos, la sensación de la chica entre sus brazos no estaba nada mal.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kenshin despertó con la luz del sol filtrándose por entre las rendijas de la pared y enseguida reparó en que Kaoru no estaba con él. Se levantó de un salto, recogió su bolsa y su sombrero y salió raudo al exterior, a buscarla. No tenía ni la más remota idea sobre dónde podría estar pero si una especie de presentimiento, todo esto acompañado de una sensación de irrealidad tras haber dormido tanto y despertado tan tarde. El golpe en la cabeza lo había afectado, todavía dolía.

Se obligó a calmarse y tras detenerse, ponerse las manos en la cintura y respirar, caminó de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. No la encontró e iba de regreso hacia el granero cuando la vio aparecer por la calle en que quedaba la pensión de los hermanitos ladrones. Apretaba un paquete cuadrado entre los brazos y llegó con una sonrisa hasta él, pasándoselo, pero Kenshin apenas lo notó porque su mente estaba en otro lado.

-Saliste muy temprano y sin avisar.

-Sí. Tenía algo que hacer.- respondió contenta.- Pero tenía que ser sin usted.- sonrió.

La mirada de Kenshin se endureció.

-Vaya, veo que te impresionó ese muchacho... Lo fuiste a ver, ¿no?

-¿Qué?... ¿Rei?...

La sensación que dominó a Kenshin por un momento fue intensa y repentina a un grado tal que lo asustó porque él no podía permitirse lo que empezaba a sospechar, le estaba sucediendo. Reparó entonces que Kaoru se ponía pálida, quedándose de piedra. Parecía que no se atrevía a respirar.

-Mi tío... - murmuró y Kenshin se dio la vuelta para mirar quien venía por el camino principal.

Se trataba de un grupo de seis hombres a caballo. Evidentemente los dos del frente tenían aspecto de señores. Uno de edad, el tío sin duda y otro más joven. ¿Sería ese el prometido de Kaoru? No lo sabía, ni le interesaba saberlo. Si la providencia había puesto a esos tipos en su camino, debía ser por algo, una especie de señal.

-¿Estás segura?.-

Kaoru no tuvo que decir nada, porque el modo en que bajó la cabeza y empezó a retroceder fue suficiente confirmación, pero no pudo seguir avanzando porque la mano de Kenshin se cerró sobre su muñeca derecha.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Matsusoo Kamiya no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar a Kaoru hasta que un barullo delante de él y su comitiva llamó su atención. Vistiendo como campesina y con una espantosa capa de totora apareció la mujer que lo rondaba en sueños y sus ojos brillaron ante la visión.

-Reclamo la recompensa y si no me la das, no te entrego a la mujer.- dijo un hombre bajo de cabello rojo acercándose a él. Traía a Kaoru sujeta por una mano y aunque ella intentaba desasirse, no podía. El pelirrojo ni se inmutaba.

Cuando Kaoru escapó, se había internado en los campos y bosques, evitando inteligentemente los caminos aunque tampoco sabía bien a dónde se dirigía, importándole sólo poner distancia entre su familia y ella, por eso, a la hora de llegar al lugar donde la vieron por última vez Matsusoo eligió una ruta que iba más derecha. La fortuna le sonrió porque descubriendo la bolsa que llevaba en la cintura, le hizo notar a Kenshin que la recompensa la tenía ahí.

-Es tuya.- dijo el pelirrojo entregándola a uno de los hombres que venía con Matsusoo. Se dio la vuelta para largarse, tras recuperar su esterilla.

-Espere...- dijo Kaoru, el rostro descompuesto y temblando ostensiblemente.-¿Por qué me hace esto?

-Porque soy _ese tipo_ _de persona_. ¿Recuerdas?- dijo retrucando las palabras que ella usó contra él por la noche.- Además, el invierno aún no termina y es muy duro para tí. Escápate de nuevo cuando llegue la primavera. Entonces hablamos.- dijo inexpresivo y se marchó.

Kaoru comenzó a gimotear, revolviéndose entre los brazos de su nuevo captor, un hombre que sin ánimo de maltratarla, se estaba viendo en problemas para mantenerla en su sitio. Sorprendiendo a su hijo Shiro, Matsusoo ordenó amarrar los pies y manos de la joven para llevarla atravesada sobre las ancas del caballo como si fuera un bulto cualquiera.

-Papá, no podemos hacer eso. Es la hija del tío Koshijiro. Déjala conmigo, yo la llevaré en mi caballo.-

-Esta estúpida se te escapará.- dijo Matsusoo, sorprendiendo a Shiro quien nunca antes había visto a su padre expresarse de ese modo sobre una mujer. Se le ocurrió que tal vez toda la preocupación de las semanas anteriores estaba aflorando como enojo y por eso no insistió y se acercó a Kaoru, ayudándola a bajar. La joven tenía la cara roja y agradeció que la llevara sentada, porque le costaba respirar así como la tenían. Matsusoo le prohibió a su hijo desatarla y este tuvo que hacer caso.

Shiro se instaló arriba del caballo y Akinori, uno de sus acompañantes subió a la muchacha delante de su primo. Con gentileza, éste la rodeó con sus brazos para guiar al caballo pero fue imposible dejar de notar la manera violenta en que ella temblaba. Shiro tal vez no había sido un primo que pusiera mucha atención en Kaoru, por estar siempre pendiente de su trabajo y diversiones propias de su edad pero le tenía aprecio y le daba pena verla en esas condiciones. Insistió sobre soltar a la joven porque a su juicio, la estaban llevando como criminal en vez de alegrarse de encontrarla viva, pero con una mirada asesina Matsusoo pronunció su nombre de modo tal que el joven supo que no debía insistir.

-Vamos a casa, ahora. Todo estará bien.- Trató de consolarla. A su lado, Matsusoo lo miraba de reojo, ya encaminados a Kyoto y Shiro reparó que sus palabras, lejos de calmar a la joven, parecían haberla puesto en un estado de desolación.

Avanzaron por espacio de hora y media por el camino y se detuvieron a darle de beber a los caballos en un estero que pasaba por la orilla. Shiro bajó a su prima y la ayudó a sentarse por ahí, dándole agua. Por el camino le había estado contando que Misao la echaba de menos y que Aoshi había ido todos los días a verla. Y que ahí donde ella había plantado unas semillas, habían salido unas briznas de color verde. Con noticias tan bonitas escuchadas en un tono de voz tan gentil, Kaoru no podía encontrar un consuelo en esas cosas. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de la espalda de Kenshin, alejándose de ella. ¿A eso se refería con lo de seguir riñendo por la mañana, la noche anterior? Ella realmente pensó que la protegería, pero tal parecía que ninguno de los hombres llamados a hacerlo era capaz de semejante tarea y sólo le causaban daño. Bastaba mirar a Matsusoo.

-Hijo.- dijo Matsusoo sacando un papel de entre sus ropas que le pasó a su hijo.- Misao me encargó algo que olvidé comprar con esto de encontrar a Kaoru. Tal vez puedas regresarte con los muchachos a la última aldea por la que pasamos para traerlo. Yo me quedaré con Kaoru y Akinori, así podrán ustedes ir más ligero, sabes que no puedo cabalgar por mi espalda.

El hijo no vio nada raro en el pedido de su padre y obedeció. Akinori dijo algo de cazar para comer cuando se vieron solos y fue a buscar su arco y su flecha al caballo, pero algo pasó. No llegó a tomarlas porque un enorme golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

Cuando Kaoru escuchó el golpe seco y vio al guardia caído, se asustó, buscando al culpable. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Matsusoo caminando hacia ella.

-Vamos a terminar esto aquí y ahora.- dijo tapándole la boca con un pañuelo que ató fuertemente y cargándola, se la llevó.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto tres

Ese tipo de Persona

Marzo 2, 2016.

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Sinceramente, no recuerdo que antes me haya costado tanto terminar un capítulo por exceso de amor, pues mi familia se ha turnado para venir a visitarme, unos tras otros a lo largo de esta semana. Ha sido lindo, pero me sentí un poco ansiosa por las ideas dando vueltas, ya que hace años que no hago borradores, asi que o las escribo o se van si las olvido.

Siguiendo con el fanfic, tenemos el primer desastre dentro de la relación de los protagonistas. En lo personal y descontando que cada dos líneas tocaban el timbre de mi casa, disfruté mucho este capítulo, como el encuentro con Maya y su familia. No sé si vuelvan a aparecer, lo voy a pensar. Respecto a la familia de Kaoru y otros secundarios han habido también otros cambios sobre sus circunstancias.

Las dejo. Tengo hambre y si tengo hambre es que mi esposo también lo siente. Ya lo escucho venir. Muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron.

Abrazos.

La vida es maravillosa.


	4. Quiebre

**Declaración:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, siendo obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo tomo los personajes de dicha obra para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, por pura entretención, para ser publicado en fanfiction.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

 **La Protegida**

 _Acto 4_

 _ **"Quiebre"**_

por

 **Blankaoru**

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Tras entregar a Kaoru, Kenshin tomó sus cosas y se fue. Había hecho lo correcto, no se complicaría la vida con esa muchacha. Ella se casaría con el tal Shinomori que seguramente la defendería del tío y su adorada primita acabaría perdonándola algún día, aunque desde su punto de vista, Misao no tenía nada que perdonar. Y con respecto a él mismo... ya tenía el dinero que necesitaba, asi que volvería a su casa.

Su mente lógica había resuelto todo a satisfacción, pero cada paso le resultaba más dificil de dar que el anterior. Incluso se detenía pero se obligaba a seguir porque no permitiría que _eso_ le volviera a suceder de nuevo. Era muy complicado cuando llegabas a acostumbrarte a una mujer y más complicado aún cuando se iba, por eso esta vez sería él quien la dejara atrás. Kaoru era una buena persona, le iría bien, estaba seguro.

Ya lejos del pueblo y siguiendo el camino, se permitió pensar en ella sin precauciones. Él había visto que ella tenía buenas intenciones con las personas, incluso había defendido al muchacho ladrón porque ella no lograba ver la malicia en los demás. En lo de Anji trató a todos con gentileza y a diferencia suya, Kaoru se acercó a la familia de Maya sin desconfianza a pesar de no conocerlos. Al recordar eso, algo empezó a molestarlo. Algo que no podía precisar.

Se detuvo a la orilla del camino, ensimismado.

Kaoru no desconfiaba de los demás y veía lo bueno en ellos, pero había dicho que el tío la maltrataba. Recordó su espalda surcada de marcas de latigazos, por eso Kaoru había escapado de allí. Si ella había decidido escapar, si ansiaba con tanto ahínco salir de esa casa, es que el asunto debía ser más o menos serio. ¿Por qué no pensó eso antes? ¿En manos de qué tipo de personas la había puesto? Y él que le había reclamado por su falta de confianza.

Se giró, despojándose de lo que le pudiera estorbar: La esterilla, el sombrero, la bolsa... escondió todo por ahí y sólo se llevó la espada con él. Había perdido mucho tiempo andando, por eso al llegar cerca del pueblo, tomó prestado un caballo. Sabía cabalgar lo suficiente como para subirse de un salto y montarlo a pelo, ya después lo devolvería. Lo primero era llegar a Kaoru.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Shiro iba con sus hombres por el camino cuando vieron a un jinete acercarse a gran velocidad. El jinete pasó entre ellos y fue Toru quien se percató de que era el hombre que había entregado a Kaoru.

-Tal vez quiera recuperarla y quedarse con el dinero y la muchacha.- dijo. Al escucharlo, Shiro se devolvió con sus hombres a todo galope, pero llevando un jinete ligero y nada de carga, el caballo de Kenshin les sacó una buena ventaja.

Más adelante, Kenshin se encontró con dos caballos detenidos y se detuvo al reconocerlos. Cuando se bajó reparó en un hombre inconsciente tirado al lado del estero y eso no le gustó, preguntándose dónde estaría el dueño del otro caballo y si Kaoru lo acompañaba. Miró hacia la vegetación, pensando frenético, buscando un indicio y lo encontró. Una rama con hojas verdes, quebrada, le indicó la dirección.

Quizá se estaba equivocando, pero tenía una corazonada y se adentró. Escuchó algo muy débil, como un jadeo y varios gemidos, asi que acercándose con cuidado pudo escuchar mejor y no tuvo dudas. En un pequeño claro, Kaoru de espaldas al suelo, amordazada, manos atadas, pateaba frenéticamente el aire cada vez que Matsusoo se acercaba. Eso choqueó sobre manera al espadachín, porque las piernas de ella estaban sueltas y descubiertas y Matsusoo no traía el hakama y ya no tuvo que tratar de entender de qué iba el asunto.

-¡Déjala!- gritó Kenshin furioso, abalanzándose sobre él. Desenvainó su espada y de un potente golpe lo mandó lejos, tanto así que voló unos cuantos metros. Matsusoo sacudió la cabeza tras aterrizar, sin estar seguro de qué era lo que le había pasado, pero Kenshin volvió al ataque con un nuevo golpe a la altura de las costillas cuando se incorporó. No alcanzó ni siquiera a quejarse porque se quedó sin aire y estando tirado, Kenshin fue a ver a Kaoru pero escuchó ruidos y supo que venían los refuerzos. Para él el número de atacantes nunca fue problema asi que eso no le preocupó y se acercó a la chica. Se detuvo en seco al verla de cerca. Estaba rasmillada, sucia, golpeada y tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Un odio, unas ganas brutales de acabar con Matsusoo lo consumieron en un pestañeo y dejando a Kaoru se dirigió hacia él, porque lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese instante era la imperiosa e irracional necesidad de dejar convertido en un guiñapo.

-¡Hijo de perra!- gruñó entre dientes. Lo tomó del cabello y le dio de puñetazos en la cara sin importarle que se lastimaba los nudillos. Lo dejó para que escupiera sangre y un diente mientras se dominaba porque ya quería rebanarle su sucio y asqueroso cuello, pero no matarlo sería demasiado fácil y él quería dañarlo, herirlo y que gimiera de dolor cada mañana recordando su cara. Se acercó a él para darle un último golpe, esta vez con la katana, porque Matsusoo se estaba levantando. Nunca antes había enfrentado a un hombre desarmado, menos a quien no se defendía, pero ese era un detalle respecto al honor que no podía importarle menos.

"Porque esto no es un combate. Es castigo", pensó y miró a Kaoru. Su lado izquierdo de la cara estaba más lastimado que el otro. Eso lo decidió a proceder. Apuntó el golpe al codo derecho. El grito de Matsusoo fue desgarrador cuando su brazo quedó colgando de la articulación y todo tipo de alaridos, maldiciones e improperios salieron de su boca. Esto orientó a los hombres que los estaban buscando que se abrieron paso con sus propias katanas hacia ellos. Shiro no tenía más arma que un tantoo, pero siguió a los demas. Había visto el cuerpo tirado de Akinori y pensando que el pelirrojo le había hecho eso, asumió junto a sus hombres que su padre estaba en peligro.

Al llegar al claro, los cuatro recién llegados se quedaron estáticos, mirando al señor gritando y sujetándose el brazo, mientras un espadachín de largo cabello y vestido de azul desgastado estaba de pie a su lado, espada en mano. El gesto en sus ojos cuando los miró atemorizó a los guardias y al mismo Shiro, quien buscó a Kaoru y la encontró por ahí. Algo no estaba del todo bien en la escena y miró a su padre.

-¡Me quiere matar!- gritó este, con la frente perlada en sudor por el dolor, provocando con esto que sus hombres atacaran sin pensarlo más a Kenshin. Desapasionadamente este les dio la pelea, pero no se detuvo mucho en ellos que fueron cayendo uno a uno inconscientes. Shiro, que se puso delante de su padre para defenderlo de quien pensó, lo quería asesinar, recibió un certero golpe que lo puso a dormir junto a sus compañeros. Era mejor así, Kenshin tampoco quería lastimarlos demasiado. Luego se acercó a Matsusoo, a quien miró directo a los ojos, causando que temblara ostensiblemente.

-No vuelvas a hacerme desear matarte.- dijo Kenshin por lo bajo.- Olvida que ella existe o no me conformaré con romperte un brazo y unas costillas.

Matsusoo cayó sobre sus rodillas al ser incapaz de sostenerse. Kaoru en tanto se había movido de su sitio, arrastrándose como pudo hacia un lugar más seguro antes de intentar ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo. No era fácil, le dolía todo tras la paliza que le había dado Matsusoo pero como pudo se paró justo al caer el último guardia. Kenshin entonces se acercó a ella, ignorando las amenazas de Matsusoo sobre un ejército y tras acomodarse la espada al cinto, la tomó en brazos, para salir del lugar.

Junto al estero la sentó, le quitó la mordaza con gentileza y desató sus manos, examinando enseguida el desastre que habia. Su labio estaba roto, sus piernas rasguñadas y sus rodillas lastimadas. Tenía moretones en las mejillas, se vería horrible. Empapó el paño de la mordaza, la limpió con cuidado y juntó agua entre sus manos para ayudarla a beber. Sintió ganas de regresar al claro a matar a la bestia que la había dejado en ese estado, sin embargo se limitó a ponerse de pie, descolgó la bolsa del dinero que traía prendida a su cintura y la colocó en la alforja de uno de los caballos, precisamente del que le pareció era el del hijo de Matusoo. Luego regresó con Kaoru.

-Tenemos que montar para regresar al pueblo a que te atiendan. Te ayudaré.

Su caballo estaba pastando por ahí y acudió ante su llamado. Kenshin tomó con cuidado a Kaoru y la subió, montando tras ella para sujetarla entre sus brazos. Tomó las crines del animal para gobernarlo y se fueron a paso tranquilo. No le preocupaba que lo siguieran, pues le daría la pelea al que se la apareciese, pensando en no maltratar más el cuerpo de Kaoru llevándosela al galope, pero lo que ignoraba Kenshin es que aquellos hombres dejados atrás jamás lo seguirían.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Shiro salió de la inconsciencia cuando Matsusoo empezó a arrastrarlo hacia los caballos y gimió de dolor cuando sintió un dolor punzante cerca del vientre. Al oírlo, su padre se detuvo.

-Despertaste, hijo...-

Shiro trató de incorporarse pero el dolor le ganó. Se tocó donde le dolía y cuando pudo enfocar la vista vio sangre en su mano.

-Primero buscaremos quien te cure.- dijo Matsusoo, cansado. Fue cuando Shiro notó su aspecto desaliñado y que el claro estaba en penumbras. ¿Cuánto habría dormido? Su padre lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con dificultad, llegar a su caballo y montar y fue entonces, desde la altura que le daba el animal, que notó con estupor que delante del suyo estaban los caballos de sus hombres cargados con éstos, atravesados sobre sus lomos. Una sensación de irrealidad y dolor lo invadió pero no pudo darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pues sentía su mente embotada. Miró a Matsusoo, que parecía estar consternado y viendo lo que veía, para Shiro parecía estar todo claro. O quizá no. Echaron a andar.

Cabizbajo y débil por la sangre perdida, Shiro no dejaba de preguntarse en qué momento se habían torcido tanto las cosas como para terminar de esa manera. Por la mañana habían recuperado a su prima. Ahora ella seguía perdida, su padre y él estaban heridos, manteniéndose a duras penas sobre sus caballos, formando parte de la más lúgubre caravana que recordaba haber vivdo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Con una palmada en el anca, Kenshin liberó al caballo, esperando que este llegara a su casa. Tras él, Kaoru se quedó mirando al animal alejarse, con una expresión de tristeza, casi deseando estar en su lugar.

Poder irse asi, sin más. Sin mirar atrás.

Se sobó las muñecas con disimulo, sabiendo de antemano que los cardenales producidos por sus ataduras permanecerían un par de días más. Le ardía la piel allí, al igual que en los tobillos y sobre el labio, sentía que palpitaba allí donde Matsusoo había roto. Las palmas de sus manos estaban peladas... ya no quería seguir haciendo el recuento de daños en su cuerpo. Sólo prefería no recordar el calvario que sufrió en el claro.

Comenzó a caminar y ante un leve tropiezo, Kenshin la sujetó la sujetó del brazo. Con cortesía, Kaoru le dio las gracias y siguió andando, sin mirarlo, sin demostrar que le dolía todo. A pesar de que la había rescatado, sentía que ya no podía confiar en él y no quería demostrar sus debilidades más allá de lo que Kenshin se podía dar cuenta, porque se sentía traicionada, vulnerada y débil, dependiente también, inútil e impotente. Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer, tomar el rumbo del caballo y que nadie la siguiera ni la encontrara y poder hacer su vida tranquila sin temor.

-Dejé mi dinero junto con las otras cosas.- dijo Kenshin de repente, entrando al pueblo.- No puedo comprar comida. Tendremos que ganárnosla o conseguirla por ahí. No he comido nada y creo que tu tampoco. Si comemos algo, tendrás energía para que vayamos a buscar las cosas.

La joven pareció meditar en las palabras de Kenshin y luego buscó algo en su kimono.

Una pieza de plata. La puso en su mano. Siguió evitando mirarlo.

-¿Y esto?

-Rei se la había robado anoche.- dijo escueta. Kenshin se detuvo un momento, con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

¿Acaso ella?... Por eso venía desde el albergue en la mañana.

-Kaoru, yo...- empezó, pero la joven siguió caminando. - No sabía habías salido por esto...-

-Usted tenía razón sobre Rei.- dijo como al aire. No quería detenerse porque sentía que cuando se sentara o se acostara por ahí no se levantaría más. Kenshin le dio alcance.

Con el dinero comieron algo caliente y contundente y compraron alimentos para el camino. Kaoru estaba muy interesada en llegar hasta donde estaban las cosas que Kenshin escondió por ahí y dijo que prefería dormir en el bosque, pero ir a buscarlas ya y así lo hicieron. Afortunadamente estaba todo donde Kenshin lo habia dejado, pero comenzó a oscurecer.

-Hay nubes. No lloverá.- dijo Kenshin.- Pero no tenemos la luz de la luna. Lo mejor es buscar ahora dónde hacer una fogata, podemos cubrirnos con la esterilla y la manta tuya.

A Kaoru le pareció una buena idea y colaboró en lo que pudo para hacer la fogata apenas decidieron el lugar. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese trabajo en la casa de su tío, asi que tras conseguir una llamita inicial la alimentó pacientemente con ramas que Kenshin iba cortando y pasándole. Pronto tuvo una buena fogata y una buena provisión de leña para pasar la noche.

No hablaban, pero Kenshin quería decir algo, cualquier cosa. Incluso un "lo siento", que creía, sería lo más apropiado. Kaoru estaba distante, claramente molesta -lo que era comprensible- y lo ignoraba con la vista fija en la fogata, comiendo una bola de arroz.

-Debemos descansar.- dijo Kenshin de pronto. Se sentía seguro de lo que debía proponer para dormir, pero a la vez se sentía nervioso de la recepción de su propuesta, sin embargo se animó.- Kaoru, el suelo está seco, podemos acostarnos cerca de la fogata.

La joven asintió.

-Pero como anoche, debemos compartir la esterilla. Puedes acostarte tú delante de la fogata, yo a tu espalda.

Inspirando, Kaoru asintió cansadamente.

Poniendo su manta en el suelo se acostó. Kenshin se acomodó tras ella, lo suficiente para compartir el calor pero no tanto como para que ella pudiera notar las reacciones masculinas que él solía tener por la madrugada o por la mañana. Le pasó un brazo bajo la cabeza a la joven y agradecido por una vez del kimono que le regaló el padre, lo usó de cabecera. Se tapó con la esterilla y tuvieron que encogerse para poder cubrirse los pies.

El sueño venció relativamente rápido a Kenshin. Pero no llegó tan pronto para Kaoru. Absorta en la danza del fuego, intentaba no pensar mucho en lo sucedido y se esforzaba por reorientar sus ideas hacia otro lado, como por ejemplo, hacia la libertad. Conseguir su libertad.

Si ella hubiera seguido escapando, si no se hubiera encontrado con Kenshin, posiblemente aún andaría por ahí, lejos. O tal vez estaría en alguna casa, con personas que le pudieran brindar un pequeño empleo. Kenshin dijo que la protegería, pero a la primera discusión la había entregado. Le había dicho que ella debía confiar en él y por eso se había molestado, pero no consideró que aunque ella no estaba del todo segura del asunto del robo, igual lo siguió y no por el trato que tenían, sino porque era una manera de respaldarlo ante los ojos de los demás. Porque ella no aprobaba la paliza que le había dado a Rei, pero le concedía que él hubiera tenido sus razones y por la mañana, cuando llegó a reclamar por el robo y amenazó hacer un escándalo y denunciarlos a la policía, apareció la pieza de plata.

En sueños, Kenshin la apretó un poco por la cintura y ella fue consciente de su mano. No la intimidaba ese contacto y al menos se podía dormir tranquila con él. La noche anterior, a pesar de dormir sentada había sido relativamente cómodo, no se podía quejar.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Terminada la realidad, comenzaron las pesadillas.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

A pesar de que Shiro le había dicho que no era necesario que fuera, Kuro terminó con sus cuentas y decidió darse una vuelta por las bodegas. Ya era tarde por la noche pero al día siguiente tenía un pequeño viaje que hacer para cerrar un negocio nuevo de arroz y quería cerciorarse de que estaba todo en orden. Sólo debía contar lo del fondo.

Se acercó con una farola que dentro del lugar cambió por una lámpara que alumbraba más y tomó una tabla que le servía de escritorio portátil junto a la tinta, pluma y papel. Algunas ratas pasaron por las vigas encima de su cabeza y eso no le gustó, porque era Shiro el que estaba acostumbrado a ellas, no él que pasaba en su oficina, de todos modos siguió adelante y llegó a contar los sacos de grano. Colgó la lámpara por ahí para anotarlo.

-Veamos... aquí hay veinte por... acá hay treinta. Veinte por treinta... seiscientos... y esto se multiplica por... - comenzó. Era muy bueno para las matemáticas, pero ya estaba cansado y su mente se enredaba. Terminó de anotar y vio a una rata arriba de los sacos. Sin pensarlo, buscó algo que arrojarle y encontró una piedrecilla. Con eso bastaba. Se la arrojó, pero la piedra pasó de largo aunque la rata huyó.

Lo de la rata lo hubiera tomado como un pequeño triunfo, pero lo cierto es que algo raro pasó, asi que tomó otra piedrecilla y la arrojó. Una piedra que cae sobre un saco debería hacer un sonido sordo, pero no uno como hueco, como si hubiese caído sobre una caja.

Kuro se sintió intrigado y decidió investigar. El muro de sacos debía tener más de dos metros de altura pero él no podía trepar con la lámpara y la necesitaba para mirar. Necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara en eso y pensó en Misao. Fue corriendo a buscarla y la sacó de la cama.

-Necesito que me digas qué hay entre medio de los sacos porque no hay sacos y esta carga se va mañana.- dijo Kuro, preocupado.- Si no fuera importante no te lo pediría, quizá están robando a nuestro padre.

Misao hizo caso a su hermano y salió asi mismo en yukata al frío. Ya en la bodega y tratando de ignorar a los ratones, la joven trepó donde le dijo su hermano y luego le pidió la lámpara para mirar bien.

-Son cajas.- dijo.- Cajas con caracteres... no lo comprendo, no entiendo esta escritura.-

Kuro decidió trepar también y miró con detención las cajas. Por estar más cerca del trabajo del padre, él comprendía los caracteres occidentales y chinos.

-Gatling... - leyó. Miró a su hermana y buscó otra caja que leer. La palabra "gun" (pistola) en casi todas las que miró le quitó el aliento. ¿Por qué su padre tenía eso en la bodega? ¿Y por qué tantas molestias por taparlos si era mercadería de paso?. Si bien había dos metros de sacos, las armas a lo mucho subirían un metro. Contó las cajas y se esforzó por mantener ese número en su memoria para hacer los cálculos y estimar lo que habría debajo. Le pidió a Misao que retuviera el resultado por si él se lo llegaba a pedir más adelante.

Consciente de que podían estar en peligro ahora, Kuro prefirió no comentar nada a su hermana. Simuló que sabía lo de las cajas y que si estaba bajándole la intensidad a la lámpara, era por ahorro de aceite. Salieron de la bodega si encender la farola y a tientas llegaron a su casa. Kuro le agradeció su ayuda y le deseó las buenas noches, pero Misao no era tonta.

Sabía que allí había algo grande.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

La segunda pesadilla dejó a Kaoru sin ganas de seguir durmiendo. Aprovechando que en sueños Kenshin se había dado la vuelta, avivó la fogata y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas.

Sentía los ojos pesados, pero no se quería volver a dormir. A pesar de su esfuerzo, cabeceaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Kenshin, sentándose a su lado.- ¿Hice algo indebido que te molestó?

La pregunta era directa y la respuesta muy simple. Si hubiera estado de mejor ánimo se hubiera reído.

-No. Nada indebido, no es por eso.

Tranquilo, Kenshin suspiró.

-Qué bueno. ¿No tienes sueño?

-No.- Mintió.- Pero por favor, no se preocupe por mí. Siga durmiendo, no me escaparé.

Kenshin notó que el ojo izquierdo de la joven estaba casi cerrado y lo rodeaba un moretón. No es que no hubiera notado antes que ella fue víctima de una paliza, es que ahora los colores que delataban la misma comenzaban a aparecer. También se veía morado en torno a la comisura del mismo lado.

Una punzada de dolor lo atacó. Eso no debió haber pasado. ¿Cómo estaría el resto de su cuerpo? No quería pensar en eso.

-Sólo... ya terminó, Kaoru.- dijo de pronto, mirando también las llamas.- No pienses en eso, estás a salvo ahora.

-¿Lo estoy?- lanzó la pregunta, sin reproches ni amarguras, pero Kenshin se sintió cuestionado y no era para menos. Habían hecho un trato y ella siempre cumplió. Él no.

Pensaba en algo que decir, pero Kaoru se acostó de nuevo.

-Por ahora me basta creerlo.- murmuró y cerró los ojos.

Kenshin regresó a su lado y esta vez se acomodó mejor para tolerar mejor la postura durante la noche, quedando esta vez de espaldas con Kaoru sobre su hombro. Así, hasta el amanecer no la volvió a soltar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

La médica que atendió a Kaoru puso en su lugar un hombro que tenía dislocado. Kenshin, que esperaba en la pieza del lado, consternado asimilaba la información. Kaoru no le había mencionado nada sobre que le doliera algo de más. Entonces la médica salió y le pidió a Kenshin que le trajera un balde con agua. Éste obedeció, pero se tardó un poco en encontrar el balde y cuando llegó, el examen había terminado. Escuchó cuando le pedía a Kaoru que se vistiera.

-Usted es una mujer fuerte, podrá sobreponerse a esto. Ya verá que en unos días estará mejor y junto a su esposo superarán esto.- dijo, poco antes de salir a su despacho para hacer la receta y darle algunas medicinas. Kenshin miró preocupado a la joven cuando pasó por su lado, con la cabeza gacha. ¿Lo habían hecho salir a propósito para hablar de lo que había pasado?

Kaoru recibió sus medicinas y tras pagar, siguieron su viaje un buen tramo. Se detuvieron a beber agua y cargar sus cañas en un arroyuelo.

-Kenshin...- dijo Kaoru cubriéndose la garganta con su manta, antes de seguir.- El paquete que te pasé en el pueblo esa mañana...-

-Aquí lo traigo.

-¿Lo has mirado?

-No. Es tuyo. Pensé que era una compra y que no debía abrirlo.

-Te lo quiero mostrar.-

Se sentaron por ahí, a descansar sobre un tronco y Kaoru con cuidado desenvolvió el paquete. Venía envuelto en otra tela y adentro venían dos cuadernos forrados en cuero cocido. Había algunos papeles sueltos. Kenshin leyó uno.

" _28 Marzo de 1870, Tokio:_

 _Comparecen ante mi el señor Kamiya Koshijiro, dueño del inmueble..."_

-Son tus escrituras.-

Kaoru asintió.

-Yo nunca entré al pueblo aquél, porque escondí mis escrituras en las cercanías y luego hice un rodeo. Me di cuenta cuando fui al hotel por la mañana y vi algo que me pareció familiar en esa dirección.

-Ya veo.-

-Mira...- dijo señalándole cada papel.- esta es la de la casa en Tokio, esta es de un terreno en las cercanías de Kyoto, que actualmente explota mi ti... mi familia, pero me pertenecen. Esta es una sobre un dinero guardado en una institución ... es bastante.

La cantidad mencionada en ese papel era una paqueña fortuna. Kenshin miró a Kaoru. Hasta en eso había dicho la verdad.

-Y aquí hay otro poco de dinero. La casa de Tokio tiene un dojo donde mi padre impartía el kendo y es allí donde me quiero quedar. El dinero no me importa, pienso que si trabajo en lo de mi padre puedo mantenerme.

-Mantener una casa no es fácil.- repuso Kenshin, en parte maravillado porque era la primera vez en días que hablaban tanto.- Tienes que invertir en reparaciones y necesitarás el dinero que tienes, niña.

Kaoru apartó la hoja que hablaba del dinero guardado en una institución.

-Dentro de cuatro o cinco días llegaremos donde Anji. Me gustaría quedarme allí. Por eso le quiero dar este documento.

-¿Cómo?- Kenshin presintió que no le iba a gustar lo que se venía.

-Así es.- dijo Kaoru con calma.- Sólo quiero estar tranquila y donde Anji lo he podido lograr. Usted es un espadachín muy bueno y como persona puede ser agradable, pero he notado que no dudará en sacrificarme si algo sobre mí no le gusta... - La joven se detuvo un momento, tras sentir que se le ahogaba la voz, tal idea le daba mucha tristeza.- Por eso prefiero darle esto. El anillo con el sello de mi padre viene en el mismo paquete que le di.- dijo sacándolo de entre las hojas.- Sólo necesitamos tinta para validarlo y podrá cobrarlo donde quiera. Es mucho más de lo que le iba a dar... usted sabe quien... y dado que su trabajo ya no se extenderá por cinco meses, creo que está bien esta cantidad. Quiero que me deje con Anji y después de eso no quiero verlo nunca más.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento. Kenshin se puso de pie, no se podía quedar sentado luego de esa declaración.

-Kaoru, sé que lo de entregarte a tu tio fue una idea muy mala, pero reconsidera. Ese tipo está enfermo, quizá redoble sus esfuerzos por buscarte y Anji es incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo o a los niños, no hará nada por tí.

-Me quiero quedar allí unos días, luego veré dónde ir.-

-Es que no se trata de quedarse unos días. Esto es serio, se trata de tu vida, puedes caer en manos de alguien peor.

-Es lo que pienso es mejor para mí. Kenshin, lo que le ofrezco es bastante. Sólo déjeme donde le pedí, luego puede seguir en sus cosas. Si lo estoy dejando ayudarme ahora es que estoy... lastimada. Si no fuera por eso yo estaría camino a cualquier otra parte, pero no aqui con usted.

Cuidadosamente, Kaoru volvió a envolver sus documentos y esta vez ella los cargó. Kenshin se quedó sintiendo un sabor muy amargo en la boca y sin saber bien qué hacer con ese papel y esa enorme cantidad de dinero que mencionaba. Tampoco sabía qué podía decir en su defensa si claramente el rescate no había sido suficiente para que Kaoru lo perdonara. Y menos podía entender por qué de pronto la caía tan mal la idea de dejar de verla.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kuro se sentía nervioso con el asunto de las armas. Se había metido al despacho de su padre por la tarde, después de su viaje, para indagar bien sobre la procedencia de aquellas cajas pero por más que revisó, no encontró nada significativo. Se le llegó a ocurrir que tal vez ni siquiera su padre sabía sobre eso, que en una de esas era un asunto de Shiro o inlcuso de algún capataz de ellos que estaba guardando esas cosas. Como sea, ninguna de las alternativas le agradó.

Kuro no estaba seguro de cómo proceder al no saber a ciencia cierta en qué estaban metidos. Resolvió mejor buscar en los libros administrativos algún indicio que le pudiera indicar en qué se habia podido ir tanto dinero para las armas. Si había una fuga de dinero las armas eran suyas y en ese caso, su padre tendría que explicarle varias cosas. Esperaba que no y fue a su oficina a buscar su cuaderno personal de apuntes, aquel donde anotaba sus observaciones. Si hubo algo raro, ahí lo tendría y sabría dónde buscar mejor los datos. Encontró una pista sobre algo raro y siguió indagando. Hizo nuevas anotaciones en su cuaderno, nombres, direcciones, cantidades y fechas. Todo eso debía calzar. Al anochecer apareció Misao.

-Hermano, el señor Aoshi ha venido a vernos y la cena está servida. Ven a comer con nosotros.

Kuro sonrió, pero sintiéndose paranoico, se preguntó si Aoshi estaría al tanto de esas cosas. Se guardó el cuaderno entre medio de la ropa y se fue a comer.

-Tu padre me pidió de antemano que viniera a verlos, pero ayer no pude venir y hasta hace un rato estuve muy ocupado. ¿Han estado bien?-

-Si.- repuso Kuro antes de que Misao abriera la boca.- Mucho trabajo, ya sabes. Aunque cerré la contabilidad del mes anterior ahora queda cuadrar lo del año ya que tenemos la primavera encima.

-Ya veo, a mí eso de los impuestos también me mata. A veces desearía haberme dedicado a la cocina en vez de los números.- repuso Aoshi de buen humor. Misao lo miraba alelada.

Comenzó a llover con fuerza y al ver que no amainaba, resolvieron invitar a Aoshi a dormir. Este no puso problemas y Misao corrió a prepararle una habitación. Estaba emocionada con la idea, tanto, que se le olvidó que le quería preguntar al señor Aoshi qué podían contener unas cajas de madera con caracteres raros, ya que el restoran de la familia Shinomori se abastecía directamente de lo que había en las bodegas de su padre y quizá, se le ocurrió que las cajas tenían algo que ver con ellos.

Fue cerca de las cuatro de la mañana que un ruido los alertó. Kuro despertó enseguida, tal como Aoshi y un sirviente encendió una farola para ir a abrir el portón. El agua seguía cayendo sin piedad y cuando Misao salió de su habitación, escuchó todo tipo de lamentos y murmullos. Pensando que algo horrible había pasado y con el corazón doliendo, se asomó al exterior.

Las farolas y lámparas iluminaban débilmente los seis caballos en el patio. Vio a Aoshi y a Kuro intentar bajar a Shiro quien por alguna razón no se movía. Matsusoo, con un hilo de voz, ordenó a quien abrió la puerta que fuera a buscar al médico y lo trajera sin importar lo que tuviera que pagarle.

-Despeja el mesón de la cocina para poner ahí a tu hermano.- ordenó Aoshi, enérgico. Nerviosa, temblando violentamente, Misao lo hizo. Shiro venía muy mal, pálido, sus labios apenas tenían color y los ojos de la joven se aguaron en lágrimas. Sostuvo su mano, fría y mojada, en tanto Kuro no la estaba pasando mejor, porque notó que por alguna razón su padre no se podía bajar del caballo y regresó a auxiliarlo. Aoshi, mirando aparentemente de reojo al herido, regresó también con el señor Kamiya. Este no podía usar su brazo roto para bajarse y al ayudarlo, los jóvenes notaron lo que venía atrás, en los demás caballos.

-Nos emboscaron.- dijo Matsusoo a la par que Kuro lo ayudaba a entrar a la casa. Aoshi, con la lámpara, observó los cadáveres, pero era complicado con tanta agua cayendo. Junto a la casa había un galpón, asi que sin esperar una orden bajó los cuerpos, dejándolos allí, donde pudo mirarlos con detención antes de que Kuro lo encontrara. Dejó su inspección y regresó a la casa.

Misao estaba consternada mientras desvestía a su hermano para ponerle algo seco encima. Shiro estaba muy grave, su piel ardía y pronto supo de los cadáveres en el galpón, dos de ellos amigos suyos. El médico entró apresurado y se hizo cargo.

-Debemos combatir la fiebre y la infección desde ya. Aquí traigo una dosis que funcionará por ahora, pero mañana deben ir donde el químico a que les haga esta receta. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero por suerte parece que la herida no es demasiado profunda. Si está completamente exhausto este muchacho.

-Un médico lo limpió ayer en la noche y lo vendó.- dijo Matsusoo tembloroso.- Pero regresamos de inmediato para entregar los cuerpos por el aprecio que les teníamos a ellos y sus familias. No hemos comido ni dormido. Los pobres caballos deben venir reventados.-

Misao pidió a una sirvienta que preparara un baño para su padre mientras el médico revisaba su brazo y lo aconsejaba sobre las costillas. Ella no quería separarse de él, no podía imaginar qué pudo haberles pasado, ni qué tipo de personas los habían atacado pero le daba pena ver que le dolía todo y que venía lastimado, ni hablar de su hermano a quien al parecer, alguien trató de matar. Aoshi y Kuro cargaron cuidadosamente a Shiro hasta su dormitorio para que descansara.

Esa noche nadie durmió. A la conmoción de la casa siguió la de los familiares de los guardias, que enterados de lo sucedido fueron a buscar sus cuerpos y la policía que llegó por la mañana a indagar qué había pasado. Había mucha tristeza y desolación cuando dejó de llover, dejando paso a la luz del sol. Misao se amaneció al lado de su hermano, quien temblaba a ratos por la fiebre, mientras Matsusoo, acostado en la misma habitación, hablaba sobre un hombre de cabello rojo y cicatriz en cruz.

-Él quería matarme, pero mis hombres me defendieron, también le hizo eso a Shiro. Quería a Kaoru, no sé para qué... tal vez esté obsesionado con ella o sólo la quiera para venderla. ¡Mi pobre sobrina! No pude traerla. ¡Le he fallado a mi hermano! ¡Y a mi hijo!- lloraba, contándole al oficial lo que había pasado.

Con todos los antecedentes, la policía dijo que investigaría, pero Aoshi sabía que era muy difícil que resolvieran un caso fuera de la ciudad.

Mejor lo hablaría con su padre. Algo en todo eso le molestaba.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El desayuno estuvo sabroso y contundente y tras pagar y agradecer el hospedaje, Kaoru salió al camino, seguida de Kenshin. Se sentía mucho mejor y más repuesta que el día anterior y estaba dispuesta a avanzar lo más que pudiera para llegar pronto a su destino.

Kenshin caminaba a su lado, tras haberle pasado el sombrero para que se protegiera del radiante sol tras la lluvia. El día estaba fresco, pero no necesitaban la esterilla y esa el pelirrojo la llevaba enrollada bajo el brazo. Kaoru aún tenía la cara morada, aunque mucho menos hinchada y estaba de buen humor. Eso lo alegraba.

Bostezó con disimulo. La noche anterior había dormido poco, pues lo que ella le había dicho no le había dejado de molestar. No habían dormido juntos porque no era necesario y él se conformó con sentarse cerca y siempre que despertó, miraba en su dirección aún sin verla, porque la idea, la sola idea de dejarla en unos días más y sólo marcharse, la misma que le había parecido tan atractiva cuando cometió la barbaridad que hizo, ahora le parecía una traición a sí mismo. No quería hacerlo, no podía dejarla sola y aunque ella pensara lo que pensara y tuviera sus razones, él sabía que era la única persona que podía protegerla hasta que ella lograra sus objetivos.

-Toma, Kaoru. Una naranja. Está muy buena.- le dijo poniendo la redonda fruta pelada en su mano.

Puede que Kaoru estuviera resuelta a no verlo más y no era algo que le pensara rebatir por el momento, pero tampoco es que se rindiera así de fácil. Lo de la naranja era sólo la primera parte de su plan dividido en muchas partes -todos los que pudiera necesitar- para hacerla cambiar de parecer de aquí hasta la llegada a la casa de Anji.

-Muchas gracias, está muy rica.- dijo Kaoru contenta tras comer el primer gajo. Kenshin, acabando de pelar una naranja para él, la miró y una sonrisa espontánea y sincera curvó esta vez sus labios cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella.

Lo supo entonces, que a pesar de su historia y de sí mismo, era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

Y demasiado pronto para sentir tanto.

-De nada.- repuso, como si nada. Y siguieron andando.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto cuatro

Quiebre

Marzo 14, 2016

Notas de autor:

Hum... difícil sacar este episodio, no por falta de inspiración sino por otras cosas ajenas a mi voluntad que me sacaron de mi computador. Incluso la gata contribuyó al desastre borrando algunos párrafos.

Bueno, quiero agradecer a quienes me han escrito dejándome sus impresiones o saludos. Es muy grato leerlas.

Okashira Janet

PajaritoAzul

Ro

DULCECITO311

Kaoruca

Abi Taisho

Le chat et Abeille

No tengo mucho que comentar, sólo que para variar tengo harto que hacer como corregir un one shot.

Saludos a todas.

Blankaoru.


	5. Le llamaban Battousai

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo en fanfiction.

 **La Protegida**

Acto cinco

" _ **Le llamaban Battousai"**_

por

 **Blankaoru**

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

A diferencia de cuando venían, Kenshin caminaba más despacio con el fin de no influir a Kaoru y resultaba. Ella se veía relajada a su lado, pero casi no le hablaba aunque al menos le había gustado la naranja que le dio y le había sonreído, lo que lo hacía sentir menos miserable.

El día soleado cambió a nublado hacia el mediodía. Les tocó buscar refugio bajo un enorme pino cuando se puso a llover con insistencia y luego de unos veinte minutos de cese, alcanzaron a moverse un poco más de un kilómetro hasta que un nuevo aguacero los obligó a buscar lo más parecido a un techo bajo los árboles. A pesar de eso, Kenshin terminó empapado en poco rato, tras dejarle la esterilla y el sombrero a Kaoru.

-Mejor guarda tú este papel o se mojará y estropeará conmigo.- dijo al pasarle el documento con que ella pagaba sus servicios. Kaoru lo incorporó dentro de su cuadernillo de cuero, que ponía entre medio de su ropa y su obi.

-Deberíamos hacer una fogata para secarlo.- dijo Kaoru al cabo de una hora, cuando se pusieron en camino nuevamente y aunque Kenshin trataba de dominarse, temblaba.

-Olvídalo. ¿Dónde vas a encontrar un leño seco en este lugar? Lo mejor es seguir más adelante, buscar alguna casa y pedir alojamiento.

-Pero se resfriará si sigue así.

-¿Y qué si me enfermo? Mira, niña, si me llego a enfermar ya nos preocuparemos de eso, pero honestamente no creo que pase.

-Está bien, pero al menos lleve la esterilla usted. Yo no la necesito, caminando no se siente frío.

La joven se acomodó mejor su manta tras cubrir a Kenshin con la capa de paja. Aún estaban lejos de la casa de la familia de Maya y el cielo se encontraba cerrado de nuevo. Atardecía y sabían que pronto estaría oscuro, sin embargo vislumbraron un portón al final de un sendero corto y decidieron ir a pedir ayuda. La señora que los atendió no les quiso alojar, tampoco el caballero de más allá. Kenshin entonces pidió que al menos les permitieran dormir en algún granero o galpón o donde sea que tuviera techo, pero no les fue bien. Repararon en unas cuantas casas más allá.

-Parece una pequeña villa. Debemos seguir preguntando, Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru intentando no perder el ánimo. En la cuarta casa los recibió un anciano que los miró a la luz de su farola, pues ya estaba oscuro.

-Quítese el sombrero, señor.- dijo a Kenshin. Este hizo caso y el hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto. Comenzó a llover nuevamente.- Bien. La dama puede pernoctar dentro de la casa. Usted bien puede quedarse afuera.

-Pero... - dijo Kaoru, sorprendida.- Él necesita dormir bajo abrigo. Señor Mutoh, por favor...

-Señora, si quiere hacer compañía a su marido aquí en el patio, es cosa suya.

-No, no, está bien.- se apresuró Kenshin.- Está bien, no hay problema. Que ella duerma donde usted le asigne, yo me quedaré por aquí.

-Pero Kenshin, busquemos en otro sitio...

-Aquí está bien. Necesitas descansar, asi que sigue a este hombre. Nos está haciendo un favor muy grande.

Por alguna razón, Kaoru sintió ganas de llorar cuando traspasó el umbral hacia el interior de la casa y tuvo que dejar a Kenshin afuera. Al menos le dejó su manta que estaba seca y calentita para que se protegiera. El señor Mutoh, un hombre adinerado de 60 años le indicó a un sirviente un poco más joven que la guiara al cuarto de baño, luego que le sirviera la cena y finalmente le preparara un dormitorio. Y aunque lo que más quería Kaoru en el mundo era bañarse porque se sentía tensa, no pudo hacerlo al pensar en Kenshin afuera.

Luego se quedó sentada mirando las delicias que pusieron ante ella y no pudo comer.

-¿Por qué no dejó que mi esposo pernoctara conmigo?.- preguntó directamente al señor Mutoh cuando este observó que ella no comía.

-Porque su esposo fue un espadachín.- fue la respuesta.

Kaoru intentó imaginar en qué momento el caballero había visto la espada de Kenshin, oculta bajo la esterilla. Quizá se había asomado el mango... parece que Kenshin la traía prendida al cinturón del hakama en vez de cubierta con una tela como otras veces.

-Le aseguro que mi esposo es inofensivo. Él no atacaría a una persona como usted.

Tras esas palabras, Mutoh se detuvo a mirar a Kaoru detenidamente.

-Claramente usted no puede ser la mujer de ese hombre. ¿Qué es de él? ¿Su amiguita de una noche?-

Kaoru enmudeció ante esas palabras, presa de la indignación. "Amiguita" no era una palabra que le gustara pero ¿Qué podía decir? Tampoco es que fuera su amiga... y tampoco podía decir que era su protegida.

-Soy su compañera de viaje.- dijo con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

-Ya me parecía raro que fuera su esposa. ¿Y por qué mienten?- Mutoh se notaba molesto.

-Es difícil de explicar. Soy... Kenshin básicamente cuida de mí de día y de noche. Si decimos que somos un matrimonio puede mantenerse cerca mío durante las noches mientras viajamos.

-No parece que la cuide muy bien.- dijo señalándose con disimulo la sien. Kaoru bajó la vista, amargada repentinamente ante el recuerdo de la agresión que había sufrido. Sabía que su rostro aún se veía un poco hinchado y herido. No supo que decir ante eso.

-Odio a los espadachines sin importar de quien se trate, tanto si fue de bajo o alto rango, por eso que se aparezca Battousai ante mi puerta no me amedrenta para demostrarle mi odio. Jamás lo ayudaría, sin embargo usted parece una buena persona. Ignoro qué tratos tiene con él, pero no se fie de ese hombre.- terminó de decir Mutoh, terminando de cenar y levantándose. Se excusó y le pidió a Kaoru que ella terminara de comer, pero la joven había perdido por completo el apetito. Antes de que abandonara la habitación, ella alcanzó a decir:

-Por favor, al menos permítale dormir bajo algún cobertizo.

El anciano siguió su camino. El destino de Kenshin no era su problema.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El cuarto que le asignaron era espacioso, su futón estaba limpio y su cobertor era suave. La yukata que se puso olía a limón y el servidor le deseó que tuviera un buen descanso. Kaoru decidió preguntarle por qué el señor Mutoh odiaba al parecer a los espadachines.

-Es una historia triste, señora. Es lo que explica por qué el señor vive solo en esta casa.

-¿Y me puede usted contar?-

-Desde luego. Es una historia conocida en esta villa. La familia del señor fue asesinada por una banda de espadachines hace unos ocho años. Su esposa, su hijo y su nuera. No sucedió aquí, si no mientras viajaban, para robarles. El señor siempre ha sido un hombre bondadoso que no merecía ese golpe tan duro, se salvó porque estaba aquí.

Consternada, Kaoru asimiló aquella información.

-Realmente lo lamento mucho. Señor Nishiwaki, dígame... ¿Quién es Battousai? Siento que el nombre me suena de alguna parte pero... no estoy segura.

El hombre miró a todos lados antes de contestar. Se notaba incómodo.

-Fue un... un guerrero del Bakumatsu... un...-

Se detuvo. Dijo que lo llamaba su señor y deseándole buenas noches una vez más, se retiró. Kaoru quedó a solas.

Su cuarto le pareció inmenso y se sintió contrariada por las sensaciones que tenía. Por un lado podría dormir a solas, eso le gustaba. Pero por otro lado no dejaba de pensar que Kenshin cabría perfectamente allí con ella, ya sea sentado en un rincón o en un futón propio, a salvo de la lluvia que caía esporádicamente.

"Ignoro qué tratos tiene con él, pero no se fie de ese hombre" le había dicho el dueño de casa y sus palabras reaparecieron cuando se acostaba. Tarde había llegado la recomendación, porque Kenshin ya la había traicionado y por algún motivo que aún no lograba vislumbrar, había vuelto.

No quiso recordar lo sucedido en el bosque, sin embargo, algunas imágenes sueltas se colaron en su memoria, amargándola. No debería preocuparse por Kenshin, pensaba mientras se acostaba con cuidado porque partes de su cuerpo aún dolían, después de todo él podia sobrevivir perfectamente a la intemperie, estaba capacitado para eso. Además, ella no lo había abandonado, fue él quien insistió en que ella pernoctara bajo techo. Una parte de Kaoru pensaba que él se merecía el trato que le había dado Mutoh. Una parte de Kaoru sentía que debía ser castigado por el daño que ella había recibido aunque en vez de palos se tratara de la lluvia y el frío.

Sendas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus sienes mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia, al punto que no pudo quedarse quieta y tuvo que sentarse. Aún sentía que dolía la traición de él y no sabía por qué. Por un lado sentía que lo odiaba y por otra parte sentía que no debía odiarlo. Era fácil lo segundo cuando estaban juntos pero en momentos como ese, ni ella comprendía del todo sus sentimientos, sólo sabía que él se merecía su odio, que se alejara de su lado. Lo sentía así, pero no lograba expresárselo y ella nunca fue una mujer cobarde para esas cosas.

Se secó los ojos con rabia, con movimintos decididos y se obligó a calmarse. Sólo unos días más y estaría lejos de él. Lo necesitaba para llegar hasta donde Anji. Después lo olvidaría.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El desayuno estuvo riquísimo. Con la pancita llena, Kaoru agradeció a Mutoh todas sus atenciones. El anciano se sintió muy contento.

-Tengo que hacer unas diligencias en el Oeste. La puedo llevar si gusta.- dijo él cuando ella le habló del rumbo que tomaría.

-Es usted muy amable conmigo, pero no viajo sola. Debo rechazar la oferta, sé que Kenshin no podrá ir con nosotros y yo debo ir con él.

La joven se separó del anciano y Nishiwaki que preparaban un carruaje y echó a andar por el camino. El jardín era amplio, los cobertizos, todo muy grande. Mucho más que la casa Kamiya en Kyoto. Al ir un poco más allá, encontró a Kenshin sentado en una piedra, cubierto con la esterilla a pesar del sol que hacía. Salieron al camino principal tras unos minutos y Kaoru le contó que el señor Mutoh iba al Oeste como ellos.

-Si quieres ir con él eres libre de hacerlo y puedes esperarme allí.- dijo el pelirrojo. En eso, su estómago gruñó.

Kaoru lo miró de reojo. Kenshin tenía hambre y no era de extrañar, sus provisiones se habían acabado la tarde anterior. Ella no había podido sacar nada de la casa pues Mutoh no la dejó tomar nada para el viaje. Kenshin siguió caminando como si nada hasta que, llegando a un arroyuelo, se agachó para tomar agua. Más de la que solía.

En eso pasó el señor Mutoh con su sirviente en la dirección que iban ellos.

-Kenshin, debes comer algo.- observó ella un par de horas después.- Puedo pedir algo de comer en la próxima casa, aunque sea fruta. O un poco de té, para que calientes tu cuerpo.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Sólo sigue andando. Ya pronto llegaremos donde tus amigos los Mishima y toda su banda. Sólo mantén el paso y llegaremos.

-Pero Kenshin... -

-Camina, niña.

Tras un largo tramo, fue Kaoru esta vez quien comenzó a sentir hambre. Mortificada, pensó en Kenshin que no había comido nada. Se detuvieron a tomar más agua y estaban en eso cuando a lo lejos vieron la silueta del carruaje de Mutoh. Venía de vuelta. Kaoru calculó que sería cerca de la una de la tarde, al menos estaba soleado y sin nubes en el horizonte. Se preguntó si traería algo de comer que pudiera convidarle.

Pensaba en eso cuando notó que unos cinco hombres aparecían en el camino. Cuando comprendió que atacarían el carruaje, Kenshin ya había botado su bolsa, tatami y esterillas y corría hacia ellos. Los hombres habían detenido al caballo y subían violentamente, exigiendo el dinero.

Nishiwaki, quien las oficiaba de cochero, intentó repeler el ataque con un arma de fuego que tenía, pero no pudo hacer gran cosa, pues tras disparar una vez fue reducido por parte de la banda. En ese momento Kenshin llegó hasta ellos, sin embargo, Kaoru pudo notar que iba mucho más lento. Las condiciones que estaba atravesando habían mermado su condición.

Como sea, Kenshin no tuvo mayor inconveniente en prestar su ayuda a Mutoh, desarmar a los asaltantes e incluso amarrarlos para que la policía se haga cargo de ellos. Dio algunas instrucciones a Nishiwaki y luego hizo una seña a Kaoru para que se acercara con las cosas. Tras ver que los hombres mayores estaban bien, prosiguieron su camino, pero Kenshin tuvo que detenerse unos momentos para reponerse, al ser incapaz de dar otro paso. El enfretamiento con los asaltantes le había quitado mucha energía y pudo seguir a paso moderado.

Alcanzaron la villa donde vivían los Takumi y los Mishima un par de horas después, lugar donde no dudaron en asistirlos, preparándoles el baño caliente y la comida. Les hablaron emocionados sobre el nacimiento de un becerro el día anterior y otras cosas sencillas que a ellos, gente de campo, les alegraba el alma. Kaoru estuvo a punto de contarles sobre el asalto en el que Kenshin ayudó y esperó durante la velada a que él diera el pie para comenzar a narrar esa historia, pero aún cuando se habló sobre algunos robos, Kenshin no tocó el tema y ella guardó silencio al respecto.

Tras el merecido aseo y luego una copiosa cena, fueron a acostarse en medio del resto de las personas vestidos con las cómodas yukatas que les prestaron. Tal como la vez anterior, Kenshin se puso como muralla entre ella y el resto de la familia, arropándola justo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Kaoru se durmió poco después que él y despertó más temprano. La familia se había levantado al alba y decidieron no molestarlos y ella tampoco quiso molestarlo moviéndose. Él dormía vuelto hacia ella y pudo notar por primera vez lo cerca que lo tenía. Tranquila, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, observó su rostro, la forma de su nariz y la cicatriz que lo marcaba. También pudo notar algunas arruguitas en torno a los ojos y líneas muy finas en medio de las cejas y el puente de la nariz. Se maravilló con el color de su pelo una vez más.

Observó sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos. Le pareció que estaba muy bien definidos e incluso que el inferior era algo más grueso que el superior. No recordaba haber mirado antes a una persona con tanta detención y mucho menos a él, pero concluyó que dormido lucía mucho más joven y Kaoru pensaba que la expresión serena le venía muy bien.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Silenciosas lágrimas de impotencia se deslizaron por las sienes de Shiro. En medio de una alta fiebre, había pedido que lo llevaran a los funerales de sus guardaespaldas y amigos, pero su delicada condición tras ser apuñalado le impidió levantarse. Misao, obligada a quedarse en casa para cuidar de él, lo observó procurando no ser notada desde la puerta. Le otorgó unos momentos de desahogo y luego, con un paño húmedo limpió su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Matsusoo daba un sentido discurso de despedida para los caídos, hablando de sus cualidades como hombres leales, responsables, agradecido de que le hayan salvado la vida a él y su hijo al enfrentarse al demonio de cabello rojo. Kuro, que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su padre decía y pensando en su hermano Shiro, malherido, se sentía profundamente conmovido por todo eso. Al menos su hermano y su padre habían salvado de ese demonio que los había atacado y robado a Kaoru, pero veía a las viudas y los hijos de esos hombres llorando con desconsuelo y le dolía lo sucedido. Quería justicia como todos los demás.

Aoshi y su padre Okina se encontraban en el cementerio junto con la casi totalidad del pueblo. Tras los entierros, los Shinomori regresaron a casa, seguidos de su guardia. Tras la comida, la madre de Aoshi anunció visita a una de sus amigas y al salir, el padre, el hijo y su guardia se reunieron para comentar los hechos.

-La gente de la ciudad está muy alzada con esto de que se robaron a Kaoru y el asesinato de esas personas.- observó Hannya, un hombre delgado, de rostro arrugado a pesar de ser relativamente joven.- Las personas exigen justicia y tal vez nosotros podríamos rastrear a ese hombre y vengar a nuestros vecinos.

Beshimi, un hombre bajo y de mirada perspicaz comentó.

-No estoy seguro. Según las señas que dio el señor Matsusoo, estaríamos tratando con el mismísimo Battousai el destajador. No dudo que nosotros podríamos dar con él, pero no estoy seguro de que podamos enfrentarlo adecuadamente.

-Tal como nosotros, retirados de la guerra, lo está Battousai. Hace diez años que todos dejamos las armas, si nosotros no estamos en las condiciones de antes, claramente él tampoco.- dijo Shikijo, un hombre especialmente fornido y con la cara surcada de cicatrices.- No es del todo descabellado pensar que podemos enfrentarlo.

Aoshi escuchó a sus guardias con atención. Okina decidió intervenir.

-Para enfrentar a un hombre se debe estar claro en el motivo que tenemos para hacerlo.

-Pues Battousai se robó a la prometida del señor Aoshi y causó una masacre.- sentenció Hyotoko, un enorme gordo que completaba la guardia.- Debemos vengarnos por nuestros camaradas y recuperar a la chica.

-Tranquilo.- dijo Okina calmando los ánimos.- Claramente ese es el motivo, pero no estamos seguros de que se trate de Battousai.

Los hombres que conformaban la guardia se miraron entre sí. Aoshi tomó la palabra cuando Okina le concedió tiempo.

-Yo estuve en la casa Kamiya cuando llegaron los hombres y pude mirar a conciencia las heridas que les causaron la muerte. Los cuatro fueron degollados. Presentaban hematomas tras el cuello, pero no sólo ellos. Shiro Kamiya también los tiene, sin embargo, él sólo fue apuñalado en el abdomen. Desgraciadamente Shiro dice que tras el golpe que recibió, no se acuerda de nada, sólo que ya tenía la herida al despertar, si bien la descripción del hombre del que habla Matsusoo concuerda con la descripción que da él.

-Alguien se llevó a Kaoru, eso está claro. También se habla de una bolsa de dinero que este hombre habría cobrado por entregarla y que no aparece, lo que hace pensar que usó a la chica como señuelo para obtener dinero.- dijo Okina.- Pero todo esto, para quienes supimos del guerrero Battousai, es muy raro.

-No es raro.-dijo Hyotoko.- Battousai siempre se caracterizó por ser un asesino a sangre fría...

-Por lo mismo. Un asesino a sangre fría que NUNCA tuvo problemas en matar cuando tuvo que hacerlo. Pero alguien aquí mató a cuatro guardias y dejó vivos al padre y al hijo.

-Tal vez ellos le imploraron piedad.- observó Shikijo.

-No. O mueren todos en el sitio o los que quedan vivos salvan sin heridas mortales. Así trabajaba Battousai.- dijo Okina.

-Lo que yo quiero hacer... - respuso Aoshi.- Es ir a buscar a Kaoru. Es mi prioridad. Sobre el hombre que la tiene, no es difícil rastrearlo con las señas que tenemos, y si es Battousai y en efecto mató a los guardias, nos ocuparemos de él como el equipo que fuimos y somos. Partiremos en unos cuantos días, de acuerdo a cómo evolucione Shiro, pues por estos días debemos apoyar a la casa Kamiya.

-Jefe... con todo respeto... -dijo Hannya.- Quiero expresar una opinión.

-Habla.-

-¿Qué posibilidad existe de que la señorita Kaoru se encuentre con Battousai por voluntad propia? Es sólo que escuché la declaración que dio el señor Kamiya a la policía y es un poco extraño... es decir... con el poder de Battousai no era necesario que les diera ventaja de dos horas para luego quitarles a Kaoru. El pueblo donde estaban no es especialmente animado, por las mañanas suele ser una zona muerta. Battousai los pudo haber matado allí mismo y escapar en sus caballos, si esa hubiera sido su intención al comienzo y nadie los hubiera visto. Un hombre como él no debería preocuparse sobre el lugar donde hace las cosas, no conozco a nadie que le pueda dar la pelea. Entonces... pienso que hay algo raro en todo esto. Battousai nunca degolló a nadie hasta donde sabemos.

-De hecho... las heridas en el cuello de los guardias no eran profundas. Eso no lo hizo una katana.- sentenció Aoshi.- Por lo demás, una katana hubiera atravesado a Shiro

Los hombres siguieron especulando sobre ese tema durante un buen rato más, mientras Misao, en su casa, recibía al doctor sumamente nerviosa.

-No le baja la fiebre, doctor y lo noto muy inflamado.

El médico entró corriendo a la habitación de Shiro donde Matsusoo y Kuro estaban junto a él. Le tomó el pulso y lo examinó. La herida del abdomen estaba muy mal, salía pus de ella ante la más leve presión. A pesar de los gritos y amenazas de Matsusoo el médico se mantuvo tranquilo pero el pronóstico era malo.

-Le administraré un calmante. No lo dormirá, pero le bajará la fiebre y le quitará el dolor, para que se alcancen a despedir de él.- Le explicó a Misao fuera del cuarto, quien al parecer era la que más mantenía la calma del clan.- Llegó muy malherido, ha sido un milagro que aguantara tanto hasta ahora.

Mortificada, la joven asintió.

-Hay... una hierba... - dijo el médico tras un titubeo.- Dicen que la gente de los Shinomori son los únicos que pueden ubicarla. Puede limpiar la sangre y es nuestra única esperanza, pero debes comenzar esta noche a administrarle la infusión. El tiempo te juega en contra.

Misao no se preguntó por qué sólo la casa Shinomori tenía acceso a esa planta, sólo se despidió de su hermano con un beso y enseguida salió corriendo a ver a Aoshi. Lo encontró en el jardín, con sus hombres y su padre alimentando a los peces de su estanque.

-Necesito su ayuda.- dijo la joven despeinada y ojerosa, aunque nada de eso podría importarle en ese momento. Enseguida le explicó lo que le había dicho el médico sobre la planta que necesitaba. -Haré lo que sea, por favor, pero la necesito que me ayude a tenerla.

Aoshi hizo un gesto a Hannya y cuando este se acercó le dio una orden. Enseguida el guardia desapareció. Aoshi entonces guió a Misao al interior de su casa, donde le ofreció un té de hierbas para calmarla, porque intuyó que venía muy triste y no era para menos.

-Hannya no tardará, no te preocupes. Tal vez una hora. Aprovecha que estás aquí y distráete. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras.- dijo Aoshi con sinceridad. Siempre había visto a esa muchacha feliz ir y venir por el pueblo o acompañando a Kaoru y ahora le pesaba un poco que no sonriera, entendiendo la situación en que se encontraba.

La joven sólo pudo hablar del temor que sentía sobre su hermano. No quería que falleciera, no quería perderlo. Se habían criado tan felices los tres, ella siendo la hermana menor, siempre rodeada de sus retos y cuidados que no quería que eso terminara.

Hannya llegó poco antes de la hora y Aoshi insistió en acompañar a Misao hasta su casa. Una vez allá prepararon la infusión y el mismo Aoshi se la administró al herido, dándosela a sorbitos.

-Misao, debes darle esta medida cada una hora. No se te puede pasar.- dijo Aoshi tras observar el estado de Shiro.- Esto limpiará su sangre.

-Así se hará.- dijo ella muy firme. Matsusoo no dejaba de llorar por ahí mientras que Kuro de inmediato mostró interés y quiso colaborar. A pesar de eso, Aoshi decidió quedarse toda la noche para supervisarlos y ver que se diera la infusión de la manera correcta.

No dejó de llamar su atención la forma en que Misao se mantuvo despierta y lúcida a pesar de llevar varios días difíciles a cuestas. Ella no se dejó abatir, contrario a lo que pasó en su casa. Misao apoyó a su padre hasta que se retiró a descansar cerca de la medianoche y también se preocupó de que su hermano Kuro no cayera en la desesperación al ver que Shiro dormía tanto. Misao era la más joven de esa casa, pero Aoshi no tardó en vislumbrar que además era la más fuerte.

Se instalaron en el dormitorio de Shiro a esperar darle la próxima dosis y mantener la fiebre a raya, que gracias al medicamento del doctor volvía de forma muy tenue. Cerca de las dos de la mañana se apareció Hannya, para relevar a Aoshi quien tenía cosas que hacer al día siguiente y necesitaba descansar. Kuro le ofreció su habitación y este no vio problema en dormir en aquella casa. Antes de retirarse le acarició la cabeza a Misao, diciéndole que se acostara pronto y descansara también, pero ella no pensaba dormir hasta estar segura de que Shiro mejoraba.

Hannya pidió permiso a Misao para ir a la cocina a preparar más infusión, pues debia servirse tibia. La joven decidió acompañarlo y Kuro también fue, que quería tomar algo caliente.

-Señor Hannya.- inquirió Misao tras reavivar el fuego de la cocina.- Tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

-Dime, muchacha.

-Bien... verá... mi padre ha dicho que quien causó este daño a mi hermano, a él y a los guardias fue un hombre al que llaman Battousai. Recuerdo haber oido eso en alguna parte, pero no estoy segura de quien se trata. Si usted sabía de esta hierba tan especial, debe saberlo todo.

-Se trata de un espadachín.- dijo Kuro muy seguro.- Hermana, fue un espadachín que luchó por el bando de los patriotas, un sanguinario...

-Ya veo. Ese es el que tiene así a mi hermano. Si yo fuera hombre, iría tras él para cobrar lo que le hizo. Nadie tiene derecho de dañar tanto a otra persona ni de retener a Kaoru. Menos de ser tan corrupto.

Hannya los miró comprensivamente. Los hermanos estaban asustados y enojados.

-Kuro, Misao... no pueden juzgar tan ligeramente a Battousai. No se trata de alguien a quien cualquiera pueda hacer frente. No se trataba de un simple hombre sanguinario, ustedes fueron niños durante esa época y créanme, los hechos y las personas de entonces eran mucho más complejos de lo que imaginan. Le llamaban Battousai a un hombre cuyo manejo de la espada era extraordinario, que cumplía órdenes de asesino en las sombras para el bando de los patriotas. Battousai no decidía a quien matar, a él le designaban ese trabajo.

Los jóvenes miraron a Hannya con interés.

-¿Nos puede contar más?- dijo Kuro.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

La familia de Maya los había tratado muy bien y tras llevarlos a conocer a su becerro, los dejaron irse, tal como Kaoru queria, no sin antes proveerlos de alimentos para el camino. Muy agradecidos continuaron su viaje sin mayores inconvenientes y al anochecer buscaron donde pernoctar, preparando una fogata y limpiando un pequeño claro que encontraron.

No habían hablado mucho durante el día y por la noche apenas se comunicaron para compartir algo de carne seca, arroz y fruta. Se acostaron cerca de su fogata como solían hacer en esos casos y se durmieron. O al menos eso intentaron.

Kenshin fue el primero en levantarse. Arropó bien a Kaoru, se alejó un momento y regresó para sentarse junto al fuego.

-¿No puede dormir?- quiso saber la joven entreabriendo los ojos.

-No tengo sueño. Creo que hoy dormí hasta muy tarde.

-Yo no lo quise despertar, Kenshin. Ayer lo noté muy cansado.

-No te preocupes, está bien. Me acostaré en un rato más.

Tomando un palito, Kenshin se entretuvo moviendo las brasas o mirando la punta incandescente al sacarlo. Kaoru seguía sus movimientos sin perder detalle.

-Veo que tú tampoco tienes sueño.- repuso él sin mirarla.- Creo que hoy nos acostamos demasiado temprano.

Con parsimonia, Kaoru se sentó. Acercó las manos al fuego.

-Tal vez.-

Kenshin no parecía un hombre especialmente sociable, sin embargo, no era una mala persona. Fue muy amable con Maya esa mañana, incluso ayudó en la elaboración de algunos alimentos y en la reparación de una estaca para contener a su becerro. Pero además, pudo percatarse de que tampoco presumía sobre sus acciones. En cierta forma, Kenshin era un hombre que le parecía humilde.

-Kenshin... - dijo de pronto.- ¿Quién es Battousai? El señor Mutoh dijo que eras Battousai.

Ella pudo ver al hombre sentado al otro lado de la fogata, enderezarse. No parecía muy cómodo.

-¿Es importante para ti saberlo? En unos días más nos separaremos.

-Es importante.- respondió Kaoru. Kenshin soltó aire.

-"Battousai" es el apodo que tuve hasta hace diez años atrás, cuando luché por el bando patriota. Fui un asesino por encargo y luego un espadachín al servicio de sus tropas. Combatí en varias batallas.

Kaoru lo miró esta vez como si lo viera por primera vez. Estaba sacando cuentas.

-No puede ser. Usted es demasiado joven para haber estado en esas guerras. Si es cierto eso, usted debió tener quince, dieciocho años.

Kenshin movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

-Empecé como a los catorce.

-Era un niño... - dijo ella sin pensar, llamando sobre ella la mirada violeta.- La cicatriz... ¿es de esa época?

-Así es. Las personas que saben de Battousai conocen mis señas. Mutoh me conoció, lo vi en su mirada cuando me pidió que me quitara el sombrero.

Una chispa saltó y estalló en miles de chispitas pequeñas cerca de la joven. Kaoru se asustó un poco con eso, pero se repuso y hasta rió.

-Cuando era niña, jugaba un juego donde se hablaba de Battousai como el hombre que nos mataría si no hacíamos tal cosa.

La sonrisa de Kenshin le indicó que conocía ese juego.

-No creo ser tan susceptible.

Ni siquiera mencionando al señor Mutoh Kenshin hablaba sobre el asalto. Kaoru notó que se levantaba para poner un par de leños más a su fogata. Se sentó, esta vez junto a Kaoru. Ella también cogió un palito y jugó acercándolo al fuego.

-Usted ayudó al señor Mutoh.- dijo la joven de pronto.

-Lo iban a matar.- dijo Kenshin tranquilo, absorto en mirar las brasas y las lenguas de fuego que salian de ellas.

-Si, pero... el caso es que él no lo quiso ayudar a usted... le negó donde dormir, que comer.

Kenshin sonrió, moviendo la cabeza, como si toda esa conversación estuviera de más.

-No iba a dejar que lo asaltaran por eso.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, pero al menos podría haberle sacado en cara que él no fue bueno con usted, haberse vengado de alguna forma.

-¿Tenía que hacerlo? ¿Por quién me tomas, niña? Y bueno, hablemos de ti. Apliquemos esto a tí. Yo te traicioné, no creí que tu tío fuera tan malo y te entregué. Y lo lamento, no sabes cuánto, pero y tú... podrías haberte vengado de mí de alguna forma y en cambio has tenido muchas consideraciones hacia mí que no merezco.

-¿Lo lamenta?¿De verdad?- preguntó Kaoru apartando su vista del fuego y mirándolo. Kenshin parecía absorto en los leños.

-Desde luego. Nunca fue mi intención que te pasara eso. Yo debí protegerte, lo tengo claro, y no lo hice. Sólo puedo ofrecerte una disculpa por eso y procurar que llegues bien hasta donde Anji.

Cuando Kenshin levantó la mirada, se encontró con la azul de Kaoru. Sus ojos brillaban porque se habían aguado.

-Disculpa aceptada.- dijo la joven luego de un rato y decidió tenderse para dormir, al no saber qué más decir. Kenshin llegó junto a ella para compartir esterilla y acostándose a su espalda, pasó un brazo sobre su cintura para quedar más cómodo. Kaoru se quedó pensando un rato.

Tal vez por eso no había podido odiarlo de frente y ahora que lo pensaba tampoco lo odiaba ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido. Kenshin podía ser muchas cosas, pero no buscaba hacer daño deliberadamente a la gente. Sólo él sabía por qué motivo la había entregado, pero nunca se esperó lo que sucedió después y si había regresado, aún sin saber lo de sus papeles ni tener idea de la denuncia a Rei -el chico del albergue-, era porque se había arrepentido de lo que habia hecho e ir a buscarla había sido el modo de solucionarlo, aún cuando había llegado un poco tarde.

Kaoru escuchó su respiración acompasada, asumiendo que él dormía y fue más consciente que otras veces de esa mano que la sostenía por sobre la cintura. Con deliberada lentitud movió su propia mano sobre la masculina, posándola encima y ya medio dormida, movió sus dedos entre los dedos de él, logrando enlazarlos con los suyos. No tenía un motivo concreto para hacer eso, pero sentía que estaba mejor así. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó que él movía su mano precisamente para reacomodar los dedos, sujetando los de ella de manera firme. Estaba despierto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni era necesario hacerlo. Un poco nerviosa, Kaoru se quedó expectante y trató de retirar su mano, pero él no la dejó, al menos por un par de minutos. Cuando ella pudo liberarse, Kenshin se mantuvo como estaba y al cabo de un rato cambió de posición, acostándose sobre su espalda. Aún cuando a Kaoru le molestaba el hombro y la cadera del mismo lado, no quiso cambiar de posición. Al quedarse dormida, su cuerpo corrigió la postura de todas formas, encontrándose con bastante espacio bajo la esterilla para estirarse, porque Kenshin se había levantado una vez más, esta vez para instalarse al otro lado de la fogata y dormir allí.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Cerca de las siete de la mañana, Kuro, tras algunas horas de sueño, le indicó a Misao que ya era hora de que ella descansara.

-Has dormido muy poco en estos días y si te enfermas no podrás ayudar.- le argumentó. Aoshi, que se venía levantando y pasó a mirar a Shiro, concordó con Kuro.

-Ve a dormir, Misao. Ven, yo prepararé tu futón.- dijo muy serio, llevándo a la joven hasta su cuarto. La joven se metió bajo el cobertor con ropa y todo y enseguida sus párpados empezaron a exigirle que los dejara cerrar. Aoshi la observó unos segundos, con el fin de asegurarse de que se durmiera.

-Nunca...

-Ehh?- preguntó Aoshi al ver a la joven mirándolo con intensidad.

-Nunca olvidaré esto que ha hecho por mi familia.- dijo ella, durmiéndose inmediatamente. Aoshi la dejó sola y salió afuera, rumbo a su casa que quedaba a media cuadra. Tenía que asearse y cambiarse para algunas cosas que debía hacer. Hannya, que venia por la calle, lo llamó aparte.

-La policía mandó a hacer pasquines con la descripción de Battousai. Esta tarde saldrán con rumbo a todos los pueblos de la región y esto se va a complicar.

-Me imagino. Entre los que den pistas falsas y los cazarecompensas interesados será un hervidero...

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kenshin y Kaoru siguieron su viaje unos días más. Afortunadamente el clima los acompañaba y los días eran gratos para caminar grandes distancias. Encontraban alojamiento y comida con relativa facilidad.

El ambiente entre ellos se había aligerado, si bien no tocaron el tema de sus manos ni nada como eso volvió a suceder. Rumbo al orfanato de Anji, Kaoru sentía que tenía que reconsiderar su decisión de deshacerse de Kenshin, porque la verdad, no estaba segura de querer prescindir de él.

Se detuvieron ante una roca de la que brotaba agua para llenar sus cañas.

-¿Cómo es el lugar donde pretendía tenerme escondida?- preguntó Kaoru tomando agua fresca, como si la respuesta le diera lo mismo.

-Está en lo alto de una colina, rodeada de mucha vegetación y poca gente conoce su ubicación exacta. Casi... no verás personas allá.

-¿Pero ese es un escondite o su casa?-

-Mi casa, claro está.-

Kenshin también tomó agua. Se sentía sediento. Pronto estuvo listo para continuar y rato después, atravesando el pueblo, distinguieron el lugar donde habían acordado, Kaoru se quedaría.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto Cinco

"Le Llamaban Battousai"

Abril 3, 2016.

Notas de autora.

He estado muy ocupada estos días, han sido algo complicados, pero ya tenemos este episodio arriba. Costó, pero salió.

Sobre los reviews, alcancé a contestar algunos hace unos días, pero no estoy segura de haberlos hecho todos. Como sea, les quiero agradecer el apoyo y en gran medida sus palabras.

Relenavivi

Le chat et le Abeille

Karito

Pajarito Azul

Okashira Janet

Pjean

DULCECITO311

Kaoruca

Guest

Para finalizar, sólo decir que espero les guste este episodio, posiblemente la próxima semana actualice una de mis otras historia largas asi que en unos diez días más nos leemos en otro capítulo de "La Protegida"

Blankiss.


	6. Un lugar perdido

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y últimamente de terapia.

 **La Protegida**

Acto seis

" _ **Un lugar perdido"**_

por

 **Blankaoru**

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Antes de proseguir hacia el orfanato de Anji, Kaoru decidió parar un momento para buscar algo en su bolsa. Quería ponerse el adorno para el pelo que le habían regalado las niñas y estando en eso, Kenshin se acomodó mejor el sombrero. Suerte que el frío había espantado a la gente y no había muchas personas en la calle.

-Vamos.- dijo Kaoru al recoger sus cosas. Kenshin avanzó un poco y quiso decir algo. Algo relacionado a lo sucedido cuando él la dejó sola con Matsusoo y sus hombres, así como otra disculpa antes de dejarla donde los niños pero nada vino a su mente. Fue cuando salieron del camino principal para tomar el sendero al orfanato que se atrevió.

-Mañana saldré temprano rumbo a mi casa.- dijo tocándole un brazo, ante lo que ella se detuvo.- Es... es necesario porque me esperan allá y ya he demorado mucho. Pero, si no alcanzo a verte antes de irme yo quería... quería que supieras que lamento no haber estado a la altura para protegerte como habíamos quedado.

Se sentía nervioso, las manos le sudaban pero al menos estaba consciente de que no era algo que ella pudiera notar. Su voz sonó firme y ya le había dicho lo que pensaba, aún así no le parecía ni por asomo, haber reparado el daño que causó su traición. Tal vez nunca lo haría.

-Oh... ya veo. Pensaba que se quedaría un par de días con nosotros antes de irse, pero entiendo si tiene gente que ver.

A Kaoru no se le había ocurrido que Kenshin tuviera que llegar a alguna parte a ver gente. Se lo había imaginado como una especie de animal solitario que no establecía muchas relaciones. Se sintió decepcionada, no sabía por qué.

-Prefiero seguir en cuanto pueda a menos que haya problemas por resolver.

Prosiguieron su avance.

-Espero que encuentre todo en orden al volver.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué dice?

-Eso.- dijo Kaoru.- Que encuentre todo bien en su casa.- Se moría de ganas de preguntarle si había una señora Himura, pero no se atrevió. Él tampoco dijo algo al respecto, porque los niños del orfanato los divisaron y corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡Regresaron, regresaron!- corearon los niños, llevándolos al interior de la casa. Anji se asomó, recién bañado y Tsubaki se apresuró a darles la bienvenida. La pequeña Rumiko se acercó a Kaoru a mostrarle que se le había caído un diente y Yahiko se apresuró en saludar a Kenshin.

Todos los habitantes del orfanato se mostraron muy felices ante la visita de la pareja. No se demoraron en prepararles un baño, su cuarto y en añadir más agua a la sopa que las niñas estaban preparando.

-No creí que regresaran por aquí.-dijo Tsubaki estando todos sentados para la cena.-Anji les tuvo más fe. Él estaba seguro que volveríamos a verlos.

-¿No han vuelto a molestarlos los hombres de Hiruma?- preguntó Kenshin, vestido con una gastada y cómoda yukata, antes de sorber su tazón.

-No, ni se han asomado.- fue la respuesta de Yahiko, quien sonrió burlón.- Con el susto que le metiste, no creo que vuelva más por aquí.

Los niños más grandes rieron, incluso Tsubaki y Tsubame, pero Anji no consideró que fuera un motivo para festejar. Algo le preocupaba. Kenshin pensó que sería bueno tratar el tema a solas, pero no pudo porque Anji se retiró temprano a descansar.

Un poco más tarde, todos fueron a acostarse. Kaoru se metió en su futón y miró a Kenshin buscar un cobertor para él, pero no había otro.

-Tal vez lo tenga uno de los niños.- dijo Kaoru. - Si lo quiere, puedo ir a pedírsela a Tsubaki.

-Iré yo.- repuso Kenshin y corrió el shoji de la habitación para salir, pero luego lo consideró y regresó con ella.-Tu futón es ancho. Creo que cabremos bien ahí los dos. Será como cuando dormíamos en el bosque.

En el bosque, Kaoru comprendía que era necesario dormir juntos por la falta de abrigo y para compartir calor estando al aire libre. Además, si Kenshin tenía familia, ella no estaba segura ahora de que fuera correcto dormir con él. No recordaba haberle preguntado antes si estaba casado y si lo había hecho, no recordaba la respuesta.

No preguntó nada, pero se limitó a acostarse lo más cerca que pudo de la orilla contraria a él sin destaparse. Kenshin no intentó acercarse luego de apagar la luz.

¿Asi que así sería su última noche? A Kaoru le dio un poco de pena pensarlo, pero estaba bien. Debían separarse y seguir sus propios caminos. Era algo que debía pasar tarde o temprano, aunque debía reconocer que le daba un poco de nostalgia, porque había llegado a simpatizar con su guardián.

-Aún no hemos hablado con Anji sobre esto.- dijo Kenshin en voz baja, sólo audible para ella. Kaoru, que le daba la espalda, se dio la vuelta.- Es muy poco cortés sólo irme y dejarte aquí, como una carga, una boca más que alimentar. Al menos debemos explicarle la situación y dejarte a tí un poco de dinero para que no molestes mucho mientras te haces útil.

Kaoru no podía verlo, pero sabía que no tenía que estirar mucho su brazo para tocarlo. Le pareció que él tenía razón.

-Mejor hablaremos mañana con él, temprano. Después de eso me podré ir.- dijo Kenshin, acostándose de espalda y cerrando los ojos. Su compañera se quedó en su sitio, sin moverse, pensando en lo que le dirían al buen Anji. Quizá se molestaría porque habían entrado en su casa fingiendo ser una pareja sin serlo, dando un mal ejemplo a los niños. Eso le parecía malo, ahora que lo pensaba, porque traicionaron su confianza aunque tampoco habían hecho algo ilícito.

Suspirando, Kaoru pronto comenzó a tener ideas graciosas y poco realistas mezclándose con palabras y rostros, cayendo en la inconsciencia de un sueño tranquilo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El doctor tocó a consciencia y cuidado la parte del codo roto de Matsusoo. Luego de una friega con un ungüento para el dolor y tras ponerle la venda y el cabestro, dio su diagnóstico.

-El que le hizo esto sabía cómo para generar el mayor daño. No es casual que no pueda mover los dedos de su mano derecha, posiblemente recupere algún rango de movimiento, pero será mínimo. Tampoco tendrá fuerza. A lo mucho podrá asir una taza con algo de agua, pero levantar un balde o ayudarse a impulsar su cuerpo para montar el caballo no será posible. Para efectos prácticos, esa mano está perdida. De todos modos recomendaré ejercicio para que mejore lo más posible y para que pueda estirar esa extremidad hasta donde pueda, porque tampoco volverá a extenderla completamente.

Furioso, Matsusoo salió de la consulta mascullando maldiciones contra el pelirrojo, contra Kaoru y contra el médico que no servía para nada. Kuro, que lo escuchaba atento sin decir nada, no entendía qué tenía que ver su prima en la rabia de su padre si había sido el demonio Battousai el causante de su desgracia.

-Buscaremos a otro doctor.- vociferó por la calle sin importarle que le escucharan. Matsusoo odiaba su situación, odiaba el cabestro y odiaba no tener a Kaoru. Pero por sobre todo, odiaba haberla tenido a su alcance y que se la hubieran arrebatado, sumiéndolo a él en la desgracia.

Ignorante de sus pensamientos, Kuro miró con un poco de lástima a su padre. Había quedado lisiado y eso era terrible para un hombre activo como él. Aún cuando llevaba algunos días esperando a que mejoraran las cosas para hablarle sobre algo que había visto en las bodegas, le parecía que tenía que esperar un poco más.

Mientras tanto, Aoshi interrogaba a Shiro para ver si ahora, más recuperado, le podía aportar más sobre lo sucedido. Él joven se encontraba físicamente frágil aún pero estaba fuera de peligro y quería ayudarlo. Además, Misao, a su lado, vigilaba la escena.

-Hay un ejercicio que sirve para mirar en tus recuerdos.- dijo Aoshi, asegurándole a Shiro que era importante saber exactamente qué había pasado con Kaoru. Como el ejercicio se trataba sólo de respirar y relajarse, Shiro aceptó. Misao se adelantó para ayudarlo a recostarse y luego, con voz serena, Aoshi le dio las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer. Respirar, relajar los hombros... imaginar que caminaba por un jardín en el que traspasaba una hermosa puerta.

Misao miraba nerviosa a su hermano, no quería que nada lo lastimara, pero Aoshi le habia asegurado que era muy importante establecer si Battousai era el villano del que hablaba su padre. Desgraciadamente Shiro no tenia recuerdos de ese momentos, asi que antes no lo había podido ayudar.

-Le dimos la bolsa de dinero a ese hombre... avanzamos un rato y nos separamos de mi papá... quería que compráramos un regalo para Misao.- comenzó el joven con los ojos cerrados, hablando calmo.- Se quedó con Kaoru y uno de los guardias... no entiendo todavía por qué nos hizo atarla de pies y manos. Me gustaría liberarla, pero debo obedecer.

Aoshi intercambió una mirada con Misao respecto a que Kaoru había sido atada.

-...ahora ese que la entregó acaba de pasar a toda carrera hacia donde está papá... nos parece algo como una amenaza, asi que subimos a nuestros caballos y lo perseguimos, pero cuando llegamos ya es tarde. Akinori está boca abajo en el suelo y nosotros seguimos una huella y al llegar veo a...-

Respirando fatigado y poniéndose una mano en la boca, Shiro se sentó de golpe. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sólo atinó a mirar a Misao. Parecía desorientado.

-Lo... lo lamento. No puedo recordar más.- dijo el joven, a quien Misao le sirvió agua.- Lo lamento, Shinomori. No veo más en mi memoria.

-De todas maneras agradezco tu cooperación.- repuso Aoshi.- Has sido muy amable.- dijo clavándole sus ojos celestes encima. Shiro había visto algo, estaba muy claro para él, pero no lo podía forzar a hablar de algo si no quería. ¿De qué podría tratarse?

Misao lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Le dije que estaba muy débil aún. Mi hermano necesita fortalecerse más, quizá en una semana lo consiga. Personalmente me encargo de sus comidas.

-Ya lo creo. Debes ser una gran cuidadora, Misao, pero lo cierto es que me voy de viaje para buscar a Kaoru y me hubiera gustado saber más de "Battousai" para estar prevenido. Esperando a que se recupere tu hermano he perdido días de viaje, en los que Kaoru ha podido estar en riesgo.

-Pero... señor Aoshi... Kaoru debe estar bien. Lo siento en mi corazón. Quizá... sólo sea mejor que ella esté lejos, en otro lugar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada en especial. Es decir, acá su vida no era... lo que ella quería. Es decir...- se apresuró a corregir.- Desde luego que la idea de casarse con usted le gustaba, ¿a quién no? Pero ella... siempre quiso ir a averiguar si era cierto que su padre había muerto, por ejemplo.

Al mirarla, Aoshi reparó en lo verdes que eran los ojos de Misao. Como topacios, pensó. Le parecía muy llamativo ese color, ahora que lo pensaba. Ella se quitó un pañuelo que traía sujeto en la cabeza, dejando ver el largo total y el volumen de su cabello, recogiéndolo nuevamente. Aoshi no pudo dejar de seguir sus movimientos.

-Sólo quiero decir que si la encuentra... y si ella está bien y contenta donde está, mejor déjela allí. Yo seré feliz sabiendo que ella lo es. Además, hay algo que quisiera comentarle. Con todo esto de Shiro me acordé ahora.

-Dime.

-Yo me hice cargo de la alforja de mi hermano cuando llegaron esa noche. La tiré por ahí y me olvidé de ella, pero haciendo aseo decidí dejarla junto con las demás... pesaba bastante. Traía una bolsa con muchas monedas de plata, esa que dice mi papá le pagaron al Battousai.

-¿Tu hermano traía esa bolsa de monedas?

-Así es. Sé que llevaron dinero, pero sólo una bolsa de monedas y es esa. Escuché... que Battousai no era necesariamente malvado... y bueno, quería que usted lo supiera. Quizá otra persona los atacó, no lo sé y luego ellos se confundieron.

Para Aoshi lo que descubrió Misao fue significativo. Matsusoo había mentido al decir que le habían pagado a ese hombre si ahora tenían las monedas de vuelta. Pasaba que Shiro no supiera lo sucedido, pues había perdido la consciencia, pero Matsusoo había contado a quien quisiera oírlo, con mucho orgullo, que jamás de desmayó y que había guiado la caravana de cadáveres. ¿Qué otras mentiras habría dicho? Prefirió no compartir ese pensamiento con Misao y se despidió de ella.

Se separaron en la puerta, Misao de vuelta a cuidar de su hermano y Aoshi andando por la calle. De pronto al joven se le vino a la mente algo que dijo Misao. Algo lejos de lo que debía preocuparle.

"Desde luego la idea de casarse con usted le gustaba. ¿A quién no?..."

Por alguna razón que ni él entendía, el recuerdo le sacó una sonrisa.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Anji se levantó temprano para hacer su meditación y luego sus oraciones antes de comenzar el ajetreo del día. Cuando salió de su cuarto de adoración se sobresaltó al ver a Kenshin y Kaoru esperándolo fuera.

Escuchó con atención la historia de la joven maltratada que tenía que ir a buscar unos papeles y que se habian hecho pasar por matrimonio (pero que se habían portado bien, se apresuró en aclarar Kaoru) y que ahora debían separar sus caminos. También escuchó las disculpas de ambos por el engaño y vio cómo se agachaban frente a él.

-Entiendo la situación que viven.- dijo de esa manera que tenía y que irradiaba paz.- Y el contexto del engaño. Me quedo con que los niños vieron en ustedes a una pareja bondadosa que siempre vio cómo cuidar el uno del otro y cooperar con nosotros. Lamento que se tenga que ir, señor Himura. Sólo me queda desearle feliz viaje y me siento muy contento de que la señorita Kaoru al menos quiera quedarse con nosotros.

Estando todo en orden, Kaoru se excusó, levantándose para ayudar con los desayunos. Kenshin y Anji salieron al patio donde el sol ya calentaba.

-Pronto veremos la primavera aparecer.- dijo Anji admirando el rocío sobre el incipiente pasto, brillando cada pequeña gota con todos los colores dentro de ellas.

-¿Realmente Hiruma ha dejado de molestar, Anji?- preguntó Kenshin sin perder tiempo en poemas sobre las estaciones del año.

-Así es. Nadie ha vuelto a atacar nuestra casa.

Siguieron andando.

-Hay una familia interesada en adoptar a Riuji, de dos años, pero él tiene a su hermana Rumiko, la viste ayer, la de los dientes y tiene seis. Ella ama a su hermano, es como una pequeña mamá para él, pero la familia no quiere nada con Rumiko. Me están presionando para que les entregue al niño pero mi conciencia no me lo permite. No puedo separarlo de su hermana.

-Ya veo. Es una situación complicada.

-Así es. Esa familia no es mala. Riuji tendría un buen pasar con ellos, pero siento que rompería el corazón de Rumiko, después de todo su hermano es toda la familia que le queda. También siento que le quito al niño una oportunidad que no volverá a tener, después de todo la gente no quiere adoptar niños grandes.

Kenshin se concentró en mirar el rocío también, sobre el pasto. A su mente vinieron las sombras de una época pasada... pero prefirió no pensar en eso.

Regresaron al interior de la casa y vieron a los niños cogiendo cada uno una bolsita para salir. Era el día en que iban al pueblo a recolectar limosnas o cosas para comer. Kaoru prefirió quedarse en casa ayudando con el lavado de la ropa, junto a Tsubame. Tsubaki, la mayor, llena de energía salió afuera guiando a los niños y canturreando feliz una canción en que pedían a los dioses vigilar que les dieran buenas cosas. Kaoru sonrió al recordar a su prima Misao, incluso eran como de edades cercanas.

Kenshin también quiso colaborar en algo y decidió ayudar a Yahiko en la limpieza de algunos surcos de las huertas. Cerca del mediodía regresó Anji solo, a toda velocidad y pidió a Kenshin y Kaoru reunirse con él en su cuarto. Las aludidos no entendieron nada hasta que Anji sacó de entre sus ropas una cartulina arrugada que extendió en el piso.

-Encontré esto en la plaza. Muchachos, yo estoy confiando en que ustedes son buenas personas, por eso los he recibido aquí y ayudado, pero necesito que me expliquen esto.

Al fijar su atención en la hoja, Kaoru pudo ver con estupor que se trataba de un pasquín, donde daban sus señas para reconocerlos. Su mirada encontró la de Kenshin antes de seguir leyendo. A Kenshin lo buscaban por varios asesinatos y a Kaoru por cómplice.

El asunto estaba bastante mal.

-Kenshin, lo siento mucho, pero debo pedirte que te marches ahora de este lugar. Ya hemos tenido muchos problemas para conseguir que la comunidad nos tolere y si saben de tí no será sólo Gohei Hiruma quien nos eche de este lugar. Señorita Kaoru, lo lamento, pero usted también debe irse.

-Eso es falso, yo no he matado a nadie.- dijo Kenshin furioso.- No desde Toba Fushimi. Eso es una calumnia.

Anji le pidió calma. No quería que ni Tsubame ni Yahiko, que estaban afuera, los escucharan.

-Pero Anji.- dijo Kaoru.- Tendré cuidado, nadie me verá. Los niños no están en edad de entender lo que dice el pasquin...

-Señorita Kaoru, usted es la única persona que yo conozco con los ojos de color azul. Por favor, entiéndame, yo debo proteger a los niños, es mi prioridad. Si a uno de ellos se le sale por ahí que conoce a un hombre de cabello rojo y cicatriz en cruz, estamos perdidos.

-Anji tiene razón, chiquilla.- repuso Kenshin.- Debemos marchar ya. No tardarán mucho en reponer ese pasquín que falta.

Pasaron por su cuarto para recoger sus cosas y muy apurados, se despidieron de Tsubame y Yahiko. Argumentando que sólo estaban de paso. Antes de irse, Kenshin le dejó al niño algo especial. Un pedazo de papel escrito.

-Si tienen dificultades, escribe a esta persona. No le cuentes a nadie que te he dado esto, mejor aún si lo memorizas y te deshaces de esta hoja.

Agradeciendo con el corazón a Anji por ponerlos sobreaviso, Kenshin y Kaoru emprendieron rumbo de nuevo, internándose en el monte del que habían salido tantos días antes.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Una elegante mujer salió a ver a los niños que en su puerta extendían sus bolsas esperando algún vegetal. Reparó en una pequeña que estiraba las ropas de su hermano que caminaba apenas para que se viera bien.

-Tenemos que vernos decentes.- le decía.

La mujer se metió un momento a su casa y regresando, puso algunas cosas en las bolsas de los niños y algo más grande en la bolsa de Tsubaki, la mayor. Conocía a esa chica del orfanato, habían estado hablando antes sobre el asunto de adoptar a uno de sus niños.

Tsubaki le agradeció la cooperación a la señora y se fue con los niños a la casa siguiente, donde los trataron de vagos y tuvieron que seguir a la próxima donde les fue mejor. La mujer los siguió con la mirada, semioculta, con su corazón latiendo de emoción.

Kamisama no la había querido bendecir con niños y ella sufría por eso, porque desesperadamente quería ser mamá, guiar una pequeña vida y cuidar de ella. A su esposo le daba lo mismo, pero es que era distinto, él no sentía esa necesidad de cuidar de alguien pequeño. Después de años de rogar y suplicar, él había decidio adoptar un niño y cuando ella elegía a uno, el hombre a cargo de ellos le pedía considerar la idea de adoptar a dos.

-Una niña y un niño que podrían ser felices aquí conmigo...- murmuró mirando a la lejanía a Riuji y Rumiko.- Nunca más tendrían que salir a pedir si vivieran conmigo.- pensaba ella, metiéndose a la casa, sintiendo los brazos desnudos de sus tibios cuerpecitos a quienes abrigar y sus mejillas vacías de tantos besos que podría recibir de ellos. Se le cayó una lágrima al pensarlo y decidió hacer una visita al templo para pedir un poco más a Kamisama, en una de esas su esposo aceptaba adoptar a los dos pequeños.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kenshin se había detenido un momento para cortar una rama que no lo dejaba avanzar, furioso aún por lo del pasquín.

-¡Me buscan como un criminal! Estoy seguro que Anji pensó que había albergado a un asesino entre sus niños. ¡Arrrggh!

-Pero Kenshin... - dijo Kaoru, caminando un poco fatigada al subir por el monte.- Concéntrese. Usted estaba muy enojado cuando pasó lo de... de allá, con mi tío. Quizá el golpe que les dio en la cabeza fue mortal. Tal vez nadie murió enseguida pero sí más tarde. ¡Ay no!- exclamó al caer en cuenta de algo.-¡Mi primo!

-Eso es imposible. No pudo pasar. Alguien me está difamando, alguien miente y tú me tienes que creer.

-Pero Kenshin, yo vi que usted los golpeaba y los dejó inconscientes. Quizá se le pasó la mano, puede pasar, no.

-No. Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, menos a mi.

-Yo vi que usted los golpeó con su espada. Por muy filo reverso que tenga, usted les dió con un metal. Eso es muy duro.- dijo un poco divertida al notar su malhumor. Ella realmente creía en su inocencia.

Kenshin se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia Kaoru. Le puso una mano en el hombro y acercó su cabeza a la de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Te lo digo de nuevo. Yo no hice tal cosa.- respuso Kenshin.

Kaoru tuvo ocasión de mirar, con esa cercanía, los ojos violeta de Kenshin y por alguna razón que no pudo precisar, no le pudo sostener la mirada. Se apartó de él para seguir caminando, regañándose mentalmente por lo que consideró una debilidad. Ella debía mirarlo como él quería, no tener una sensación que la asustara. Fingió tomarse el asunto con ligereza.

-Está bien, le creo, pero deje de quejarse, después de todo usted se iba a ir. Pero yo... yo iba a quedarme allí, Anji ya había dado permiso y ahora estoy de vuelta en un caminar sin saber a dónde iremos.

-A mi casa, desde luego.- dijo Kenshin muy seguro, ayudándola a escalar una roca dándole una mano.

-Pero Kenshin...-

-¿Tienes un mejor plan? Con esto de que nos buscan, estamos más complicados que al comienzo. Mi casa no queda lejos pero tampoco es fácil dar con ella. No molestaremos a nadie ni involucraremos a otras personas en esto. Por como yo lo veo, es lo mejor que puedes aceptar, a menos que tengas algo mejor en mente.

Impulsando su cuerpo hacia arriba, Kaoru escaló otra piedra. No recordaba haber bajado ese empedrado cuando anduvo por ahí, asi que asumió que tomaban otra dirección.

-Usted gana.- dijo desganada al llegar a la roca donde estaba Kenshin. Su cuerpo se cimbreó al pisar en un desnivel, pero Kenshin de inmediato la sujetó. Con ambos brazos.

Y fue algo breve, muy breve en que ella tuvo la sensación de que no tan sólo la estaba ayudando. Él la abrazaba mientras ella reafirmaba su equilibrio.

-Ten cuidado.- murmuró, soltándola, como si le molestara su falta de agilidad.- Debes ver bien dónde pisas.

Kaoru no dijo nada y permitió que él la siguiera guiando de una mano. Pero esta vez no era que Kenshin la sostuviera. Ella mismo apretó los dedos contra su palma, no fuera a suceder que por accidente él la fuera a soltar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Al anochecer del tercer día, Kenshin insistió en continuar, a pesar de que habían partido muy temprano. El área boscosa era extensa y él la conocía como la palma de su mano, sin embargo, había sido un tramo especialmente duro para Kaoru, a pesar de la ayuda que él le ofrecía. Ya la noche anterior se había quedado dormida mientras cenaban algo.

-Sólo un par de horas más.- dijo Kenshin mientras la animba a continuar. Kaoru miraba la luna brillando en el cielo y pensaba que esa era hora de dormir, no de andar por ahí como vagabundos.

-¿Y si dormimos un poco por ahí y luego seguimos?- dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Si quieres te puedo cargar.

-No, mejor no.- dijo la joven repentinamente despierta.- No es necesario que se esfuerce por los dos. ¿Pero falta mucho? Dígame la verdad.

Salieron del bosque y tomaron una huella en el camino, sólo que en vez de encaminarse al camino principal, más allá, Kaoru notó con horror que se dirigían a otra área boscosa.

-En cuanto lleguemos al abrigo de esos árboles, nos detendremos a dormir si quieres.- Señaló Kenshin a la joven.- Pero por acá es mejor que no nos vean. A tí no al menos.

-Jajaja... como si yo fuera la más llamativa de los dos. ¿No ha considerado pintarse el cabello?

Kenshin notó que Kaoru comenzaba a rezagarse. La tomó de una mano para arrastrarla tra él si era necesario.

-Lo he hecho un par de veces, pero debo ser una de las pocas personas a las que la tintura con base vegetal causa alergia. Es muy molesto, se me pone el cuero cabelludo rojo y me pica a horrores. Pero es que antes lo hacía por probar, nunca antes había sido acusado de matar civiles porque si.-

La luna llegó a lo alto de su recorrido y en eso alcanzaron la nueva área boscosa. Habían visto algunos animales de ganado e incluso por ahí les habían ladrado unos perros. Kaoru tuvo que levantarse la falda del kimono para subirse a un tronco botado y de ahi pasar al otro lado.

Caminaron mucho, subieron y a veces bajaron. Kaoru sentía arena en los ojos del sueño y el cansancio y sólo rogaba para que Kenshin no se perdiera en ese lugar porque a ella le parecía que estaba todo oscuro.

A lo lejos escuchó el murmullo del agua. Era un río.

-No me diga que lo tenemos que atravesar.- dijo Kaoru pensando en lo helada que estaría esa agua.

-Si. Pero no será demasiado terrible.

-Keeeeenshin...-

La joven estaba cabreada de tanto andar con una visibilidad mínima, pero Kenshin ya estaba metiendo los pies en el agua, arrastrándola tras de él. Se mojaron hasta la rodilla y luego pasaron dos arroyos más.

De pronto la vegetación dio paso a un claro y con asombro Kaoru pudo notar una casa.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Shiro ya estaba mejor. Saltaba a la vista. Incluso podía caminar, lo que tenía a sus hermanos y padre muy contento. Seguía sosteniendo que no recordaba nada del ataque, aunque era incapaz de mirar a Matsusoo a la cara.

Por su parte, Misao seguía preocupada. No era por Kaoru ni su padre ni su hermano, si no por el señor Aoshi, quien había indicado que se iría al mediodía a alguna parte. Ella no quería dejar de verlo y después de tantos días haciéndose cargo de la casa por lo de Shiro, le pareció bien concederse un poco de actitud infantil.

Aoshi había dicho que si no se había ido aún era para ayudarlos a ellos. Eso significaba que para quedarse necesitaba un problema y a ella se le ocurrió una idea tan buena como darle algo en lo que pensar. Apenas desayunó se puso su ropa más cómoda y corrió hasta su casa. Saludó a Okina y su esposa que andaban por ahí y Hannya la divisó, acercándose a ella.

Le caía bien Misao. Era una chica muy linda. Aoshi también llegó.

-Les venía a desear lo mejor en su viaje y que no tengan ningún peligro.- dijo. Luego añadió.- Con mis hermanos les agradecemos mucho lo que hicieron por nosotros.

-De nada, preciosa.- dijo Hannya.

-Pero... abusando de su buena voluntad, les quiero preguntar algo, antes de que se vayan.

Hannya y Aoshi se miraron. Asintieron. Entonces Misao tomó aire.

-¿Qué quiere decir "Gun" y "Gaitling"?.

-¿Dé donde sacaste eso?- quiso saber Aoshi.

-Es algo... que vimos con mi hermano.- repuso la joven con aire inocente.

-Pero, ¿dónde?-

-En una de nuestras bodegas, antes de la llegada de mi padre. Se trataba de unas cajas de madera, tenían unas letras raras que yo no entendí pero Kuro dijo que eso decían.-

Aoshi mordió el anzuelo de inmediato. Le dijo a Hannya que suspendían la salida que iban a tener y que se reunirían al mediodía en un lugar que Misao cuyo nombre no supo entender. Envió a la joven a casa, pero advirtiéndole que iría más tarde a hablar con sus hermanos y que por nada fuera a comentarlo con otra persona.

Por la tarde, cuando Kuro, incómodo, confirmó los dichos de su hermana, también aceptó que había mirado en los libros administrativos, dando a entender que durante esos días había hecho a conciencia su propia investigación.

-Lo único fuera de lugar es un trato que al parecer, cerramos con una empresa a la que pagamos bastante dinero. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato recibimos una fuerte suma de otra, por un poco más del total. Creo que fuimos usados como intermediarios y digo "usados" porque yo no tenía idea de esto. No sé si mi hermano Shiro sepa algo de esto.

Al ser interrogado al respecto, para Aoshi quedó más que claro, viendo la reacción de Shiro, que algo andaba muy mal con eso. El joven no tenía idea de nada.

-Mi padre me sacó de casa esos días... -dijo, sintiéndose avergonzado de las cosas que pasaban en su bodega. Se sintió responsable.

Los tres hijos no habían querido involucrar a su padre, Kuro por el asunto de haber quedado lisiado y considerar que no tenía la fortaleza para saberlo, Misao porque no le tenía mucho aprecio por lo de Kaoru y Shiro tampoco quiso que estuviera presente, aunque concedió que se le informara si el asunto se ponía más serio.

Kuro entregó algunos datos y el nombre de la empresa a la que supuestamente habían comprado.

-Parece tráfico de armas y eso es muy malo. El clima político está algo complicado por estos días sobre todo en la capital, asi que no sería de extrañar que hubiera grupos tratando de importar. Les recomiendo por ahora no hablarlo con su padre, me parece que preferiría indagar en los datos que me entregó Kuro para establecer si él tiene alguna participación en esto. No sería bueno ponerlo sobre aviso.

Los hermanos se miraron entre si. Ignoraban lo que pensaba el otro sobre el papá, pero sobre lo que no se atrevían a expresar sobre él, a Aoshi le pareció que podía confiar en ellos porque se veía no le tenían mucho aprecio.

Camino a su casa, pensaba en su propio padre. El nunca, a lo largo de su vida había reprobado algo que hiciera Okina, de todas formas no quiso pensar más en el asunto. Ya lo trataría después con sus hombres.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Por fin noche otra vez. Kaoru pensó en eso cuando la casa estuvo ventilada y limpia, la ropa hubo sido lavada y ella se hubo dado un merecido baño. La yukata que le había prestado Kenshin era de él pero le quedaba cómoda. Se sentía limpia. Se sentía bien.

Mejor que eso. Se sentía feliz.

Caminó a paso lento hacia fuera de la casa. Kenshin había pulido el pasillo y llegando a su borde ella se sentó. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no le importaba, después de todo había quedado gratamente sorprendida con la casa, espaciosa, bonita, a la que entraba mucha luz por la mañana removiendo algunos paneles de papel, tan parecida en cierto modo a la suya. No tenía idea dónde se encontraba, pero en ese lugar perdido se respiraba tranquilidad y sintió que viviría en él días agradables.

-¿Un poco de te?- dijo Kenshin pasándole una taza y sentándose junto a ella.

-Gracias.- dijo Kaoru y se quedó bebiendo a sorbos.- Usted ha trabajado demasiado, si quería se lo pude preparar yo.

-Está bien. No me molesta la cocina.

Y debía ser cierto, pensó Kaoru. Por la mañana había preparado una sopa riquísima con lo poco que encontró en su despensa.

-Pensé que habría gente cuando llegamos, no se me ocurrió que estaríamos solos.

-No. No tiene por qué haberla, vivo solo, no tengo parientes. Pero tengo unos conocidos de confianza, ellos suben de vez en cuando y me consiguen cosas. Ya te enterarás de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

-Ah... y yo que pensé que podría haber una señora Himura. Jaja, qué tonta.

-La única que ha oficiado de señora Himura eres tú.- comentó él sin mirarla.

Con una repentina sonrisa, Kaoru bebió un poco más de su taza. No sabía qué le gustaba más, si saber que Kenshin no tenía parientes o que parecía estar en un lugar seguro.

-Creo que me siento contenta de haber venido aquí.- dijo tranquila.- Es rico saber que mañana y pasado mañana dormiré acá, como si esta fuera mi casa. Ya no más frío, ni hambre.

-Pero trabajaste mucho, niña.

-Uste también trabajó mucho. Lavó nuestra ropa y vaya que venía mugrosa!

Kenshin la miraba hablar, extasiado, atento a la forma en que levemente el viento mecía sus cabellos. Miró su propia taza.

-Yo también me alegro mucho.

-Ah, ¿de estar en su casa?

-No. De que tú estés aquí.

Kaoru rió quedo, bajando la mirada. Esas palabras le habían llegado directo al pecho. Se ruborizó un poco. Kenshin no se perdía segundo de ella y de pronto se preguntó si ella le aguantaría que le diera un beso.

Era fácil. Sólo acercarse un poco más a ella y presionar sus labios. Se sentía absolutamente tentado.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo la joven por sus palabras. Lo miró de frente, haciendo su tentación insoportable. Aceleró su corazón, las manos le sudaron.

Lentamente, Kenshin se puso de pie y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Kaoru lo miró expectante tomar aire. Por un momento lo notó inseguro y luego enfadado.

-Acuéstate temprano, mocosa, que mañana tengo cosas que enseñarte.- dijo, dándose la vuelta y metiéndose a la casa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la joven se preguntó la causa de su cambio de humor y diciéndose que así era él, lo siguió al dormitorio donde ya estaba acostado. No es que a ella le gustara mucho la idea de dormir juntos, pero al vivir solo, Kenshin no tenía más ropa de cama que para una persona y hacía frío como para dormir así no más, pero le había prometido que sin falta resolvería ese problema al día siguiente. Kaoru pensó que le daba lo mismo cómo dormir, si sentía ya estaba acostumbrada a él. No le producía mayor conflicto.

-Buenas noches.- murmuró ella al apagar la lámpara y Kenshin se limitó a gruñir algo y darle la espalda. Pero un par de horas más tarde, cuando Kaoru despertó por alguna razón y siguiendo su calor, se apegó a él, descubriendo que ya se había dado la vuelta.

No lo pensó para decidir que en el hueco de su cuello estaba calentito para esconder su fría nariz y al hacerlo, lo escuchó murmurar algo que no entendió. Él la acercó por la cintura, enredando sus pies calientes con los fríos de ella y Kaoru se quedó quieta, un poco perpleja si se quiere por algo que nunca antes había pasado pero a la vez sintiendo que por esa vez, estaba bien.

Se acabó de acurrucar contra él y se quedó dormida.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto seis

"En un lugar Perdido"

Abril 11, 2016

Notas de autora.

Primero que todo quiera dar mis disculpas a quienes no he podido responder sus comentarios, los que he leido con harta ilusión. El último mes ha sido complejo para mi y no sé sinceramente cuando las cosas volverán a su equilibrio. Estoy lidiando con algo pesado.

Al menos el laaaargo peregrinar de Kenshin y Kaoru ha terminado en este capítulo y han llegado a su casa a dormir serenos y felices. Espero que les hayan entretenido las partes de Misao y compañía, y las del orfanato. Sobre Matsusoo, ha empezado a ser castigado.

Les doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón a quienes me han acompañado sin saberlo.

Battousai Kamiya

Karito

ChicaGoodBye

AbiTaisho

Jazzlittlemochingjay

Okashira Janet

Pajarito Azul

Kaoruca

DULCECITO311

Por estos días concentraré mis energías en actualizar otras historias. Nos leemos por acá en unos diez días.

Blankaoru.


	7. Cruzando al otro lado

**Declaración** : Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo en **fanfiction punto net**

 **La Protegida**

Acto Siete

" **Cruzando al otro lado"**

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Kaoru durmió acurrucada contra Kenshin y como si a este no le importara tal cosa, le tenía una mano sobre la cintura. Contra lo que solía suceder, ella se despertó primero y tuvo una noción, al levantarse, de lo agradable que era dormir acompañada y abrigada por otra persona. Tal vez -se le ocurrió cuando llegó al baño.- es que ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Kenshin a su lado, porque definitivamente, dormir con un hombre no era algo que antes haya pensado como un anhelo y casi siempre había dormido sola, a veces con Misao cuando llegó a su casa. Jamás con un hombre.

Ella sabía que aquella no era una situación propiciada por Kenshin, de modo que no lo veía como un aprovechamiento por parte de él. Luego de llegar a la feliz conclusión de que ambos no hacían nada malo y terminado lo del baño, se aseó y fue a ver qué había de comer. Se topó con Kenshin por el pasillo y le informó que haría fuego por mientras.

Cuando él llegó, tenía la cocina llena de humo, pero al menos el agua ya se estaba calentando. Luego de comer algo, Kenshin la invitó a caminar.

-En este río suelo venir de pesca cuando tengo tiempo.- dijo tras cinco minutos colina abajo. Kaoru apreció la belleza del fluír calmo del agua, brillando cada gota a la luz del sol. Era un río relativamente ancho, tal vez tendría unos diez metros y al parecer tendría más de un metro de profundo al medio. Se lo comentó a Kenshin.

-Este río puede ser cruzado a pie sin mayores problemas.- Respondió él.- Pero no te confíes de eso. A veces el caudal viene aumentado por las lluvias, hay lugares en los que tiene pozos que no se ven desde la orilla y es peligroso. Supongo que algún dia querrás largarte de aquí o tendrás que bajar al pueblo y tomar esta dirección. Pero no quiero que te mates en el intento. Sólo hay dos lugares seguros para cruzar y te los señalaré, pero no te escapes.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin cuando su voz, normalmente áspera y seca tomó un tono algo tierno en la última palabra.

-Si usted no me da motivos, no veo por qué deba escaparme.

Por la sonrisa despreocupada de Kaoru, Kenshin supo que ella no había vislumbrado la real intención de sus palabras.

Él no quería que se dañara, sea cual fuere la circunstancia, porque le importaba. Originalmente no la dejaría salir de la casa, pero tras meditarlo durante el desayuno decidió mostrarle el bosque inmediato y su huerta para que se entretuviera y de paso, conociera la belleza de esos parajes. También le enseñaría el camino al pueblo, para que no se perdiera si en una emergencia debía ir hacia allí. Pero lo primero era el río.

La guió por la orilla, mostrándole las formas secretas y seguras de cruzar. Atravesaron el caudal y Kaoru tuvo que levantarse las faldas del kimono para no mojarlo cuando el agua le llegó a la rodilla. A Kenshin parecía no importarle mojarse el hakama y las sandalias mientras le hablaba del cuidado con el musgo en las piedras sumergidas, que las hacía resbalosas en tanto el agua y su frialdad los atacaba. Salieron del otro lado y caminaron otro poco, río abajo, hasta dar con una huella apenas visible y atravesaron de vuelta por allí. El río era mucho más ancho y a Kaoru le dio un poco de temor adentrarse tanto, pero el agua nunca estuvo más arriba de sus tobillos, aunque Kenshin volvió a prevenirla sobre no llegar y cruzar en cualquier lado. Le recalcó los árboles que señalaban los pasos.

Regresaron bordeando el río y Kenshin le indicó unas rocas tan grandes que bien podrían llegarle a las rodillas, una al lado de la otra.

-Esas piedras marcan un estanque junto a ese recodo del río. Es bastante profundo, al menos para que el agua te llegue al cuello. Parece que lo hicieron las personas que vivían antes aquí, entonces el agua entra por allá... - dijo al acercarse, señalando el inicio del estanque, de unos cinco metros de largo por unos dos de ancho, paralelo al río.- Y sale por allá. En general el agua suele ser más tibia que la del río y cuando quieras puedes venir a bañarte. Es seguro.

Al llegar junto al estanque, Kaoru se agachó sobre una roca y tocó el agua con una mano. Mientras la del río venía inmisericordemente fría, esa estaba un poco más temperada.

-¿Usted viene a bañarse aqui?

-Si. Casi todos los días.

-Seguramente se puede.- Concedió Kaoru. Ella no sabía nadar, pero si el estanque no era muy profundo podría venir a refrescarse también, aunque con meter los pies le bastaría. Le gustaba mucho el entorno, con un vistazo había encontrado varios lugares cómodos para dormir la siesta.

Caminaron de regreso a la casa, ocasión que Kenshin aprovechó de mostrarle algunos frutales y una huerta bastante grande donde se asomaban algunas hojas. Ella recordó haber visto algo similar donde Anji. Kenshin exploró cada surco con cuidado y asintió.

-Sano cuidó bien.- murmuró. Kaoru no lo comprendió y regresaron a la casa, pero se alarmó al notar que había gente en ella, tranquilizándose al notar a Kenshin tan calmado con eso.

-Hey, amigo Kenshin, hasta que regresaste. Ya nos tenías preocupados. Dijiste que te demorarías una semana.- dijo un joven atractivo y alto, de enormes ojos castaños y cabello peinado hacia arriba, con una cinta roja sobre la frente. De pronto este reparó en Kaoru.- ¿Y esta?

Junto al joven había una atractiva mujer. Tan cuidada y bonita que por un momento Kaoru sintió verguenza de su aspecto simplón y de su cabello peinado con los dedos. La mujer la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Ken-san, nos dijiste que volverías antes y no lo hiciste y encima te traes una mujer. - dijo algo molesta.- Nos pones en peligro con esto.

-Ella vivirá aquí.- dijo Kenshin escueto.- ¿Cómo ha estado todo por acá?

Se hizo un silencio tras la pregunta. La mujer y el joven miraban a Kaoru y Kenshin alternamente y ella sobre todo no se veía feliz con la idea.

-No te debemos explicaciones, así como tú a nosotros.- respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Kaoru se estaba poniendo nerviosa con esa hostilidad. No sabía que pasaba allí, pero la hacían sentir como una intrusa que debería estar a miles de kilómetros de allí. Miró a Kenshin, pero él no se veía ni molesto. Pasó de largo hacia la casa y ella lo siguió, la vista baja. Cuando él se detuvo, a prudente distancia de los recién llegados, se los señaló.

-Ella es Takani Megumi, doctora. Nos ayudará a conseguir algunas cosas para no tener que bajar demasiado al pueblo a exponerte. Él es Sagara Sanosuke, su asistente y también mi colaborador.

-Gusto en conocerte.- dijo Sanosuke, repentinamente de buen ánimo.- Si necesitas algo sólo pí...-

No siguió hablando. Un codazo entre las costillas le causó más dolor que ganas de hablar. Megumi, a su lado, seguía mirando hostil a Kaoru.

-¿Es tu mujer?- preguntó sin rodeos a Kenshin.

Kaoru iba a abrir la boca para defenderse, pero Kenshin decidió zanjar el asunto. Habló muy serio.

-Se quedará aquí, un tiempo. Ustedes me ayudarán para que ella no tenga necesidad de bajar al pueblo. Si tienes problemas con eso, Megumi, está bien, puedes seguir trabajando en tu clínica, que no te molestaré. No es necesario que vengas, puedo enviar lo tuyo con Sanosuke.

-Tampoco te lo tomes así.- repuso Megumi haciendo un gesto coqueto con su cabello para disimular su turbación.- Si me necesitas puedes contar conmigo, como siempre. Pero nunca antes habías traído una mujer a tu casa. Quería saber de qué se trataba.

-Es un trabajo.- respondió Kenshin arrastrando las palabras. -Y debo protegerla. Como se quedará aquí, necesitamos algunas cosas, como un futón nuevo para esta tarde, Sanosuke.

-Ja! Cuenta con uno.

-Megumi, me gustaría que hicieras un examen físico a Kaoru. Tuvo... tenía algunas heridas y quiero saber si cicatrizan bien.

Kaoru en tanto estaba muy impresionada con Sanosuke. No le quitaba los ojos de encima. Cuando Kenshin lo advirtió, ella decidió hablarle.

-Podría conseguirme un costurero, ¿por favor?.

Una punzada de celos atacó a Kenshin cuando Sanosuke sonrió a la joven.

-Claro, muchacha. Tardará un poco más que el futón, pero lo tendrás.

Agradecida, Kaoru sonrió de vuelta.

-También consigue un kimono y una yukata para ella.- dijo Kenshin.- Acá arreglamos cuentas.

Megumi llamó a Kaoru hacia el interior de la casa para revisar lo que sea que Kenshin haya querido que ella viera. Los hombres quedaron afuera.

-Guau. ¿De dónde sacaste a esa lindura? No me digas que es la chica que tenías que capturar.- dijo Sanosuke muy contento, ignorando que por un segundo Kenshin consideró la posibilidad de rebanarle el cuello.

-Es ella.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y qué pasó? No pudiste entregarla y decidiste quedártela. No es raro. Es muy hermosa.

Kenshin miró de reojo a Sanosuke. Esta vez fueron dos.

Dos segundos de considerar lo de su cuello.

-No se trata de eso.-

Ajeno a los tumultosos pensamientos de Kenshin, Sanosuke se quedó pensando en la belleza que acababa de conocer. Figura sinuosa como le gustaba a él, cintura pequeña, rostro bonito y labios llenos, cabello largo, pies pequeños, ojos... ojos...

-Eran de color azúl, ¿cierto?

-Si.- respondió Kenshin, de brazos cruzados y mirando sin ver hacia el interior de la casa.

-Si. Me pareció que no eran negros.

Tras un par de segundos en silencio, Sanosuke sentenció.

-Es muy joven. Le falta todavía para llegar a ser el mujerón que Megumi.

Una imperceptible sonrisa llegó a los labios de Kenshin. Su joven amigo al parecer seguía irremediablemente enamorado de la médica, misma que cada vez que podía le dejaba en claro que no era su tipo de hombre y que jamás lo sería. Pero bueno, Sanosuke no dejaba de tener esperanzas.

Se quedaron poniéndose al día sobre huertas y palas rotas y en eso salió Megumi de la casa. En realidad, no era extraño que Sanosuke estuviera enamorado de esa belleza de piel blanca y pelo rabiosamente negro, como el ébano. Su figura no era tan sinuosa como la de Kaoru, pero en términos generales era más bonita, dependiendo, tal juicio, de quien la estaba mirando. Porque Kenshin entendía que esto lo pensara Sano, pero él mismo tenía dificultades para apartar los ojos de su protegida y Megumi le parecía de lo más normal. De todos modos, no era una opinión que quisiera compartir. Menos concordar.

-Está todo en orden.- le dijo Megumi a Kenshin, mirándolo por un momento intensamente a los ojos.

Este asintió, disimulando lo aliviado que se sentia. Kaoru salió un poco después, para despedir a la pareja que se iban por los encargos.

-Mocosa.- dijo Kenshin.- Ayer cociné yo. Hoy te toca a tí. Yo me ocuparé del techo, que parece que...

-Y si... ¿Y si yo me ocupo del techo?.- Preguntó Kaoru con evidente timidez. Kenshin ennarcó las cejas, extrañado.

-No es tan fácil como parece. Ve a cocinar. Sanosuke dejó algunas verduras y miso. Creo que algo debes poder hacer con eso.

Incómoda, Kaoru evitó mirar directamente a los ojos.

-Mi padre me enseñó muy bien lo del techo.

Kenshin asumió que la renuencia de Kaoru a cocinar era flojera y cuando ella le quiso decir algo, él se reusó escucharla, enviándola a la cocina.

-Bajaré en una hora chiquilla y te aseguro que, si no está lista la comida, tendrás tu primera clase de natación en el estaque.- dijo muy serio. Puso su escalera y cargando una cubeta con cosas, se dispuso a trabajar. Kaoru se metió a la cocina como la mandaron y mirando los ingredientes, intentó hacer algo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?- preguntó Sanosuke a Megumi cuando iban llegando al pueblo.

-No tengo por qué dar cuenta de mis actos si Ken-san no es capaz de responder civilizadamente una pregunta. Ni siquiera nos presentó como se debe. Le dio nuestros nombres a esa muchacha y nosotros sólo sabemos que ella se llama Kaoru.

-Bueno, no digamos que Kenshin es muy expresivo. No es dado a hablar mucho, quizá sólo lo pillamos en un mal día y cuando volvamos sepamos más de esa muchacha.

-De todos modos lo mío no tiene nada que ver con él ni con la chica esa, menos con su misión. Asi que tampoco quiero que le cuentes de eso. Este caso es mío. Ya, mejor ve a conseguir lo que te pidieron o no podrás llegar esta tarde con eso.

-Primero la comida. Luego, daré la vida si es necesario, por mi amigo Kenshin.

Molesta, Megumi miró a Sanosuke. Tendría que invitarlo a comer, para variar.

-Ve donde Tae. Pídele dos colaciones de salmón. Y una de trigo, que es más liviana.-

Sanosuke se separó de Megumi para ir a ejecutar la orden apenas entraron al pueblo. La médica, que sólo dejaba su clínica cuando se trataba de Kenshin, regresó a su puesto de trabajo y atendió rápidamente a una muchacha cuyos huesos en la muñeca se separaron al tener una fuerte caída. Más tarde, al llegar Sanosuke, comió con él, reservando la comida más liviana para su único paciente de planta. Aquel sobre el cual Kenshin, debido a su mala forma de contestar, no se iba a enterar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kaoru miraba de reojo a Kenshin quien, sentado con gran propiedad frente a la mesa, tomó el pocillo para probar la sopa. La joven temblaba imperceptiblemente.

-Kenshin... sobre la sopa...

-Parece que está muy caliente aún.- observó, dejando el pocillo para más tarde. Empezaría con las verduras, que tenían buena pinta.

-¿Podemos hablar antes de comer?- comenzó Kaoru. Kenshin sólo la miró.

-Estoy hambriento.

-Por favor.

Resoplando, Kenshin se sentó derecho.

-Habla.-

-Pues... lo que pasa es que...

De verdad Kenshin tenía hambre. Cada parte de su ser estaba concentrado en la sopa de la que sobresalian algunas verduritas.

-Mi madre murió siendo yo un niña.- se apresuró a decir ella.- Y mi padre me crió. Me educó... me educó en las artes marciales, en kendo.

-Si, ya sabía eso. ¿Y?- dijo, picoteando una verdura y sacándole un generoso pedazo.

-Lo que pasa es que él no sabía cocinar, siempre lo hizo mi madre... y yo...

Kenshin se llevó la verdura a la boca. Le pareció que estaba un poco recocida.

-... Yo la verdad es que no pude aprender. Es decir, puedo hervir agua y cocer verduras, pero... pero...-

-Se nota, pero no te preocupes, muchacha, mientras se pueda comer no hay problema.- dijo Kenshin, ahora si, tomando un buen sorbo de la sopa.

Al principio el calor disimuló el sabor y cuando pudo comenzar a sentirlo le pareció que no estaba mal, pero cuando la sopa acabó de pasar por su garganta no pudo soportar el sabor agrio que conllevaba hacia el final. Era malo... tan amargo que no lo pudo soportar y levantándose con premura, alcanzó el patio donde vomitó lo poco que había comido.

Apenas se pudo levantar, sintiendo aún el asqueroso sabor en el final de la lengua, vio a Kaoru, arrodillada y con la cabeza gacha, delante de él, pidiéndole miles de disculpas.

-No aprendí, no aprendí a hacer nada más, por eso en la casa de mi tio hacía labores de casa. Por favor, Kenshin, perdóneme por arruinar su comida...

Con el dorso de la mano, Kenshin se limpió la boca y la miró molesto, en tanto ella seguía deshaciéndose en disculpas. Lo pensó un momento.

-Creí que querías matarme con esa porquería.

-No es así... Es sólo que nunca he podido entender lo de la sazón o los minutos de...

Kenshin se puso manos en la cintura y de pronto miró hacia arriba. Le dijo a Kaoru que se levantara.

-Tu padre, además del kendo... supongo que te enseñó a arreglar el techo, ¿no?

-Si, Kenshin. Eso lo aprendí muy bien. Lo juro.- dijo ella intentando por todos los medios hacerse útil.

Regresaron a la casa, donde comieron las verduras que pudieron, mientras otra olla con agua comenzaba a hervir en la cocina. Y mientras Kenshin se ocupó de una nueva sopa con los ingredientes que ella dejó, Kaoru encontró el problema en el techo que él fue incapaz de ver, reparándolo con una facilidad que él, revolviendo la sopa, no pudo sino admirar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Buda había escuchado sus plegarias y finalmente Riuji y su hermana Rumiko serían adoptados. Anji se sentía muy contento, tanto, que pidió a Tsubaki una cena especial para despedir a los niños. Hubo un ambiente lindo cuando todos despidieron a los niños y les hicieron pequeños regalos, como dibujos y flores de esas que crecen entre el pasto. Al día siguiente irían a buscarlos, asi que Tsubaki tenía secándose al fuego la mejor ropita que ellos tenían y que había lavado para que usaran.

Cuando los niños se acostaron y todo quedó en calma, Anji se quedó afuera, pensando en algunas cosas. Tsubaki llegó a su lado.

-Los niños crecerán en un buen ambiente.- dijo Anji tranquilo. Tsubaki lo miró un poco más. Lo quería.

-Anji, hay algo que me preocupa. Hoy vi un cartel donde hablan de los señores Himura. Yahiko no lee mucho, Tsubame nada, en general los niños no pueden entender lo que dice pero me preocupa que se les escape que estuvieron aquí. Pienso en un modo de advertirles que no digan nada, pero no se me ocurre.

-Le pediremos a Buda que nos ilumine para guiarlos en eso. No temo tanto por los Himura, ellos deben estar a salvo ahora, pero nosotros podemos tener problemas con eso.

-Pues vas a tener que pedir harto para que no tengamos problemas.- dijo Tsubaki realmente preocupada.- por los niños que se van mañana. Me da un poco de pena dejar de ver a Rumiko pero la señora que la adoptará siempre nos da cosas y nos trata bien. Será muy buena y justa con ella y su hermano, pero su marido me parece algo severo, sería un desastre que él escuchara de Kenshin y Kaoru.

-Sólo podemos pedir a Buda, Tsubaki. Pero independiente de lo que pueda pasar en ese aspecto, lo importante es que los niños lleguen a un buen hogar. No pierdas eso de vista cuando hagas tus plegarias. Formarán parte de una familia, nunca más tendrán que acostarse temprano por falta de comida y usarán ropa a la medida de ellos y no heredada de cuatro niños o más antes que ellos. Y no te preocupes por el señor. Él quiere a su mujer y sabrá guiar a los niños. Serán felices con la familia Fujita, ya lo verás, Tsubaki. Serán felices.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Aoshi escuchó atentamente el reporte de cada uno de sus hombres sobre la tarea que les había encomendado. La situación era más delicada de lo que parecía y ya no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo enfrentarla. Debía ser honesto consigo mismo: Una parte de él quería hacer el trabajo solo, como ninja que era, con su grupo, investigando, corriendo riesgos y desmantelando aquello que se cernía como una amenaza sobre su pais. Pero tampoco podía desconocer la promesa que los tiempos habían cambiado y así también el modo de poner sus habilidades al servicio de su país.

-Está claro que todo tráfico de armas es para algo grande, pero esto parece ser mucho más grande. - comentó a sus hombres y confidentes.- Son armas importadas desde China y aunque Hannya tiene el nombre del vendedor, lo mejor es dejarlo ahí y seguir el hilo de la gente que hizo la compra acá, como Sadojima. Al parecer, la compañía "Inferno"sería la que realizó la compra, sin embargo Kamiya no tiene conexiones con esa empresa o gente de allí y puede que haya hecho el negocio sólo por el dinero, aunque también podríamos asumir que él no sabe nada de esto y que su propio negocio podría estar siendo utilizado como fachada por alguien que trabaja para él o es muy cercano.

-¿Los hijos?- Preguntó Beshimi.

-Creo que la investigación de Hyotoko descartó a Shiro, Kuro y Misao. En fin, que los he reunido aquí, no para decirles algo que ya sabemos, si no para comunicarles que he decidido trabajar en conjunto con la policía.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro, jefe?.- preguntaron los cuatro hombres a un tiempo.

-Asi es. Como les he dicho, debemos investigar a las personas que compraron y esto podría ser algo muy grande.

-Pero tú sabes que la policía tiene un grado de corrupción.- dijo Hannya, muy tranquilo, ocultando que la idea no le gustaba nada. Jamás contradecía al jefe, al menos, no en público.- Si hablamos de dinero es fácil que se corrompa a un oficial y jamás llegaremos al fondo de esto.

Aoshi miró a sus hombres. Como espías eran bastante buenos, pero no eran dados a pensar en profundidad sobre las cosas y a pesar de lo que habían descubierto, no se daban cuenta de lo grave que podía ser lo que estaba pasando.

-Necesitamos la conexión con la policía porque es un modo más directo de llegar a las Fuerzas Armadas. Porque en esas armas que Kuro y Misao encontraron, no sólo habían pistolas. Habían ametralladoras Gaitlin y no sabemos qué cosas más pero si sabemos que eran muchas. Sólo puedo pensar que un grupo se está armando y con ese poder de fuego podemos esperar un enfrentamiento por algo. Puede ser cualquier cosa, un levantamiento en alguna región, un golpe de estado, una guerra civil, incluso alguien que quiera doblegar un pueblo. Nosotros y los miembros Onniwabanshuu aún activos algo podemos hacer, pero estoy seguro que necesitamos apoyo... o apoyar. Es por eso que decidí indagar un poco sobre los casos que lleva la policía actualmente y encontré algo interesante, por eso el día de ayer me comuniqué con el único hombre en el que puedo confiar y que está llevando el asunto. Con Saito. Pienso que nuestros casos son el mismo.

Sus hombres no dijeron nada ante la mención de ese apellido, aunque sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba. En silencio, aprobaron la decisión de su jefe.

-Nos reuniremos con él en dos días más, en un pueblo cercano para exponerle y entregarle nuestra evidencia. A cambio, nos permtirá colaborar con él en la investigación como el grupo de las sombras que somos.- dijo Aoshi.- Ya así, hacer justicia.

La junta terminó y Okina, quien estuvo presente en la misma, se dirigió a su hijo al quedar a solas.

-Sé que la decisión no fue fácil, pero es la mejor.

-Gracias. Lo sé, padre.

-Dime... ¿Has seguido indagando en el asunto de Battousai?

-No he podido por la salud de Shiro, aunque estoy seguro que por estos días podría volver a su casa para interrogarlo.

-Tienes la misma corazonada que yo, ¿cierto?

-Yo diría más bien, padre... que lo que tengo, es una certeza.-

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Shiro miraba a su hermano Kuro mover ágilmente el abaco, calculando algunas cuentas. Había ido hasta su oficina porque quería hablar con él en algún lugar lejos de casa, de su padre y de Misao. Quería tener una conversación de hombres, entre hermanos.

Kuro acabó su tarea y se volvió hacia Shiro.

-Estoy listo. Cuando quieras nos vamos.

Asintiendo, Shiro se levantó con cierta dificultad, sin aceptar ayuda. Ya bastante tenía con tener que usar un bastón, debido a lo agotado que quedó su cuerpo tras la herida en el abdomen. Entendiendo esto, Kuro caminó despacio, cuidando de llevar una velocidad que Shiro pudiera seguir.

Tomaron por ahí un poco de te, recordando ciertas anécdotas y luego siguieron hacia un parque. Nadie les prestaba mayor atención.

Shiro no sabía cómo enfrentar el tema, pero era algo que lo superaba. Necesitaba confiar en alguien ¿y qué mejor que su hermano?.

-Se trata de papá.- comenzó.

Kuro se tensó ligeramente.

-Tú dirás.

Sin mirar a su hermano, con el aspecto de hablar sobre el clima, Shiro comenzó.

-En casa notaba que le pasaba algo con Kaoru. Siempre muy pendiente de ella, siempre queriendo saber en qué estaba. Pensé que tal vez, podría celarla por la promesa que le hizo al tío Kojiro de cuidar de ella en su ausencia, pero luego de este viaje que hice con él, eso no me quedó muy claro.

Kuro siempre había intuido que algo no andaba bien sobre el modo en que su padre se preocupaba de su prima, pero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Pensó en Misao. En que ella sabía algo... algo había visto. Algo le contó. Decidió no decir nada de eso todavía y puso atención en su hermano.

Shiro le narró con todo detalle cómo fue el encuentro con Battousai. "No parecía un hombre violento", diría sobre él. "Sólo quería cobrar el dinero". Luego le contó cómo Matsusoo hizo atar a Kaoru, "como si fuera una criminal" y no le había permitido ser gentil.

-Lo peor no fue eso, si lo analizo. Lo peor era que Kaoru no quería regresar con nosotros. Ella miraba muy asustada a nuestro padre y eso me hizo pensar sobre sus motivos para irse de la casa. Había escuchado entre los sirvientes, que él solía golpearla a modo de castigo, pero te juro hermano que nunca pensé que se tratara de algo serio. No tan serio como para irse de casa.

Kuro asintió. Él también había oído sobre los castigos. Algo que antes de ir a la misión de la que no volvió, uno de los hombres de su padre le había confidenciado.

Shiro, intentando dominar el leve temblor que atacó a sus manos y su cuerpo en general mientras recordaba, le contó a su hermano sobre la ocasión en que tuvieron que volver a buscar el regalo para Misao, la aparición de Battousai a caballo y cómo ellos le dieron alcance.

-Cuando seguí su rastro por el bosque hacia el claro, pensé que Battousai querría matar a nuestro padre. Pero cuando llegamos hasta ellos, pude ver que la prima tenía... las piernas al descubierto y nuestro padre no traía su hakama ni su ropa interior. Hermano... yo tuve que defender a nuestro padre de Battousai porque era mi padre, nada más, pero ahí estaba pasando algo que ese hombre había evitado. Yo... ya sabes, somos hombres. Sabemos cómo se hacen ciertas cosas. Que el cielo me castigue por ser tan mal hijo y pensar esto pero... pienso que nuestro padre estaba tomando a la fuerza a Kaoru cuando llegó Battousai. Es lo único que puedo pensar. Que al final tanto celo y tanta violencia es por eso. Porque la quiere como mujer.

Soltando el aire, Kuro asintió nuevamente. Era horrible de pensar, pero así era.

-No eres un mal hijo, ni estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.- repuso el más grande, contándole su parte de la historia. Shiro, apesadumbrado, sólo atinó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos al final de relato, pensando.

Le hubiera gustado que su hermano lo tratara de mala persona, que aquello que él había creía ver era imposible. Se levantaron ambos hombres para tomar rumbo a la casa, intentando llevar ahora una charla tranquila y distendida, sin embargo Shiro no podía relajarse. No ahora que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

¿Sería posible que así como su idea de que Kaoru pudo ser abusada por su padre se convertía en una horrible realidad, para ella al menos, otra idea que él tenía también pudiera ser cierta?

Él cada noche, cada día recordaba un poco más sobre lo sucedido en el claro. Respirando y concentrándose como le indicó Aoshi, podía llegar a un estado de relajación que le permitía ver lo sucedido, cada vez con más detalle y eso lo atormentaba.

-Creo que nuestro padre los mató.- soltó repentinamente, a poco de llegar a casa. Kuro, sorprendido, con la respiración agitada y el corazón golpeando a mil por hora, lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

La ropita del orfanato estaba bien. La señora agradeció que le entregaran a los niños tan limpios y bien peinados y le agradeció a Tsubaki y Tsubame el haberlos cuidado hasta ese momento. Luego los metió a la casa y jugó encantada con ellos un rato.

Cuando pasaron siete años de matrimonio y ella no se pudo embarazar, tuvo que aceptar que algo andaba mal. Antes de eso no quiso escuchar la palabra "estéril" y fue renuente a la idea que bien intencionadamente le dio una amiga de adoptar a uno de los niños del orfanato. Pero ella misma se había dicho que no había nada de malo en ella y que tendría sus propios bebés.

Tres años después tuvo que aceptar que el milagro que tanto pedía en el templo jamás se realizaría. Y aunque a su esposo parecía no importarle la falta de descendencia, ella sentía como algo que le faltaba el no poder ser madre. Al principio su marido no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea de adoptar, porque no siempre él estaba en casa para ayudarla, pero al final cedió, no solo con uno, sino con los dos hermanitos. Era un hombre duro, poco empático con los demás, cuya mujer era su debilidad. La única que se permitía. Era bueno con ella, hasta amable.

-¿Cómo le debemos decir, señora Tokio?- preguntó Rumiko cuando llegó la hora de preparar algo de comer y el juego terminó.

-Desde ahora seré su mamá. Me pueden decir mamá.- repuso ella tan gentil como pudo, con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Nuestra mamá? No. Mejor no seas nuestra mamá, porque ella era mala con nosotros.- respondió la niña.- No nos quería. Nos botó.

El corazón de Tokio tembló de dolor. Ella era una mujer cerca de la treintena, que no pudo evitar pensar con cierta rabia, que mientras ella no pudo tener hijos -y por Kamisama que los deseó-, otras mujeres los tenían y los trataban mal, o los botaban, como decía Rumiko. El pequeño se pegó a las piernas de su hermana, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos.

-Yo no seré ese tipo de mamá.- dijo con dulzura, la garganta ligeramente apretada al agacharse junto a ellos.- Yo seré una mamá que todos los días les dará de comer y les tendrá un lugar caliente donde dormir. Yo los cuidaré, los protegeré de todo aquello que quiera dañarlos, porque no habrá nada más importante para mí que ustedes. Yo seré su mamá... y ustedes serán mis hijitos. Y esta será su casa. Y siempre los querré y los abrazaré.

-¿De verdad nos abrazarás?.- preguntó la pequeña. La señora Tokio asintió, abriendo los brazos.- Entonces si quiero que seas nuestra mamá.- repuso la niña, acomodándose entre ellos. Su hermano la siguió y Tokio se encontró feliz, viviendo el primer día del inicio de su sueño.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kaoru se mantendría lejos del fogón a mientras Kenshin le enseñaba sobre la sazón.

-Con esto se pone picante y con esto más picante.- le dijo al aliñar la sopa y darle a probar luego de revolverla. Quería que ella entendiera bien la diferencia de sabores. También el orden en que se ponían las verduras.- Porque no se cocinan al mismo tiempo.

La joven prestó mucha atención a lo que él decía y agradeció internamente el que Kenshin tuviera la amabilidad de enseñarle a cocinar. También le parecía agradable su forma de hablarle, sin ironías y se preguntó si esa cicatriz que tenía en la cara, esa en forma de cruz ya no le dolía, porque era muy grande.

Si no la tuviera, seguramente su rostro sería más lindo de lo que ya era, porque a ella le parecía que el conjunto de su cabello rojo, sus ojos violeta y su piel blanca quedaban muy bien. En realidad, le parecía que todo él estaba bien. A Kaoru le parecía que Kenshin era un hombre atractivo para mirar... y agradable para dormir... incluso para conversar o dar un paseo.

Para vivir...

-... y por eso éstas se ponen al final. ¿Entendiste?

-¿Ehh? ¿De qué?

-Niña... te estaba diciendo que...

-Ahh... si, si... que estas son las que se cuecen a los veinte minutos y retiro del fuego.

Kenshin miró con cierto fastidio a Kaoru. Ella puso su mejor sonrisa de inocencia, al no poder confesarle que se había distraído pensando en él.

-Está bien, pero sé que no prestabas atención.- dijo Kenshin.- Te lo perdiste. Mañana cocinaré otra cosa.

-No volverá a suceder, lo prometo.

Después de comer, Kaoru se quedó cortando las orillas del kimono que le dio su padre, tras descoserlo y lavarlo con cuidado. Kenshin le había dicho que iría a limpiar el estanque que a veces se llenaba de lodo en el fondo, aprovechando que ese día en especial estaba algo caluroso. A ella no le molestó quedarse sola, trabajando.

Le gustaba esa intimidad que tenía en ese momento, donde sentía que tenía su vida en sus manos. Luego de juntar la tela sobrante y desecharla, decidió hilvanar el vestido, así no cometería errores al coserlo. Se sentía en paz, pero tras una hora de trabajo y de acabar el hilvan, sintió que le picaban los ojos, asi que guardó todo y decidió tomar un descanso, recostándose un rato, pero se quedó profundamente dormida. Tanto así que soñó.

Soñó con Kenshin. Era un sueño gracioso, en el que él la quería y hacia todo lo posible por estar a su lado y cuidarla. En su sueño, Kenshin la abrazaba y la besaba y ella despertó de un sobresalto, justo cuando Kenshin la intentaba despertar para que tomaran algo caliente, porque hacía un poco de frío.

Por la noche, al acostarse ya en su propio futón y en su propia pieza, tuvo ocasión de reflexionar sobre lo soñado. Había tenido durante esa tarde, luego de despertar, una sensación de anticipación, de que era amada por más que se dijera que era un sueño. Pero lo que más la perturbaba era su propia respuesta ante esa idea de ser querida por Kenshin. Porque la sensación que tenía al respecto era muy clara. Le gustaba. Quería ser deseada.

Quería ser abrigada por el calor de su abrazo y quería ver que su mirada violeta la siguiera allá donde fuera. La idea de ser querida por Kenshin la emocionaba aunque no estaba segura de estar enamorada de él, pero si sentía algo que iba en esa dirección.

Se levantó temprano para ver lo del desayuno y tuvo un día ajetreado. Por la noche hacía frío, tanto que Kenshin prefirió sentarse cerca del fogón, apoyado en un pilar, cuando ella le pasó su taza con té para antes de dormir. Kaoru se sirvió la suya y se sentó delante de él, en el espacio entre sus piernas, recostándose en su cuerpo comoo una vez que habían dormido así.

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero la miró hacer con una sonrisa medio esbozada.

-Hace frío.- dijo Kaoru, bebiendo de su taza.

-Lo hace.- repuso Kenshin tomando su te y dejando la taza por ahí.

-Los futones deben estar helados. ¿Me puedo quedar un poco más aqui con usted?

-Si quieres.

Kaoru ya había avanzado bastante para comprobar si Kenshin tenía alguna reacción hacia ella y no quiso orillarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Se abrazó a sí misma, disfrutando de la cercanía de su protector a su espalda. Entonces sintió que él se movía, cubriéndole los brazos con los suyos, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella. Su corazón saltó con eso y separó sus dedos, viendo que los de Kenshin se metían entre ellos.

-¿Aún sientes frío, niña? Tienes las manos heladas.

-No. Así está bien. Gracias.

Kenshin se quedó pensando que de buena gana se quedaría así toda la noche y tal vez, toda la vida. Porque tenía la impresión de que Kaoru era ese tipo de mujer al que un hombre podría querer con seguridad al ser correspondido. Lo había sorprendido al acomodarse así, tan fresca delante de él, pero le había gustado. Si tan solo ella se volviera un poco y le diera un indicio de que podía besarla, él podría cumplir algo que anhelaba desde hacía un par de semanas.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

 **Fin acto siete**

 **Cruzando al otro lado.**

 **Mayo 12, 2016.**

Notas de autor.

Hola!

Lamento haber demorado más de los diez días que prometí en el capítulo anterior. Han pasado miles de cosas por acá y la verdad es que uno nunca es lo suficientemente mayor como para no necesitar aprender algo. Y en estos días estuve aprendiendo algo nuevo, lejos, necesariamente del computador.

Me costó un poco este capítulo, asi que espero que no se contradiga demasiado con los anteriores. Suelo confundirme con los hermanos Shiro y Kuro. Se suponque que Shiro es el hermano delgado y Kuro el gordito, a cargo de la contabilidad.

En este capítulo no salieron ni Misao ni Matsusoo, pero estoy segura que algo pasará en el próximo episodio.

Espero que se hayan entretenido con algunos personajes que se han revelado en este capítulo.

Les quiero dar las gracias, primero que todo, a las personas que se preocuparon por mi salud a través de este medio y de face. Para seguir, les quiero agradecer a quienes me han escrito reviews. Han sido un apoyo el último mes.

Le chat et le abeille

Guest

Ro

Guest

Relenavivi

Pajarito Azul

Pjean

jazzlittlemockingjay

Okashira Janet

AbiTaisho

Carito

ChicaGoodBye

DULCECITO311

PrettyKaoru

Kaoruca

Integra Val Hellsing

Battousai Kamiya

En serio, chicas, muchas gracias. Contestaré sus reviews a partir de ahora.

Blankaoru.


	8. Buscando su cercanía

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo en **fanfiction punto net**

 **La Protegida**

Acto ocho

" _ **Buscando su Cercanía"**_

por

 **Blankaoru**

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Matsusoo recibió a su visita y le pidió a Misao que les trajera algo para beber. Mirando de reojo al recién llegado, la joven salió presurosa del cuarto, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Regresó con sake y se preguntó por qué su padre permitía que un hombre como ese entrara a la casa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar esas cosas, pues Matsusoo le dijo que podía retirarse y en apariencia, ella abandonó el cuarto, pero regresó tan silenciosa como pudo sobre sus pasos y se quedó junto a la puerta, para escuchar la conversación.

El recién llegado era un cazarrecompensas, al parecer o al menos así lo entendió Misao. Venía a preguntar sobre el asunto de Battousai y la chica que lo acompañaba. Matsusoo le dio toda la información que el hombre le pidió y le ofreció una generosa cantidad de dinero a cambio de traerle a Kaoru viva. Battousai no le interesaba.

-Haga lo que quiera con él, siempre que eso implique que sufra. Córtele una pata, no sé, es suyo.- dijo Matsusoo al despedirse, pues el sujeto al parecer tenía premura por marcharse. Se le cancelaría al volver.

Misao, con un mal presentimiento sobre eso, decidió hacerle una visita a Aoshi. No era un simple capricho por verlo, había algo más. Nadie atendió el portón de la casa cuando llamó y decidió saltarlo. Le resultó fácil trepar y llegar hasta arriba, para luego aterrizar con cierta gracia. Corrió sobre el suave pasto del jardín que amortizó sus pasos y entrar a la casa no le fue difícil. Pero no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba él y asomándose a un pasillo intentó adivinar cuál sería cuarto.

De pronto sintió algo una presencia a su espalda y alcanzó a volverse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Aoshi vestido con una yukata y secándose el cabello.-¿Quién te dejó entrar? No hay nadie más en casa.

Ruborizada al notar el olor a limpio que traía Aoshi encima, no supo cómo confesar que se había metido a la mala. Lo mejor sería desviar el tema.

-Vine a verlo. Tenía algo que contarle.

-¿Algo sobre qué? ¿Kaoru apareció?

Una leve punzada de celos ante la pregunta descolocó a Misao. Pero se repuso.

-No. Es que vino un sujeto a ver a mi papá. Me pareció muy raro...

Aoshi invitó a Misao a la salita de las visitas y le indicó dónde sentarse. Ella le hizo caso y él se preguntó qué había pasado que la tenía allí. No podía decir que le desagradara su visita, todo lo contrario pero últimamente todo lo referente a esa familia era como una puerta que se abría a más puertas.

-Era alto, casi tanto como usted, delgado y como de la edad de mi padre. Me pareció que su cabello era blanco y traía sus espadas a la cintura, una larga y otra más pequeña. Traía un sombrero de paja pero era negro...

Aoshi disimuló con maestría su sorpresa al entender de quién podría tratarse, porque era una sospecha, para no alterar a Misao.

-Y ese hombre hizo tratos con tu padre.

-Si. Dijo que era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar y que venía de lejos rastreando a Battousai. Era muy extraño, no me gustó. No me gusta que mi padre trate con ese tipo de gente.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y tras dar permiso de entrada, apareció Beshimi, el más bajito de los hombres de Aoshi. Agrandó un poco los ojos al ver a Misao allí. Luego anunció que sus padres ya habían llegado.

Aoshi entonces le agradeció a Misao la información y mandó a llamar a Hannya para acompañarla de vuelta a su casa. Al regresar este de la diligencia, reunió a los cuatro guardias.

-¿Quién la dejó pasar?- preguntó ligeramente molesto. Sus hombres se miraron entre ellos.

-No la sentimos, señor.- respondió Hannya al cabo de un rato.- Al menos yo no sé en qué momento se pudo haber colado.

El resto de la guardia, cabizbajos, apoyó las palabras de su camarada. Aoshi los observó por un rato, ciertamente molesto aunque por otro lado, asombrado por la hazaña de la Misao. No era fácil engañar a su guardia, menos pasar desapercibido ante ellos. Se quedó pensando en eso cuando se vistió para salir y montó su caballo poco antes de la medianoche. Tenía una cita con Saito en unos días y tanto Hannya como Beshimi le acompañaron. El resto se quedó junto a su familia.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El calor que compartían era muy reconfortante y el momento muy especial. Estaban tranquilos, sin apuro por escapar, buscar alimento o donde guarecerse. Estaban seguros, entregados en cierto modo el uno al otro y para Kenshin quedó claro que Kaoru gustaba de su compañía al buscar esa cercanía, pero aunque ella no avanzó más, se sintió complacido con tenerla entre sus brazos.

El calor del fuego decreció poco a poco y le pareció lo más correcto levantarse aunque eso implicara romper el contacto. Lo hizo con cuidado tras darle las buenas noches a Kaoru y ella le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa. Le recomendó acostarse luego.

La joven se quedó unos momentos más frente a las cenizas y restos de leña, entretenída en revolverlas hasta ver las luminiscencias anaranjadas emerger entre el gris, encontrando en ellas un poco de calor. Llegó a la conclusión de que nada podía ser más reconfortantemente calentito que un abrazo de Kenshin y decidió acostarse. Temblaba de frío cuando se cubrió hasta arriba de la nariz pero tras hacerse bolita se quedó dormida de inmediato, emocionada por el acercamiento que había logrado y planeando en su mente algunas ideas para llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

Kenshin tuvo más dificultades, en cambio, para conciliar el sueño. Sentía su cuerpo tenso y en dos o tres ocasiones estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir al cuarto de la muchacha. No lo hizo porque honestamente no tenía mucha idea de cómo abordarla, pues siempre fue más bien parco con las mujeres y tampoco era mucho de enamorarse. Podría decir que su situación era nueva y se sentía un poco abrumado por lo que quería hacer y no podía ejecutar. Quería besarla pero no se le ocurría cómo llegar a ella y hacerlo. También quería lo demás. El sexo. El que fuera conocido como el asesino Battousai resultó ser sólo un hombre más cuando dejaba de lado su espada, tan vulnerable como cualquier persona a los caprichos del corazón.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa irónica al recordar algunas cosas más del asesino Battousai. Se contaban algunas historias de él, salidas de la imaginación de quien sabe quién. Un hombre frío y sanguinario de líbido insaciable, decidido y salvaje. Si tuviera en cambio que describirse a sí mismo en esa época, hubiera dicho sin dudar que fue apenas un niño-joven soldado con mucha habilidad para la espada, más tímido de lo que le hubiese gustado ser, más preocupado en su momento del trabajo a realizar que en los atributos físicos de las mujeres que veía pasar. Un joven que por su nula experiencia en las relaciones, en se enamoró de una espía del bando contrario y pagó con sangre su atrevimiento. Sangre y mucho dolor. Y una cicatriz.

Cambió de posición y con ello, el curso de sus pensamientos. No tenía ganas de recordar a la única mujer que había querido ni lo que pasó. Sobre todo porque era algo que había pasado hacía muchos años y porque mirando a Kaoru tenía la impresión de que una cosa tal no le sucedería de nuevo. Kaoru era distinta, se lo había demostrado. Era una persona muy cálida, de emociones a flor de piel. Ella no podría engañarlo, se le notaría. Se rió al recordar todo ese discurso de las mujeres en las que no se podía confiar que le dio al conocerla. Había sido un troglodita... pero... sacudió mejor la cabeza. Lo mejor sería observarla un poco más. Decidido esto cerró los ojos, pero antes de dormir su mente le jugó a traición y evocó una imagen de Kaoru entre sus brazos. Tuvo una erección inmediata e ignorando eso como pudo se quedó dormido

Se levantó temprano y salió al exterior. Decidido al ver el cielo despejado, marchó a su estanque con una toalla y se zambulló en sus frías aguas buscando si así le bajaban las ansias.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Cuando Kaoru se levantó, encendió el fuego y puso la tetera. Buscó a Kenshin por la casa y al no hallarlo se comenzó a preguntar donde estaría, entonces recordó que la tarde anterior había estado limpiando su estanque. Quizá anduviera por allí y partió canturreando, contenta por lo bonito que se estaba poniendo todo ante la llegada de la primavera. Divisó la cabeza rojiza sobre el agua y enfiló hacia allí. Kenshin nadaba vigorosamente de un lado a otro y ella se sentó en una de las rocas de la orilla. Al notarla, él se detuvo.

-Deberías entrar. Aunque el agua está un poco fría te acostumbrarás pronto.

En humilde opinión de Kaoru, no le parecía la temperatura ambiente ideal para mojarse.

-No sé nadar.- se excusó.

-Yo puedo enseñarte.

-Me puede enseñar más tarde. Ahora tenemos que desayunar.

Kaoru sonriendo reparó en el cabello suelto de Kenshin, flotando en torno a su espalda. ¿Con qué nadaría? ¿Con fundoshi? ¿O tal vez un hakama?

Kenshin en cambio no pudo soportar verla tan compuesta sentada en su roca. Menos así, tan bonita con su yukata rosa y su obi azul. Por su causa, por la genial idea de sentarse entre sus piernas lo había tenido durante la noche con toda clase de sueños bastante sensuales que lo obligaron a... buscar desahogo a solas al despertar. Y ella tan tranquila.

-Desayunaremos después.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que ella no supo anticipar, acercándose de dos brazadas a la joven y cogiendo impulso, emergió como un tritón de entre las aguas. La tomó por la cintura al primer intento y se sumergió con ella.

Fue automático, tras un jadeo, Kaoru no pudo respirar por un par de segundos. El agua estaba helada y de inmediato se aferró a Kenshin al no sentir el fondo bajo sus pies. Riendo, éste la sostuvo sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

-Mal... mal... ¡malvado!- exclamó Kaoru cuando pudo, soltándose violentamente de él al tocar fondo y no necesitarlo.- ¡No tiene perdón! ¡Lo odio!

Sin tener nada que arrojarle a la cabeza, la joven comenzó a lanzarle agua con ambas manos. Kenshin se limitó a usar sus palmas como escudo, de buen humor.

-Jajaja, tranquila, mocosa, si no fue tan grave.

-¡Me pudo haber matado! Bruto, bestia... ¡Cavernícola!

Cuando Kaoru se aburrió de tirarle agua, se encaminó hacia la orilla. Kenshin la siguió.

-Deberías aprovechar de que ya estás temperada para aprender a nadar.

-No me interesa, no pienso volver aquí con usted. Es un tramposo.- dijo la joven tratando de ver el modo de subir y salir de allí, sin encontrarlo. Quizá en otra orilla. Kenshin le dio alcance.

-Está bien, lo admito, no fue el mejor modo pero dame cinco minutos. Te enseño algo y luego te ayudo a salir.

Kaoru tiritaba y sólo añoraba llegar junto al fogón de la cocina y calentar allí su cuerpo, pero al volverse vio que Kenshin tenía su mano estirada.

-Sólo cinco minutos. Además, ya estás mojada.

Suspirando, Kaoru decidió darle esa oportunidad. Le dio la mano, sellando el trato y permitió que él le diera algunas indicaciones. Minutos después flotar le pareció muy simple y maravillada, con las manos de Kenshin sosteniéndola en la espalda y debajo de las rodillas se dejó llevar. De pronto no recordó el frío ni nada desagradable. Respirando compasadamente, se sintió en paz.

Kenshin, que no se perdía detalle de su rostro relajado, pensó una vez más en el asunto del beso. Realmente quería besarla. Poner sus labios sobre los de ella y presionar. Entrecerró los ojos, concentrado en ella, pero al bajar la vista a sus labios los notó un tanto morados. Él mismo llevaba más tiempo del que planeó al llegar metido en el agua y le pareció que sería prudente dejar eso hasta ahí por un rato. Después de todo, aún el clima no era apropiado para ese tipo de actividades. Lo de esa mañana fue... un acto de emergencia para liberar esa energía de más que ella le estaba causando.

-Vamos a casa.- dijo gentil. Kaoru abrió los ojos y antes de ponerse de pie, Kenshin avanzó con ella, llevándola en brazos hacia la orilla por la que podrían salir. Una vez se encontraron fuera, él la siguió cargando.

-Ya me puede dejar en el piso. Ya está perdonado.- dijo Kaoru, llevando sus sandalias en las manos. Kenshin titubeó un poco.- Ya me puede bajar.- Insistió ella. De un modo que le golpeó en el pecho, Kenshin, de una forma adorable intentó contener una sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Bien... te bajaré, pero con una condición.

-Dígame.

Kenshin miró hacia los costados, evitando la mirada de la muchacha. Se veía un poco incómodo.

-Tú te quedarás aquí y no te moverás, ¿está bien? Sólo mantén la atención en ese cerezo de allá que está floreciendo, hasta que te indique lo contrario.

-¿Pero por qué?.- Kaoru encontraba muy curiosa la regla y quería saber por qué.

-Sólo obedece.

-Pero...

-No me obligues a cargarte hasta la casa. Necesito... ir a buscar mis sandalias que quedaron allá.

-Está bien. Miraré el cerezo.- dijo la muchacha divertida. Con cuidado, Kenshin la dejó en el piso, orientándola de espaldas a él y corrió de vuelta al estanque, a buscar la toalla y sandalias que había dejado allí, para secarse antes de ponerse la ropa.

Kaoru seguía con la mirada en el cerezo, cuyas ramas estaban plagadas de pequeños capullos marrones con el rosa asomando en sus puntas y la verdad, no le veía mucha gracia a mirar el árbol. Kenshin le había dicho que no se volviera y estaba bien, pero de pronto recordó que él la había sumergido en el estanque y la hizo pasar el susto de su vida y eso lo inhabilitada, a su parecer, para darle órdenes o pedirle favores por todo ese día, de modo que muy fresca se dio la vuelta sólo para molestarlo.

Y se llevó la sorpresa.

Kenshin iba llegando hasta su toalla, desnudo como Kamisama lo había echado al mundo. Si bien Kaoru tuvo que adivinar sus hombros bajo la mata de cabello rojizo que se pegaba a ellos, pudo ver con claridad su espalda angostándose hacia las caderas y sus nalgas firmes, sus muslos fibrosos y sus piernas moverse al caminar. Con el rubor golpeando dramáticamente su cara y quedándose allí, Kaoru sintió la boca seca y una sensación similar a la de querer salir corriendo hacia algún lugar cuando Kenshin se volvió al coger la toalla y la descubrió.

Asi que lo había hecho, la muy bellaca, pensó él. Pues si la chica se había dado la vuelta a mirar, que lo hiciera. Le dirigió una sonrisa irónica y aunque debía reconocer que le daba pudor, ya lo había visto en detalle y no habia nada que hacer, asi que aparentando una calma que no sentía, se quitó el exceso de agua del cabello antes de seguir con los brazos y atarse la toalla a la cintura cubriendo su virilidad, tal como solía hacer en un día normal. Kaoru, que había acabado girándose poco después de verse descubierta, concentrada en su cerezo no lograba bajarse el rubor de las mejillas porque se le cruzaban imágenes que no podía espantar de Kenshin desnudo, mezclándose con aquellas en las que lo vio nadando y en las que la cargó, sin ropa. Cuando Kenshin llegó junto a ella, se encontraba con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Kaoru nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y el primero que veía le parecía un exponente más que digno de recordar. ¡Pero sentía verguenza!

-Lo siento.- dijo sin mirarlo.- No pensé que se tratara de eso y además... además...

-Suelo bañarme desnudo. Si eso te escandaliza es problema tuyo, no mío. Además, te dije que no miraras.

-Es que... si... es decir, entiendo.- dijo la joven.

Kenshin le alargó una yukata seca. La que él traía para usar. Al parecer, él se iría a casa sólo con la toalla.

-Cámbiate. No puedes irte así a casa, te enfermarás.- dijo tranquilo, girándose y dándole espacio para desnudarse y vestirse. En ningún momento hizo ademán de girarse y ella se cubrió, tomó la ropa mojada y se fueron a casa.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Tras ocuparse de darle desayuno a su paciente especial, Megumi regresó con una navaja. Su paciente tenía la barba crecida y ella pensó que se sentiría mejor si estaba afeitado. Con cuidado lo rasuró y luego con paños humedecidos en agua tibia aseó su cuerpo. Entreabriendo los ojos él trató de articular alguna palabra, pero no pudo, asi que la médica lo tranquilizó y le explicó por quinta vez dónde estaba, las circunstancias en que lo encontraron y su pronóstico.

-Ha mejorado en estos dias, pero debe ser paciente porque le queda. Nada imposible de lograr, ya lo verá. Sólo descanse y mentalícese de que sanará.

El hombre de mediana edad e intensos ojos verdes la miró agradecido. Estaba cansado y ella lo comprendía. Megumi no pedía nada más, sólo que se repusiera.

Tras dejar al hombre durmiendo, Megumi se dispuso a atender a algunos pacientes y en eso llegó Sanosuke. El joven, que era su ayudante, había ido a atender algunos casos sencillos a domicilio.

-Todo ha salido bien. La señora Fukioka dice que se ha sentido mejor y el señor Matsumoto insiste en que deberías ir tú a verlo. Sobre la señora Tatsumura, ella dice sentirse bien, pero tiene una tos que me preocupa. Pienso que puede tener tuberculosis, pero ella no quiere ser examinada a fondo.

Megumi apuntó la observaciones de Sanosuke y quedó de ir a ver personalmente a la señora Tatsumura.

-Tienes que ir a ver a Kenshin. Yo no puedo porque estoy ocupada aquí. Llévale una gallina y que me envíe cedrón, menta, orégano. Me están faltando para las infusiones. Trae cebollas también...

Sanosuke apuntó mentalmente todo lo que pidieron y fue a ver a Kenshin. Tras cuarenta minutos de caminata divisó la casita y se encontró a la chiquilla que barría el patio. Kenshin se entretenía picando leña.

Le pareció gracioso pensar por un momento que eran un matrimonio, siendo que Kenshin no era un hombre dado a llevar relaciones amororsas. Nunca le había conocido a una mujer en los tres años que lo conocía, aunque quien sabía.

Kaoru se le acercó al ver que traía una gallina por las patas, cabeza abajo. El animal no aleteaba y parecía resignado a algún oscuro destino. La joven no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto porque llegó Kenshin, recibió al ave y conversó por unos momentos con Sanosuke. Entonces este se volvió a Kaoru.

-Hay una fiesta del templo esta noche, por si quieres venir. Y realmente eso me animaría mucho.- dijo a la joven. Kenshin, que escuchó claramente esas palabras y vio la sonrisa que su protegida le dirigió a Sano, prestó atención.

-¡Claro que me gustaría! Kenshin... ¿Podemos ir?

-No.

-Por favooor. - suplicó ella. Kenshin vio la sonrisa de Sanosuke y esta vez tomó una decisión.

-Iremos.

Feliz, Kaoru empezó a tejer en su mente toda una historia, mientras Kenshin se ocupaba de darle a Sanosuke las cosas que había venido a buscar. Ella se pondría muy bonita, tanto como pudiera para ir a la fiesta, para que Kenshin la mirara. Después de comer se dispuso a terminar de coser su kimono tan rápido como pudo y ya se iba a cambiar de ropa cuando Kenshin llegó con un bulto entre los brazos, lanzándoselo. Ella lo atrapó en el aire.

-Te pondrás eso.- dijo escueto, aguantándose la risa. Kaoru miró la ropa.

Un hakama y un kimono de hombre, de color azul oscuro. Era ropa de Kenshin. Lo miró sin entender la idea.

-Recuerda que nos están buscando y los pasquines con nuestra descripción ya están en este pueblo. Nadie te notará si vas como varón a mezclarte entre la multitud...

-Pero si usted es el más llamativo de los dos, ¿por qué me tengo que disfrazar?

-Yo me ocuparé de mí. Ahora hazme caso y vístete con lo que te di a menos que no quieras ir al pueblo..

Malhumorada, Kaoru hizo caso, sintiéndose arrepentida de lo que estaba sintiendo por Kenshin. Le parecía un hombre malo que no merecía su cariño y se imaginó tomando sus pocas cosas apenas cumpliera los dieciocho años y largándose de allí. Imaginó con lujo de detalles el discurso que le daría a Kenshin sobre por qué no era merecedor de su aprecio, con la idea de dejarlo solo y triste suplicando por un día más de su compañía.

Así y todo, estuvo lista en diez minutos.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Tras preparar la cena, Tokyo fue a buscar a sus niños para jugar con ellos, aprovechando que su esposo, recién llegado de la capital, estaba tomando un merecido baño. Ya le había presentado a los pequeños y Goro, mirándolos con poco interés, los aprobó. Para Tokio bastaba con eso; tenía la certeza de que era cuestión de tiempo de que él también los quisiera.

Se entretuvieron jugando con una caja de cintas de colores. Rumiko tenía varias en el cabello, otras en las muñecas y las más gruesas atadas a la cintura con un gracioso moño que le había hecho Tokio. Su hermano en tanto estaba separando cuidadosamente las cintas rojas. También tenía de otros colores atadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Cuando se terminaron las cintas rojas de la casa, comenzó a quitarle a Rumiko las suyas y las juntó al montón que tenía. Entonces se las puso todas en el pelo a su hermana.

-Ken... nin. Eres Ken... nin...- le dijo a su hermana. Sin pensarlo, Rumiko se puso de pie y jugó con su hermano a chocar sus deditos índices, pero cuando lo derribó, el más pequeño, tras lloriquear, fue hacia ella y le quitó las cintas rojas, poniéndoselas a él mismo. -Yo Kennin.- sentenció.

Tokio los miraba entretenida, intentando entender la dinámica.

-Si tú eres el señor Kenshin, yo soy Anji... - dijo la pequeña, tomando a su vez un pañuelo blanco y colocándoselo en la cabeza.

-¿Y quién puedo ser yo?- preguntó Tokio complacida con el juego.

-Usted es muy bonita. Puede ser Kaori.- dijo la pequeña, tomándole el pelo con cierta torpeza y poniendo una cinta en el. Tokio entonces preguntó qué tenía que hacer ella.- Tiene que acostarse porque está enferma. Nosotros la cuidaremos.

Riendo quedo, Tokio se tendió en el tatami mientras Rumiko le traía tazas con agua del balde. Riuji acompañó a su hermana, pero ella lo sentó junto a la señora mamá.

-Tú no puedes venir, se supone que te quedes aquí con ella, cuidándola, como el señor Kenshin. Dale la medicina, enseguida iré por más.

-Señor Kenshin, eres un hombre muy amable.- dijo Tokio pensando en que ya debía sacar la olla del fuego. Se levantó despacio y al incorporarse vio a su marido apoyado en el umbral, mirándola con los ojos brillando. Se preguntó cuánto rato llevaría allí, mirando.

Cuando Rumiko entró al cuarto con una taza con agua, Goro, el señor papá, se esmeró en ser amable con ella y su hermano, indicándoles que era hora de cenar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Sanosuke hizo un mohín cuando vio aparecer a Kenshin junto con otro muchacho. Justo cuando esperaba con ansias ver a Kaoru, le salían con esto. Sin embargo cuando el muchacho le habló y le sonrió, notó que se trataba de ella.

Kenshin también lucía distinto. Se había tomado cuidadosamente el cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás y ocultando la coleta bajo la ropa. También lo pintó por encima con un polvo que mezclado en agua oscurecía temporalmente su color y el flequillo lo llevó todo sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Había pintado con un maquillaje la cicatriz, de modo que bajo el cabello prácticamente no se notaba.

Según Kaoru, se veía guapo de igual modo. Sanosuke, animado, les indicó algunas entretenciones que encontrarían camino al templo, como teatro callejero, malabaristas y puestos de comercio. La molestia que Kaoru traía con Kenshin por el asunto de la ropa de hombre quedó atrás con todas las diversiones que encontró y con la amena compañía de Sanosuke quien no dudaba en acompañarla a los puntos que le causaban curiosidad. Kenshin los seguía como si fueran un par de chicos a su cuidado y más allá se les unió Megumi.

-Supongo que no puedo usar tu nombre.- dijo Sanosuke a la joven.- Ya que vienes así, supongo que tendrás un nombre en mente.

-Claro. Puedes llamarme Kenji.- repuso Kaoru. - Es mi nombre.

-Vaya... ¿será acaso el nombre de algún amor?- preguntó Megumi. Kenshin se tensó un momento.

-Claro que no. Es sólo un nombre que me gusta mucho. Kenji.

-Se parece a Kenshin.- observó Megumi con cierta malicia.

-Piense lo que quiera.

-Es el nombre con el que nos referiremos a Kenji de ahora en adelante aquí.- dijo Kenshin autoritario. Nadie hizo bromas ni nadie lo contradijo.

Había mucha gente en las calles y nadie le prestaba especial atención al grupo. Megumi tenía ganas de hablar con Kenshin sobre el asunto de su paciente especial, pero no encontraba el momento, además, le parecía un asunto demasiado serio como para comentarlo en una fiesta de templo, rodeados de gente.

-Tienes que acompañarme a la clínica para hablar sobre eso. Podríamos ir ahora.-

-No puedo dejar a Kenji solo. Tengo que vigilarlo, estar cerca de él.

-Ahora no está solo. Sanosuke la acompaña. Créeme que no se perderá ni nada malo le pasará. Vamos.

Kenshin no estaba animado de seguir a la doctora, pero Megumi solía ser una mujer muy seria y si ella lo estaba solicitando, debía tratarse de un asunto de importancia. Miró a Kaoru, tratando de atrapar un pececito de color y tuvo la impresión de que no lo extrañaría si desaparecía unos minutos. Siguió a Megumi y pronto se encontró tras ella, mientras abría la puerta que daba a la sala donde su paciente especial se encontraba, solitario.

-Llegó hace un par de semanas, en muy mal estado.- dijo la médica alumbrando al hombre con una lámpara.- Tenía varias fracturas, estaba desnutrido y traía varias laceraciones en su piel. Lo más serio es que, producto de sus lesiones, creo, él sólo balbucea sonidos. No sé quién es ni de donde proviene, tampoco sé si acaso ese estado que muestra tiene que ver con algún tipo de retraso o si en realidad no recuerda quien es. Estuvo varios días inconsciente, ahora despierta a ratos.

-Es un caso difícil. Sólo a medida que se recupere y él pueda decírtelo, podrás saber quien es.

-Claro, por eso te pido ayuda. Lo que pasa es que examinando sus manos pude notar que la mano derecha tiene callos en la misma ubicación que la tuya, asi que asumo que es o fue un espadachín. Tiene algunas cicatrices de cortes en su abdomen y costados.

-Y en la ropa que traía, ¿notaste alguna pista?

-Traía ropa vieja y muy gastada, pero le quedaba corta asi que no creo que sirva para darnos alguna pista. No era de él.

-Ya veo. Algo más que puedas indicarme? ¿Alguna seña?

El paciente comenzó a moverse, un poco intranquilo y a gemir. Megumi le tomó la temperatura y notó que tenía fiebre. Se ocupó de ir a buscar medicina y de bajársela con un paño húmedo mientras.

Se quedó sentada a su lado, mirándolo. Kenshin se puso de pie a su lado, mirando al sujeto.

-No sé quién es y he pensado que siendo espadachín, pueda tener los mismos problemas que tú. Que lo busquen para alguna venganza o para medir fuerzas, no lo sé. Pero ahora él no puede defenderse ni hacer nada por sí mismo, por eso he mantenido en absoluta reserva sobre su existencia aquí. Sanosuke lo sabe porque él fue quien lo encontró en un callejón y lo trajo. Por eso si tú pudieras ayudarnos sobre quién es él.

-Haré lo que pueda, pensaré en ello pero no te garantizo nada. Este hombre puede ser cualquier persona, incluso un criminal. Debes tener cuidado cuando se ponga más fuerte.

Kenshin miró por última vez al enfermo y le calculó unos cuarenta años. Salió del lugar con la doctora que, tras verificar que su paciente se encontraba mejor, lo siguió.

Mientras, en las calles, Sanosuke y Kaoru ya habían advertido que habían sido abandonados. Sanosuke estaba especialmente amargado con esto, asi que mientras se comían unas papas dulces calientes se pusieron a caminar. Kaoru llevaba dos pececitos dorados en una pecera redonda que se había ganado.

-¿Entonces también eres médico?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Claro. Tal como Megumi, mi familia de origen es de médicos y aprendí algunas cosas cuando era niño, pero con las guerras mi familia desapareció y yo tuve que sobrevivir. Pasé... una mala época hasta que di con Kenshin y él me presentó a Megumi para que fuera como mi tutora y me guiara en la medicina. Asi que ahora sigo aprendiendo, practicando, ejerciendo.

-Guau, es una gran historia. Eres admirable, te preparas para salvar vidas.

-Si, algo así.- dijo Sanosuke agachando un poco la cabeza hacia delante, ligeramente cohibido. Megumi nunca le decía que era un joven admirable. Continuamente lo trataba de vago y lo reñía por eso. Él tenía sus defectos, pero estaba seguro que no era para tanto.

-Espero que seas un gran médico, Sanosuke. Me sentiré orgullosa de tí.

Para Sanosuke, Kaoru ya estaba catalogada como una tremenda amiga. Sentía que podía confiar en ella y contarle sus cosas.

-Ojalá Megumi pensara como tú. A veces pienso que yo sólo le estorbo aquí.

-No digas eso. Quizá es que es una mujer muy ocupada. No debes prestar oídos

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, terminando sus papas dulces.

-Yo la quiero, ¿sabes?

Kaoru se detuvo y miró a Sanosuke.

-¿Se lo has dicho?.

-No es tan fácil, a veces pienso que debería hacerlo, pero en otras creo que sólo le daría poder sobre mí para barrer el piso conmigo.

A la mente de Kaoru llegó la imagen de su prima Misao. Enamorada del joven Aoshi y sin esperanzas, al menos, hasta que ella se marchó de esa casa. Pensó que adoraría saber, algún día, que Misao había logrado su amor y era querida y mimada como se merecía, pero el caso de Sanosuke era diferente.

Para ella no había pasado desapercibido cómo Megumi se llevó a Kenshin jalando de su manga. Fue una imagen de un segundo que vio, pero que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Tal vez su caso también era diferente. Tal vez se había ilusionado sin destino.

-Debes ser fuerte.- sentenció la joven.- Tal vez, en algún lugar, haya una chica linda para tí. Alguien que te valore. Pero mientras, no dejes de esforzarte, sé que llegarás lejos si tu empeño es ser médico. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve.- dijo Sanosuke.- ¿Y tú?

-Diecisiete.- fue la respuesta. Sanosuke le sonrió.

-Vaya, eres menor que yo, después de todo. Apenas una chiquill... un chiquillo, pero quiero creer en tus palabras. Tú también llegarás lejos.

Sanosuke pasó su enorme brazo sobre los hombros de Kaoru, de una manera ciertamente masculina y Kaoru le retribuyó. Nacía una amistad entre ellos...

-Mañana debemos estar en pie temprano.- dijo Megumi a sus espaldas.- Asi que debes acostarte, Sanosuke.

Los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta. Megumi, de brazos cruzados, con Kenshin a su lado, miraba a Sano de manera desafiante.

-Aún no tocan los tambores. Cuando lo hagan me iré a la cama.- dijo el muchacho. A Kaoru también le hacía mucha ilusión oír los tambores. Le recordaba a su padre porque era su momento favorito de las celebraciones.

-Eres muy perezoso para despertar temprano...- argumentó la médica. A Kaoru le dio pena que su amigo fuera tratado como un niño.

-Le prometí a Kaoru que escucharíamos los tambores juntos y es lo que haremos, ¿cierto, chica?- dijo este decidido.

-Cierto.- dijo Kaoru y partieron ambos rumbo a la multitud que se comenzaba a agolpar frente al escenario donde se montaba un enorme tambor en medio. Kenshin y Megumi los siguieron, molestos cada uno por sus propios motivos, pero ella fue quien estalló, adelantándose y jalando a Sano de una oreja.

-No pienso comenzar sola la mañana, tú prometiste estar ahí y estarás.- dijo la doctora, arrastrando al joven hasta la clínica. Kaoru se quedó horrorizada mirando la escena y una mano tomó la de ella.

-Vamos. Los tambores empezarán.- dijo Kenshin, soltándola de inmediato. Kaoru miró hacia Sanosuke.

-Pero... debemos traerlo. Él también los quería escuchar.- repuso Kaoru.- No es justo que se lo lleve.

-No te preocupes por él. Estará bien.

Poco convencida, Kaoru siguió a Kenshin, con la idea de conseguir una buena ubicación. Y la encontraron. Escucharon los tambores y toda su potencia de una manera muy nítida, de forma tal que sentían retumbar cada parte de ellos.

Kaoru recordó que esta era la segunda vez que escuchaban los tambores juntos y cuando terminó el acto, Kenshin la invitó a regresar a casa. Ella, que quería ver los fuegos artificiales, lo siguió de mala gana y tras caminar ingresaron al sendero, saliéndose unos metros más allá. Kenshin le tomó una mano para arrastrarla tras él y comenzó un ascenso fuerte. A duras penas Kaoru podía mantener con agua a sus peces. Ascendieron cerca de diez minutos.

-Desde acá tenemos una buena vista con un poco menos de ruido.- le dijo a la muchacha cuando por fin se detuvieron. Ella podía ver varias calles iluminadas desde donde estaba y el mayor punto de luz asumió que sería la plaza. En el lugar en el que se encontraba la luz era muy tenue.

El primer fuego de artificio llegó al cielo y estalló en miles de partículas rojas, iluminándolos por un momento. Kaoru estaba absorta en la contemplación de las luces de colores cuando sintió las manos de Kenshin llegar a su cintura y moverse hacia delante, cruzándose delante de su barriga.

Ella cuidó que sus peces estuvieran bien y aceptó el contacto de buena manera. Él apoyó la cara en su hombro y la presionó ligeramente contra su mejilla. Cerrando los ojos, Kaoru se movió ligeramente y sintió, en sus labios, el leve contacto del labio de él. Entonces se quedó quieta y un poco nerviosa sintió que él restregaba su cara levemente con la de ella.

Kenshin se quedó tranquilo unos minutos, contemplando las luces hasta que se terminaron. Quedando a oscuras, no la soltó. Entonces Kaoru, un poco temblorosa se apoyó completamente en él y más decidida, miró hacia su lado izquierdo. Sintió un beso cerca del lóbulo de su oreja y luego un poco más allá, de lleno en su mejilla. La joven torció su cuerpo y sobre sus labios finalmente pudo recibir un beso.

Acabó de girarse entre los brazos de Kenshin y él la ciñó por la cintura, inclinándose sobre ella y esta vez yendo más allá de un simple contacto. La besó moviendo los labios sobre los de ella, probando el sabor dulce que guardaban. Kaoru retribuyó imitando lo que él hacía y arrancando un suspiro de él, de placer que le daba.

Se separaron sin decir palabra y tomándola de la mano él la guió por un sendero más suave, de vuelta a casa. Una vez allá encendió una lámpara y fue al trastero, en tanto Kaoru se cambiaba para dormir. De pronto, Kenshin apareció ante ella con una pecera muy bonita que limpió y entre los dos la llenaron con agua para ponerla en el pasillo. Luego, con cuidado, Kaoru vertió en ella a sus pececitos y a la luz de la lámpara vieron cómo éstos nadaban en todas direcciones en el nuevo espacio del que disponían. Ella puso todo su empeño en fingir que le prestaba atención a los dorados, nerviosa como estaba con lo del beso que él le había dado. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar si eso significaba algo.

-¿Cree que estén bien ahi? Esta noche hace frío.- preguntó en vez.

-Lo estarán. Cuando se hagan más grandes los iremos a dejar al estanque. Ahora entremos a casa.- argumentó Kenshin, poniendo un paño sobre la obertura e la pecera. Kaoru se levantó y obedeció. Al cerrar el shoji, Kenshin preguntó.-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco.- fue la respuesta de la chica. Al volverse notó que él se tomaba las orillas del kimono que llevaba sobrepuesto a su ropa, abriéndolo. Kaoru no tardó en captar el mensaje y regresando sobre sus pasos, lo abrazó, cerrando él la prenda sobre ella.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Mucho mejor.- fue la respuesta.

Kenshin no tardó en besarla ni ella en responder.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Liberaron sus manos y a empujones lo metieron en la celda. Anji se giró lentamente, con esa pasividad que lo caracterizaba, repitiendo lo que venía diciendo desde el orfanato. Que no tenía idea sobre qué le hablaban.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.- dijo una y otra vez. Se asió a los barrotes de la reja que le evitaba la libertad.- Por favor, necesito que le digan a Tsubaki que estoy bien. No debe pasar malos ratos.

Cuando comprendió que no lo liberarían, Anji se arrodilló y comenzó a rezar. Se comunicaba con Buda buscando calma y aceptación para lo que pasaba, pero por sobre todo entendimiento. Era lo primordial. En eso escuchó pasos y al mirar en cierta dirección notó que una pequeña llamita se encendía en medio de la oscuridad y pensó que Buda tal vez le enviaba una señal. Pero la llamita, ahora convertida en una suerte de braza, se acercaba a él. Llegó pronto el humo de un cigarro.

-Tienes dos opciones.- Dijo un policía que a juzgar por ciertos detalles en sus hombreras, parecía ser el que mandaba en esa pequeña comandancia.- No hay más. O me dices que lo que quiero saber sobre Battousai o te quedas aquí. Tú eliges.

-Señor, no comprendo lo que usted me dice. No sé quién es Batusaa como dice usted. No tengo nada que aportarle.

-Yo pienso que sí puedes aportarme. Escucha, Yukuizan, el único motivo por el que no mando a azotarte ni mando a desterrar tu orfanato como medio de presión es porque tengo órdenes de no hacerte daño ni a tu gente. Estoy siendo más considerado de lo que sería normalmente si no me ayudas, asi que te dejaré esta noche pensando en lo que me contestarás mañana cuando venga a verte de nuevo. Quiero que me hables sobre Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya, todo lo que sepas de ellos. Unos niños hablaron de ello, asi que deja de negar. Mentir no va, según entiendo, con los preceptos de Buda.

Atormentado, Anji evitó la mirada del policía. ¿Los niños habían hablado? Era una posibilidad, pero también podía ser una mentira. Mucha gente tenía por prejuicio, algo en contra de su orfanato. Podía venir desde allí la acusación.

El policía se alejó un par de pasos y volvió a mirar a Anji. Era un hombre enorme que no lograba pararse completamente erguido en su celda.

-No vale la pena callarse por Battousai, tampoco por quien sea que lo acompañara. En fin, este lugar es deprimente y no me interesa seguir un momento más acá. Mañana nos veremos. En el rincón de la celda hay una manta para tí. Tendrás que peleársela a las ratas. - dijo el policía de nariz afilada y ojos penetrante y oscuros.

Anji se quedó solo, pensando en Kenshin y en Kaoru. No estaba seguro si lo que él sabía de ellos le serviría a la policía, pero se le ocurrió que al menos le daba tiempo a sus amigos para seguir escapando si es que seguían en eso. Debía aguantar unos días más.

Retomó sus plegarias al pensar en eso.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Al calor de sus brazos, Kaoru dormía plácidamente. Él podía sentir su respiración calmada y se reconocía a sí mismo que había extrañado dormir con ella. Y era curioso porque siempre apreció dormir sólo y ella lo había malacostumbrado en poco tiempo a tenerla con él en todo momento.

Habían compartido algunos besos más al darse las buenas noches y ella había entrado a su dormitorio, cerrando el shoji y acostándose. Pero él se quedó en su cuarto, dando vueltas y molesto. Quería ir con ella. Quería verla antes que cualquier otra cosa al despertar y se conformaría con dormir sentado en un rincón si era necesario. Sería bien portado, se había prometido y con esa excusa llegó junto a Kaoru. Estaba nervioso cuando se presentó ante ella con su lámpara y antes de comenzar el discurso de que él dormía donde le placía, Kaoru apartó el cobertor y le hizo un lado en su futón. Sin decir nada ocupó ese espacio. Se dieron pequeños besos en el rostro, como un par de niños y se quedaron dormidos. Pero él despertó un rato después.

Le gustaba sentirla dormir, eso lo tranquilizaba, le daba paz. Kaoru estaba apegada a su cuerpo y algo en él se sentía extrañamente seguro y protegido. Pensando eso, le dio un nuevo beso en la frente y cuando ella se volvió, la siguió y se amoldó a su contorno. No estaba ansioso como la noche anterior, no había imágenes sensuales. Tal vez porque estaba donde quería estar y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

-Te quiero.- murmuró. Y cayó en un sueño profundo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto ocho.

Buscando su Cercanía

Mayo 27, 2016

Notas de autor.

Será un milagro si ven esto para el domingo, ando perdida en el campo y la señal es tan mala aquí que da pena. No escribo más, tengo a mi abuelita con ánimo conversador aquí al lado. Disculpas de antemano por los errores que pueda tener y gracias totales por los comentarios.

Besitos a todas.


	9. Sólo en Sueños

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo en **fanfiction punto net**

 **La Protegida**

Acto nueve

" _ **Sólo en sueños"**_

por

 **Blankaoru**

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Si a Kaoru le hubieran preguntado un par de meses atrás cuál era su ideal de hombre, hubiera dado una descripción en cierto modo, coincidente con el aspecto de su padre. Le gustaban los hombres morenos, recios, altos, que si tenían barba no le molestaba. Incluso cuando fue prometida a Aoshi Shinomori, se sintió desencantada de su figura demasiado esbelta para su gusto a pesar de su sobrada belleza masculina, pero ahora sus gustos habían cambiado sobremanera.

Tal vez porque arropada por un sueño más que agradable no pensaba con coherencia. Se encontraba en el estanque con Kenshin y lo miraba nadar relajado alrededor de ella, sintiéndose impresionada por su cabello rojo y los ojos violetas, la sonrisa reservada y su figura de hombre menudo que, sin embargo, estaba perfectamente esculpida. No podía negarlo, Kenshin le gustaba mucho por fuera y lo miraba abiertamente en su sueño, pero si comenzó a apreciar sus rasgos fue por algo en su forma de ser que al principio le causó curiosidad y luego fascinación que la orilló a mirarlo con más atención. Una mezcla de dureza con gentileza, la manera aparentemente desapasionada en que se acercaba a ella y la arropaba por las noches para darle calor, en cómo la instaba a continuar cuando decía que estaba cansada y en cómo era capaz de cargarla sin avisarle cuando notaba que no podía más.

En la forma en que sin decírselo le pidió un beso, en cómo la llamó a su abrazo la noche anterior.

¿Eso era ser seducida? No estaba mal. Le gustaba saber que él la buscaba.

Despertó suavemente, batiendo repetidamente las pestañas para enfocar su vista. Se encontraba sola en el futón. Poco a poco se orientó, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior y preguntándose si no se trataría de una extensión de su sueño. Se levantó, más por hambre que por otra cosa y se fue a la cocina. El fuego estaba encendido y una olla con agua estaba puesta.

Se preguntó por un momento si había procedido bien al invitar a Kenshin a dormir con ella. Si su padre viviera no permitiría tal cosa aunque tampoco hicieron algo más que dormir.

Kenshin entró a la cocina, con la gallina que le trajera Sanosuke el día anterior, tomada de las patas.

-Qué bueno que estás levantada, mocosa. Vas a aprender a preparar caldo y guiso de gallina.

Al verlo tan resuelto, mirándola con cierta burla y llamándola "mocosa" tuvo la sensación de bajar violentamente a tierra. Esa era el cotidiano entre ellos. No otro. Se obligó a responder.

-Le ayudaré, pero primero quiero comer algo.

-Primero hagamos esto. Tenemos que matarla y pelarla, eso toma tiempo. Tengo el agua hirviendo...

-¿Matar a ese animalito?- preguntó la joven con aspecto de desfallecer.

-Pero claro. ¿De dónde pretendes que saquemos la carne que nos comeremos? Los pollos no nacen pelados y listos para el caldo.

Kaoru miró con lástima a la gallina, que emitía leves cacareos y entornaba los párpados. Quiso ayudarla.

-Mire, no sé usted, pero yo no tengo ganas de comer carne el día de hoy. Ayer comí bastante en la fiesta y unas verduras...

-Mira chiquilla, el menú está decidido. Vas a aprender todo el proceso para cocinar a este animal y lo siento si te molesta ver sangre, pero quedamos en que yo te enseñaría a preparar...

-Si, cocinar, ¡pero no gallina!

Kenshin miró a Kaoru con cierto aburrimiento y sólo pasó por delante de ella. Colocó una pequeña palangana en el suelo y luego llamó a la joven a su lado. A regañadientes ella obedeció.

-Tómala por las patas, firme. No la sueltes. Si se nos escapa, por Kamisama que no comerás nada hasta que la atrapes de vuelta.

Con el corazón acelerado, Kaoru hizo caso. Sólo podía pensar que no quería estar ahí y cerró los ojos cuando Kenshin tomó un cuchillo y degolló al ave, indicándole a Kaoru que lo mantuviera boca abajo para que la sangre cayera a la palangana.

-Es importante que se desangre correctamente, de este modo la carne durará más días. Si te saltas este procedimiento no podrás guardarlo ni comerlo y el sacrificio del animal habrá sido en vano. Y eso si sería malvado, asi que deja de mirarme como si fuera un ser indigno.

Kaoru, un poco pálida, sólo podía mirar a la pobre gallinita con una pena infinita y cada que esta aleteaba un poco se asustaba. Le pareció que Kenshin era un monstruo terrible pero él seguía muy tranquilo, sobretodo cuando le indicó que era tiempo de meter el cuerpo en el agua hirviendo.

-De este modo ablandamos a la gallina para quitarle las plumas, las que salen con la mano. Es muy fácil- le explicó. Kaoru pensó que después de lo que había visto se le había quitado el hambre para siempre y que todo le daba lo mismo. El olor a plumas mojadas que inundó la estancia le pareció como el de pelo quemado y pronto se encontró pelando la gallina casi con rabia por tener que obedecer a Kenshin, recordando los días en que simplemente la comída ya lista y ni enterada estaba de todo ese proceso. Pronto acabaron y Kenshin le enseñó a retirar las tripas y otras menudencias de su futura cena. Luego le ordenó que se deshiciera de la sangre de la palangana, instruyéndola sobre en qué lugar botarla.

Cada vez más molesta, Kaoru hizo caso nuevamente. Lavo el elemento tras vaciarlo y luego, casi con compulsión se lavó las manos, sintiéndose contaminada por haber tocado de las plumas. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó. No permitiría que Kenshin notara su afectación y regresó muy propia a la cocina, prometiéndole a la gallina en su mente que no comería nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, chiquilla.- dijo Kenshin al verla aparecer. Había limpiado la cocina y tenía todo impecable y la gallina, que lucía como algunas que ella veía en el mercado, estaba trozada en una bandeja. Estaba calentando un poco de arroz para darle de desayunar con verduras.- Te has ganado el sustento.- dijo de buen humor.

Kaoru optó por no hablarle y pasar de largo. Se queria cambiar de ropa y lavar lo que traía encima. Quizá bañarse entera. Las plumas... las sentía en su garganta.

Kenshin la miró hacer. No podía ser tan malo aprender a cocinar, ¿O si? Y eso que todavia faltaba armar el guiso y hacer el caldo. Retiró las cosas del fuego y fue en busca de Kaoru.

-Oye, chiquilla... No me digas que te enfadaste por lo de la gallina.- dijo al percibir su silencio tras la puerta.- Oye... es importante que aprendas estas cosas. Que puedas valerte por tí misma... créeme, no saber cocinar y pasar hambre o enfermarte por no saber...

Kaoru, que acababa de ponerse una yukata nueva, salió a encararlo.

-Tiene razón. Debo aprender nuevas habilidades y le estoy muy agradecida de enseñarme a matar una gallina. Cuando regrese a mi casa y a mi dojo sola, me servirá.- dijo con una calma que la sorprendió a ella misma, pero que a él en cierto modo, lastimó.

Kenshin no respondió otra cosa más que el desayuno estaba listo y la dejó. Cuando comían en silencio, Kaoru volvió preguntarse lo de la noche anterior, porque mirándolo, pensaba que sólo pudo haber soñado haberse dado de besos con Kenshin y seguramente soñó también la ternura con que la abrazó y la calma con la que durmieron. Era lo única forma en que algo tan bello pasara entre ellos.

Una hora después, con la casa ordenada y los futones oreándose, empezaron la clase de cocina propiamente tal. Un poco más amable, Kenshin le indicó las medidas de agua, las verduras y el fuego que tenía que tener. Kaoru puso mucha atención y poco a poco fue olvidando lo de la gallina muerta para empezar a vislumbrar un delicioso platillo. Con habilidad Kenshin picaba algunas verduras y le indicaba a ella trozar otras. Comenzó a salir un rico aroma de la olla y Kenshin la invitó al huerto, porque le faltaban algunas especias. Le enseñó a diferenciar las plantas por su forma y olor y así acabaron de componer lo que seria su comida.

A la hora de comer, el estómago de Kaoru gruñía ante el delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina. Olvidando lo de la mañana, se sentó a comer un plato tan delicioso que comió con verdadero gusto. Con una sonrisa algo amarga, Kenshin la vió engullir.

-Vaya, mocosa. Debo suponer que ya no sientes remordimiento por la gallina.

Kaoru acabó de tragar su bocado y lo miró algo airada.

-No debería sacármelo en cara. Usted no me presentó la situación de la mejor manera. Y no quiero hablar de eso ahora que estoy comiendo, además... ¿No puede usar mi nombre? Me llamo Kaoru.

-No eres justa conmigo. He usado tu nombre... en algunas ocasiones.- repuso Kenshin de mejor humor.

-No es suficiente. Yo a usted lo trato con cortesía y ahora que lo pienso, exijo la misma de vuelta. Nada de mocosa o chiquilla. Kaoru.- dijo ella con vehemencia. -Después de todo, usted es quien me está prestando un servicio, el de cuidarme hasta unos meses más. No puede seguir llamándome como lo hace.

-Ah... comprendo. Según tú, eres algo así como mi patrona y yo tu esclavo, ¿no?-

-Ehh... no. Es decir, no es como eso. Me refiero a que...

-Está bien. He comprendido, Kaoru-dono.- Dijo con una excesiva cortesía que no lograba esconder su tono burlón.- Espero que le haya gustado la comida. Confío que el caldo que tomaremos a la noche sea también de su agrado.

Boquiabierta, Kaoru se sintió algo avergonzada. Ella no era tan arrogante como para pretender un honorífico como el que Kenshin le adjudicó.

-No, no es necesario que me llame así.

-Si, si lo es, porque ya quedamos que en esta relación quien lleva las riendas y da las órdenes es usted.

-No, no quiero que sea de ese modo. Sólo quiero que use mi nombre.

-Y claro que lo usaré, Kaoru-dono. Créame que no habrá momento de aquí en adelante en que no lo haga.

Atormentada, Kaoru trató de pensar que todo ese discurso de Kenshin era para molestarla y decidió concentrarse en el exquisito sabor de su comida. Estaba molesta, pero no tanto por que la tratara como a una niña, si no porque no insistió esa mañana en acercarse a ella como lo hiciera la noche anterior y ahora se sentía confundida y algo frustrada. Tal vez, pensó, estaba bien que fuera así, pues él se había preocupado del asunto práctico de la comida y de educarla y no había tenido cabeza para pensar en amor y esas cosas. Se dio cuenta de lo inmadura que se portaba y para no seguir metiendo la pata, optó por mantenerse callada.

Él, en tanto, la miraba de reojo. Kaoru tenía razón en las cosas que había dicho ese día y él era el tonto que había visto una posibilidad donde no podía haber nada. Lo mejor sería mantenerse en ese plan.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Con su mano izquierda más firme, Matsusoo pudo servirse las verduras y los trozos de carne que había en los pocillos que su hija Misao dispuso para él. Se sentía mejor por eso, pues no poder usar su brazo derecho lo tenía constantemente frustrado y de mal humor. Saber que además, luego de soldar el hueso, no podría usar esa extremidad correctamente nunca más lo llenaba de ira y ansias de venganza hacia el hombre que le causó ese daño.

Junto a él y Misao se encontraba su hijo Shiro cuyo color de su piel cada día era más saludable, si bien aún no lograba recuperar la vitalidad de sus movimientos en general. Debía cuidar que la herida de su abdomen no se abriera.

-Padre.- dijo Misao al terminar de comer.- Pienso que te vendría bien un poco de descanso.

-¿No te parece suficiente el que ya tengo? No puedo ir hacer las cosas de antes por culpa de ese maldito Battousai y encima...

-No me refiero a eso, papá. Quiero decir, estás muy... molesto todo el día y entiendo por qué pero pienso que si salieras a dar un paseo, a la costa por ejemplo, caminar por la playa y olvidarte un poco de todo este asunto de Kaoru, Battousai y la gente que los está siguiendo...

-¿Estás loca? No puedo dejar de pensar en lo de Kaoru. Mi querido hermano Koshijiro me la encargó y ahora...

-Pero papá, tal vez Kaoru esté mejor donde está. Ella escapó, es lo que pienso, no quería estar aquí y debería poder hacer su vida como ella quiera, después de todo el tío Koshijiro está muerto y...

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir tal cosa?!- estalló Matusoo, espantando a Shiro con el arrebato.- Kaoru volverá a esta casa, así sea lo último que haga y te aseguro que, en cuanto mi brazo derecho esté fuera de esta maldita venda, yo mismo la irá a buscar si es necesario. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la memoria de mi hermano.

-Respecto a la búsqueda, papá...- Comenzó Shiro con cierta cautela, dejando su pocillo en la mesita que compartían.- Creo que debemos hablar sobre ello. -Shiro encontró un problema en la contabilidad, me encargó que te previniera de ello y que lo hablarían esta tarde. Ahora está haciendo un informe para traerte los detalles pero al parecer, no deberías seguir gastando más en gente para que busque a Kaoru. Fuera de que ella no aparece, no podemos seguir manteniendo a tanta gente como hasta ahora.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Matsusoo clavó sus ojos en su hijo. Éste pudo ver un brillo de locura en ellos.

-La búsqueda de Kaoru no se detendrá bajo ningún motivo.- dijo remarcando cada sílaba y levantándose furioso, se retiró para ir a su cuarto. Claro que no se detendría, no ahora que sentía el sabor de su piel en los labios con sólo cerrar los ojos, no cuando tenía la redondez de su seno marcado en su mano. Había arriesgado tanto, se había envilecido por tenerla y la obsesión por penetrarla y hacerla suya se estampaba en cada sueño de cada noche con ella. La buscarian otros por él mientras se recuperaba lo suficiente para ir tras ella, porque los recuerdos de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en el bosque y no sucedió por culpa del desgraciado pelirrojo, la excitación que sintió al tenerla luchando bajo su cuerpo, la sensación de la sangre corriendo e hirviendo por sus venas en ese momento, haciéndole sentir más vivo que nunca no se le podría olvidar jamás. El momento en que le arrancó la ropa interior y se quitó la propia, eran cosas que venían a su mente una y otra vez haciéndole olvidar por momentos lo impropio de la relación que quería imponer a fuerza. Kaoru lo hacía sentir joven y vivo y ya no podía importarle nada más que eso, que recuperar el poder y las ansias que el tiempo le había quitado en el cuerpo de ella. Y si, sabía que no estaba cuerdo, pero no le podía importar más.

Con los labios apretados, Misao lo vio salir. Lo quería. Había sido un buen padre con ella, pero no podía seguir cerrando los ojos a las cosas que estaba haciendo. No sabía de qué manera tocar el tema de Kaoru con él, quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión y se sentía angustiada ante la suerte que podría tener su prima si regresaba a casa, pero a ratos la situación la superaba y pensaba en que le gustaría, como Kaoru, sólo marcharse y dejar todo eso atrás.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kaoru miraba a Kenshin lavar la ropa en común desde la cocina. Quería hablarle y tras terminar de lavar los trastos y acomodarlos en su lugar, se armó de valor y salió a preguntarle qué le pasaba.

-Nada, Kaoru-dono.

-Por favor, deje de llamarme así. Con "Kaoru" está bien. Además, no le creo que no le pase nada. Nosotros... hem... - Miró al cielo un poco incómoda, regresando la vista hacia él.- Anoche... pensé que yo, es decir... creí que..

-Quería besarla y lo hice. No hay mucho que explicar sobre eso.- dijo calmo, sin mirarla, concentrado como estaba en su labor. El corazón de Kaoru dio un salto y por unos momentos no supo qué decir. Se acuclilló despacio frente a él, al otro lado de la palangana. Le ardían las mejillas.

-Pero entonces se trata de que hoy... ¿ya no quiere besarme?

-No.

Kaoru siguió en su sitio, mirando con atención las manos de Kenshin, rojas en contraste con la piel blanca de su brazo a raíz de lo fria que estaba el agua.

-¿Hice algo mal?

El tallar de la ropa se detuvo. Tras un par de segundos Kenshin levantó la mirada.

-No. No hiciste nada mal, Kaoru-dono.- dijo quitando la excesiva cortesía pero aún utilizando ese apelativo que ella comenzaba a odiar.- Pero tú dijiste que regresarás a tu casa y la verdad, todo esto que hemos hecho, todo lo que hemos pasado es para que estés segura y puedas cumplir tu anhelo. Yo no me moveré de aquí más que para escoltarte hasta tu hogar.

Un repentino nudo atacó la garganta de la joven. No sabía qué la afectaba más, si las palabras de Kenshin sobre su inminente separación o la expresión que vio en su rostro. Ya no estaba la sonrisa burlona, ni la mirada altiva que la hacía sentir apenas una chiquilla de 7 años al lado de él. Algo en su rostro le dio a entender que estaba un poco triste.

-Lamento haberte tomado por sorpresa anoche. Por un momento olvidé nuestra situación. Tienes razón en eso de que yo sólo presto un servicio para tí y debo respetar la distancia que debiera haber entre nosotros con esa simple jerarquía.

-Pero a mí me gustaron sus besos.- dijo Kaoru en un impulso, inclinándose sobre la palangana. Kenshin abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa y al mirarla ella retrocedió.- Yo... a mi me gustaron, de verdad.

Considerando que estaban las cartas sobre la mesa, Kenshin decidió hablar.

-Independiente de lo que te guste a tí o a mí, hay un trato, una fecha límite para separarnos. Regresarás a tu casa. Tú sabes que estamos metiéndonos en un juego del que podríamos salir lastimados y no queremos eso. No es bueno hacer algo cuyas consecuencias no podremos manejar.

-Pero no entiendo qué puede ser tan terrible si nos llevamos bien. Y si nos gustamos, ¿qué puede haber de malo con eso? Tal vez yo cambie de parecer y no quiera volver a Tokio, o tal vez usted quiera acompañarme.

Kenshin suspiró y cambió la prenda que lavaba.

-A tu edad todo es fácil, Kaoru-dono. A la mía no. Sólo... dejemos esto hasta aquí. Nos quedan unos meses por delante y te enseñaré todo lo que necesites para vivir independiente en tu casa, tranquila.

-Pero Kenshin...

-Kaoru-dono...- la cortó.- Ten por presente que yo más que nadie quiere que no sufras ningún daño, de ningún tipo. Esto lo hago por tu bien. No me lleves la contra y hazme caso. Tú y yo podemos llevarnos bien, es cierto lo que dijiste, sólo sigamos con nuestra convivencia sin involucrar nada más. Y ahora que ya terminaste de lavar, ve a preparar el fuego para hacer té. Hace un poco de frío.- dijo amable, bajando la vista hacia su lavado y retomándolo.

Kaoru comprendió que se daba por terminada la conversación, sintiéndose un poco triste por el giro que habían dado las cosas. Ella quería seguir siendo besada, quería su abrazo y ahora entendía que luego de vivir una noche en la gloria, todo se había tratado de un sueño que se esfumaba. Entró a la cocina con prisa para que él no escuchara el suspiro que se le escapó como un lamento.

Kenshin se quedó tallando la ropa entre sus puños y luego la enjuagó.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Matsusoo salió furioso de la junta con sus hijos. Su negocio realmente estaba en problemas según la contabilidad de Shiro y por un momento tuvo el pensamiento realista de que todo su trabajo de décadas podía terminar mal, aquejado por las deudas y perdiendo el respeto de su entorno debido a esa calamidad. Sin embargo, al mirar a Misao, su hija correctamente sentada frente a él, recordó en sus cabellos negros los de Kaoru. Y volvió a perder la razón.

-¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, tú eres el administrador, Kuro, tú eres quien tiene que resolver el problema del de dónde sacamos dinero! ¡Ustedes están prácticamente a cargo del negocio, es culpa suya!

-Padre, esto no es culpa mía ni de Shiro. Tú mismo puedes ver que nuestro crecimiento fue sostenido hasta el escape de Kaoru, luego de eso arcas se vaciaron repentinamente y ahora de pronto no tenemos con qué hacer los pagos y ya le debemos a dos proveedores. Sólo te digo que la policía está en busca de Kaoru, no es necesario que sigas contratando más gente ni comprometiendo pagos. Deja eso.

-La policía no hará nada con esos sueldos de mierda que reciben porque no están motivados. Los hombres que tengo buscando a Kaoru en cambio lo hacen con ahínco por la paga que recibirán.

-No te engañes, padre.- dijo Shiro esta vez.- Precisamente cuando veníamos vimos a Tsukamoto bebiendo con Mori. No tienen aspecto de haber salido de la ciudad y pienso que hay varios otros en su situación. Tú debes pagar sólo el trabajo realizado y corroborado...

Tras estas palabras, Matsusoo se enfureció y levantándose, salió del cuarto. Misao lo siguió con la vista, preocupada.

-Está muy irascible últimamente. No hay nada que se le pueda decir o un consejo que dar. No sé que haremos con él.

-Yo si sé, hermanita.- dijo Kuro, muy serio.- Tomaremos distancia de él.

-¿Cómo?

El joven obeso se levantó con parsimonia y se asomó al pasillo. Su padre no estaba y se sintió seguro de hablar.

-No podemos quedarnos junto a nuestro padre por más tiempo. Hoy cuadré el dinero que nos corresponde recibir como paga este mes, más el dinero que hemos invertido Shiro y yo en el negocio. Apenas pueda retirar esa cantidad nos marcharemos. Tal vez la próxima semana.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero cómo! Es decir...- dijo la joven que tras su exaltación bajó la voz a casi un susurro por temor a ser oída pro Matsusoo.- ¿Hablan en serio? Es que no pueden... ustedes no pueden abandonar a nuestro padre. Está bien, sé muy bien como ustedes que él no está pensando bien, lo del brazo lo trae muy molesto, lo de Kaoru, lo de sus hombres... nadie en su sano juicio pensaría bien. Tal vez ahora él no parezca como una persona honorable pero debemos apoyarlo para que vuelva al buen camino. Yo sé que podrá, sólo necesita tiempo.

Kuro siguió en la puerta, vigilante. Shiro cambió de postura.

-Misao, nuestro padre está mal. Tú no tienes una idea de lo mal que está. Es peligroso y no sólo para Kaoru, también para nosotros.

-Pero si lo seguimos acompañando él sanará eso que...

-No sanará y lo sabes.- dijo Kuro esta vez, con decisión.- Si hemos seguido hasta aquí con Shiro es por las consideraciones que le tenemos a papá. Queremos dejar los negocios en orden antes de marcharnos para que no se muera de hambre y hoy he entrevistado a gente que sabe de administración para que me releve. Yo te entiendo, papá fue bueno con nosotros en el pasado pero llegó Kaoru y se desquició.

-Si, pero...

-Él fue quien me apuñaló.- dijo Shiro y Misao sintió un escalofrío al mirarlo.- Me apuñaló a mí y tengo la impresión de que está detrás de los asesinatos de nuestra guardia. Le fue fácil porque Battousai los dejó inconscientes, como a mí, pero papá los eliminó...

-No puedes decir eso, no es posible...- murmuró Misao con consternación.

-Él quiere a Kaoru como mujer. La estaba forzando cuando llegó Battousai.- dijo Shiro, sombrío.- Todos pudimos notarlo al llegar. Yo estoy seguro de que Battousai no los mató o lo hubiera hecho desde el principio y me hubiera eliminado también. Degollaron a esos hombres, a mí solamente me dieron un punzazo en el abdomen. Fue papá, no tengo dudas., porque tras seguir haciendo los ejercicios de respiración que me enseñó Shinormi pude relajarme y recordarlo. Y todavía está el asunto de las armas que puede ser un asunto peligroso. Si no nos alejamos de él o nos hará daño o nos arrastrará en la ruina que se está creando.

Por un momento a Misao le pareció que todo el calor se iba de su cuerpo. ¿Su papá? ¿El que siempre fue el hombre más grande, el más fuerte, el más sabio? La desilución, la impotencia y la tristeza infinita la golpearon, apoderándose de ella al comprender a cabalidad las palabras de su hermano.

Bien se lo había dicho Aoshi. Battousai nunca tuvo ese modo de proceder. Él no había cometido los asesinatos.

-Pero todo eso... convierte a papá en un criminal...

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el estar.

-Ustedes hablaron de... de marcharse y... ¿eso significa que no lo entregarán a la policía?

Los varones bajaron la mirada. No podían hacerlo a pesar de todo y Misao lo supo.

-Pero, ¡es un peligro! Intentó matarte, hermano, entonces no entiendo por qué sólo prefieren largarse y desaparecer... deberían dar cuenta a la policía. Es un asesino... - dijo Misao segura, pero con el alma cayéndosele a pedazos.

-No sólo nos queremos marchar lejos de él. También queremos llevarte con nosotros.

Misao no lograba salir de un estado de asombro para entrar en otro. Sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella y que definitivamente no sería la misma después de esa noche.

-No puedo creer todo esto.

La joven se levantó, sus ojos relampagueando, decididos.

-Ustedes quieren dejar a un criminal en la impunidad.

-Tú misma dijiste que no podíamos juzgarlo duramente, que con tiempo él sanaría.

-Si, pero para mí las cosas son claras. O nos quedamos y lo ayudamos como su familia que somos o nos largamos de aquí pero lo entregamos a la policía. La finalidad es que no siga siendo un peligro.

-Como sea, apenas esté el dinero, nos marcharemos, Misao. Asi que espero que si aún queda algo bueno dentro de papá, aparezca.- dijo Shiro, severo.- Está decidido y te vendrás con nosotros.

Misao se puso de pie y salió también de la habitación. Le costaba asimilar todo lo que había escuchado y entendía la desesperación de sus hermanos por largarse de allí, ella misma la sentia a veces pero no le parecía que fuera correcto su proceder. Le darían la espalda al problema de su padre en vez de enfrentarlo y lo que había que hacer, para ella estaba muy claro.

Contenerlo o entregarlo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Sanosuke miraba a Megumi atender al paciente misterioso, como le llamaba. Las úlceras que traía en las piernas habían sanado, así como las heridas y la desnutrición que traía. Era sin duda la mejor en su campo, él mismo pensó, cuando se lo dejó a la doctora, que no duraría más que un par de horas.

-Tráeme la papilla, Sanosuke, y el vaso con agua.- dijo ella tras terminar de aplicar algo sobre la piel del enfermo para ayudar a cicatrizar. Sano obedeció, un poco serio. La verdad, se estaba empezando a sentir celoso del Misterioso.

Al principio pensó que para Megumi era algo así como un desafío salvarle la vida, de ahí el empeño y ahínco que puso en sanarlo. Pero últimamente se le estaba ocurriendo que ella tenía sentimientos por él. Era lo único que explicaba que sus ratos libres los pasara leyendo boletines de medicina sentada junto al sujeto ese, que siempre estuviera pendiente, que se ocupara personalmente de su aseo y alimentación siendo que lo tenía a él como ayudante para eso.

La doctora ayudó al hombre a sentarse en la cama y le puso la bandeja que Sanosuke le trajo en el regazo. Con paciencia lo alimentó, mientras él, un poco ido, la miraba y no quitaba sus ojos del atractivo rostro de la mujer. Molesto, Sanosuke se excusó y salió afuera, al sentir que sobraba en ese cuarto.

El paciente misterioso terminó de comer, sin atragantarse. Megumi lo felicitó por eso al terminar y le ofreció un poco de agua.

-Gumi... -

Megumi sonrió por un momento al entender que su paciente trataba de llamarla. Se sintió emocionada.

-Megumi. Soy la doctora Megumi.

-Sé. Yo sé.- balbuceó el paciente.- Per... pero no sé quién... quién yo.

La doctora lo observó atentamente. Eso explicaba su mirada perdida.

-No sé tu nombre. Te encontraron y te trajeron, así pudiste salvar tu vida.- dijo ella con gentileza, algo que rara vez mostraba a las demás personas.

El hombre puso cara de desolación. De pronto se dio un golpe en la cabeza y luego otro, sollozando. Megumi le atajó el brazo pero cuando él siguió golpeándose con el otro, llamó a Sanosuke que por suerte andaba cerca y la ayudó a detenerlo.

-Yo no quién soy, yo no...- repetía. Ya no se trataba de autoagredir pero Megumi consideró que le vendría mejor dormir. Le dio instrucciones a Sanosuke para que preparara una medicación rápido y este con habilidad mezcló la fórmula. Necesitaban calmarlo.

-Por favor, no te desesperes, llegaste muy grave. Es posible que con los días recuerdes quién eres, pero para que eso pase necesitas estar tranquilo y tomar los días como vienen. Cuando menos lo esperes sabrás como te llamas.- le dijo Megumi mientras el hombre tomaba la infusión con la fórmula del sedante. En veinte minutos comenzó a bostezar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kaoru se arropó y a la luz de la vela se puso a leer un libro que encontró en la trastera. Kenshin no vendría esa noche, lo sabía, asi que mientras llegaba el suelo le pareció bien distraerse con algo.

Kenshin, mientras, se metió en su futón y apagó la vela. Pero el papel que separaba su cuarto del de Kaoru dejaba pasar un poco de luz y por este motivo no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Debía ser fuerte por un par de días y estaba seguro que ese sentimiento que tenía por ella se esfumaría. Al menos quería creer eso. La idea de no volver a tocarla no le era agradable pero el rumbo que habían tomado ese día las cosas era el más adecuado. Él nunca antes se involucró con alguna mujer que haya rescatado o encontrado por ahí, era primera vez que le pasaba algo tan fuerte con alguien desde que era muchacho.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y dándole la espalda a la pared luminosa, cerró los ojos. En ese momento, Kaoru cerró su libro tras ser incapaz de concentrarse y apagó la luz.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Matsusoo salió al alba para encontrarse con un socio. Al encontrarlo en el salón-comedor de un hotel, se saludaron.

-La primera mitad del dinero acordado fue entregado oportunamente. Ayer pude corroborar que el cargamento estaba en su lugar de destino, que no faltaba nada y que todo funcionaba, asi que aquí tiene la segunda entrega en monedas de plata, tal como usted solicitó.- dijo un hombre alto y delgado, de grueso abrigo a pesar de que comenzaba la primavera pero con un elegante traje de estilo occiental bajo este.

-Me alegro que esté complacido con el cargamento. Dentro de dos semanas arribará el próximo desde Shangai.

-Y dentro de dos semanas vendré nuevamente a darle su parte acordada, cuando sepa que el cargamento llegó al puerto.

-A usted no se le escapa una, señor Sadojima.

-Es primordial para los negocios. Supongo que a usted tampoco se le escapa nada.

Matsusoo sonrió, tomando un poco de té de una graciosa tacita de porcelana con oreja.

-Desde luego que no. Está todo tan bien hecho que nadie se puede dar cuenta de que vienen esas cajas. Tengo buenos contactos en aduanas y las cajas se mueven tanto que nadie logra contarlas ni mirar lo que traen. Pero la verdad, si acepté reunirme con usted aquí fue por otro motivo. Quiero hacer un trato con usted.

-Dígame.

-Sé que su jefe tiene una organización y quisiera aprovechar eso.- comenzó. Notó como el señor Sadojima se tensaba un poco.- No les quiero pedir nada imposible pero si un favor personal. Tengo una sobrina y fue raptada por un delincuente llamado Battousai. Tengo a la policía buscándola y a otras personas pero tal vez... si ustedes pueden encontrarla, yo podría olvidar que me deben la próxima importación.

Los ojos de Sadojima se iluminaron al pensar que en efecto el ahorro de dinero sería considerable y que tenían a los mejores espadachines trabajando para ellos. Gente con habilidades especiales, sin duda podrían dar con la chica.

-Deme las señas de ella. Si logramos dar con su paradero, le informaré oportunamente.

Matsusoo se sacó un sobre de entre sus ropas donde traía escrita la descripción detallada de Kaoru. Al entregarlo, los hombres se sonrieron.

Era un trato.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Los pececitos nadaban pacificamente en el agua cuando Kaoru retiró la tapa de la pecera y les puso un poco de alimento, del que le había traído Sanosuke. Este se encontraba sentado, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas. Era la viva imagen de la derrota.

-Lamento que las cosas hayan sucedido así para tí.- dijo la joven pensando que para ella no estaban mejores.- Pero ya tendrás otra oportunidad para declararte como quieres.

-No sé para qué quiero una oportunidad si ni siquiera sé hacerlo adecuadamente. Es decir... no sé qué decir para que una mujer se sienta halagada. Más encima parece que tengo competencia. Sólo en sueños ella me querría.

-Si la quieres tanto no deberías darte por vencido y mientras no la trates de "Chiquilla" o "Mocosa", creo que irás bastante mejor.

-¿Mejor? ¿Mejor que quién?

-Bastante mejor que cualquiera que las trate así.- dijo apresurada. Sanosuke se estiró un poco y volvió a sentarse erguido.

-Pues... no lo sé. ¿Cómo piensas que debería hacerlo? ¿La invito a pasear al río o le llevo algo delicioso de comer?

-Las dos ideas me parecen igual de buenas. Lo importante es que le hables tranquilo y no te pongas nervioso. Debe ver que estás seguro en lo que dices.

-He ahí otro problema, lo nervios. Tú no sabes, siento que cuando quiero hablar de mis sentimientos por ella se me olvidan las palabras y no sé qué decir. Sudo y me cuesta.

-Es normal frente a una persona que te gusta no decir nada. Quizá si practicaras frente a un espejo...

De pronto el rostro de Sanosuke se iluminó.

-Tú eres perfecta para ayudarme y es lo que harás porque eres una buena amiga.

-¿Yo?

-Sólo tienes que... quedarte ahí donde estás y yo te diré lo que siento, como si fueras Megumi. Practicaré contigo, después de todo, cuando bajemos al pueblo no tendré tiempo de hacerlo. Soy médico, ya sabes.

Kaoru no le vió inconveniente a la idea de Sanosuke. Kenshin y Megumi estaban buscando hierbas en el huerto y no los molestarían.

-Eres muy bonita... la mujer más bonita. Y tu cabello negro como una noche sin estrellas, como un pantano sin fondo, como un ébano... y tus labios rojos son muy rojos como las cerezas... y tus manos que salvan vidas...- comenzó Sanosuke apasionadamente. Kaoru lo escuchó un poco, pero le pareció un poco tonto todo lo que decía.

-Sano, Megumi ya sabe que tine el cabello negro y los labios rojos y todo lo demás. Ella no necesita que le enumeres sus cualidades físicas, si no que te concentres en lo de adentro. En lo del alma. Si le dices que disfrutas su compañía y que te gusta su carácter te podría ir mejor. Y relaja esos hombros, te ves algo cuadrado.

Sanosuke siguió intentando formas de declararse y con cautela, Kaoru lo corregía. Pasó asi media hora, en que la joven escuchó de todo, desde frases inconexas comparándola con los zorros a otras que ofenderían a cualquier mujer por lo desafortunada de las metáforas. Luego de indicarle que respirara unas cuantas veces, logró relajarlo lo suficiente.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi me senti atraído por tu presencia, por tu belleza y tu modo de manejarte. Pienso que eres una mujer muy valiosa y por eso me fue imposible no enamorarme de tí...- Dijo Sanosuke, tomando suavemente las manos de Kaoru al dejarse llevar por el momento. Tanta vehemencia logró teñir sus mejillas de carmín, notando el brillo en ls ojos del joven.

Un brillo que no era para ella, cosa que tenía claro, asumido y no le molestaba.

-¿Voy bien?- preguntó Sanosuke con un poco de timidez. Ella le sonrió por respuesta. Iba excelente.

-Yo diría que bastante.- dijo Kenshin apareciendo con una cesta tras de Kaoru, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño brinco al sonido de su voz. Sanosuke le soltó las manos y le sonrió a la muchacha y al pelirrojo.

-Qué bueno.

Más atrás venía Megumi. Miró a Sanosuke.

-Estamos listos, Sano. Podemor irnos. Haz algo bueno y trae la cesta. Gracias Kenshin. Hasta pronto, "Kenji".- dijo la hermosa mujer girándose para tomar el sendero. Kaoru entonces cayó en cuenta del modo en que la había llamado y ya iba a responder algo cuando Sanosuke le palmeó la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Espero verte pronto. Gracias, eres la mejor.- se despidió contento y se retiró tras la doctora.

Con un suspiro, Kaoru los miró alejarse. Pensó que le vendría bien pasear un poco y se levantó para ir tras ellos y acompañarlos un pequeño tramo, pero una mano fuerte en su hombro la detuvo.

-Tú te quedas aquí.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Goro Fujita era un hombre alto, de facciones duras y ojos que aún pareciendo entrecerrados nunca perdían detalle de nada. A pesar de ser de noche, su aspecto era pulcro y la postura de su espalda recta, enfatizando aún más su altura que debía ser cercana a la de Aoshi que pasaba del metro ochenta. Este, prevenido sobre su aspecto físico y del impresionante aura de poder que despedía, enfrentó sin inmutarse la mirada que sabía, lo estudiaba de arriba a abajo juzgando desde su forma de pararse hasta el corte de pelo para dilucidar si era un hombre de confianza, un enemigo o un simple pelele al que desechar.

-Te esperaba hace dos días, Shinomori.-murmuró, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar a su despacho. Había pasado el estudio, sin duda. Seguro, Aoshi entró con una carpeta oculta bajo la gabardina que solía usar durante sus viajes.

Era una reunión extraordinaria, cerca de las once de la noche. Aoshi tuvo que contener un leve mohín al percibir el fuerte aroma a tabaco que despedía ese hombre y se sentó donde le fue indicado.

Conversaron algunos minutos sobre el asunto de Kaoru, Fujita dijo que esa investigación estaba en curso y que no movería un dedo por ella si lo estaban haciendo otros, molestando ligeramente a Aoshi con su forma burlona de aclararlo. Respecto a lo de los asesinatos de la guardia de Matsusoo, dijo lo siguiente, como si el asunto le aburriera soberanamente.

-Battousai fue un verdadero asesino, pero como tal mataba peleando. Es imposible que se haya tomado la tarea de degollar uno a uno a cuatro hombres pudiendo atravesarlos a todos de una vez. Pero respecto al contrabando, me interesa, y mucho. Es por eso que acepté eta reunión.

-Matsusoo es un reconocido comerciante de Kyoto, compra y vende de todo lo que usted se pueda imaginar.- respondió Aoshi, esquivando sutilmente el humo del cigarro que encendió el oficial.- Pero por lo mismo tiene contactos en el puerto y pienso que lo de las armas que ingresó al país tienen relación con algo grande. Por eso hemos querido poner esos datos en su conocimiento. Queremos colaborar con ustedes.

"Y según lo investigado, usted es uno de los pocos miembros de la policía correctos en quien puedo confiar" pensó.

Goro Fujita lo miró y se reacomodó en su asiento.

-Entiendo que tú perteneces a una de las ramas de ninjas llamada Oniwabanshu de Kyoto y que en cierta forma, siguen activos.

-Así es.

Goro le dirigió una mirada seria.

-Mira, no esperes que te de los datos mayores de la investigación que estoy cursando, si quieres ayudarme debe ser una obediencia ciega respecto a lo que yo te encomiende. Si quieres saber algo de esto, tendrás que investigarlo por tu cuenta. Tómalo o déjalo.

Con su atractivo rostro impasible, Aoshi miró a Goro con tranquilidad, sin revelar que le disgustaba ser considerado sólo un apoyo en vez de un colega, pero entendió las posibles razones del policía.

-La colaboración que le ofrezco busca proteger al pueblo japonés de algo que sospecho, es grande. Pero no mentiré: También tiene que ver con aprovechar las habilidades ninja de mi grupo en una misión. Es una cuestión de honor. No tuvimos oportunidad de pelear para la caída de Tokugawa hace diez años.

-Entiendo, pero esto es más que jugar con sus palomas mensajeras, sus ninjakus y esconderse en los bosques de bambú.- repuso Goro reclinándose en su asiento, burlándose de Aoshi.- Esto del contrabando es serio, ustedes pueden resultar heridos o muertos como los agentes que he enviado a terreno.

Aoshi buscó algo en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Se lo pasó con el puño cerrado a Goro y este lo recibió. Era una cinta roja que él reconoció por haberlo visto hacía una hora.

-Rumiko es una chica encantadora y pude notar que la cena de esta noche fue pescado con arroz y col. Riuji se hizo un rasmillón en su rodilla en una caida y cuando usted se acercó a él, el chico se asustó y corrió a las piernas de la señora Tokio. Ella le contó un cuento y sanó su dolor. Como ve, señor Saito Hajime, no somos simples ninjas y nos tomamos esto muy en serio. Y cuidamos de nosotros.

Disimulando su estupefacción, Goro rememoró la cena, intentando decubrir algún indicio sobre la presencia de otras personas, pero nada. Aoshi era un hombre alto, sin embargo supo esconderse perfectamente, lo que le causaba intriga y fascinación. Aoshi entonces reveló su carpeta y la puso sobre la mesa.

-Ahora que tengo su atención, déjeme mostrarle algunas de las cosas que investigamos con mi grupo antes de venir aquí. Las armas provienen de China, fueron embarcadas en Shangai pero no fueron compradas a una fábrica formal de ellas. Provienen de contrabando, usted sabe, sin firmas, sin papeles, sin nada. No tenemos más datos, por falta de tiempo básicamente pero tenemos una pista sobre que podría haber una próxima importación dentro de unos quince días. Según la cantidad calculada por Kamiya que había en su bodega, podríamos estar estimando una cantidad total tal para armar a un ejército. Y eso me parece peligroso.- dijo enseñándole las cantidades del papel. El dinero fue pagado en moneda japonesa a Kamiya Matsusoo, lo que reafirma la teoría de que se trata de un grupo que se está armando con alto poder adquisitivo.

Muy serio, Goro estudió los papeles que le presentó Aoshi. El dinero que se había movido era una cantidad muy alta y algo le decía que habría más.

-La policía está obligada a seguir protocolos en las investigaciones que a mi juicio, solo entorpecen el proceso.- dijo, sintiéndose cómodo con el recién llegado.- de modo que me parece una buena idea que se encarguen de algunos asuntos. ¿Cuándo puedes volver al puerto?

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Tras detenerla, Kenshin no dijo palabra. Sólo la sostuvo unos momentos y luego se retiró al interior de la casa. Ella, que no había respirado (o lo hizo muy poco) durante esos segundos, se dio cuenta que temblaba cuando la soltó y sólo atinó a sentarse junto a la pecera y tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Cenaron en silencio y se acostaron cada uno en su cuarto, pero Kaoru tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba tremendamente mal. El ambiente entre ellos se había enrarecido y tras darse varias vueltas en el futón decidió levantarse un momento. Extrañaba la caminata que debió haber dado y se preguntaba si tendría el coraje para caminar en medio del bosque a oscuras. Desechó la idea por temor a perderse o hacer enfadar a Kenshin y decidió contentarse con ir por un poco de agua a la cocina.

Se encontró con Kenshin sentado en el pasillo que daba al patio. Al parecer, él tampoco había podido dormir, pero ella no lo había sentido levantarse. La joven pasó de largo y tras conseguir su vaso, regresó junto a él.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Si. No pasa nada.

La joven soltó aire, mirándolo, adivinando sus facciones en la penumbra.

-A usted nunca le pasa nada, pero yo creo que le pasa mucho.

-Vete a dormir, Kaoru-dono. Es tarde y hace frío. Yo me retiraré pronto.

Por toda respuesta la joven se sentó a su lado, rozando su cuerpo. Sintió que él se estremecía y eso la animó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Un suspiro escapó de Kenshin y eso la animó.

-Nada da más calor, en medio de la noche y la oscuridad, que otra persona. Eso me lo enseñó usted.

-También el frío más atenazador.- murmuró él. Kaoru pudo oírlo pero quiso mantener su pequeño optimismo.

-Pero usted ahora...¿Siente frío?

-No.

-Entonces esto está bien, ¿verdad?

Kenshin soló tomó un poco de aire y luego siguió en su respirar pausado. Se sentía tan cansado.

-¿Te gusta Sanosuke?

-No. Para nada.

Por primera vez él la miró.

-Entonces, por ahora... esto está bien.- musitó, y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto nueve

Sólo en Sueños

Junio 24, 2016.

Notas de Autora:

Primero que todo pido disculpas. No por la demora en este capítulo (cuando no se puede, no se puede no más) si no por el anterior. Básicamente lo edité en mi celular asi que quienes lo leyeron en los primeros días luego de su publicación, posiblemente encontraron frases o palabras sin sentido y esos errores de tipeo. Ahora está mejor terminado y con un pequeño párrafo agregado que trata sobre los sentimientos de Kenshin, agregado al final del episodio, cuando duerme con Kaoru.

Pasando a temas del fic, entiendo que la actitud de Kenshin no se entienda mucho, asi que para esto les pediré un poco de paciencia. Espero que no se hayan decepcionado mucho con él.

Estoy tratando de avanzar en el resto de los personajes porque pronto las cosas empezarán a girar un poco más rápido. Aunque tenía intenciones de terminar esta historia en Agosto, posiblemente lleguemos a fin de año, después de todo la original tuvo 23 episodios aquí vamos un poco antes de la mitad y durante el invierno es complicado actualizar seguido..

Les quiero agradecer inmensamente a quienes me han escrito aqui y también en historias como "Después de Perderte" y "Para Siempre". Especialmente en esta última porque temi que no quedara claro el tipo de hombre que es Kenshin per he notado su buena aceptación. Puede parecer trillado, pero es lindo leer sus comentarios ya que así nos comunicamos.

 _Gene 15_

 _Relenavivi_

 _PrettyKaoru_

 _AbiTaisho_

 _Pola de Himura_

 _Pajaritoazul_

 _DULCECITO311_

 _NaryMont_

 _ChicaGoodBye_

 _Okashira Janet_

 _Guest_

 _Kaoruca_

 _JazzLittleMockingjay:_ (jiji, siempre me cuesta escribir tu nombre)

¿Les dije que hacía frío?Jajaja, en fin. En estos días he entendido que no siempre las cosas malas son una desgracia en nuestras vidas. Suena a película cliché, pero a veces ante situaciones adversas podemos salir fortalecidos e incluso mejorar nuestras condiciones y apreciar mejor las cosas buenas que tenemos.

Hace pocos días me llegó una de esos videos que circulan por facebook y hubo uno que me llegó. Una psicóloga le pidió a su paciente ciego, que atravesaba una profunda depresión, que anotara en un cuaderno cada cosa buena que le pasara en el día. Ella misma confiesa que le dio esa tarea un poco para quitárselo de encima porque no se le ocurría qué ayuda darle. Entonces el paciente se retiró y regresó una semana después con varios cuadernos llenos de anotaciones de las cosas que en una semana lo ponían de buen humor. Entre las cosas que lo hacían feliz recuerdo la siguiente:

" _Hoy me bañé con agua caliente_ "

El resto era ese tipo de cosas que nos pasan todos los días. No veo necesidad de ahondar en la reflexión, pues seguro ustedes la entendieron. Finalmente el paciente le dio las gracias a la psicóloga y se fue declarando que estaba curado. Había mucho por vivir, aunque sean pequeñas cosas, para disfrutarlas.

Bien, no sigo dando la lata. Más besitos, más abrazos, más amor.

Blankiss.

PD: Espero no haber herido susceptibilidades con la escena de la gallina pero, es una realidad.


	10. Gente Violenta

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo en **fanfiction punto net**

 **La Protegida**

Acto diez

" _ **Gente violenta"**_

por

 **Blankaoru**

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kenshin acompañó a Kaoru hasta el interior de la casa y dándole escuetamente las buenas noches (o madrugadas), se retiró a su cuarto. Se sentía cansado y no tenía ganas de nada más que dormir pero en cuanto se metió al futón su cuerpo empezó a reclamar por la falta de compañera. ¿Cómo era posible que sus ganas de estar con ella en ese lugar fuera tan fuerte? Quería que compartieran el espacio, el calor y todo lo que viniera después. Mirarla y resistir sus ganas de acercarse y sonreírle lo tenía agotado.

Se sintió como un perro drogado por las feromonas de una hembra, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera satisfacer su deseo de estar con ella. A su mente vino la imagen de Matsusoo y su forma ansiosa y violenta de querer tenerla. Ciertamente Kaoru podía volver loco a un hombre y muy a su pesar él había caído en su embrujo, pero aunque las ideas sexuales no eran algo que lo obsesionaran, se sintió incómodo al compararse por un momento con el hombre mayor.

No quería seguir con esas ideas. Pesadamente se levantó y se sentó por ahi, sintiéndose mejor que en el futón.

Él no se parecía en nada a Matsusoo y esa idea lo tranquilizó notoriamente. Él nunca había forzado a una mujer y mucho menos había golpeado a una o le había causado algún tipo de maltrato por despecho. Cuando siendo joven, vivió con una, pudo darse cuenta de cómo lo mejor de él afloraba para brindárselo a ella. Había sido amable, preocupado y comprensivo y si bien las cosas se pusieron difíciles, sus sentimientos primaron, descartando cualquier idea de venganza. Y ahora que sabía, se estaba enamorando de nuevo, podía notar como había cosas que hacía motivado por el bienestar de Kaoru. Ella le gustaba mucho. Se deleitaba con su belleza cuando la tenía en su campo visual y cuando la tenía cerca o interactuando con él, podía disfrutar de su compañía y de esa química que parecía funcionar tan bien entre los dos. Con Kaoru las cosas fluían y sabía que ella se daba cuenta aunque no estaba seguro de qué tanto. Cuando el espacio entre ambos desaparecía, como cuando dormían apoyados uno en el otro, se sentía completo, como hacía un rato, sentados en el pasillo exterior.

Kaoru había pasado cosas muy fuertes en el último tiempo: El cambio de casa, la muerte de su padre y el acoso brutal del tío, así como su huida. Consideraba que ella era muy joven y por lo mismo, le sería fácil confundirse con el primer hombre que como él, le ofreciera escape. Por eso, aún a sabiendas de que ella le correspondía en cierta medida a juzgar por el modo en que ella buscaba estar con él, optó por no hacer nada que pudiera generar un acercamiento entre ellos, nada que pudiera influír en ella.

-Necesita libertad.- se decía.-Libertad para decidir si quiere esto conmigo. Al menos dice que Sanosuke no le interesa... Qué diablos... me puse celoso... no debería demostrarlo...

Mientras su consciencia poco a poco se apagaba, trataba de convencerse de que era bueno mantener la distancia con Kaoru aunque se le cruzó, fugaz, el pensamiento de que lo que le pasaba en verdad era que estaba asustado de lo que sentía por ella. Pronto el recuerdo de los besos que compartieron (y qué besos) se coló en sus sueños cuando su mente libre empezó a volar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kaoru se levantó temprano y entusiasta, se fue a la cocina. Tenía hambre pero a diferencia de otras veces, el fuego estaba apagado. Al parecer, Kenshin aún no se levantaba.

Miró en rededor, pensando y optó por hacer el fuego ella misma aunque no era muy hábil en eso. Removió las cenizas hasta encontrar una brasa pequeña y anaranjada y luego puso un leño a cada lado de ella. Le pareció que funcionaría mejor si ponía ramitas encima para encender y salió corriendo a buscarlas. Tan abstraída estaba en eso que cuando volvió, no notó que Kenshin entraba a la cocina.

Puso las ramitas entre los leños, sobre la brasa y decidió ayudarlas a prender soplando con fuerza. La ceniza suelta sobre la superficie salió volando en todas direcciones, en especial hacia el rostro de Kaoru. La pobre muchacha acabó echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, chocando con las piernas de Kenshin quien sin poder evitarlo, rompió en una carcajada.

Kaoru se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y se limpió la cara con las mangas de la yukata mientras las risotadas resonaban en sus oídos.

-Jajajajaja, Kaoru-dono... si me prestaras atención... jajajaja... si me la prestaras me habrías esperado...

Molesta, la joven se cruzó de brazos.

-Deje de reirse, no es gracioso. Me pude haber atorado...

Kenshin no podía parar. Rememorar la escena de la ceniza flotando en torno a la joven luego de su soplido lo mataba de la risa porque era algo que a él sólo le pasó siendo muy niño. Intentó controlar sus carcajadas pero achicaba los ojos al sonreír exageradamente.

-Te dije ayer que teníamos que limpiar la ceniza antes de hacer fuego esta mañana. ¿Por qué no me esperaste?.

Ignorando que tenía un bigote de ceniza sobre el labio superior, Kaoru hizo una mueca propia de niña malcriada, volviendo la cabeza, estirando los labios y cerrando los ojos.

-Tenía hambre y quería un té. Y no me acuerdo de lo de limpiar la ceniza.

Kenshin la miró atentamente unos segundos, antes de volver a estallar.

-Eres tan graciosa...- dijo entre risa y risa. Kaoru lo miró con intención de decirle algo poco amable y de pronto reparó en algo.

Nunca antes había visto reir a Kenshin por algo y al notar su expresión relajada y divertida no pudo abstraerse de ello, quedando atrapada por el placer que le producía observarlo en esa instancia. De pronto sus propios labios se curvaron y rió con él, disfrutando a plenitud ese momento.

Descubrió que le gustaba verlo reír aún cuando fuera a costillas de ella. Su molestia se esfumó al regresar su buen ánimo, las risotadas de Kenshin se apagaron y al final ambos se quedaron con una brillante sonrisa.

-Ve a lavarte la cara, Kaoru-dono, mientras limpio aquí. Pronto tendremos el fuego y podrás tomar tu té.

Fue cuando llegó junto a la palangana que Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo rápido que iba su corazón. Se lavó rápidamente y miró su reflejo en el agua, ordenándose el cabello con los dedos. Se pellizcó un poco las mejillas, para darles color y regresó emocionada a la cocina. Kenshin ya tenía todo listo y una llamita ardía, a la que él con cuidado acercó un leño y luego otro.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Misao también se levantó temprano y se puso a trajinar por la casa pero no pudo soportar el encierro. Salió a dar una vuelta y se quedó cerca del río.

Se había dormido muy tarde por la noche, pensando en el asunto de su padre y sus hermanos y al final no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. Al menos el fluir del agua le otorgaba cierta calma y se sentía más tranquila, lejos de todo aquello que la atormentaba. Tal vez sus hermanos tenían razón en no querer denunciar a su padre. Era algo difícil de hacer por el cariño y respeto que le habían tenido, ella misma no se imaginaba entregándolo a la policía. Sólo esperaba que el señor Aoshi tuviera algún resultado satisfactorio sobre las pesquisas que hacía respecto al contrabando y esperaba que en su viaje averiguara algo sobre Kaoru, para decidir bien qué hacer.

Regresó a su casa, encontrándola vacía. Al parecer sus hermanos se habían ido a trabajar. Seria fácil, tan fácil ir con ellos y dejar eso atrás. Se preguntó si sería capaz de enfrentar a su padre y al entrar a su cuarto a buscar un haori encontró a su padre husmeando entre su ropa... o más bien, la de Kaoru.

Misao había cambiado la ropa que dejó su prima a su armario pensando en que alguna visita quisiera ocupar el cuarto que Kaoru había dejado. Y Matususoo tenía un kimono entre sus manos, como si lo oliera.

-Papá... ¿Qué haces?

El hombre dobló la prenda pero no la devolvió a su lugar.

-Voy a llevarme esto. Tiene el olor de tu prima. Me ofrecieron rastrearla con perros y aunque no entiendo muy bien eso, me pidieron una prenda de ella para que el perro la huela y busque su olor.

-Pero no puedes llevarte eso.- dijo la joven en un impulso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, porque ya pasó, Kaoru se fue y no quiere que la encuentres.

-Pero debemos encontrarla.

-No, papá, no. Debes dejarla ir y olvidarte de ella.- razonó la muchacha.

Matsusoo esquivó la mirada de Misao. Los ojos verdes de su hija eran idénticos a los de su hermano Koshijiro y se sentía atormentado cuando lo miraban.

-No haré eso.

Sintiendo una repentina desesperación ante la situación, Misao no quiso atajar sus palabras.

-Pues deberías, papá. Ya es tiempo de hacerlo. Yo sé que Kaoru escapó de tí y de lo que querías hacer con ella. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

-¿Y qué crees saber tú, niña insolente?- bramó Matsusoo volviéndose hacia ella, apretando con fuerza la tela en una mano.

-Que tú quieres a Kaoru como mujer, esa es la verdad y por eso la buscas como un perro celoso pero eso no es posible, porque Kaoru no te quiere y por eso escapó de tí, ¡porque eres un monstruo!

La bofetada que siguió lanzó a Misao al piso. Su pequeña contextura se remeció completa con ese golpe y un hilillo de sangre manó de su labio roto. Pero la sorpresa y el dolor sólo lograron envalentonarla.

-¡Eso!, ¡Pégame, pero sabes que lo que digo es verdad! ¡Yo ayude a escapar a Kaoru y no permitiré que sigas buscándola y mis hermanos tampoco! ¡Despidieron a todos tus mugrosos ayudantes!

-¿Tus hermanos? ¿Qué tienen que ver en esto?

-Mis hermanos saben todo lo que yo sé... ¡que eres un pervertido!- rugió la joven con todas sus fuerzas.- Que nos avergüenza tener un padre como tú.

-¡Cállate, mierda! - gritó Matsusoo antes de asestar una patada en el abdomen de la joven. La levantó, tomándola del pelo y le propinó una nueva bofetada. Misao no podía defenderse, sólo intentaba cubrirse con las manos y se encogía cuando caía al piso.

-¡Estás enfermo! ¿Tratarás de matarme como lo hiciste con Shiro?- dijo antes de una nueva patada. Sintió que salía sangre de su nariz... estaba segura de que le había roto la nariz.

-¡Malagradecidos, son todos unos malagradecidos!- gritó Matsusoo tras arrojar a Misao a un rincón de la habitación.- ¡Pero ya van a ver, ya verán!- Salió vociferando. Misao, sintiendo un dolor agudo en cada parte de su cuerpo cuando respiraba, sollozaba y no podía dejar de temblar.

Nunca su padre le había levantado la mano y a ese monstruo que acababa de presenciar no lo reconocía como el hombre que la crío. Estaba shockeada y se obligó a pensar en algo más allá del dolor y de la sangre. ¡Sus hermanos! ¿Sería posible que estuvieran en peligro? Debía alertarlos antes de qus su padre... no, Matsusoo los encontrara.

Apoyó una mano primero y luego la otra en el piso, para comenzar a pararse. Se levantó de a poco y un dolor lacerante en las costillas estuvo a punto de tumbarla de nuevo. Escupió sangre, de la que desde su nariz se deslizaba hacia la garganta y tomándose el abdomen con la mano izquierda, salió dando pequeños pasos, uno delante del otro hasta salir de la casa.

No había ningún sirviente a la vista y se le ocurrió que se habrían ocultado al escuchar la pelea. O más bien, la agresión, pues ella no pudo defenderse. Luchando contra las ganas de llorar que le vinieron, tomó aire para darse valor de llegar hasta el portón, varios metros más allá, sin apoyo. Salió a la calle, preguntándose si su padre seguiría en la casa. Como fuere, ella no podía permanecer allí, debía avisar a sus hermanos de lo sucedido y buscar ayuda. Sentía que su nariz aún sangraba.

Hyotoko fue el primero en divisar a la menuda joven que con esfuerzo se sostenía en la pared mientras avanzaba y de dos saltos llegó a su lado.

-Ayuda...- dijo la chica débilmente y tomándola en brazos, el orondo hombre la llevó hasta la casa Shinomori donde Okina no tardó en hacer llamar al doctor. -Mis hermanos... díganles lo que pasó... díganles que tenían razón... por favor, no se demoren.- dijo ella como una letanía.- Él les puede hacer daño.

Bastó una mirada de Okina a Hyotoko y Shikijo para que estos salieran discretamente de la sala, sabiendo qué hacer.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

-Qué fachas son esas para presentarse a trabajar, Sanosuke.- dijo Megumi al joven que se asomó por la puerta de la clínica.

-Las de siempre.

-Nadie tomaría en serio a un doctor que parece peleador callejero. Podrías al menos quitarte esa cinta y peinarte debidamente.

Lejos de tomar en cuenta la recomendación de la médica que examinaba una ficha, Sanosuke se irguió sobre su metro ochenta.

-No me interesa que me aprecien por mi aspecto, si no por mis capacidades y sabes que jamás dejaré esta cinta roja, que me la regaló el capitán Sagara...

-Si, si... el hombre que salvó tu vida.- completó Megumi encontrando el dato que buscaba. -Me vas a acompañar a donde el señor Kikuni asi que si no te vas a quitar esa cosa, al menos péinate.

Suspirando, Sanosuke acompañó a la doctora como ella le pidió, buscando un momento para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Consideraba que había perdido mucho tiempo y que el paciente misterioso se la ganaba dia con día, aún cuando no decía nada y sólo se quedaba mirando el jardín por la ventana desde que lo habían cambiando de cama el día anterior. Además, tras declararse varias veces a Kaoru, se sentía seguro para hacerlo.

Así era. Ahora sólo necesitaba un momento a solas y tranquilo. Tal vez, regresando a la clínica. Sonrió cuando se terminó la visita a Kikuni.

Caminaba junto a Megumi por la avenida cuando unos gritos los alertaron. Al volverse, vieron que un carruaje cuyos dos caballos estaban desbocados, se acercaba rápida y peligrosamente hacia ellos. Sanosuke, tomando a Megumi de los brazos, logró quitarla del peligro y reparó en un vecino que corría junto a los equinos, buscando tomar las riendas de uno al menos. No dudó en prestar ayuda y en una desesperada carrera alcanzó a los caballos del lado contrario al de su vecino, logrando detenerlos entre ambos. La gente comenzó a agolparse en torno a ellos para mirar y Megumi también.

Pensaron que no traía cochero, pero si venía, tirado a los pies de su asiento en la parte de adelante del carro. Sanosuke le tomó el pulso y comprobó que estaba muerto por un herida en el pecho. Abrió la puerta de la parte principal del coche y le cayó encima un anciano herido en un hombro. Parecía algo hecho quizá con un puñal, pero no era grave. Lo dejó en el piso para que Megumi lo revisara y regresó al carro.

Una muchacha, hermosa como un ángel de cabellos castaños yacía recostada en el asiento. Manaba sangre de su preciosa boca y Sanosuke asumió que había sido golpeada. Algo dentro de él pensó que una joven como ella jamás debería pasar por ese tipo de situaciones y con una delicadeza impropia de él la tomó por la cintura para sentarla primero y bajarla después.

La joven, abriendo los ojos ante el contacto, lo miró asustada.

-Estás bien, ya pasó todo.- dijo Sanosuke con suavidad.- Ahora te ayudaremos, estás en buenas manos.

-¿Mi abuelo?

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Se recuperará.

-¿Y mi hermana?

El joven médico no dijo nada. Sólo encontró al cochero muerto y el anciano herido... y a esa belleza.

-Mi hermana venía con nosotros... mi hermana... ¡ellos se la llevaron!- Dijo con cierta debilidad, pero muy preocupada.

-Oye, no sé de qué hablas pero por ahora te debo ayudar. Le daremos parte de esto a las autoridades para que la busquen. Confía en mí.

La joven asintió y permitió que Sanosuke la sacara. Mientras los trasladaban a la clínica llegó la policía a tomar sus declaraciones.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kuro terminó de cuadrar unas cifras y fue a la caja fuerte a dejar una cantidad de dinero, retirando a su vez un fajo de billetes con el que haría un pago a uno de los proveedores a los que debía, tras repactar su deuda. De ese modo calculaba que en un mes más podría enterar el total y recuperando su confianza, volver a comprarle. Lo que había guardado era para otro pago que se realizaría por la tarde y con todo en orden guardó el dinero entre su ropa y repasó su imagen en el espejo: Una de las muchachas que trabajaba en el lugar al que iría le gustaba mucho y quería agradarle.

Apenas abrió la puerta para salir entró Matsusoo, tomándolo por los bordes de su ropa aún con el brazo lisiado.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que despediste a la gente que buscaba a Kaoru?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Su padre estaba fuera de sí y Kuro no entendía como podía ser eso posible.

-Papá, cálmate... no entiendo de qué hablas.

-¡Misao me dijo todo!

¿Todo? Kuro se asustó ante la implicancia de esa palabra. ¿Le habría dicho que pensaban escapar y retirar sus fondos del negocio? No lo sabía, pero debía irse con cuidado sobre ese asunto. Manteniendo la calma que le daba ser un poco más alto y más grueso que su padre, tomó sus manos y las apartó de sí, concentrándose en lo que Matsusoo dijo al encararlo.

-Te dije que el negocio no soporta más salidas de dinero, por eso los despedí, para recuperar la confianza de los proveedores al ser capaces de pagarles. Papá, entiendo que quieras encontrar a Kaoru pero si quebramos, aunque la encuentres no podrás mantenerla.

Ante la mención de Kaoru, la expresión de Matsusoo se suavizó.

-Debiste decirme que lo harías.

-Te lo dije anoche y no me escuchaste. Aún no he despedido a todos pero se les está notificando el cese en sus funciones. Papá, tú me pusiste en este lugar para velar por tus finanzas y es lo que hago.

Matsusoo miró a su hijo por espacio de varios segundos, conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo como lo hiciera con Misao. Debía tranquilizarse y no armar un altercado, pues aún debía procurar el cargamento que le debía al señor Sadojima. Dominó su carácter.

-Está bien, hijo. Tienes razón.

-Papá, vienes muy ofuscado. ¿Pasa algo más?- inquirió Shiro disimulando su estupor acomodándose la ropa. Intuía algo muy malo en su padre. Este se sentó.

-Misao, tu hermana.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

Matsusoo se sentó, luciendo completamente abatido.

-Descubrí que ella y Aoshi tienen una relación secreta. Que está con él desde antes de que Kaoru escapara, ¿puedes entenderlo? ¡Misao deseando al hombre de su prima y ese infeliz le corresponde!- inventó.

Kuro siempre supo que su hermana estaba enamorada de Shinomori y también supo lo mucho que sufrió cuando Matsusoo arregló el compromiso con Kaoru. Había algo raro en todo eso que decía Matsusoo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Encontré unas cartas en el cuarto de tu hermana. La encaré y me dijo que era cierto todo lo que decían allí. ¡Son amantes! ¿Entiendes la vergüenza que nos está haciendo pasar? No pude contener mi ira y la castigué.

-Que a Misao... ¿qué? ¿La golpeaste?

Kuro no esperó a que le explicaran más. Salió apresurado del despacho y corrió a su casa pero en el camino fue interceptado por uno de los guardias de Aoshi, Shikijo que venía junto a Shiro. Al llegar a casa Shinomori y ver a Misao herida, los hermanos estallaron en cólera. Misao en cambio se sintió muy aliviada de verlos en buen estado. Okina y los guardias los dejaron a solas en la habitación en que descansaba la joven para darles privacidad.

-Pensé que les haría daño.- dijo ella.

-No podemos esperar más tiempo, Misao. Debemos marcharnos esta misma noche.- dijo Shiro con decisión.- Es imperdonable lo que te ha hecho.

-Trató de justificarse diciendo que habia descubierto que tú y Aoshi eran amantes.- repuso Kuro.

-No, no, es imposible, no es cierto. ¡Ustedes saben que no es cierto!- intentó explicar la joven, alarmada, pero sus hermanos la tranquilizaron.

-Confiamos en tí, Misao, y aunque eso fuera cierto, yo sería el primero en felicitar a Shinomori.- confió Kuro.- Ahora sólo debes levantarte y nos iremos de una vez por todas.

Misao intentó sentarse pero no pudo disimular el intenso dolor que sentía. Al notarlo, Shiro de inmediato le dijo que no se esforzara y reposara y que pensarían en algo. Intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Kuro, la dejaron un rato para ir a consultar a Okina sobre el estado de la joven, pues cuando llegaron ella ya estaba limpia y vendada.

-Tu padre fue brutal con ella y el médico que la atendió dijo que debía guardar reposo varios días por un asunto con las costillas. No están rotas, pero dice que pudo haber afectado a órganos internos asi que además debe llevar una dieta blanda. No sé qué quieran hacer con ella, pero la niña debe permanecer aquí, a salvo de ese tirano. Mis guardias la protegerán y no permitirán que nadie, excepto ustedes, pase de esa puerta.

Tras la explicación, los hermanos resolvieron seguir adelante con sus planes de fuga y por el momento, aparentar normalidad retomando sus trabajos. Fué así que Kuro se apresuró en realizar el pago que debía, pero con la imagen de Misao siempre en mente. Tanto así que no se dio cuenta al llegar a su destino, que la hermosa Sakura no le quitaba los ojos de encima con una sonrisa coqueta.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El arroz que con la guía de Kenshin, Kaoru había preparado, quedó muy bueno a pesar de su aspecto feucho. Contenta por ese pequeño triunfo culinario, luego de comer Kaoru preguntó si podía dar una vuelta. Necesitaba ejercicio.

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

-Al estanque. Es el lugar más lejano al que puedo ir sin perderme, además es muy bonito.

Kenshin meditó en la idea.

-Creo que podría pescar algo en el río, asi que te acompañaré. Tengo un par de cañas en la bodega.

Siguiendo a Kenshin, la joven entró al cuarto y mientras él buscaba sus cañas, ella reparó en un elemento que estaba apoyado en la pared.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Un boken! ¿Es suyo? ¿Me lo puede prestar?

Notando un entusiasmo genuino en ella, Kenshin sonrió.

-Llévatelo. Si lo quieres es tuyo.

Kaoru salió del lugar con la espada de madera y Kenshin reunió todo lo que necesitaba para pescar. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando al salir vio a Kaoru en el patio haciendo movimientos de alto nivel con el elemento.

-Hace como un año que no practicaba, pero ahora puedo retomarlo. Kenshin, ¡no sabe cómo le agradezco que me deje usar esta espada!

¿En serio no practicaba hacía un año? Mirándola bien, no lo parecía. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y fluidos, a su juicio.

-Pero si querías practicar con una, podrías haberme pedido la mía.

-No, es que su espada no me sirve. Aún cuando tiene el filo por el revés puede matar a alguien, en cambio esta sólo es capaz de dar un buen golpe.- dijo sonriendo, dando golpes de arriba a abajo y haciendo un sonido en el aire. Kenshin no quiso decirle que si se lo proponía, con el boken él podía matar. Otra cosa es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero le interesó el punto que le estaba dando Kaoru.

-¿Eres una pacifista, entonces?

-No.- dijo ella mirando la espada para comprobar que estuviera derecha.- Mi padre era maestro de kendo. Impartía el estilo Kamiya Kasshim Ryu. Tenemos un dojo en Tokio, usted eso lo sabe.

-Si. Que quieres recuperar tu casa y tu dojo.

-Así es. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé y me ascendió a ayudante de maestro para la época en que fue llamado a la guerra. El estilo Kamiya Kashim se ocupa de preparar el cuerpo y la mente para la defensa y para el ataque, buscando proteger la vida de quien blande la espada, de la persona a la que defendemos y de la persona que nos ataca. No buscamos matar, sólo proteger.

De pronto Kaoru soltó una risita nerviosa tras hacer un nuevo movimiento y se tomó un brazo.

-¡Ay!, me dió un tirón. Dejaré esto por ahora, debo prepararme para retomarlo, hacer mis ejercicios de calentamiento y todo eso.

Cargando una canasta caminaron hacia el estanque. Kenshin había quedado intrigado con eso de que el estilo de Kaoru buscaba proteger y se lo hizo saber.

-Así es. Tal como lo expliqué. Es lo que creía mi padre y es lo que creo yo, que no es necesario matar a una persona. Uno no sabe qué motivaciones puede tener alguien que nos ataque. En una guerra, tal vez es sólo otro ser humano que defiende un ideal. Si nos quiere robar, tal vez se trate de alguien que esté pasando por una desesperación muy grande o una necesidad y no ha sabido canalizar eso. Matar no es bueno. No somos quienes para quitarle la oportunidad de vivir y de enmendar a otra persona. Desgraciadamente mi padre fue reclutado y en la guerra no sé si podrá haber mantenido en la práctica ese ideal. Yo quiero creer que sí.

-Cuando fui niño, aprendí de otra manera.- repuso Kenshin con naturalidad, acariciando de modo inconsciente la empuñadura de su espada, gesto que Kaoru captó.- Es necesario matar para sobrevivir. Yo mismo fui rescatado por otra persona, a costa de las vidas de quienes venían por mí. Mi técnica de espadas es todo lo contrario a la tuya. Tú propones proteger y básicamente, dar otra oportunidad aún teniendo la vida de tu enemigo en tus manos. Yo en cambio aprendí cómo ser más veloz, cómo eliminar más personas por golpe con el fin de preservar mi vida y de la de quien quiera proteger, únicamente.

-¿Y en qué momento cambió algo en usted?

Kenshin se detuvo por un momento. Kaoru se quedó mirándolo, interesada en su conversación. Bajo las ramas de un enorme cerezo que empezaba a florecer el viento los acarició con suavidad.

-Porque usted cambió. Es decir, por algo su espada lleva el filo por el revés. Yo lo he visto en acción y sé que es distinto de lo que me dice que aprendió.- Sintió la necesidad de aclarar. Sonriendo apenas de medio lado, Kenshin prosiguió su andar.

\- Es cierto. Tuve un cambio... de alma.- dijo con la vista fija en el sendero.

-¿Cómo así?

-Yo aprendí todo aquello que te mencioné y esa se convirtió en mi realidad. Prepararme para el combate. Hubo cosas que de niño no conocí como jugar con otros de mi edad. Entrar a la guerra se me hizo natural, para ello me había preparado, para tener un poder que pocos conocían. Mi maestro me advirtió sobre mantenerme neutro, pero no quise escucharlo y me enrolé con los Ishishinshi. Por esos años conocí a una persona que me mostró otra forma de vivir la vida. De tener una casa en medio del campo y comer de lo que cultivaba. Dormir tranquilo y apacentarme.

-¿Así terminó viviendo aquí?

-No. Esa es otra historia. Lo que importa es que... es que cambié, como dices. Antes pensaba que mi única opción era matar. Ahora sólo quiero ser digno de la vida que llevo, entre otras cosas.

-Usted debe ser un hombre muy valioso si pudo llevar a cabo ese cambio de alma.- dijo Kaoru desde su corazón. -Me siento muy agradecida de conocer a alguien como usted. Sé que me aportará mucho en estos meses.

Siguieron andando en silencio hasta que llegaron al estanque. Kenshin reacomodó algunas piedras y Kaoru arrancó algunas hierbas que crecían demasiado cerca. Entonces Kenshin armó sus cañas, se fue al río y afirmando una entre las rocas, se sentó por ahí con la otra.

Kaoru ya había tenido diez minutos de caminata, pero aún sentía que tenía energía por gastar. La culpa era de Kenshin que la había tenido caminando tantos días y ahora se había acostumbrado a eso. Le dio unas vueltas al estanque.

-No te muevas cerca de la orilla.- dijo Kenshin calmo.- Me puedes espantar a los peces.

Soltando aire un poco aburrida, Kaoru se alejó del río y de pronto reparó en las cristalinas aguas del estanque. El día estaba cálido, pero no estaba segura de meterse. Tanteó el agua con un pie y notó que estaba tibio. Si se metía, podría hacer eso que le enseñó Kenshin de flotar y si movía las piernas y brazos, sería como nadar, ¿no?

Mirando atentamente a Kenshin, que le daba la espalda, se quitó el obi y luego el kimono. Le pareció bien quedar en una ligera yukata y considerando que se trasluciera al mojarse, dejó su ropa cerca del agua, para tomarla de inmediato al salir. Con sigilo empezó a sumergirse y se aguantó las ganas de decir algo sobre el frío, confiando en que pronto no lo notaría. Se echó hacia atrás pero sintió temor de hundirse y quedando de pie, buscó con la mirada algo que le diera una idea. Así se le ocurrió apoyar la cabeza en uno de los bordes del estanque y permitir que el resto de su cuerpo se elevara. Al ver que resultaba, fue agarrando valor y en vez de apoyar la cabeza, se sujetó con una mano.

Descubrió que su cuerpo subia y bajaba según su respiración y entusiasmada con eso, se soltó de a poco. Flotó sola y extendió sus brazos hacia los costados, moviendo los pies. Empezó a moverse hasta que un topecito en la cabeza le indicó que había llegado a uno de los bordes. Riendo y sintiéndose un poco tonta dio la vuelta y confiada, se echó hacia atrás y siguió nadando.

Era fantástico mirar el cielo azul sobre ella y a la vez sentir el cuerpo ligero. Tuvo una sensación inigualable de libertad, de limpieza, de frío también, de sentirse especial porque ahora podía hacer algo que la mayoría que conocía, al menos, no se atrevía. Se sintió, por decirlo de alguna manera, feliz y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan viva. Se quedó detenida, suspendida en el agua, consciente de la naturaleza y sintiéndose parte de ella. Estaba inspirada.

-Deberías salir ya, tienes los labios morados, Kaoru-dono.- escuchó decir a Kenshin. Al buscarlo con la mirada, lo encontró de pie en una orilla.

-Ya voy.- respondió pacífica, hasta que recordó lo de su yukata y ahogando un gemido, buscó tapar sus pechos con las manos. Desde luego, al hacer esto se desconcentró, hundiéndose y tragando una bocanada de agua antes de emerger. Al hacerlo, Kenshin ya estaba a su lado. La joven escupió agua y tosió un poco, sin dejar de abrazarse a sí misma.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Kenshin tratando de tocarla, pero Kaoru, sintiéndose avergonzada, se fue a la orilla en la que había dejado su ropa.

-¿Lleva mucho rato allí?

-Tenía que cuidar que no te pasara nada.- respondió Kenshin mirando hacia el lado.- Pero eres muy inteligente. Temí que te turbaras cuando topaste con la cabeza...-

Atormentada, Kaoru se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza. ¡La había mirado todo ese rato!

-Pensé que estaría viendo lo de sus peces.

-Picaron apenas te diste la vuelta y los metí en el canasto. No necesitamos más.

Sin importarle mojar su ropa, Kaoru se puso su kimono sin salir del agua. Le costó acomodarlo porque tendía a flotar.

-Debió advertirme que estaba allí.

-¿Y estropearte el momento?

Kenshin no podía decirle a Kaoru que se había quedado anonadado al descubrirla y que no había atinado a hacer otra cosa que seguirla con la mirada. La chica se iba a dar la vuelta para ir hacia la salida, donde unas rocas la ayudarían a elevarse, pero no se sintió capaz de enfrentarlo cuando lo advirtió detrás suyo, quedándose quieta.

Comprendiendo su turbación, Kenshin dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro.

-Tranquila, Kaoru, no pasa nada. Ahora nos vamos a casa. Está bien.

Con lentitud ella se giró. Aún vestida se cubría el pecho.

-Tú no me estás haciendo las cosas fáciles.- dijo Kenshin con las manos en la cintura, mirándola fijo. Kaoru pudo notar que su voz se oía un poco más ronca de lo usual. Luego él miró hacia el agua.- No debería pero sólo quiero... nada. Olvídalo.

Kenshin cerró los ojos con fuerza y si esperaba con eso borrar la imagen de Kaoru delante de él, sólo consiguió, con lujo de detalles, evocar a la joven que sobre el agua, se le había figurado como la más hermosa y atractiva mariposa que recordaba haber visto. Sacudió la cabeza ante la idea pero sus senos tersos bajo la yukata lo habían llamado a meterse al agua para acariciarla y ya había hecho uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo. Quizá por eso ahora se sentía un poco debilitado.

La fría mano de Kaoru alcanzó con delicadeza el mentón masculino y ante el contacto, él levantó la mirada. No debería pensar en eso, se lo había dicho a sí mismo en esos días pero ella cerró el espacio entre ambos y de un plumazo olvidó lo que tenía que recordarse.

-No tengo que ponerle nada fácil. Yo nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

Con su cabello negro flotando en torno a sus hombros, Kaoru se apoyó en el cuerpo de Kenshin con la misma sensación de ligereza que había tenido al flotar y puso sus fríos y temblorosos labios sobre los de él. Pensó que la rechazaría, sin embargo nada de eso pasó. Él estaba cálido, sus labios tibios y suaves la recibieron y sus brazos la aprisionaron. Kenshin la besó de manera firme, sosteniendo su cabeza para evitar que se alejara y a Kaoru no le importaron esas precauciones, porque no se pensaba escapar. La caricia a su boca fue profundizada y poco a poco Kenshin buscó su lengua. Imitándolo, decidida, Kaoru permitió que la encontrara y escuchó como él gemía.

Olvidando el frío y que estaban en el agua, Kaoru acabó de rendirse pasando sus brazos tras el cuello de él y moviéndose, él la apoyó contra el borde, acariciando su espalda. Cuando Kaoru sintió una mano de él pasando sobre un seno y luego presionando ligeramente se sintió descolocada por un momento y antes de pensar en eso, el otro seno también fue cubierto.

No podía decir que le disgutara la forma en que él la frotaba, todo lo contrario. Se preguntaba si podría seguir haciendo eso cuando él presionó su cadera contra la de ella, haciéndola notar algo pero antes de ir más allá, Kenshin dejó lo que hacía y la soltó lentamente, dejando un beso sobre su frente antes de separarse del todo.

-Vamos a casa.-

Con su ritmo cardíaco normalizándose de a poco, Kaoru salió del estanque, siguiéndolo. En el camino estaba la cesta con el pescado que él recogió, tomando con la mano libre una de las de ella.

Llegando a casa se cambiaron de ropa. Asarían el pescado más tarde, pero mientras Kaoru se tomaba un té en el pasillo para temperar su cuerpo, Kenshin puso una banca para sentarse delante de ella y la miró unos momentos antes de hablar.

-Yo digo que no debemos tener una relación y tú insistes con eso.

-Así es.- respondió tranquila, dando un sorbo.

-Entonces supongo que estarás dispuesta a ser mi mujer.

Dicho de esa forma, tan de sopetón, Kaoru no supo qué pensar. Evocó sus risas de la mañana y la paz que podía lograr con sus conversaciones. Si ser su mujer implicaba ser acariciada y besada más lo anterior, le parecía bien. Asintió, aunque un poco insegura por los temas de alcoba que ella desconocía.

-Bien.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Debes estar consciente que si funciona, no dejaré que regreses a tu casa.

Kaoru asintió nuevamente.

-Debes saber que si luego de tener una relación descubro que no me interesas, deberás marcharte, pienses lo que pienses al respecto. De igual modo te cuidaré hasta el tiempo que habíamos acordado.

-Sí.

-Debes saber que si decides marcharte y yo no pienso lo mismo, tendrás que quedarte.

Kaoru comenzó a entender que tener una relación era, al parecer, más complicado de lo que ella pensó.

-Si.

-Debes saber que es muy triste vivir con alguien que no corresponde tus sentimientos y si esto no funciona, esa parte no te gustará.

La joven dejó su taza en el pulido piso de madera y tomó la mano que Kenshin tenía reposando sobre el muslo. Lo miró, con una sonrisa.

-Funcionará. Estoy segura.

Kenshin cubrió la mano femenina con las dos suyas y llevándola a sus labios, puso un beso en ella.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Molesto, Goro Fujita abandonó los calabozos a la par que encendía un cigarro. Anji se negaba a hablar, a pesar de haber sido privado de alimentos. Si no le hubiera hecho esa estúpida promesa a su mujer sobre no dañar a ningún miembro del orfanato, podría torturarlo para sacarle la información sobre Kenshin Himura. Se estaba aburriendo de ser amable e instruyó a los guardias que a partir de esa noche privarían del sueño al monje. Le gustó la idea y se le ocurrió que también podrían poner en su cabeza una esfera en la que meterían ratones. Eso tampoco debería dejarle un moretón.

Se fue a su despacho a investigar los papeles que le dejó Shinomori. Para haber comenzado hacia una semanas, tenía bastante información que él, que llevaba varios meses intentando convencer a sus superiores que se estaba gestando algo grande. Pudo notar como el nombre de Hoji Sadojima aparecía ligado al asunto de las armas escondidas en esa bodega de Kyoto y recopilando datos le fue fácil comprender que él tenía colaboraciones en algunos negocios pero siempre en esa área. La pareció evidente que su centro de operaciones tenía que estar por ahí, pero aún faltaba determinar el punto exacto para investigar. Por lo mismo, debido a otros asuntillos que Aoshi le reveló sobre Matsusoo Kamiya, Goro le recomendó no acusarlo aún de nada ante la policía.

-Si está en la cárcel cuando llegue el cargamento no podrá coordinarlo y desperdiciaremos una gran oportunidad. Dile a los hijos que no hagan nada que lo meta en un problema y tú guarda la evidencia para secarlo en la cárcel cuando esto termine.

No era un método muy ortodoxo para seguir una investigación, pero era el más rápido para Goro y Aoshi concedió que no era bueno perder tiempo.

Le pareció una buena oportunidad usar las armas que sabía, llegarían a la bodega en los próximos días, como lo que los llevaría al escondite de Hoji. Lo importante era mantener vigiladas las bodegas Kamiya y luego seguir el cargamento cuando fuera movido. Llamó a uno de sus hombres de confianza para que se hiciera cargo de ese operativo y cuando el sol se había escondido regresó a su casa. Tokyo y sus niños lo esperaban.

Debía reconocer que le agradaban los mocosos. La chiquilla, por ejemplo, era muy cortés con él y colaboraba mucho a Tokyo en las labores de limpieza, aligerándole el trabajo. El enano era muy chico aún, pero era gracioso. Se echaba a la boca todo lo que encontraba y daba gusto verlo en la cena comer con verdadero apetito.

Pese al agrado que sentía de llegar a su casa, la cara de Tokyo al saludarlo no le gustó.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Si es sobre el asunto de Yukuizan, debo reiterarte que no debes meterte en mis asuntos de trabajo.

-Los niños del orfanato vinieron hoy a pedirme que lo liberaras. Él es un hombre recto que no le ha hecho nada a nadie y es imposible que haya cometido algún acto contrario a la ley.

-Ese hombre del que hablas esta encubriendo a un hombre buscado por asesinato y no diré más porque no te incumbe.

-Anji es el hombre que cuidó de nuestros pequeños. Los niños del orfanato lo necesitan, es urgente que regrese. La joven mayor tiene dieciséis años, está a cargo de los demás y la casa está retirada. Al menos el señor Anji imponía respeto por allá. Si no vas a soltarlo, al menos envía a uno de tus hombres para resguardar a los pequeños.

Tokyo tenía razón en su argumento y Goro no vio un motivo para negar lo que le pedía. Ya se encargaría al día siguiente de ese asunto.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Mientras Goro Fujita disfrutaba de una sopa caliente y de verduras cocidas, Anji Yukuizan mantenía los ojos cerrados, meditando. Su cuerpo estaba debilitado por la falta de alimentos aunque al menos el agua lo mantenía vivo y eso era algo por lo que debía agradecer. Ya saldría de allí. Ya pronto. Por alguna razón no lo estaban torturando y eso que Goro Fujita era implacable, cosa que también tomaba como una señal de ser bendecido.

Empezó a mover sus labios para rezar y un ruido proveniente de alguna parte lo alertó. Sintió el golpe seco de un par de cuerpos al caer y no sólo él, los demás presos que también se pusieron nerviosos con lo que estaba pasando. Escucharon voces y gritos ahogados hasta que escucharon con claridad la reja de acceso al pasillo abrirse, con un chirrido que lejos de alegrarlos, les heló el alma.

Algo estaba pasando. Algo muy malo y se acercaba a ellos.

Pronto pudieron notar a un hombre que se acercaba. Alto y delgado, traía una lámpara un poco más arriba de su cabeza. Usaba un sombrero tan ancho que la sombra que proyectaba sobre su cara no les permitía adivinar sus rasgos y este ser tan particular se detuvo delante de la celda de Anji.

Este no tardó en notar la sangre que goteaba de sus espada. Se repuso como pudo y lo encaró con humildad.

-Dígame, señor.

El hombre se las arregló para sostener la espada y la lámpara con la misma mano, abriendo la celda con una llave y enseñándole sus ojos. Sacó a Anji del lugar y tras una larga caminata, lo escoltó hasta el orfanato. Los niños, felices al escuchar su voz a esas horas de la noche, se levantaron y despertaron unos a otros para saludarlo, pero el invitado que traía no les gustó.

-Sé que ustedes saben de Battousai y quiero que me digan dónde está.- dijo Jinnei cuando los tuvo a todos a la vista. - Si no lo hacen, su amigo la pasará muy mal.

Tsubaki miró espantada la espada que Jinnei desenvainó, con rastros de sangre. Buscó en su mente una manera de sacar a los niños del peligro pero no se le ocurrió nada y al mirar el estado en el que venía Anji, supo que tampoco podía hacer nada. Parecía que apenas podía sostenerse en pie y lucía un poco raro.

-No sabemos de quién habla.- dijo la muchacha, abrazando a uno de los niños. Ls demás se agolparon en torno a sus piernas, salvo Yahiko y Tsubame.

-¿No lo sabes? Supe por ahí que Battousai o Kenshin Himura, como quieras llamarle estuvo por aquí. Mira, chiquilla, me gusta matar, es una de las cosas en las que encuentro placer y esta noche cuatro hombres murieron bajo mi espada. Si no me dicen lo que quiero saber, el que sean niños o mujeres me dará igual y morirán.

-Anji, ¿por qué trajiste a este hombre a casa?

Anji miró a Tsubaki, notando el tono de acusación en su voz, pero no pudo decir nada aunque algunos sonidos salieron de su garganta.

-Además de matar, me entretengo jugando con algunas personas. Debo reconocer que este monje me dio la pelea y me costó hipnotizarlo, pero lo logré. ¿Quieren ver algo divertido? - Miró a Anji a los ojos nuevamente y este de pronto se llevó las manos a la garganta.- Esta es mi técnica favorita. Anji se está ahogando y si quieren salvarlo, díganme lo que saben de Battousai y romperé el hechizo.

Ante la mirada asombrada de todos, Anji comenzó a boquear y a respirar con dificultad, abriendo mucho los ojos y cayendo al piso. Los niños comenzaron a llorar y Yahiko apretó los puños. Anji comenzó a sudar.

Uno de los pequeños corrió a Jinnei para pegarle. Inmisericorde, de una feroz patada éste lo alejó de sí.

-¡Ya, déjalo!- gritó Yahiko.- ¡Te diré lo que sé!

Jinnei ordenó a Anji que lo mirara a los ojos y cumplió su promesa al liberarlo de su hechizo de asfixia. Anji tomó una bocanada de aire y Tsubaki y los niños fueron a ayudarlo a incorporarse o trayéndole agua. Yahiko, muy nervioso, corrió a su habitación a buscar el papel que le había dado Kenshin y no tardó en pasárselo a Jinnei.

El nefasto sujeto les dio las buenas noches con ironía y se retiró.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

A Goro no le gustó lo que vió esa medianoche. Lo habían ido a buscar para que presenciara el desastre. Cuatro efectivos policiales muertos y un prisionero fugado. Por lo que pudo entender cuando los demás detenidos dieron las señas del misterioso visitante, se trataba de un ex compañero de armas muy especial.

Jinnei Udo, un hombre que nunca entró al batallón por un ideal, si no para tener la oportunidad de matar personas. Cuando no tenía "enemigos" que aniquilar, se entretenía matando a sus propios compañeros por lo que fue expulsado del Shinsengumi. Nunca se habían topado, al estar en batallones diferentes, pero sí que había sabido de él. Seguía vivo y no se le ocurría para qué querría llevarse a un preso tan patoso como Anji. Corrió junto a sus hombres al orfanato, esperando ver una masacre pero en realidad estaban todos vivos, aunque los niños con claros rastros de haber llorado.

-Quería saber sobre Battousai.- dijo Anji cansado cuando por protocolo le cazaron las manos en medio de dos tablas, con el fin de llevárselo de vuelta la cárcel.

-¿Entiendes que tu amigo ahora está en verdadero peligro?- dijo Goro con unan voz sedosa.- Habrás notado que ese loco no se anda con chiquitas. Si me dices dónde está Battousai y llegamos antes que él, le salvaremos la vida.

Yahiko se acercó a Goro y le explicó que Kenshin le había dejado un papel con las indicaciones para llegar a su casa, pero que él, que no sabía leer no sabía lo que decía y que ese se lo pasó a Jinnei. Entonces Goro resolvió que Jinnei solía hacerse notar allá a donde iba, de modo que bufando, hizo soltar a Anji. Enviaría una alerta a la policía de la región y de la región aledaña para que le informaran si daban con él.

-Donde se detenga más tiempo es donde está Battousai.- resolvió, aburrido del dichoso orfanato.

Con todo eso en regla se retiró, dejando libre a Anji y luego de la conmoción, todos se fueron a dormir, menos uno.

Yahiko.

El chico no podía dejar de pensar en el loco de Jinnei y en las palabras de Goro. Sentía que había traicionado a Kenshin y debía resolverlo de alguna manera. Fue Tsubame quién lo encontró afuera, al salir a cerrar la puerta cuando los demás dormían.

Renuente, cuando ella le preguntó qué hacía alli, Yahiko le explicó lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Pero no sé cómo puedo avisarle a Kenshin de que ese hombre va para allá. No sé qué decía la nota, Tsubame, de verdad no sé.

La joven, de la misma edad de Yahiko, se sentó a su lado.

-Hace unos días, ordenando, encontré ese papel. Y sé lo que decía.

Tsubame, con su adorable voz repitió el nombre de la región y el pueblo al que debían ir. Una vez allá debían ubicar al doctor Takani.

Yahiko no perdió el tiempo. Corrió a su habitación y cogió una prenda que lo abrigara del frío.

-¿Te quieres ir ahora?

-Es necesario. Ese hombre ya me lleva dos o tres horas de ventaja. ¡Tengo que prevenir a Kenshin!-

Tsubame miró a Yahiko. ¿Desde cuando eran amigos? No lo recordaba, pero por lo mismo, no podía dejarlo solo en eso. Corrió por una capa y sacó algo de la cocina y aunque él reclamó, al final se fueron juntos tras decirle a Gintaro, un pequeño de siete años, que se lo informara a Tsubaki por la mañana, a cambio de lo cual le traerían golosinas y así se marcharon.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Tras resolver que serían algo así como una pareja, Kenshin no perdió el tiempo y se mudó al cuarto de Kaoru. Era de partida, más espacioso que el suyo y moviendo sus prendas de vestir al armario, quedó instalado. La joven lo veía hacer y a pesar de su seguridad inicial, conforme se acercaba la noche sentía nervios.

Él había hablado de que ella sería su mujer. ¿Tendría que entregarle su cuerpo? No es que no quisiera, pero le parecía muy apresurado y después de todo, nunca hablaron de matrimonio o algo así. Ella más bien entendió que todo eso se trataba de probar.

Cenaron pescado y luego de asearse, Kaoru encontró a Kenshin esperándola en la puerta del dormitorio vistiendo una yukata azul muy cómoda. Ella miró el lecho y empezó a temblar, preguntándose si sería capaz de hacerlo. Un poco tensa se metió en el futón y de inmediato Kenshin hizo lo mismo, acostándose junto a ella. Se incorporó un poco para apagar la luz y al abrazarla notó que no cesaba su temblor.

-Lo... lo siento...- trató de excusarse ella.

-Está bien. No pasará nada que no quieras que pase aún.- dijo él, gentil.- Sólo quiero que sepas que me acostumbré a dormir contigo, que me es grato hacerlo, por eso no esperé a mudarme aquí. Sólo quiero que durmamos, por ahora, como cuando estábamos en el bosque. Como cuando lo hemos hecho... para compartir el calor.

Kaoru pudo entenderlo y se calmó notoriamente. Entonces, confiada, se acomodó contra él, quedando un poco más arriba y apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de cabellos rojizos.

Cobrando vida propia, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el largo pelo masculino, mientras sus labios dejaban una corona de besos sobre su frente, tan suave a veces que él no estaba seguro de haberlo imaginado o si estaba sucediendo. Con un suspiro Kenshin la abrazó por la cintura, aspirando profundamente el aroma de su cuello y de su pecho y mágicamente aunque muy a su pesar, se quedó dormido.

Con ella, definitivamente el mundo era un lugar más bonito.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto diez

"Gente violenta"

Julio 11, 2016.

Notas de autor.

Hum... nada que decir. ¡Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana! Y que en el próximo capi llega Aoshi


	11. Un día ajetreado

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo en **fanfiction punto net**

 **La Protegida**

Acto once

" _ **Un día ajetreado"**_

por

 **Blankaoru**

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kaoru buscó la cercanía de Kenshin a poco de despertar, contenta de tenerlo a su lado. Le dio un beso suave en las mejillas y aunque aún no salía el sol, se levantó silenciosamente, arropándolo enseguida para que siguiera su descanso.

Estaba segura de que a Kenshin esos gestos no le iban ni le venían, pero no podía evitar mostrar su dulzura hacia él cuando dormía. Le resultaba más fácil, pues solía temer durante el día que él se burlara de ella si le demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos o le decía que lo quería o que quería cuidarlo... el tipo de cosas en que pensaba cuando lo miraba.

Se preparó el desayuno y luego de sus labores de limpieza se levantó la falda de la yukata, atándola a su cintura. Tomó el boken que le regalara Kenshin y muy emocionada y expectante ante la respuesta de su cuerpo, comenzó los ejercicios de calentamiento. Luego de algunos minutos comenzó con las katas. Empezaría con movimientos simples y sus combinaciones la primera semana y luego iría aumentando la complejidad, calculando que dentro de dos semanas podría tener un ritmo como el que acostumbraba cuando vivía con su padre en Tokio y en un mes ya estaría en forma. Lo único que lamentaba es que no tenía con quién practicar su técnica, si así fuera podría incrementar su fuerza y velocidad en menos tiempo. Se preguntó si Kenshin aceptaría ayudarla con eso.

A pesar del día nublado y frío, su cuerpo estaba caliente y sudoroso a los veinte minutos de empezar. Se sentía cansada, pero se obligó a proseguir un rato más. De pronto escuchó el ruido de la puerta del dormitorio siendo azotada violentamente al ser abierta y al voltear vio a Kenshin salir apresurado. Se detuvo en seco al verla.

-¡Pero qué demonios haces allí!

Kaoru no respondió, pues le pareció evidente que estaba entrenando. Kenshin así lo entendió y se le acercó, pero se veía un tanto molesto.

-¿Hace cuánto que te levantaste?

-Unas dos horas...- dijo Kaoru moviendo la espada con menos fuerza, con la intención de bajar la intensidad de su ejercicio de a poco antes de detenerse por completo.- ¿Está todo bien?

Kenshin dijo que si, pero se veía un poco intranquilo. Llegó al lado de ella luciendo un poco desorientado.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que harías esto?

-Se me ocurrió esta mañana y no lo quise despertar pues usted trabajó mucho ayer y pensé que estaría cansado.- repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Kenshin la siguió mirando unos momentos.

-Mañana quiero que me avises si vuelves a levantarte tan temprano.- dijo con tono áspero, dándose la vuelta camino a la cocina. Kaoru lo siguió con la mirada, sin dejar de moverse. Cuando terminó se fue a la cocina también. Kenshin no dijo nada al verla, sirviéndose un poco de té y atento a la olla con comida que estaba al fuego mientras ella se servía un poco de agua.

Sinceramente, Kenshin pensó que ese entusiasmo que Kaoru había mostrado por el boken la tarde anterior había sido cosa del momento y de la nostalgia, pero tal como pudo comprobar, era real. Malhumorado, se le ocurrió que si ella practicaba el kendo mantendría viva la idea de retornar a su dojo y él no quería que ella se fuera, aunque por otra parte, tampoco se lo podía prohibir. Él mismo se había dicho que Kaoru debía elegir lo que quería con libertad, pero debía reconocer que la idea de que se fuera no le gustaba.

-Kenshin, de verdad no sabía que se molestaría tanto con que practicara por la mañana.- dijo Kaoru acercándose algo dudosa y deteniéndose cuando él levantó la mirada.- Sólo... creí que sería mejor si me levantaba más temprano, así si usted tenía algún plan podríamos hacerlo juntos. Algo le escuché ayer que quería limpiar unas canaletas y si necesitaba mi ayuda... yo estaría disponible para usted.

Regresando su atención a la taza de té, Kenshin contempló el líquido caliente unos momentos antes de dar un suspiro.

-No hay motivo para que te disculpes. No has hecho nada malo, Kaoru-dono.- respuso el pelirrojo.- Discúlpame tú a mi. A veces yo... no reacciono bien. Lo lamento. Sé que tú eres diferente.

Sin darse cuenta, a medida que hablaba, Kenshin había dejado caer sus hombros y su voz había denotado un estado que Kaoru no pensó ver en él. La pareció que se mostraba vulnerable, como si el hecho de verla entrenando en la mañana lo hubiera desarmado de alguna manera y le estuviera costando regresar a ser ese hombre irónico siempre listo para reirse de ella.

-¿Diferente? ¿Diferente de quién?- preguntó.

-Kaoru-dono... sólo... escucha, puedes entrenar a la hora que quieras pero hazme saber si te levantarás más temprano.

"No vuelvas a dejarme solo" le pareció entender a Kaoru por su tono de voz. Para aligerar el ambiente, quiso decir que ella ya se había levantado más temprano que él una vez y no había pasado nada pero su mente la llevó a un recuerdo en el pueblo aquel donde durmieron en un granero. Ella se había levantado antes, para ir encarar a un muchacho que les había robado y al regresar con Kenshin él había actuado muy violento, entregándola a Matsusoo.

Sorbió el agua restante de su vaso, mirándolo de reojo. Algo pasaba con Kenshin cuando despertaba sin encontrarla a su lado. Tal vez ella estaba exagerando con la idea y no debía darle tantas vueltas. Tal vez lo que pasó en esa ocasión tenía que ver con la oportuna aparición de su tío y del dinero y ahora él tenía razón en eso de que ella debía avisar que se levantaba, pues vivían solos y había gente en su busca.

A Kaoru le gustaba mucho Kenshin aunque a veces sentía que era un poco extraño. Tal vez esa sensación se debía a las muchas cosas que no sabía aún de él y que explicaran sus reacciones. Aunque le urgía darse un baño antes de seguir enfriándose, se sentó junto a él que revolvía la olla. Necesitaba ver que le sonriera al menos antes de dejarlo solo.

-Me pregunto si mañana me prestaría de su ropa para practicar. No es muy cómodo hacerlo en yukata, menos en kimono. ¿Es posible? La puedo lavar yo misma.

Kenshin reparó en la pierna desnuda que Kaoru extendió para hacerle ver lo precario de su vestuario. Esbozó una ansiada sonrisa mientras le palmeaba una rodilla.

-Puedes hacerlo mientras encargo a Sanosuke una muda nueva para tí de ropa para entrenar. Y no te preocupes por lavarla, que de eso me encargo yo.

-¡Gracias!

Impulsiva, Kaoru abrazó a Kenshin y este de inmediato la atrapó, siendo bombardeado por todo tipo de sensaciones al percibir el aroma de mujer de Kaoru. Cierto que sabía que había sudado y que posiblemente se daría un baño a causa de eso, pero le gustaba ese olor picante que tenía, era algo que le gustaba más de lo que podía reconocer abiertamente. Al acercar la nariz a su cuello sólo pudo atinar a abrir la boca y posarla allí, estrechándola fuertemente.

Los días que habían estado en escape había tenido una sensación similar con la diferencia de que entonces no se había atrevido a hacer lo que ahora. Su lengua empezó a presionar y a masajear un punto un poco más atrás de la oreja femenina, logrando que Kaoru cerrara los ojos y se apoyara completamente contra él, entregada a lo que le hacía.

-Me gustas, Kaoru-dono...- susurró él, causando que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera, temblando de placer y anticipación. Kaoru se preguntó que cómo era posible que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera ante un estímulo como el que Kenshin le proporcionaba sin que nunca antes ella fuera consciente de que lo que podía sentir. Desde su cuello, a veces succionado y otras mordisqueado con suavidad partían miles de sensaciones deliciosas que le causaban un indescriptible cosquilleo en la nuca, viajando también hacia un lugar entre sus piernas que pulsaba por algo que no lograba comprender del todo. Así mismo, saber que Kenshin, ese hombre en particular la estaba deseando la hacía sentir de una manera sumamente especial, logrando que su cuerpo se sintiera intensamente vivo, con tanta energía que bien podría entrenar media hora más sin cansarse.

Se separó un poco, suficiente para que él dejara lo que estaba haciendo porque quería besarlo, obteniendo lo que ansiaba. Entonces Kenshin se puso de pie y ella también, no tardando en unir sus labios nuevamente en un beso más largo.

-Te quiero, Kaoru-dono.- murmuró al apartarse apenas de ella. No esperaba que ella le respondiera, sólo necesitaba hacérselo saber, un anhelo más fuerte que su buen sentido común.- Te quiero...

La abrazó fuertemente, moviendo las manos sobre su espalda y captando que no traía nada bajo la yukata, lo que aumentó su pasión al punto de perder el control sobre su cuerpo que reaccionaba, exigiendo liberación a sus ansias de poseerla.

Kaoru estiró el cuello cuando él separó su boca de la de ella, siendo acariciada en ese lugar tan sensible por la lengua de él. Emitió un leve gemido, cerrando los ojos y abandonándose por completo, aferrándose a sus hombros.

El fuego empezó a crepitar, rompiendo el momento. La sopa se había subido al punto que levantó la tapa y escapó por donde pudo. Dejando a Kaoru, Kenshin retiró la olla del fuego y regresó a ella, mirándola con intensidad antes de volver a tocarla. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente y a pesar del rubor, su piel resplandecía adorablemente. Quería tomarla, tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente, nada era más fuerte que ese sentimiento pero Kaoru se adelantó a sus planes, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, buscando su labios y tomándolos entre los suyos. De manera casi instintiva él comenzó a frotar sus palmas contra los redondos senos de ella y la respiración de ella se hizo audible y más rápida.

Kaoru entonces lo supo. Quería sentir eso y más de lo que él podía proporcionarle y para eso debía atreverse a dejar que él la quisiera como estaba haciendo. Y estaba bien porque ella también lo quería y estaban solos, perteneciéndose a sí mismos y deseando entregarse al otro pero había un problema.

-Lo siento... estoy... estoy sucia.- dijo apartándose de Kenshin. El volvió a reclamarla.

-No me importa.

-¿De verdad no le importa?

Al mirar en los ojos azules de la muchacha, Kenshin lo supo. Una palabra de él y ella se entregaría, en ese momento, sin reservas y sin temores. Tener a Kaoru con él era fantástico, pero ser deseado por ella era lo más excitante que Kenshin había experimentado en muchos años. Negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo caliente anticipándose al placer.

Con dedos temblorosos ella se desató el obi, que pronto cayó al suelo y tomando las solapas de la prenda, le expuso su cuerpo. Kenshin tuvo la súbita idea de arrasar con todo lo que había sobre el mesón, apoyarla y penetrarla ahí mismo, de un empellón, pero escucharon una conocida voz anunciándose desde el patio.

-Hey, Kenshin amigo!

La pasión de Kaoru quedó en cero en cuanto escuchó a Sanosuke y se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer con su ropa a sabiendas de que él entraría en cualquier momento. Fue Kenshin quien reaccionó y le cerró la prenda, pasándole el obi. De inmediato salió a la puerta para entretener a Sano.

-Hola, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-Deberías alegrarte de verme, Kenshin. Te he conseguido un trabajo, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué se trata?...

Sanosuke se quedó mirando a Kenshin unos momentos. Tenía algo distinto, pero no sabía qué.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.- dijo Kenshin con inusitada rapidez. Cruzado de brazos, Sanosuke miró un poco más detenidamente a su amigo. Entonces pasó por su lado y se metió a la cocina.

-Hola, !Sanosuke!- lo saludó Kaoru con candor, quien había servido un par de platos con sopa.- ¿Quieres comer un poco con nosotros? Queda justo una porción.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Al tomar consciencia tras la noche de sueño, Misao sintió dolor y más dolor. Le dolía respirar inflando el pecho y moverse para sentarse. Tomó una bocanada de aire cuando hizo esto último pero al menos ya estaba a medio camino de ponerse de pie. Se apoyó en los brazos hacia atrás para no volver a recostarse.

Escuchó unos pasos venir por el pasillo y le pareció que no se trataba de Okina. ¿Sería el señor Aoshi? Era imposible, después de todo se había ido de viaje y no tenía mucha certeza de cuándo volvería. Aún sabiendo esto se sintió desilusionada al ver a la madre del hombre que quería entrar con una bandeja y una toalla húmeda para que se aseara.

La madre de Aoshi era una mujer tan alta como su esposo y espigada, de preciosos ojos azules. De cabello negro aún, se arrodilló junto a ella con elegancia para ayudarla con su desayuno. Su hijo había heredado mucho de ella.

-Me alegro ver que estás más repuesta, Misao.

La joven contestó con una sonrisa calma, intentando mantener la compostura para no demostrar el dolor que sentía y con cuidado Saori la ayudó a sentarse mejor. Cuando Misao estuvo lista para comer, su vista se concentró en la imagen que le devolvía la superficie de su té y lo que vislumbró no le gustó. Se le quitó por completo el hambre y pidió un espejo.

-Te traeré uno en cuanto termines de comer, querida, y te peinaré.- respondió Saori con aplomo. Misao hizo caso y cuando llegó el espejo, deseó no haberlo pedido.

Un ojo estaba morado, tan morado que parecía que alguien durante la noche con tinta había pintado alrededor de él. La mejilla enrojecida y la nariz y la boca hinchadas. Su aspecto le dio mucha vergüenza y sólo atinó a quitar el espejo de su vista y bajar la mirada. Gentil, Saori se puso tras ella sin decir nada y comenzó a cepillarle el cabelllo. Poco a poco Misao empezó a relajarse con eso y a olvidar sus penas.

-Tu cabello es muy bonito, Misao y se siente suave. A mi hijo siempre le ha llamado la atención lo largo que lo llevas.

La mención de Aoshi levantó el alicaído ánimo de la chica. Saori le hizo una trenza que cayera a su costado para que no se le enredara mucho el pelo ese día. Saori era muy amable y Misao se sintió profundamente agradecida por lo que hacía por ella.

-Madre.

Ambas mujeres miraron a un tiempo al recién llegado. Para desmayo de Misao, Aoshi acababa de entrar al cuarto, vistiendo una yukata.

Él saludó a Saori y al encontrar los ojos verdes de Misao, ella le rehuyó y volvió el rostro, avergonzada, centrando su atención en sus pequeñas manos que con fuerza asían el cobertor. Se sintió humillada por sus circunstancias, deseando que ojalá él hubiera llegado unos días más tarde, para no verla en ese estado tan lamentable.

Aoshi notó su gesto y llegó hasta ella.

-Buenos días.

Misao asintió, desesperada con su cercanía. Quería que saliera que se fuera de una vez. Temblaba. Se sentía atormentada.

Saori se disculpó saliendo a buscar algo y Misao la miró salir con la misma intensidad con la que un náufrago ve un barco pasar de largo. Cuidó sus ojos para que no se posaran en el rostro atractivo de Aoshi de nuevo.

-No sabía que estaba aquí.- dijo en un susurro. Si no le doliera tanto la espalda y las costillas, se habría levantado para salir corriendo de allí.

-Regresé en la madrugada y dormí un poco. Mis guardias me pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido.

Moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro bajo sus espesas pestañas, Misao se atajaba de encararlo. De pronto una enorme mano se puso sobre una de las suyas, apretándola levemente.

-Te pondrás bien, Misao. Lo sé. Eres una chica admirablemente fuerte y sé que pronto esto será un mal recuerdo para tí.

El cuerpo de Misao había vibrado con la grave voz masculina que intentaba infundarle ánimo. Lentamente volvió su cara hacia él, quien, lejos de espantarse con su nuevo aspecto, mantuvo su expresión.

-Esto que ha cometido tu padre es una atrocidad, pero vengo a pedirte que desistas de hacer alguna denuncia en su contra. Aún no es tiempo de ir a la policía. Yo te indicaré cuando. Confía en mi.

La mano masculina dejó de rodear la de ella.

-Descansa. Volveré a marchar pero mientras, vendré a verte.

Aoshi se levantó y tranquilamente salió del dormitorio. Misao se tomó la mano que él había cubierto, presionándola contra su mejilla. Luego, contenta, se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de encontrarlo en sueños.

El plan original de Aoshi era pasar por su casa a recoger algunos elementos y solicitar a su padre que le cediera a Shikijo y Hyotoko para completar su grupo junto a Hannya y Beshimi. De ese modo estaría debidamente apoyado para realizar lo que le pidió Saito... es decir, Goro. Pero saber lo de Misao lo estaba haciendo dudar. No tenía corazón para simplemente largarse y dejarla sola aunque por otro lado, era lo que debía hacer.

Pensaba en eso una hora después, cuando escuchó un barullo en las afueras. Se asomó y vio a Matsusoo exigiendo a viva voz que le entregaran a su hija Misao. Okina y su madre habían salido, de modo que como hijo mayor decidió hacerle frente al hombre que no venía solo. Traía a su nueva guardia con él.

-Shinomori, vengo buscar a Misao. Ella no puede permanecer aquí más tiempo.

-Misao tiene indicación de reposo absoluto por este día.- dijo Aoshi.- Asi que no es prudente moverla de este sitio.

-Pues es mi hija y se la necesita en casa.

-Le reitero, Misao tiene indicación de reposo absoluto.

-Y yo le reitero que es mi hija. ¡Misao!- gritó a viva voz.

La joven desde su habitación escuchó a su padre y abrió los ojos, pues dormitaba. Se trató de sentar pero el dolor no la dejó.

Tras varios minutos de razonar con él, Aoshi consiguió que desistiera de llevarse a la joven y se regresara a su casa. Si no hubiera tenido la recomendación sobre "proteger" a Matsusoo, le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida a ese maldito hombre como venganza en nombre de Misao por la agresión cometida en su contra. Le hervía la sangre al imaginar la escena de la niña indefensa siendo zamarreada por tremendo sujeto. Por suerte, según Hannya, los hermanos no habían tomado otras acciones contra Kamiya y aunque pensó que eran unos pusilánimes, no se imaginaba que ellos tenían sus propios planes, a los que se atenían con sangre fría para escapar de toda la porquería que los estaba rodeando.

A sabiendas que debería partir esa misma noche para comenzar su misión, Aoshi se ocupó de, en su mente, trazar las nuevas líneas que le permitrían descubrir alguna pista sobre los proveedores de las armas, pero no pudo concentrarse y sólo ir al cuarto de Misao para calmarla y conseguirlo lo pudo relajar. Juró que nunca más alguien le haría daño a la pequeña y en su cuarto de meditación empezó a visualizar las esquivas ideas que necesitaba.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Cuando Kenshin y Kaoru se fueron desde el orfanato a su casa actual, lo hicieron siguiendo senderos imaginarios gracias el tremendo sentido de orientación del pelirrojo, ahorrando dos días de camino. A Jinnei Udo, que viajaba sin prisas por el camino formal convencido de que daría con Battousai, lo del tiempo le daba lo mismo, total que llegaría de igual modo. Si quería dormir, dormía, y si quería comer, siempre había alguien a quien arrebatarle su alimento. El tener paciencia para algunas cosas y dominar su cuerpo para que aguantara el hambre mientras conseguía comida le daba una ventaja significativa por sobre Yahiko y Tsubame que tenían sus problemas.

Lo primero fue seguir el camino sin salirse de su margen cuando cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, la luna que los alumbraba dando tonos plateados a lo gris y enfatizando el azul, se escondió. Los niños no estuvieron seguros de seguir andando y sólo la convicción de remediar su "error" de Yahiko para salvar a Kenshin los mantuvo en movimiento con pasos torpes al principio y un poco más seguros después. Lo segundo dificultoso fue el sueño. Aún cuando Tsubame quería ser útil para su amigo, hubo un momento en que sus ojos se cerraban al punto que ante un tropiezo cayó a tierra y Yahiko tuvo problemas para levantarla, pues dormía.

Lo tercero fue el frío. Luego de la caída de Tsubame resolvieron dormir un rato y se acurrucaron por ahí como pudieron, junto al tronco de un árbol. Pero poco antes de que saliera el sol el frío los obligó a despertar o morir congelados, temblando, siendo incapaces de generar más calor aún cuando se abrazaron y teniendo que moverse y caminar.

Lo cuarto fue el hambre. Al desayuno comieron de la fruta que durante la noche tanto les había pesado y aún así extrañaron un poco de té o de sopa para temperarse. Preguntaron al mediodía a un viajero con quien se cruzaron que cuánto faltaba para llegar a su pueblo de destino y la respuesta no les gustó.

-Un día y medio a caballo. A pie como ustedes, unos tres días.

Luego de esto, escucharon reclamar a sus tripas. Tenían hambre y estaban en medio de la nada. Aunque no lo conversaron se sintieron asustados ante la idea de perderse o morir de hambre y no volver a ver a Anji ni a Tsubaki. Afortunadamente una carreta cargada con arroz los llevó, llegando a un pueblo donde, a cambio de algunos servicios como barrer la calle pudieron conseguir algo para comer.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Sanosuke explicó que las personas que requerían del trabajo de Kenshin estaban en la clínica, recuperándose del asalto del día anterior. Un anciano y una muchacha.

-Lo mejor es que vayas tú a hablar directamente con ellos.- dijo Sanosuke.- para recabar algunos datos que se me pudieron haber escapado en lo que te acabo de contar. Ayer tuve mucho trabajo y no pude sentarme a conversar, aunque pude escuchar algo de lo que le dijeron a la policía. Así podrás juzgar mejor si puedes hacer ese trabajo. El anciano es de dinero y está dispuesto a ofrecer una recompensa bastante importante.

Kenshin lo meditó mientras comía su desayuno.

-Bien, iremos a hablar con esas personas dentro de un rato.

Sanosuke asintió y contento, le anunció a Kenshin que debía volver ya a la clínica y que los esperaba, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta mientras silbaba una canción. Kaoru se volvió al pelirrojo.

-¿Fue Sanosuke el que le habló de mí para que fuera a buscarme?

-Así es. Él vio un pasquín en que se explicaban las supuestas circunstancias de tu desaparición, tu descripción y la recompensa si aparecías viva. Ahora, Kaoru-dono, tengo que encontrar a una persona. Me pagarán por eso y es importante ganar ese dinero.

-Entiendo. Esto es como lo que pasó conmigo...

-No. No lo es. Tú te fuiste de tu casa. A esta muchacha la secuestraron para pedir un rescate en dinero a su abuelo. A esta chica sí debemos entregarla a su familia.

-¿Estará afuera muchos días?

\- No lo sé, depende de si no se me anticipa la policía. ¿Acaso me extrañarás?

"¡Si!, ¡lo esxtrañaré!", gritó algo en el interior de Kaoru pero se limitó a mirar hacia el patio, donde las ramas de los árboles lucían cada vez más verdes.

-Entiendo que tenga que irse.

-Tomando en cuenta que por tu culpa me estoy quedando sin dinero, tendrás que acompañarme.- dijo Kenshin como si esa fuera la verdadera razón por la que estaba decidido a llevarla.

-¡No fue mi culpa! Usted mismo comprendió la injusticia de entregarme a mi familia y a finales de cuentas, usted devolvió el dinero que le habían dado.

-Era lo correcto, Kaoru-dono. El dinero era a cambio de tí y como al final te arranqué de las garras de esos bribones, tenía que devolverlo.

-¿Podría dejar de llamarme "Kaoru-dono" como si fuera una burla? ¡Con Kaoru es suficiente!

-No, Kaoru-dono. No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Me encanta cómo suena.- dijo Kenshin con fingida inocencia y una sonrisa tal que la muchacha quedó desarmada ante él. Kaoru regresó su atención al arroz que se comía.- Por cierto, Kaoru-dono, partiremos este mediodía, asi que luego de tu baño puedes ir a buscar una muda de mi ropa, que me acompañarás como el joven Kenji...

Kenshin no siguió hablando. De la sorpresa Kaoru se atoró con un poco de arroz y sin querer, acabó escupiéndoselo en la cara.

Una hora más tarde bajaron al pueblo. Con su espada de madera cruzada tras la espalda, Kaoru siguió a Kenshin vestida de muchacho. No le hacía la más mínima gracia tener que hacerlo, pero le hubiera gustado mucho menos quedar sola en la casa de la montaña.

-Entonces usted realmente es una suerte de cazarrecompensas.- dijo Kaoru tras atravesar el río.

-Algo así. Yo colaboro en casos que a la policía le cuesta resolver y a cambio recibo dinero.

-Pero... usted no parece un hombre que gaste demasiado. Tiene una huerta, caza su comida... no sé, me parece que es muy sencillo como para necesitar tanto dinero como el que dijo Sano que podrían pagar.

Kenshin se detuvo para ayudar a pasar a Kaoru por encima del tronco caído de un árbol. Sonrió con cierto misterio al reanudar la marcha.

Esta vez no se había molestado en pintarse el cabello, conformándose con ocultarlo bajo su sombrero de paja. Iba tan seguro, tan propio de si, bromeando a lo largo del sendero que a Kaoru le pareció que lo de la mañana había sido un sueño. Se le subieron los colores al rostro al recordarlo y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa cuando un tropiezo casi la mandó al suelo. Ella debía ser más madura, como Kenshin y no pensar en esas cosas románticas o sensuales entre ellos todo el día. Ya que sería la ayudante... o mejor, dicho, el ayudante del cazarrecompenzas, debía tener esa actitud "profesional" para indundar respeto a las personas a las que interrogarían. Practicó un rostro serio mientras llegaban a la clínica. Sanosuke los esperaba en recepción.

-Justo ahora Megumi está examinando a los pacientes varones y la chica está durmiendo. En cuanto ella termine ustedes podrán pasar a ver al anciano, total que aparte de él tiene al paciente misterioso asi que no se demorará.

-¿El paciente misterioso? Ah... creo que me has hablado de él.- repuso Kaoru.

-Si, el tipo ese... no recuerda nada, no sabe quién es pero Megumi le prodiga sus mejores cuidados y está al pendiente de él.

Kaoru le dio a Sanosuke un par de palmaditas en la espalda, entendiendo que eso lo afectaba. Sanosuke suspiró.

-Pero no todo es tan malo, la muchacha que llegó ayer, la señorita Sayo es un verdadero ángel. Llegó un poco complicada, con neumonía pero Megumi dice que se repondrá. Cuando pasen a verla tienen que usar mascarilla por precaución.

Kenshin y Kaoru recibieron un par de pañuelos para cubrirse y Sanosuke se asomó al cuarto de la joven. Ya había despertado y se lo fue a comunicar a sus amigos cuando una voces desde la calle llamaron su atención. Al asomarse a una ventana, Kenshin notó que tenían un problema.

Al menos diez sujetos armados con espadas se encontraban afuera.

-¡Entréguennos al viejo y a la chica!- gritaron. Megumi salió presurosa del cuarto donde acababa de revisar la herida del hombre anciano.

-Ka... Kenji.- dijo Kenshin por lo bajo.- Quiero que vayas al cuarto de la joven y la resguardes en el patio de atrás. Megumi, ve a sacar a los pacientes varones. Sanosuke, tú y yo nos encargaremos de proteger la clínica.

Kaoru no perdió tiempo y cubriéndose las vías aéreas con el pañuelo se metió en el cuarto de Sayo. Aunque no estaba allí para admirar la arquitectura del lugar, se dio cuenta de que la clínica era espaciosa y moderna, mucho mejor que otras que conoció en la capital o en Kyoto.

La muchacha a la que tenía que sacar era de una belleza angelical que la conmovió por un momento y no le extrañó que Sano estuviera tan entusiasmado con ella.

-Hola, me han enviado a sacarte de aquí y llevarte afuera.- le dijo a la joven.- Afuera hay unos sujetos que vienen a por tí y a por el caballero que está contigo. Por favor, apóyate en mí.

La hermosa joven de cabellos castaños obedeció con cierta dificultad al estar tan debilitada por su enfermedad y el ataque del día anterior. Sus pies temblaron al tocar el suelo, pero Kaoru la sostuvo. Salieron por una ventana para evitar pasar por el pasillo y llegando al patio Kaoru reparó en lo fresco del día, regresando al cuarto para buscar un cobertor con el cual abrigar a la joven. Regresó de inmediato con ella.

Megumi, en tanto, sacó primero al señor anciano que corrió a abrazar a su nieta y regresó a buscar al paciente misterioso quien, lejos de la ventana de salida se asomó al pasillo al tener su atención puesta en el ruido proveniente de afuera en que distinguía con claridad el choque de espadas. Lento, se asomó a la puerta y vio en las afueras de la clínica algo muy parecido a una guerra.

Un espadachín de sombrero de paja con relativa facilidad contenía a algunas personas y si alguna se le escapaba, su enfermero les propinaba una buena patada a todo aquel que osara intentar meterse. Siempre había pensado que Sanosuke tenía más pinta de gamberro que de doctor, pero comprobarlo le generó cierta sorpresa.

Kenshin pronto descubrió que había más de las diez personas que estaban visibles, porque al levantar la mirada distinguió a por lo menos cinco que habían trepado al techo, sin duda rumbo al patio interior donde estaba Kaoru. Alertó a Sanosuke y este dejó su puesto para saltar al tejado. Un sujeto salido de quién sabe dónde aprovechó de colarse por la puerta desierta, pero el paciente misterioso, atento, no tardó en reaccionar, reduciendo al hombre de dos certeros golpes y quitándole su espada. Su cuerpo se contorsionó al sentir un mareo y asustada, Megumi trató de asistirlo, pero el hombre se obligó a reponerse y le pidió a la mujer que se quedara tras él, sin acercarse y en cuanto otra persona trató de meterse por la puerta, éste lo contuvo.

Kenshin seguía luchando en el frente, sorprendido al ver que aparecían más enemigos. Sanosuke se encontraba arriba repartiendo patadas, pero quien le llamó verdaderamente la atención fue el hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la clínica, espada en mano. A pesar de su evidente agotamiento y de sus trastabilles, el hombre protegía la puerta con porfía. Algo en sus movimientos llamaron su atención, pero dejó esas ideas de lado para terminar con las personas que se encontraban en la calle y sin perder tiempo, saltó al tejado para apoyar a Sanosuke.

Mientras, en el patio interior, espada de madera en mano, Kaoru protegía a la muchacha y al anciano luego de que Megumi la dejara sola. Había visto a los hombres del tejado y sabía que con su escaso entrenamiento no era rival para nadie, sin embargo, ella no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño a las personas que debía proteger. Ella no los abandonaría y en cuanto uno de los tipos pudo escapar de Sanosuke y descendió hasta ella, espada en mano, la joven le plantó cara con decisión.

Recibió un corte en el brazo, pero no se detuvo, pues el golpe que le llegó a su adversario en la cabeza lo dejo tambaleante. En eso Sanosuke llegó a su lado para ayudarla, siendo relevado por Kenshin quien quedó arriba, en el tejado, eliminando a los hombres que intentaban traspasar al patio.

La situación era de locos.

Mientras, en la entrada, el paciente misterioso había acabado por desmayarse tras el esfuerzo realizado y apenas Megumi pudo reanimarlo un poco lo ayudó a llegar, penosamente, de regreso a su cama. La doctora no necesitó asomarse a la calle porque el inconfundible silbato de la polía la alertó de que llegaban refuerzos.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Hannya y Shikijo habían salido esa misma tarde para infiltrarse en el puerto de Yokohama, para investigar respecto a las armas. A Aoshi, el gestor de la idea, no le interesaba tanto saber cuándo llegarían porque eso lo tenía claro, tampoco su cantidad. Su plan era llegar a la persona que las habían vendido y con un poco de suerte podría descubrir la identidad del comprador real y eso era lo que le interesaba: llegar a esa identidad antes de tener que recurrir al seguimiento de las armas. Si averiguaba en esa semana quien estaba comprando, podrían boicotear el tráfico. Aoshi mismo y el resto de la banda pretendían salir esa misma madrugada, era la manera de cumplir con los plazos prometidos a Fujita.

El problema es que el asunto de Misao lo tenía distraído. No podía dejar de evocar su imagen pequeña e indefensa sentada en el futón y eso le daba mucha rabia y luego, por pensar en estrangular a Matsusoo se olvidaba de lo verdaderamente importante.

Otro motivo más para apresurar la investigación del comprador real: Ganar tiempo y no necesitar de Matsusoo, poder meterlo en la cárcel y ver como se secaba.

Hyotoko y Beshimi le acompañaban en ese momento, junto a Okina que, si bien estaba retirado de la misión aportaba con algunas ideas y su experiencia para afinar el plan de llegar al puerto, averiguar un par de cosas y viajar rumbo a China si era necesario, haciéndose pasar por los hijos de Matsusoo. Aoshi encarnaría a Shiro y Hyotoko a Kuro.

-Sólo necesitamos conseguir los sellos de la familia Kamiya para cargarlos con nosotros.- dijo Aoshi.- Tendríamos que sacarlos al anochecer.

Okina, que miraba hacia la puerta, levantó una ceja mientras Aoshi le daba la orden a Beshimi de traer los sellos, Hyotoko dijo que quizá sería mejor pedírselos directamente a los hijos de Matsusoo que ya habían cooperado en cosas más serias y Aoshi rebatió que lo mejor era no meter a ninguno de los varones en sus planes.

-Ellos trabajan con su padre y aún cuando los descartamos como cómplices, no es bueno arriesgar la misión confiando.

Beshimi se puso de pie para cumplir la orden inmediatamente cuando Okina miró nuevamente hacia la puerta y llamó a Misao que iba pasando con una taza en sus manos.

-¿No te dije, chiquilla, que si querías algo debías pedirlo?

-M-me... me dio vergüenza molestar.- dijo Misao, nerviosa repentinamente con la atención que le dieron los varones del lugar.

-Shikijo, pon un sitial para Misao, ella nos acompañará.- dijo el viejo y enseguida fue obedecido. Cabeza gacha, Misao se sentó evitando mirar a los presentes, por la vergüenza que le daba su aspecto.- Hija, seré directo contigo. Necesitamos los sellos de tu padre para investigar lo que hace. ¿Sabes en qué lugar los guarda?

Misao miró a los demás. La mirada celeste de Aoshi clavada en ella la incomodó un poco. Lo único que sabía es que él la estaba mirando en su peor momento.

-Los sellos... hace cerca de dos meses mandó a hacer unos nuevos y son los que está usando en la actualidad. Los guarda en su escritorio, pero están revueltos con los viejos, que son ligeramente diferentes en la forma.

Beshimi tomó nota de la descripción que dio Misao. También le indicó que debía conseguir la tinta en tal comercio, que era la única que usaba su padre. Enseguida el espía se marchó.

-¿Sabes, hijo? Pienso que tu plan está muy bien, pero pienso que pasarías más desapercibido si vas con una mujer y qué mejor que Misao. Ella puede servirte de pantalla, no tiene que inmiscuirse en nada peligroso. Además, recién cuando pasó por atrás de ustedes, ninguno la percibió y esa es una cualidad que no cualquiera tiene de forma innata. Qué dices. Misao, ¿Quieres ir al puerto con Aoshi?

La joven no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Papá, Misao está muy lastimada y viajaremos esta noche.

-Si, pero en pocos días más estará sana y dado que no tiene nada roto, el carruaje no debería hacerle más daño. Llévala contigo, hijo, estoy seguro que les será de gran ayuda.

-Papá, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Misao miró con cierta culpa a Aoshi y con curiosidad a Okina. El viejo le acarició el mentón como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Sé que la condición de Misao es de cuidado pero se que Matsusoo estuvo aquí intentando pasar a verla y prometió regresar con un ejército si no se la entregábamos. Lo mejor es sacarla de aquí. Llévala contigo, sé que aún en una misión, contigo estará segura y bien cuidada. Además, el aire marino le puede venir muy bien y lo mejor es que Misao es una chica muy inteligente que al parecer, sabe más de lo que aparenta sobre los negocios de su padre y te puede aconsejar.

-He acompañado a mi padre al puerto, sé con quienes trata y ellos me conocen.- dijo Misao. Los ojos de Okina, Aoshi y los demás se iluminaron.- Si hay algo en lo que los pueda ayudar, cuenten con eso.

Con calma, Aoshi se levantó de su lugar y llegando hasta donde Misao, la tomó en brazos. La chica, que no se esperaba eso, enrojeció violentamente.

-Esta noche partiremos en el carruaje de la familia y lo cambiaremos en Kawasaki. Hannya, que va adelante, coordinará eso. Misao, te regresaré a la cama y descansarás tanto como puedas. A partir de este momento quedas bajo mi cuidado y viajarás con nosotros.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

-Eres muy valiente, Kenji.- dijo Sayo a Kaoru, quien estaba siendo atendida por el corte en su brazo por Sanosuke, sentados ambos en la camilla frente a Sayo.- Me gustaría ser así de valiente.

Tras el desinfectante, Sanosuke vendó el brazo de Kaoru. En el cuarto del lado, Kenshin hablaba con el anciano abuelo de Sayo. Su sorpresa fue muy grande al descubrir al señor Mutoh.

-Ya veo, entonces secuestraron a su nieta Chizuru aunque el plan era secuestrar a Sayo también.

-Asi es. A veces siento que estoy maldito, señor Himura. Por el dinero que poseo he perdido a mis seres más queridos. Primero mi esposa, mi hijo y mi nuera. Ahora he perdido a mi fiel Nishiwaki y no sé nada de mi nieta.

Impotente, arrugando el cobertor, el anciano dejó caer un par de lágrimas. A Kenshin le pareció que si tenía mucha mala suerte... o a una persona en específico tratando de apoderarse de sus bienes.

-Ma parece que es una banda con demasiada gente que busca sólo cobrar una recompensa.- dijo tomándose el mentón.- De todas maneras ya reflexionaré en eso. Lo primero es dar con su nieta.

-¿Sabe, señor Himura, cuál fue mi motivo real para aceptar a la mujer que lo acompañaba en mi casa? Por su impresionante parecido con mi nieta. La única diferencia está en el color de sus ojos, pues Chizuru los tiene café. Fuera de esa son muy similares. Es la mejor pista que puedo darle para que la encuentre.

Kenshin meditó unos momentos y cuando Kaoru estuvo vendada, la llamó con él.

-No quiero arriesgarte, así que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí con Megumi y Sanosuke. Aquí estarás segura. Además, hay otro espadachín muy bueno que los ayudará si algo pasa.

-Entiendo. Pero preferiría ir con usted.

-Kenji, si aquí aparecieron cerca de veinte hombres, debe haber más en su guarida...

-Con mayor razón lo puedo ayudar. Escuche, tengo un par de ideas...

La joven murmuró algo en los oídos de Kenshin y aunque lo que le dijo era descabellado, también se le antojó bastante bueno.

-Muy bien. Me acompañarás.

A poco andar les dio alcance Sanosuke.

-No sé ustedes, pero creo que me pueden necesitar. Eran muchas personas, después de todo y algo me dice que en la clínica, al menos, será una noche tranquila, asi que está bien que los acompañe.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la cárcel. Aguardaron por ahí cerca y pronto distinguieron como un grupo se escapaba. Si bien la policía de ese pueblo era eficiente, no así la guardia. Tranquilos y confiados empezaron a seguir a un par. El criterio utilizado para esto fue que fueron los únicos que no se metieron en un bar a presumir su escape.

Luego de más de una hora de marcha por un camino rural llegaron a una villa. Los hombres traspasaron un enorme portón y Kenshin, Kaoru y Sano se quedaron afuera, investigando con cuidado los alrededores. Había un guardia en cada esquina de la propiedad y según pudieron notar, una muy buena caballeriza con al menos 20 animales. Adentro, muchas cabañas, teniendo el aspecto de una pequeña aldea.

-Yo no pienso hacer eso que dijeron.- dijo Sanosuke cuando, rato después, Kenshin le había explicado el plan de Kaoru. Originalmente ella iba a ejecutarlo, pero Kenshin no quería exponerla. Prefería dejarla ahí, guardada entre el follaje y que se lastimara ese otro.

-Vamos, Sano, no es difícil. Tú puedes.- dijo Kaoru dándole ánimos.- Piensa en lo que dirá Megumi cuando le hablemos de tu hazaña.

La idea de quedar como un héroe ante la doctora le hizo a Sanosuke decidirse por hacer aquello que le proponían, pasando por alto el simple hecho de los guardias podrían portar armas de fuego y dispararle si reaccionaba a tiempo. Las ansias de honor y gloria eran más grandes. Mientras Kenshin saltaba un muro con una facilidad pasmosa, Kaoru arrojaba piedras por otro lado. Con los guardias distraídos, Sanosuke saltó por el lado de las caballerizas y sin ningún asco, soltó a los caballos, hurtando uno al que montó para salir disparado al patio. Como los guardias estaban buscando el origen de las piedras que les caían, Kenshin se vio libre para destruir el portón, convirtiéndolo en astillas con su espada. Con un grito terrible y al galope a pelo, Sanosuke salió con todos los animales en una loca carrera hacia el camino.

Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando, y los hombres que dormían y despertaron con los gritos de los guardias se apresuraron en vestirse y correr para ver qué pasaba. Afortunadamente, al parecer, Kenshin contó a quince personas y eso era algo con lo que podía lidiar sin poner en riesgo a Kaoru. Pegó un silbido y ella, que estaba aguardando afuera del sitio, se trepó por la pared envidiando la capacidad antes mostrada por Kenshin y saltó al interior, buscando afanosa a alguna muchacha con pinta de estar secuestrada, en tanto, Sanosuke, regresaba corriendo al sitio luego de dejar que los caballos, en una situación muy romántica, buscaran su libertad, guiados por el instinto y por un potro al que tomaron como líder.

Claro que el instinto les duró hasta que llegaron a un estero, donde se detuvieron a tomar agua y a comer pasto tierno.

Kenshin se dedicó a lo que mejor sabía: la lucha, mientras Kaoru revisaba. Había varias cabañas en ese lugar, todas vacías y en la que no, había mujeres a medio vestir. Una especialmente fiera le saltó encima con un puñal para hacerla picadillo, pero Kaoru la pudo esquivar con sus buenos reflejos y le puso un buen golpe que la mandó al piso, quedando con los huesos de la mano doloridos. Una vez más se lamentó no tener más que un día de entrenamiento dentro de todo un año para poder hacer algo mejor. Dando un rápido vistazo a Kenshin que, en el medio del patio tenía una guerra personal de él contra varios, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era, en efecto, cuidarse, de ese modo él no tendría que preocuparse por ella y haría lo suyo tranquilo. Kaoru terminó de revisar las cabañas que tenían un ambiente único y se escabulló hacia la casa grande.

A Kenshin, en su lucha, se le unió Sanosuke. Mientras Kaoru avanzaba por el pasillo esquivando las cosas que las mujeres le estaban lanzando, tuvo la idea fugaz de que Kenshin y Sanosuke, en el fondo, disfrutaban más de lo que aparentaban el hecho de estar peleando. Se cubrió la cabeza cuando un jarro se estrelló a centímetros sobre ella, haciéndose añicos. Las mujeres estaban acabando de calzarse para lanzarse con todo contra ella y por un momento Kaoru se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo ella ahí y en qué nefasto momento se le había ocurrido ir a meterse donde no la habían llamado. Si se hubiera quedado en la clínica hubiera podido conversar con Sayo y con el señor Mutoh, y de paso, conocer al famoso paciente misterioso que tenía a Sanosuke tan abatido. Lo mejor sería concentrarse y cuando se asomó hacia el pasillo interior de la casona, un hombre pasó raudo, a medio vestir, con un arma de fuego en las manos.

Kenshin había dejado inconscientes a los guardias, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si tenían armas de fuego. Lo más seguro es que fuera así y en ese caso lo mejor sería incautar esas armas para que nadie que las tomara le hiciera daño al pelirrojo. Sin embargo a Kaoru le habían encomendado una misión: Encontrar a la chica y eso era lo más importante de todo. Sintió un fuerte tirón de cabello hacia atrás y supo que las mujeres ya le habían dado alcance. La cosa se iba a poner fea, asi que soltándose a pesar del dolor esgrimió su espada de madera y se dispuso a la lucha, repartiendo golpes a las tres primeras que se le acercaron. A pesar de eso, las mujeres no se dejaron intimidar por el boken y Kaoru se vio en la necesidad de golpearlas más fuerte en puntos estratégicos para que perdieran por un momento la conciencia. Su cuerpo enseguida le hizo notar un terrible dolor en la espalda, cintura y hombros, habiendo quedado delicada producto del entrenamiento de la mañana.

Al verse libre de las tres primeras, corrió al interior de la casa y miró en los cuartos. En uno de ellos lo que vió la dejó helada.

Una muchacha de cabellos negros y largos que bien podría ser su gemela se encontraba desnuda, los ojos llorosos sobre una cama. Kaoru recordó al hombre que había salido con el arma y justo en eso escuchó un disparo. Se encogió de hombros a modo instintivo y se metió al cuarto. Ella tenía que ser la chica a la que buscaban, no cabía duda.

-¿Chizuru?

La aludida sólo intentó cubrir mejor su cuerpo. El labio le sangraba.

Dos mujeres llegaron al cuarto a golpear a Kaoru, pero ella esta vez sin contemplaciones las dejó inconscientes con golpes muy bien dados, mejor al menos que a las tres primeras, durmiendo más rápido a las recién llegadas.

-He venido a ayudarte a salir de aquí. Por favor, vístete. Nos iremos.

Despeinada y un poco ida, Chizuru se levantó. Kaoru de inmediato la cubrió con algo que encontró por ahí, asumiendo que era de ella. Otro disparo. Kaoru se empezó a asustar... Sólo pudo pensar en Kenshin.

Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron por el pasillo. Sanosuke entró en la habitación justo cuando Kaoru acababa de anudar el obi de la joven que aún no reaccionaba y ante un gesto de la joven guerrera, Sanosuke la tomó en brazos y la sacó de allí. Kaoru le abrió el paso, espada en mano, de las mujeres que los atacaban, siendo captada por Kenshin al salir y luego admirada por él, por su arrojo y valentía.

La aparición del arma de fuego no había complicado al espadachín de sombrero, pues dada su velocidad y alta concentración, pudo esquivar con facilidad las dos balas que llevaban su nombre. Lo difícil había sido lidiar con un grupo de mujeres que habían aparecido y a quien tuvo que golpear con extremo cuidado de que no se le fuera a pasar la mano y lastimarlas en verdad para quitárselas de encima, que no dejaban de arrojarle piedras o de levantar a los caídos y mandarlos, más o menos tambaleantes, de vuelta a la lucha.

Tomando en cuenta que ya no le quedaba a quien golpear y Chizuru estaba a salvo, y lo más importante, Kaoru también, Kenshin dio por concluido el rescate. Le hizo una seña a sus compañeros.

-Vámonos de este lugar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto once

Un día ajetreado

Julio 29, 2016

Notas de autor:

Hum... nada que contar, salvo que Aoshi y Misao empiezan a avanzar :D

Muchas gracias por escribirme a:

PajaritoAzul

Gene 15

Pola de Himura

Pjean

Ducesito311

Okashira Janet

ChicaGoodBye

Kaoruca

NaryMontt

JazzLittleMockingjay

Ariana

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.


	12. Cosas de Mujeres

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo en **fanfiction punto net**

 **La Protegida**

Acto doce

 **Cosas de Mujeres**

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

En el patio Kaoru decidió comenzar su calentamiento con una serie de movimientos combinados de brazos y piernas para lograr su objetivo, con cierto cuidado tras el sobreesfuerzo del día anterior.

Le dolía todo, pero era necesario no perder ni un día más para ponerse a tono.

Kenshin la miraba, mientras limpiaba un pescado que había conseguido más temprano con el fin de tenerlo listo para la comida. Kaoru desbordaba energía a pesar de que habían llegado de madrugada a la casa y que durmieron algunas horas. Él en cambio movió la cara para que ella no notara que daba un bostezo. Se sentía cansado.

No era lo mismo, desde luego, tener diecisiete que veintiocho años. Cuando él era así de joven también era muy vigoroso, corría de un lado a otro, acompañando a su batallón casi sin descanso, en una sucesión violenta de días en medio de la guerra. Apenas dormía y comía, pero rendía como se esperaba de él. Ahora en cambio más que de su propio cuerpo, el mantenerse despierto y activo en algunas ocasiones dependía de su fuerza de voluntad.

Volvió su atención a Kaoru cuando terminó de limpiar el pescado, antes de tomar el siguiente. Se veía muy guapa, aún con la ropa que él le prestara. Pasar el resto de su vida mirándola no le parecía un mal modo de vivir y ya desearía contar con ese privilegio. Sonrió al pensar en Kaoru como una mujer que pasó de ser "víctima" a una especie de guerrera que no retrocedía ante lo que se le pusiera por delante cuando se trataba de brindar su ayuda. Precisamente esa nueva faceta que ella le estaba mostrando le gustaba sobremanera porque hablaba muy bien del tipo de persona que era ella, además, tenía una mente ágil y aunque sus ideas eran descabelladas, funcionaban bien, tal como sucedió la noche anterior.

Kaoru seguía en su calentamiento pero ahora había tomado su boken para cortar el viento de arriba a abajo. Se había recogido el cabello hacia atrás, enrollándolo sobre sí mismo pero se había desarmado y tuvo que parar para acomodárselo de nuevo o le llegaría a los ojos.

Kenshin se limpió las manos y sin decir nada se metió a la casa. Buscó algo entre sus cosas y al regresar se la quedó mirando con atención. Kaoru ya no calentaba, más bien realizaba una serie de movimientos.

Algo en la mente del espadachín se alertó con eso. Tenía la impresión de que habia visto eso antes. Claro, el día anterior Kaoru también había practicado, no era raro entonces que se le hiciera familiar. Siguió su camino hacia ella y llamó su atención.

-Kaoru-dono, recógete el cabello con estos. Son para tí, así estarás más cómoda.

Acto seguido, le presentó dos pañuelos para el cabello. Uno rojo y otro azul algo verdoso. Kaoru soltó la espada al mirarlos.

-No puedo creerlo, qué bonitos son. ¿Los compró para mí? Yo recuerdo de dónde son, los había mirado porque me gustaron mucho... - comentó anonadada y con el sonrojo propio de la actividad física.- Kenshin, gracias, ¡muchas gracias!

-De nada- respondió, un poco cortado ante la idea de que ella vislumbrara desde hacía cuánto tiempo le gustaba. Decidió dejarla plantada allí y regresar a sus pescados antes de que ella notara que también subían los colores al rostro varonil.

Kaoru optó por atarse el cabello con la cinta azul, o índigo, como decidió llamarla. La otra la enrolló en su muñeca izquierda y recuperando su espada, siguió con el entrenamiento.

Kenshin por su parte, abrió en canal el pescado que le quedaba, le sacó la mayor parte del esqueleto y guardándolo junto al otro fue a preparar el fuego para el baño que se daría Kaoru. En el proceso le echó uno que otro vistazo con ojos de experto.

Lo movimientos Kamiya Kashin Ryu le estaban resultando familiares y eso le molestaba.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

A paso tranquilo dos caballos tiraban del carruaje que llevaba a Aoshi Shinomori y Misao Kamiya rumbo al puerto de Yokohama. Esta última iba extendida en el asiento que miraba hacia atrás, cubierta con una manta mientras Aoshi iba frente a ella, vigilando su expresión. Llevaban toda la noche en marcha y habían cambiado a los caballos hacía un rato. Hyotoko las oficiaba de chofer y Beshimi dormitaba a su lado tras comandar el turno de la noche.

Al decidir que se llevarían a Misao tuvieron que hacer un ligero cambio de planes sobre la forma de sacarla de casa, cuando Beshimi notó que eran vigilados por los nuevos hombres que había contratado Kamiya. De ese modo fue Okina quien propuso salir en el carruaje dando la apariencia de hacer un viaje junto con su esposa. Al salir de la ciudad el vehículo dio un rodeo y aunque la pareja mayor tuvo que caminar de vuelta por entre el bosque que limitaba con su espacioso jardín, no importó, pues a la medianoche su hijo hizo el mismo camino en sentido contrario, pero cargando a Misao.

La joven no había dicho nada, ni siquiera para quejarse del daño que él sin querer le hacía por lo lastimado que estaba su frágil cuerpo, pues entendía que no era intencional y que Aoshi hacía lo mejor que podía. Ya en el coche él la acomodó y dió la orden de partir, procurándole en la medida de lo posible, todo tipo de cuidados y atenciones. Partieron a buen ritmo, pero saliendo del pueblo el camino presentó muchas irregularidades que movían el vehículo por lo que Aoshi, para evitar el sufrimiento de Misao, ordenó ir más lento.

-Jefe, a este paso llegaremos la otra semana al puerto.

-No me importa.

Hyotoko había pensado que tal capricho chocaba con la idea de dar una idea de los profesionales que eran a su nuevo jefe, Fujita, pero como fuere, debía obedecer a Aoshi.

Ignorando eso, debido a que dormía, Misao pudo disfrutar de la comodidad del asiento en el que descansaba, pero cuando Aoshi descorrió las cortinas violeta de las ventanas, se vio obligada a despertar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó él con una voz más profunda que otras veces. Misao hizo un recuento mental de su cuerpo.

-Un poco mejor que ayer- mintió.

-Pararemos a comer algo y a estirar las piernas, por si quieres arreglarte el cabello o cambiarte de ropa.

La idea de arreglar su apariencia le gustó, si bien conocer el aspecto que podría tener su rostro aún la desanimó un poco. En realidad, prefería no tener que mostrarse en público aún.

Se detuvieron en medio de la nada y mientras los caballos tomaban agua de un arroyuelo y descansaban, Hyotoko se ocupó de hacer una rápida fogata y poner una tetera al fuego. Con mucho cuidado Misao bajó del carruaje, apoyándose en la gentil mano que Aoshi le ofrecía se conformó con sentarse en una roca por ahí y mover sus piernas. Aún le dolía todo, pero ya se sentía mejor con el aire fresco y con la privacidad que el espacio abierto les ofrecía.

Luego de comer algo, Aoshi habló a sus hombres.

-Ahora yo conduciré el carruaje. Por favor, vayan adentro ustedes y descansen. Se lo tienen bien merecido. Misao, el día está cálido. ¿Te gustaría venir adelante, conmigo?

Pellizcándose mentalmente, Misao se preguntó si no estaría viviendo un sueño. Sabía que debía decir que no, que lo primordial era recuperarse y para eso lo más prudente era ir acostada en la cabina, pero no pudo. La tentación de pasar un par de horas junto a Aoshi era demasiado grande, poder oír su voz, respirar del aire que le llevaba su perfume, poder mirarle con todo detalle era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Aceptó con gusto y sentir las manos de Aoshi ayudándola a subir sosteniéndola por la cintura fueron su primer y más grande premio. Enseguida le pasaron una frazada para que se envolviera.

-Cuando te aburras o quieras dormir, me avisas- dijo escueto, antes de de poner en marcha el vehículo.

Misao no supo si era idea de ella, pero le parecía que adelante iba mucho más cómoda que dentro del carruaje. Se lo comentó a Aoshi y este le dijo que tenía razón. Los resortes bajo el asiento del chofer absorvían mejor el impacto.

Se sintió tan feliz con el paisaje, el día y la situación que propuso un tema de conversación y Aoshi la siguió a su manera. Ella se animó y siguió con otro y luego otro.

De reojo, Aoshi la miraba, divertido. Era bastante parlanchina, al parecer. La muchacha sin embargo le vió el lado positivo cuando alcanzaron el siguiente pueblo en lo que a él le pareció muy poco tiempo. Por lo general no le gustaba guíar pero en ese momento se encontró relajado, realizando esa labor mientras de tanto en tanto, escapaba una risa ligera de sus labios.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

-¿Asi que ahora eres un hombre compasivo, Hoji?

La pregunta dicha con una sedosa voz no atemorizó al administrador de la organización, si bien entendía que su jefe no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado.

-No se trata de eso, señor. Simplemente él me pidió algo que ya estamos haciendo nosotros. No vi motivo de no hacerlo partícipe del resultado de nuestra búsqueda. Nuestros hombres están rastreando a Himura Kenshin y si lo que se dice es cierto, la sobrina de Matsusoo estaría con él.

El hombre de más alta jerarquía miró con cierto aburrimiento a Hoji mientras pelaba una mandarina. Se levantó, caminando hacia un ventanal para mirar hacia el bosque que frondoso y cada día más verde se extendía frente a él.

-Sé que no das un paso en falso, Hoji, y confío en tu criterio. Además, ese tal Kamiya ha sido diligente en pasar nuestras armas como comercio suyo. Pero te digo, si Battousai está solo, no te esmeres en seguir buscando a la chiquilla. Sólo dile que se murió, con eso bastará para quitárnoslo de encima. No le debemos ningún favor, pues hemos pagado por sus servicios.

Hoji asintió y se excusó para retirarse, pues tenía que hacer cuadrar unas cuentas y coordinar el dinero para pagar una importante suma en los próximos días.

Mientras, su jefe se quedó en la ventana, apoyando su grácil cuerpo en el marco tras masticar el último gajo de su fruta.

-Así que con una chiquilla, Battousai. Qué interesante. Se ve que el paso de los años te ha ablandado.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Sayo se sentía mejor y tras revisarla, Megumi indicó una dosis de medicina que Sanosuke a su lado de inmediato preparó y le dio con un gran vaso de agua.

-Es para pasar el mal sabor. Ve, tómala. En pocos días podrás volver a tu casa- la animó él.

-Puaj, sabe horrible en verdad- dijo tras obedecer.

-Te lo advertí. Ahora descansa- repuso Sano, saliendo del cuarto.

Lejos de hacer caso, Sayo se quedó sentada, mirando hacia el lado. Chizuru, con gesto sombrío, evitaba el contacto visual con cualquiera. Megumi la examinó, observando con detención su cuerpo, moviendo sus articulaciones a pesar de los quejidos de la chica y buscando entre sus piernas indicios de daño. Luego de terminar miró a la joven con seriedad.

-Te daré una dosis de medicina para el dolor y evitar posibles infecciones. Dentro de unos momentos entrará el doctor Sagara. Hazle caso y bebe lo que te dará.

-Así haré- repuso Chizuru con sumisión.

Sayo se puso un paño en la boca porque pensaba que podía contagiar de neumonía a su hermana mayor si no lo hacía y despacio llegó junto a ella.

-Lamento lo que te sucedió.

Chizuru no despegó la vista del cobertor.

-Yo me alegro en cambio de que la raptada sea yo y no tú. No importa. Superaré esto. Lo importante es que estás bien y has encontrado atención médica adecuada.

Pasando una mano por los negros cabellos de Chizuru, Sayo no notó que se abría la puerta de la sala. Sanosuke venía con una bandeja.

-¡Qué no te dije que reposaras! ¡Debes quedarte en cama, mujer!

Avergonzada, Sayo no supo qué decir. Se separó de su hermana.

-Lo siento, no pensé que levantarme supusiera un esfuerzo.

-¡Claro que lo supone! Lo que tienes es bastante serio, mucha gente muere de eso. Ahora regresa a tu cama y quédate allí.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero no tiene por qué gritarme como si fuera una niña.

-Pues eso es precisamente lo que pareces con tu actitud. Una niña malcriada- le dijo siguiéndola aún con su bandeja en las manos.- Debería bastarte con tener a tu hermana a tu lado, pueden conversar de lo más bien desde donde están.

Cuando Sayo se metió entre las sábanas de su cama, Sanosuke regresó su atención a Chizuru.

-Megumi ordenó que te tomaras esto.

Chizuru tomó la medicina que se le presentaba y la puso debajo de la lengua. Enseguida la pasó con agua. Al salir, Sano se dirigió a la paciente del cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel.

-Sayo, por hoy quédate donde estás.

Complacido tras mostrarse autoritario, Sanosuke salió del cuarto. Sayo se quedó mirando a su hermana con cierta compasión y pena, Chizuru en cambio se dió la vuelta y siguió durmiendo, dándole la espalda.

Sobre los varones, el abuelo de las muchachas ya estaba mejor de sus lesiones y contusiones.

-Está usted dado de alta, señor Mutoh.

-Ya veo. Le agradezco sus atenciones. Quisiera saber cuándo podré llevarme a mis nietas.

-Es relativo, señor- dijo Megumi, moviendo su largo cabello negro hacia atrás con su coquetería acostumbrada.- Sayo requiere al menos una semana más aquí. Si bien ella pasó lo peor de la neumonía antes de llegar, es preciso que tenga una recuperación adecuada. Respecto a Chizuru la daré de alta mañana aunque aconsejo hacerle un seguimiento. Debe volver una vez por semana durante dos meses.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por si presentara un embarazo- fue la respuesta.- Puede suceder tras ser... tras suceder lo que ella nos relató- dijo Megumi evitando mirarlo a los ojos, mientras simulaba que escribía una notas.

Mientras el señor Mutoh se lamentaba de la suerte de su nieta que había sido violaba e ideaba en su mente toda clase de estrategias para vengarse que de antemano, sabía que jamás llevaría a cabo, Megumi llegó hasta la camilla de su paciente especial. Éste se hallaba sentado, con la atención puesta en el abuelo.

-Debo agradecerle lo que ayer hizo por nosotros, pero también he de reprenderlo por poner en riesgo su salud. Usted lleva mucho tiempo sin ejercitar su cuerpo, sin levantarse de la cama. Lo que tuvo luego de batallar fue un colapso, algo muy normal. Sin embargo pude notar que tiene mejor condición de lo que pensé, asi que hoy saldrá a caminar al jardín y si todo va bien, en unos días podrá salir a la calle. Tal vez así algo que le resulte familiar le traiga algo a la memoria.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces el caballero no recuerda nada?- intervino Mutoh.

-No señor- respondió el paciente.

-¿Ni su nombre?

-Nada, señor.

-Eso es bastante grave. No se puede pasar uno sin un nombre. ¿Le ha puesto alguno usted, señorita doctora?

-No, señor Mutoh. Eperábamos que recordara al despertar, de modo que le llamamos "Paciente NN"

-Si me permite opinar, creo que le vendría bien buscar una forma de nombrarlo. ¿Qué le parece "Takeo" (Guerrero) No sabemos nada de usted, salvo que nos brindó una gran ayuda. Debe ser hombre de armas, sin duda.

El paciente misterioso miró a Megumi primero, antes de pronunciar el nombre que le acababan de proponer. Esperó que en un giro místico, esa palabra le trajera algo a la mente, pero sólo se sintió seguro de que ese no era su nombre original. Mutoh, tenía razón en algo y es que necesitaba un nombre y Takeo le pareció apropiado.

-Le agradezco su consejo- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia el hombre mayor.- Me puede llamar Takeo, señorita Takani.

Anotándolo en su ficha, Megumi dejó a los hombres para que Mutoh se vistiera tranquilo. Luego regresó a su escritorio donde traspasó algunos datos a su bitácora. Dudó con algo que iba a poner sobre Chizuru, dejando en su lugar algunas pequeñas manchas de tinta.

Le costaba creer algo semejante, pero por otro lado, estaba segura del resultado de su exploración visual.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El pescado de Kenshin estaba buenísimo. Kaoru comió con ahínco aunque casi se atoró con una espina.

-Más despacio, Kaoru-dono. Examina bien cada bocado. Aún cuando limpié bien el pescado algo se me pudo pasar.

-Eso es falso. Usted me miraba en vez de cocinar como se debe. Por eso mi pescado está lleno de espinas- se lamentó escupiendo otra, perdiendo el glamour de la actitud coqueta que quiso mostrar.

-A mí no me ha salido ninguna porque como con mesura. Y si, te miraba, pero fue por culpa tuya. Te movías esgrimiendo un boken y te veías bien en eso. No es difícil imaginarte como kendoka. Además, a tí se te ocurre hacerlo en el patio.

-Pues a usted se le ocurre limpiar el pescado en el patio y no dentro de la cocina, que para eso está ese lugar. Ergo, esto es culpa suya.

Kaoru se obligó a bajar su ansiedad por comer y se dedicó a mirar el pescado con más atención. Kenshin sólo suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa. La chiquilla tenía su genio.

Kaoru vestía el hermoso kimono que le había regalado su padre y que con esmero cosió, peinándose con cuidado, buscando verse bien para Kenshin y a juzgar por la forma en que no le quitaba ojo, lo había logrado.

Mientras se ejercitaba, había meditado sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, cuando estuvo a punto de entregarse a él. La irrupción de Sanosuke lo había evitado y aunque en ese momento se lamentó, ahora sentía que estaba profundamente agradecida. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Cierto que de vez en cuando se preguntaba cómo sería tener relaciones sexuales con Kenshin pero tampoco estaba tan desesperada como para arrojarse a sus brazos a la más mínima provocación. ¿O si?

Él le había dicho que ella elegiría el momento para ser su mujer y le parecía bien, pero lo del día anterior hubiera sido un error. No le gustaría recordar esa ocasión como un momento en que estaba sucia y desarreglada. No. Debía ser más especial. Más cuidado. Como esa tarde, quizá... en que se sentía bonita. O mejor el próximo mes. Se conocían de hacía tan poco.

Kenshin en cambio todavía pensaba en lo de la escuela de Kaoru.

-Kaoru-dono, dime... ese estilo que practicas, el Kamiya Kashin Ryu... ¿Es el tipo de escuela que admite a un sólo estudiante por generación?

-En sus inicios si, pero después de que mi padre lo aprendió de su padre, decidió hacerlo masivo y por eso abrió el dojo en Tokio. Teníamos varios estudiantes, al menos veinte el año pasado.

-Vaya. ¿Y de qué edades esos estudiantes?

-Por lo general gente joven, que aceptaba las nuevas ideas que proponía mi padre sobre el kendo. Había uno o dos adultos, pero menores de treinta.

-Ya veo- repuso Kenshin teniendo una sensación.- ¿Y tu abuelo no entrenó a nadie más que a tu padre?

-No. Es decir, pudo hacerlo, pero el tio Matsusoo nunca estuvo interesado en las armas, sino en el comercio. Si bien mi abuelo fue un antiguo samurai, su vejez fue mas bien modesta y con algunas penurias. Mi padre se hizo cargo pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

Kenshin se quedó pensando en las respuestas de Kaoru y más tarde, cuando se debatía entre tomar una siesta y bajar al pueblo para ir la clínica de Megumi, Kaoru lavaba los trastes, dándoles vueltas aún al asunto de tener intimidad con Kenshin.

Nada la detenía. Estaba sola en el mundo y no le debía explicaciones a nadie. Pero independiente de eso y ssus deseos, había normas que observar. Ya bastante estaba transgrediendo con dormir con él y tener relaciones sin estar casada sólo la hundiría más.

Pero por otra parte, si Kenshin y ella lo deseaban, ¿qué malo podía haber en eso? ¿Por qué habrían de enterarse los demás? En la soledad de su bosque, en la intimidad de su casa estarían a salvo del juicio del resto, en especial porque en ese lugar nadie la conocía, salvo sus escasos amigos que no sabían más de ella que el nombre. A pesar de estas consideraciones, Kaoru se sentía un poco incómoda ante la idea de ser la mujer de Kenshin, tal vez un poco presionada también por tener ella la responsabilidad de elegir el momento y pensar que Kenshin podría estar esperando que sucediera cuanto antes.

Suspiró al acomodar la última taza. Haberse dejado llevar el día anterior no habia sido buena idea. Ahora él podría estar esperando retomar eso.

-Pero no es tan fácil- se dijo.

Fue camino hacia la casa que sintió una conocida y especial humedad entre sus piernas y al ir a verificar al baño no supo si maldecir o agradecer su suerte. Con toda la discreción que pudo se metió al dormitorio a buscar en el armario algo que le sirviera de apósito y luego en el resto de la casa.

Cuando estuvo en el orfanato, Tsubame y Tsubaki se ocuparon de conseguir los paños que ella utilizó cuando el periodo la encontró allí. Ahora sólo Megumi podia ayudarla y para eso tenía que bajar al pueblo y para eso tenía que vestirse de hombre y para eso tenía que ver el modo de convencer a Kenshin de que tenían que ir ahora, antes que el flujo aumentara, pero sin hablarle de ese tema, asi que para eso debía inventarse una excusa buena.

-Me quedé preocupada por Chizuru, me gustaría ir a ver cómo se encuentra- dijo con su expresión más angelical. Para sorpresa de Kaoru, Kenshin aceptó la propuesta y se demoraron en salir lo que Kaoru en quitarse la ropa y ponerse la de Kenshin.

Este, por su parte, a poco de salir, se excusó diciendo que había olvidado algo y dejando a Kaoru cerca del río, corrió a la casa, donde tomó el kimono favorito de Kaoru y lo envolvió en un paquete que escondió entre su ropa.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Sanosuke había encargado algunos almuerzos, pues atendiendo una fractura y una mordedura de perro que llegaron a la clínica, no había tenido tiempo de cocinar. Encima tuvo que correr a donde el viejo Tadao, quien sufría fuertes dolores y a quien tuvo que administrar un compuesto desarrollado por Megumi para dormir. Su instinto de médico le indicó que ese paciente no pasaría de esa noche, dado el avance de su enfermedad y pensándolo bien, era mejor así.

Una de las razones por las que admiraba a su superiora era su capacidad de mezclar diferentes compuestos para lograr buenas medicinas. Ella había prometido enseñarle sobre eso cuando recibiera su licencia de médico y ya sólo faltaban un par de meses para ser evaluado por la junta de la región. La idea lo emocionaba y tras haber dado a cada paciente su ración, vio a Megumi traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

Venía muy compuesta como siempre aunque pudo adivinar el cansancio bajo la pose altanera con que lo miró. Había tenido un parto complicado ese mediodía pero pudo resolverlo bien. Al menos eso le dijo de modo escueto antes de ir a ver a los pacientes. Eso no cayó bien en Sano, que ya le había puesto la comida en la mesita que compartían tras confirmarle que se encontraban estables.

Él era un buen médico en formación. Lo sabía y le dolía que Megumi no confiara en sus palabras.

Sombrío, comenzó a sorber su sopa cuando Megumi regresó con él sin decir nada.

-Te dije que estaban bien. Si la comida se te ha enfriado es por tu culpa, por no creerme- dijo sin levantar los ojos.

-Es deber de un médico verificar en persona el buen estado de su pacientes y no dar nada por sentado.

-Te recuerdo que también son mis pacientes, también están bajo mi cargo. ¡Por favor! ¡Tampoco tienen algo grave o contagioso o que ponga en riesgo sus vidas!

Megumi levantó la vista con seriedad.

-Es mi deber verificar. Ya te lo dije.

Con soberbia, tomó su sopa y apresuró el contenido de un trago. Sanosuke se sintió molesto.

-No cuestiono tu deber y lo sabes. He aprendido mucho junto a tí y pienso que eres una gran maestra pero sé que no confías en mí y que me miras en menos.

Megumi pasó de las verduras de un pocillo cercano y despreció la carne. El hambre se le había quitado y se puso de pie.

-No esperes que confíe en un hombre cuyo interés en la medicina radica en su interés por intimar con la doctora ¿o piensas que no me doy cuenta?. No eres más un pandillero sacado a medio morir de un callejón luego de un mal negocio. Kenshin te trajo y para quedarte comenzaste a finjir interés en lo que hacía y como necesitaba de un ayudante te empecé a enseñar.

-No digas eso. Mi vocación es verdadera- dijo Sanosuke avergonzado al ver descubiertas sus verdaderas intenciones, enrostradas sin piedad en su cara.

-Tal vez ahora te interese, pero no al principio. Debo reconocer que pensé que te aburrirías antes de tres meses- indicó con severidad, medio cuerpo girado hacia la puerta.

-No todos nacemos en medio de una familia que nos muestra el camino.

-No todo el que nace pobre se convierte necesariamente en un delincuente.

Sanosuke se tomó la cabeza y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás desesperado.

-¡Cambié! ¿No lo has notado? Siempre que hablas de mi pasado es como si me lo enrostraras en la cara. Lo siento. Me equivoqué. Ganaba dinero en peleas o golpeando a otros, pero cambié, ya no lo hago hace años, ahora ayudo a las personas, he estudiado para hacerlo mejor y sobre lo de intimar contigo, no es algo tan vano como lo pones. Desde que te vi la primera vez, atendiendo mis heridas, admiré tu belleza, tu independencia y tu valor. Quise colaborar en algo como agradecimiento y me fui enamorando de lo que haces y aprendiendo con real interés y tal vez no me quite nunca mi cinta roja y mi aspecto no sea pulcro y perfecto y mi actitud no resulte soberbia y agria... perdón, _profesional_ a mis pacientes pero soy bueno en lo que hago- dijo tan apasionadamente que no se dio cuenta que a medias confesaba sus sentimientos.

-No esperes comparar tus casi tres años como aprendiz contra los quince desde que comencé a prepararme al día de hoy. Te falta mucho- repuso Megumi saliendo del cuarto. Sanosuke se quedó frustrado y aunque tuvo ganas de lanzar su pocillo contra la pared y hacerlo añicos, se contuvo.

Le quedó claro que Megumi veía su interés por ella como algo simple y a él como un hombre que jamás sería suficiente. Apretó los puños y cuando un pequeño vino a buscar ayuda para su padre que se había caído del techo, anunció a Megumi que tomaría el caso y salió a atenderlo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Megumi puso los paños en un paquete que le pasó a Kaoru aprovechando que Kenshin las dejó solas cuando fue a ver a Takeo.

-Me llamaron la atención sus movimientos. Me parecieron similares al de Kamiya Kashin Ryu, de Tokyo- dijo el pelirrojo sentado en la camilla que antes ocupara Mutoh, para ver si se reflejaba con el nombre alguna emoción en Takeo, pero sólo encontró vacío en su mirada verde.

-Lo siento, no sé de qué me habla.

-Comprendo- dijo Kenshin esperanzado de que no fuera quien creía. -No me tome en cuenta, no quería molestarle.

Se quedaron charlando unos minutos sobre la pelea en que fueron compañeros de bando. Kaoru, en su papel de Kenji fue a ver a saludar a las hermanas.

-Chizuru, este es el joven que anoche fue a tu rescate.- dijo Sayo con emoción desde su cama. La aludida se incorporó y buscó a Kaoru.

Kaoru sabía que Chizuru compartía rasgos con ella pero la noche anterior no pudo notarlos. Ahora que la miraba de frente se sentía sorprendida por el parecido, aunque la mirada que le dirigió la hizo sentir incómoda por un momento.

-Es cierto, se parecen mucho... no se cómo no lo noté antes. Tal vez Kenji sea algún hermano perdido nuestro- dijo Sayo entusiasmada por la simpatía que le generaba el muchacho.

-No digas tonterías- repuso Chizuru con poco interés en el recién llegado. Megumi apareció para darle una medicina a Sayo.

-Sé que no estamos para admirar la decoración- dijo Sayo con su voz delicada, algo apagada al colocar la mano delante de su boca.- Pero su clínica es muy bonita. Es la más bonita que he visitado.

-¿Cierto? Yo pensé lo mismo también- repuso Kaoru, preguntándose si estaba bien que un varón, como ella representaba, se fijara en esos detalles.- Todo nuevo y con buen gusto.

-Nuestro benefactor nos ha pedido no escatimar en gastos en la amplitud, comodidad y buenas medicinas para nuestros pacientes.

-¡Vaya! Yo que pensé que todo esto lo había mandado a hacer usted- dijo Kaoru a Megumi.

-No me quejo de mi sueldo, pero difícilmente podría hacer algo así con él.

Kenshin se apareció en la puerta. Llamó a Megumi para charlar con ella y una vez a solas le pasó el paquete en el que iba el kimono de Kaoru.

-Guarda esto aquí y cuando puedas, enséñaselo al señor Takeo. Creo que podría servirle para recuperar sus memorias.

Megumi a su vez decidió confiar a Kenshin un descubrimiento sobre su paciente Chizuru. Éste la miró con gesto serio hasta que vio venir a Kaoru.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo ahora que viste a tu amiga?

Kaoru asintió y entonces el señor Mutoh apareció por la puerta.

-Señor Himura, qué bueno que lo veo. Usted recuperó a mi nieta para mí y le estaré eternamente agradecido por eso, pero además he de pagarle lo acordado. En un par de días llegará mi dinero para tal efecto. Precisamente me encontré con el prometido de mi nieta Chizuru, un gran muchacho. Fue él quien se hizo cargo de trasladar el cuerpo de mi fiel Nishiwaki al pueblo para ser sepultado y ahora le he pedido que me haga un préstamo mientras vuelvo a casa, para pagarle.

-No era necesario que se tomara tantas molestias. Sé que es un hombre de palabra y que no me fallaría.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Al despedirse, Goro Fujita besó a su esposa y asintió cuando ella le pidió que volviera sano y salvo. Respecto del par de mocosos, sus hijos adoptivos, se conformó con rascarles la cabeza mientras dormían y hasta les sonrió.

Afuera le esperaba un carruaje que lo trasladaría a Tokyo, donde había sido requerido por el primer ministro, Okubo Tochimichi.

El primer ministro era uno de lo pocos políticos que en el actual régimen, contaban con su respeto al ser un hombre íntegro y determinado. Y a pesar de haber militado en bandos contrarios, como hombre justo que era, Okubo vio con buenos ojos las habilidades y disposición de Goro para hacer cumplir las reglas dentro de la policía y para imponer la justicia en las áreas que comandaba. Ambos hombres se llevaban con cordialidad, si bien solían chocar en algunos puntos pues la brutalidad de Goro para llevar a cabo sus acciones se contraponía a su estilo diplomático para causar un cambio de una manera más "agradable" para todos.

Mientras viajaba, Goro se preguntó sobre Aoshi y sus ninjas. ¿Habrían averiguado algo ya? Era difícil. Posiblemente recién estarían llegando al puerto de Yokohama. Como sea, esperaba que regresaran en las fechas establecidas, pues tenía un nuevo asunto que encomendarles tras la desaparición de uno de sus espías en la región, quien alcanzó a mandarle un telegrama con una palabra.

"Shingetsu"

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Muy tiesa, Kaoru se acostó sobre su espalda, con las manos cruzadas sobre su abdomen que comenzaba a doler y se preguntó si Kenshin se daría cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Si no lo había hecho aún sería en los días siguientes, cuando el olor de la sangre que manaba de ella se hiciera más fuerte. Se había acomodado bien el apósito para no manchar el futón y así, con la yukata cerrada hasta el cuello y haciéndose la dormida, lo esperó.

Kenshin no tardó acostarse a su lado. Le pasó un brazo sobre la cintura para atraerla hacia él y besarla. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero Kaoru apenas se movió. Kenshin ante eso pensó que al día siguiente le iría mejor y que después de todo, estaba cansado asi que la dejó tranquila y cerró los ojos. Kaoru a su vez logró quedarse dormida, lamentando no haberle correspondido, pero despertando horas después, empapada en sudor.

Su cuerpo había aumentado la temperatura, como parte natural del proceso que vivía y Kenshin, que la abrazaba y la acunaba contra si, no la estaba ayudando. No quería llamar su atención asi que con cuidado quitó la mano de él de sobre su cuerpo y moviéndose sutilmente puso refrescantes centímetros de distancia entre ambos. Sacó un pie fuera del cobertor y en eso Kenshin la atrapó nuevamente, poniendo además de su brazo sobre ella, una pierna. La rodilla flexionada de él quedó sobre la pancita inflamada de la joven y cuando intentó moverse hacia el lado para salir de ahi, sacó su cuerpo del futón. Y para remate, Kenshin medio dormido llevó la boca a su cuello y la besó, cosa que dado el estado de nervios de la joven sólo logró incomodarla.

Todo se precipitó cuando él despertó lo suficiente para ser consiente de la excitación que lo invadía, de la erección que estaba pulsando y de la deliciosa calidez de Kaoru que lo llamaba a hundirse en ella. Alarmada, Kaoru primero notó la mano que con premura bajo el pijama atrapaba su seno y cuando quiso decir algo, los labios de él la acallaron con un beso que la hizo cuestionarse el detenerlo. Sin embargo, cuando la mano dejó el seno que tenía y llegó hacia el borde de su ropa íntima, metiendo la punta de los dedos sin vacilación, a la par que medio ronroneaba, a Kaoru le entró la desesperación.

-¡No!- gritó y de un empujón se lo quitó de encima.- ¿Es mucho pedir que me deje dormir?- dijo decidida, levantándose de un salto y partiendo al cuarto del lado donde desenrolló un futón sobre el que se acostó. Kenshin quedó confundido y solo, tanto que de manera espontánea bajo su erección y sus deseos. Pensó en ir a disculparse, pero no. Le dio rabia que ella se lo quitara de encima como si fuera un depravado.

Repentinamente furioso se levantó para ir a buscarla pero apenas salió del cuarto se volvió a meter. No. No lo haría, sería demostrarle lo afectado que lo había dejado. Ella lo había rechazado, ella tendría que buscarle y rogar por un beso, incluso por una mirada interesada en ella. Tendría que esforzarse. Se acostó y se obligó a dormirse mientras Kaoru, arrepentida por empujarlo, se prometió ofrecerle una disculpa por la mañana. Ya inventaría una excusa para no revelar el motivo real.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Una mirada gélida fue la que recibió a Kaoru a la hora del desayuno. Kenshin no le dirigió la palabra y tras terminar de comer, ella decidió disculparse.

-Hem... lamento lo de anoche. No fue intencional, es decir... tenía mucho sueño. No estaba razonando.

-Si te gusta el cuarto del lado, puedes ocuparlo- repuso Kenshin sin mirarla. Ella no supo qué contestar a eso.

Tal vez sería mejor no decir nada, así no lo tendría cerca los días del periodo. Una vez finalizado este, en unos tres días, se arrodillaría si era necesario para obtener su perdón.

Kenshin se fue a limpiar unos zurcos, que con la llegada de la primavera de llenaban de pasto a una velocidad impresionante. Su huerto se veía bastante bien y era preciso cuidarlo para tener una buena cosecha, asi como de plantas medicinales para Megumi. Kaoru en tanto realizó sus labores de aseo y luego hizo sus ejercicios de kendo. Una hora y media después se bañó y cuando buscó su kimono favorito no dio con él.

Extrañada, pensó en ir a buscar a Kenshin y preguntarle, pero no le pareció buena idea hacerlo en yukata. Luego él le podía decir que ella buscaba coquetearle con esa prenda tan ligera y luego de vestir apropiadamente le fue a consultar.

-Vaya. Veo que has sido víctima de un "Kakuke".

-¿Un qué?

-Un Kakuke. Un animal del bosque que es como un oso pero pequeño. Suele robar cosas de la casa, lamento que te haya tocado con el kimono de tu padre. Debes procurar guardar tu ropa dentro del armario y cerrarlo siempre. Pero no te preocupes, no lo romperá. Seguro lo usó para el nido de sus hijos y podremos recuperarlo con un poco de tierra y pelo.

Kaoru no dudó ni por un momento de la existencia del kakuke si Kenshin se lo decía y muy abatida se devolvió a la casa. Le dio pena pensar que por su desorden había perdido aquella prenda que le regalara su padre y las lágrimas bajaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Kenshin la miró de reojo al pasar a asearse al baño y contuvo sus ganas de preguntarle qué le pasaba. Seguramente lloraba por esa dichosa prenda que tantos problemas les había traído en el pasado.

Decaída, Kaoru no tuvo ganas de discutir ni saber más. Se abrazó a sí misma y se retiró a su cuarto cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Rato más tarde Kenshin se apareció ante Kaoru, preocupado en verdad.

\- ¿Te cayó mal algo que comiste?

-No. No es eso. Es sólo que... - no supo cómo seguir y se mordió el labio. Le daba verguenza decirle la verdad. Tal vez si debió inventarse una indigestión.

-¿Es sólo que qué?

Desviando la mirada, la joven repuso en voz muy baja.

-El p.. r... do.

-¿Qué?

-Eh... el...

-Pero dime- insistió.

-¡El periodo!- dijo la joven de todos colores.

-Ah, vaya. Era eso. Periodo... -Kenshin se rascó la cabeza.- ¿qué tiene que ver la primavera con todo esto?

Kaoru se cubrió la cara, desesperada. Encogió la rodillas. El muy tonto no la entendía.

-¡No es eso! es... es... me baja la sangre una vez al mes. Eso. ¡El periodo!

Furiosa se puso de pie y salió al pasillo. Kenshin se quedó pensando en eso. Aún cuando no se dio cuenta en seguida, él sabía lo que era el periodo. Le venía a todas las mujeres. Se levantó y fue tras ella luego de pasar por la cocina.

Al alcanzarla, le ofreció un aromático té de camomilla, endulzado con miel.

-Te mejorará el ánimo y aliviará el dolor que puedas sentir- prometió gentil mientras ella bajaba la mirada, con la cara roja. -No te avergüences de eso. Es natural y siendo mi mujer, es bueno que yo esté enterado para no molestarte.

Asintiendo, Kaoru se tomó el té y le dio las gracias. Los días que siguieron a eso fueron más tranquilos entre ambos, pues Kaoru pudo mantener su cuarto aparte cuando el pudor le impidió dormir junto a él. Kenshin no puso reparos en darle su espacio porque durante el día seguía siendo cariñosa y amable y con su sonrisa le alegraba el día.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Jinnei era un tipo desalmado que tenía su código de conducta y esto fue precisamente lo que salvó a Anji y sus huérfanos de morir bajo su espada cuando fue a buscarlos. Hubiera matado a Anji si no le hubieran revelado la ubicación de Battousai, de eso no cabía duda, pero el resto de los mocosos nunca le había interesado.

Lo que él buscaba era pelear. Tener una batalla donde la muerte de uno de los contendores determinaría el final y al ganador. Si le ofrecían una, la aceptaba. Si encontraba con quien chocar su espada, lo persuadía hasta lograr el combate. Sólo si daba con algún corrupto o si la muerte de alguien le servía para algún propósito concreto, ejecutaba el asesinato que no disfrutaba tanto por no tener la adrenalina de una lucha de verdad. Por eso, cuando entrando a un pueblo dio con un grupo de hombres en una cantina, ufanándose de haber pertenecido a la facción de Choshu y mostrando sus relucientes espadas, decidió quedarse y mostrarles la suya. Tras determinar que se encontrarían en dos días a la orilla de cierto río, Jinnei decidió quedarse en ese lugar y fue así que Tsubame y Yahiko, que le seguían, no lo supieron pero tomaron la delantera.

Viajando a veces sobre una carreta pero básicamente, haciendo el camino a pie, se encontraban cansados, pero no por eso dejaron de moverse para cumplir el objetivo que se habían autoimpuesto. Según las indicaciones que les habían dado, el lugar al que iban quedaba a tantas horas, sin desviarse del camino principal y marchando hasta que cayeron rendidos, se quedaron dormidos por ahí, entre las gruesas y acogedoras raíces de un añoso árbol.

Fue al día siguiente que la luz de la mañana les mostró que habían pernoctado a los pies del roble que daba la bienvenida al pueblo que buscaban. Se encontraron con el rostro de un hombre joven que los miraba con curiosidad.

-Ustedes no son de aquí- observó.

Instintivamente, Tsubame buscó refugio en la espalda de Yahiko. Éste miró al hombre de la cinta roja, insolente.

-Buscamos al doctor Takeni.

Sanosuke los miró especulativo, sobándose el mentón. El anciano Tadao había fallecido esa noche y venía de los preparativos funerarios. Esos dos enanos no se veían muy bien, sin duda necesitaban cuidados.

-Los ayudaré. Síganme.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin Acto doce

Cosas de Chicas

Agosto 23, 2016

Notas de autora:

Me complicó un poco este capítulo debido a cosas que quería contar y decidí dejar para el siguiente que será más dramático. En lo que decidía, me demoré algunos días más de lo previsto en sacarlo. Aun cuando no parece mucho avance, la verdad es que han pasado unas cuantas cosillas.

Quiero agradecer por este espacio la buena acogida que le han dado a la continuación de "Entre mis Brazos" y también a esta historia.

Guest: gracias por los comentarios.

Lolitadelavega

Ariana

AbiTaisho

Pola de Himura

Gene 15

Dulcesito311

Okashira Janet

Pjean

Pajaritoazul

Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Cariños!


	13. Adios, Amigo

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo en **fanfiction punto net**

 **La Protegida**

Acto trece

 **Adiós, Amigo**

por

 **Blankaoru**

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El dolor muscular que Kaoru llegó a sentir en los hombros, espalda, muslos y pantorrillas disminuyó a un nivel más que soportable con el pasar de los días y de su entrenamiento. Ella misma pudo notar que algunos movimientos le resultaban más fluidos y además, pudo recordar otros con los que conformar su rutina.

Aún no tenía la ropa de ejercicio que Kenshin le había prometido, pues el día anterior había caído una lluvia torrencial que de partida, hizo aumentar considerablemente el caudal del río y Kenshin no creyó prudente tratar de atravesarlo. Al día siguiente se ocuparon de limpiar los huertos y con un poco de suerte podrían bajar ese día.

La verdad no necesitaba el traje de modo urgente, pues la ropa de Kenshin le resultaba muy cómoda aunque el hakama le quedaba un poco largo y cuando se le aflojaba de la cintura, lo arrastraba y debía parar para reacomodarlo, pero nada que interfiriera demasiado con su entrenamiento. Ella se esforzaba por realizarlo y pensaba que cuando sus brazos se vieran fortalecidos, le pediría a Kenshin que la ayudara con los golpes de espadas.

La noche anterior habían hablado al respecto, mientras se calentaban frente al brasero. Kaoru le había pedido que, llegado el momento, tuviera un pequeño combate con ella. Tras un silencio que se extendió por un par de minutos, Kenshin la miró con toda seriedad.

-Si quieres dar golpes de kendo y tratar de darme, te ayudaré con eso y me defenderé pasivamente para aumentarte la dificultad. Pero no voy a atacarte ni de broma, olvida la idea de tener un combate conmigo. Menos ahora que como tú dices, estás retomando la práctica.

-Pero tú eres muy bueno, Kenshin, eres un experto. Sé que podrías pelear conmigo sin hacerme daño, midiendo tu fuerza.

-Kaoru-dono, yo manejo otro estilo de kendo que se caracteriza por ser violento y rápido. Es muy distinto del que practicas tú. Ya te expuse mis condiciones, tómalas o déjalas.

-Está bien. Con eso me basta por ahora. - concedió ella, desilusionada en parte. -En unos días más, cuando me sienta más firme te pediré ayuda.

Cuando Kaoru terminó su entrenamiento del dia, se dio cuenta de que Kenshin hacía un hoyo bastante profundo un poco más atrás de ella. Kaoru cogió un pañuelo para secarse el sudor y se le acercó.

-¿Y eso? ¿Plantará un árbol?

Kenshin no dijo nada y tomó una estaca gruesa que puso en el hoyo. Le pidió a Kaoru que la mantuviera derecha mientras él volvía a poner la tierra a su alrededor.

-Ayúdame a pisar.- pidió a la joven. Ella obedeció.

Fue cuando apareció con un enorme lazo de cáñamo que ella comprendió que él le hacía un pilar al que podría golpear para fortalecerse. Lo amó por eso. Se colgó emocionada de su cuello y le besó varias veces la cara.

-Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo.

Kenshin sonrió, sintiéndose descolocado y un poco tímido.

-Quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que dije anoche, yo nunca sería un impedimento para que crezcas y te sientas mejor. Quiero que seas la mejor kendoka del mundo. Apenas estés lista bajaremos al pueblo por tu ropa y comeremos allí.

Sintiéndose mimada y querida ante ese gesto, Kaoru se fue sonriendo hacia el cuarto de baño para asearse. Kenshin se la quedó mirando, pensando en lo mucho que le alegraba su vida tenerla allí, en lo mucho que quería quedársela.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Sanosuke se había quedado de guardia mientras Megumi atendía un parto en casa. Le estaba dando desayuno a Sayo cuando un hombre de edad llegó a la misma sala de mujeres. Dijo que tenía hambre. Sanosuke lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacó del lugar diciéndole algo. Sayo se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Por qué no quiso atender a ese hombre?- dijo al asomarse donde Sano.- Sólo quería comida, a veces a ustedes les sobra.

-Lo que él quiera no es algo que me incumba y ahora preocúpate de comer para que repongas fuerzas, que luego tienes que hacer tu cama y salir al patio a tomar un poco de sol.

-¿Por qué no le importa el hambre de ese hombre? ¿Acaso no le gustan los indigentes? Yo lo he visto por aquí y Megumi siempre le da comida.

-Pues bien, que lo haga ella. Yo tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme. No es mi problema, atiéndelo tú si quieres y dale tu comida. ¡Mujeres!- dijo al darle la espalda.

-¡Además de apático usted es un insensible ante el dolor ajeno y grosero!.- Sayo bufó de la rabia y luego de mirar su desayuno tomó algo parecido a un pan y salió a la calle a dárselo al hombre. Este le agradeció y se retiró, llevando una bolsa.

Sanosuke salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina. Allí, Yahiko y Tsubame terminaban de dar buena cuenta del desayuno que les puso. Preparó una bandeja para el paciente misterioso, Takeo y le llevó de comer. El misterioso, sentado, lo saludó al verlo y le preguntó como estaba. Sanosuke pensó que ese hombre al parecer tenía educación y era cordial, aunque luego se recordó a sí mismo que era su rival de amores.

Pero también se recordó la última conversación con Megumi. Ella no lo quería como hombre y dudaba que lo estimara de modo sincero como persona y profesional. Respondió las preguntas al misterioso con amabilidad y lo dejó solo para que comiera. Regresó con los chicos a la cocina.

-Asi que son amigos de Kenshin...

-Si, y tenemos que decirle algo muy importante.- dijo Tsubame, porque Yahiko estaba ocupado masticando un pan al vapor.

-Hace unos días que él no baja, supongo que vendrá el día de hoy y parece que ustedes están muy cansados. Les propongo algo. Ya que han comido, duerman un poco y si no aparece los llevaré con él esta tarde, ¿Qué tal?

Tsubame no supo qué contestar hasta que vio a Yahiko con los ojos semicerrados sobre el tazón vacío asi que Sanosuke lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó al cuarto de los varones, hasta donde llegó Tsubame. Cuando Sano le indicó el cuarto de mujeres, ella le dijo que ellos venían juntos y que nunca habían dormido aparte.

Sanosuke permitió a la niña acostarse al lado de su amiguito tras preguntarle a Takeo, el misterioso si tenía problemas con eso. Él dijo que no y entregó su bandeja vacía a Sanosuke, pues tendería su cama.

En eso llegó un hombre solitario, en crisis por su enfermedad y tras acomodarlo en una camilla al lado del misterioso, Sano corrió a buscar su ficha para saber qué le administraba Megumi. Sin embargo, al regresar, vio algo en su semblante que le hizo replantearse el preparado que le iba a dar.

Lo examinó, esta vez a consciencia, bajo la mirada atenta del misterioso luego de hacerle algunas preguntas al paciente, reflexionó al respecto.

No estaba seguro, pero si lo que el hombre tenía era lo que él creía, la medicina de Megumi funcionaría en él más como un paliativo que como un sanador en si. El tratamiento real era completamente diferente al que estaba recibiendo asi que le dejó agua y corrió a la pequeña biblioteca que tenían, a mirar una vieja enciclopedia. Repasó con avidez sus páginas y llegando a lo que buscaba tuvo que reprimir un grito. De inmediato reunió los ingredientes que se sugería en la pagina y preparó un brebaje que dio al paciente.

El misterioso veía todo eso. El hombre se recostó y se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Sanosuke lo tapó con la manta y le tomó la temperatura. Estaba apenas un poco alta y se quedó a su lado mientras le aseguraba que todo saldría bien.

Sayo, que tras comer hizo su cama y salió al patio, pasó frente al ventanal de la sala de hombres y reparó en su médico que trataba de confortar a un enfermo. Era tan alto y de pronto un poco bruto para decir las cosas, pero cuidaba de sus pacientes.

-Deme lo que me da la doctora.- dijo el enfermo abriendo los ojos y Sayo se quedó en su sitio.- Lo que usted me dio no me hace efecto, siento aún la presión en el costado derecho.

-Señor, tiene que ser paciente, esta medicina es nueva, hace un efecto menos rápido, pero mucho más efectivo que lo que le da Megumi.

-¿Me está diciendo que ella me daba una mala medicina?

-No es eso. Quiero decir que esta es una medicina nueva, que acaba de salir esta semana.- Mintió para no comprometer a su compañera.- Ahora le di una dosis alta y un calmante para estabilizarlo, pero deberá tomar este compuesto durante al menos seis meses. Ya verá que en todo ese tiempo no volverá por acá.

Sayo y el paciente misterioso pudieron ver como el hombre acababa quedándose dormido. Sanosuke le dejó un jarro con agua en el velador junto a la camilla y le pidió al misterioso que le avisara cualquier cambio, pues alguien había entrado a la clínica, haciendo sonar una campanita que tenían.

Esta vez fue una abuela quien quedó en observación porque le había caído agua hirviendo en una mano. Su hija no quiso separarse de ella y entre el llanto de la mayor y los retos de la hija por no ayudarla con rapidez ni quitarle el dolor, Sanosuke siguió examinando y luego poniendo una pomada. Ante un grito de dolor de la madre, la hija dio un golpe en el brazo a Sanosuke, por insensible y no poner cuidado.

Sayo, que había regresado a la sala de mujeres a buscar un peine se encontró con la escena. Sanosuke trataba de esquivar los golpes de la hija mientras aplicaba el ungüento de aloe y perdiendo de paso, la paciencia.

-¡Señora! Hágame un favor y espere afuera o de lo contrario no seguiré atendiendo a su mamá.

La mujer más joven salió furiosa del lugar. Sanosuke entonces siguió aplicando el ungüento.

-Señora, no existe nada que quite el dolor que siente ahora y tendrá que ser valiente, su quemadura dolerá un par de días y se ampollará. La piel lastimada se verá un poco más oscura que el resto durante un tiempo y para eso es importante que aplique un ungüento que le recetaré, para acelerar el proceso. Le voy a dar un medicamento para el dolor que lo aplacará un poco y algo para que pueda dormir esta noche y la de mañana. Sé que le duele mucho, pero afortunadamente no es una quemadura demasiado grave. Tenga más cuidado y si le pica la mano, no se rasque. Quizá le alivie tener la mano en agua fría.

Sayo observó a Sanosuke salir y regresar con un paquete pequeño de medicinas y sus indicaciones.

-¿Y no me va a vendar?

-No es necesario, además después que salen las ampollas revientan y sería complicado si tiene esa zona cubierta. Pero puede venir mañana para ver qué tal va todo.

La mujer salió del lugar del brazo del doctor. La hija de la mujer ni siquiera dio las gracias y se fue con ella. Viéndose libre, Sano decidió salir al patio, donde Sayo, sentada en una de las bancas del patio, peinaba su melena castaña pensando en lo que había visto.

Sanosuke se sentó a su lado, se estiró hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro. Sayo lo miraba hacer. Más allá Takeo, el paciente misterioso, barría lentamente el sendero del patio.

-Deberás ponerte algo más encima. Está un poco fresco.- dijo el médico al enderezarse.- El sol es bueno para tí, pero no lo fresco de la brisa. Te traeré algo.

Sanosuke se metió al armario donde guardaban la ropa de la clínica. No tenía yukatas limpias y recordó haberlas visto en el tendedero, pero en cambio había algo muy bonito. Un kimono que si era de Megumi, jamás se lo había visto puesto.

Ergo, no era de ella.

Siguió trajinando y encontró una yukata que le puso a Sayo sobre los hombros antes de correr a recepción, pues había llegado otro paciente. La joven se arropó en la prenda, viendo la espalda de Sanosuke desaparecer en la puerta.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Con la ropa bien cerrada hasta el cuello y bajo ella, el busto debidamente aplanado con vendas, Kaoru entró en el pueblo con su boken a la espalda, a paso seguro. Una chica le guiñó un ojo y otra le sonrió abiertamente pero Kaoru no perdió la compostura, aparentando naturalidad. Lo primero que hizo junto a Kenshin fue entrar en una tienda para ver si tenían ropa que le sirviera para entrenar y en efecto quedaba un traje para ella. Era caro y Kaoru dudó de pedirlo, pero Kenshin se adelantó y pagó por él. Lo envolvieron en un paquete y Kaoru se lo llevó.

Luego compraron tela para apósitos, básicamente para devolvérselos a Megumi y algunas cosas pequeñas para surtir su despensa. Por esas pasarían más tarde.

Saliendo del almacén Kaoru abrazó su compra con amor y una sonrisa boba en la cara, mas de pronto se preguntó si acaso los hombres se emocionaban tanto con sus compras, asi que tosiendo para disimular, tomó el paquete como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Kenshin rió para sus adentros al notarla y así fue que entraron a la clínica.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El parto había estado complicado, pues se había adelantado pero además, era de gemelos. Megumi había quedado agotada y cuando llegó a la clínica las cosas que vio no le habían gustado.

Sayo y Takeo en el patio, unos niños durmiendo con ropa y todo en una camilla sin respetar la división de la clínica. Pero lo peor era uno de sus pacientes habituales, preguntándole sobre la nueva medicación que Sanosuke le acababa de administrar.

-Pensé que les vendría bien un poco de sol- repuso él sobre Sayo y Takeo.- pues hace días que no salen al patio y ya la humedad de la lluvia se secó. Los niños tienen un asunto con Kenshin, están muy cansados y no quieren dormir separados y sobre tu paciente, pienso por estos signos... - y comenzó a enumerarlos.- no tienen lo que tú piensas.

-Sanosuke, yo también consideré esos mismos signos pero los descarté hace tiempo. Lo que tiene el paciente es lo que puse en su ficha y tú has entorpecido todo dándole una medicación diferente. Pero... es que no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo no comprendes el daño que le puedes hacer al cambiarle el tratamiento?

-Megumi, yo estoy seguro que se trata de la enfermedad que te mencioné. Es que si lo analizas, calza perfectamente, además en nuestra enciclopedia se mencionan todos los síntomas que él evidencia.

Furiosa, Megumi sacó la enciclopedia y la puso sobre la mesa. La abrió en tres puntos donde salía la sintomatología a la que se refería Sanosuke y la discusión subió de tono.

Sayo, que había regresado a su cama se levantó al oír la voz airada de la doctora. Takeo hizo otro tanto y Yahiko y Tsubame se quedaron callados, atento a lo que pasaba aunque sin entender de qué se hablaba. Ese momento lo eligieron Kenshin y Kaoru para asomarse por la puerta.

-No. Es que eres de lo peor.- dijo Megumi furibunda.- Si tenías la duda debiste al menos esperarme y haberme preguntado si le podías dar eso. ¿No consideraste que ponías en riesgo al paciente?

-Claro que lo pensé, pero las pintas que vi en su cara me indicaron que la enfermedad está llegando a un punto en el que se puede complicar sin el tratamiento adecuado. No pensé que debiera preguntarte porque me pareció evidente que se trata de eso y por lo mismo le apliqué esta primera dosis pensando en iniciar el tratamiento a largo plazo.

-Esas pintas que dices, grandísimo burro, corresponden a que el paciente tiene rosácea. Enfermo o no, siempre las tendrá. El calmante que le diste lo tendrá bien por un rato, pero pronto regresará enfermo otra vez.

-Sé perfectamente lo que es la rosácea y lo que vi en él no era nada de eso. Megumi, debes reconsiderar lo que tiene el paciente y examinarlo a fondo. Podemos hacerle otro tipo de preguntas...

Megumi, de brazos cruzados y mirando el suelo, alzó la vista para hablar y antes de decir algo, Sanosuke supo que estaba perdido.

-Enviaré una carta al consejo médico de la zona para que retrasen tu evaluación un año. Y eso que estoy siendo muy compasiva y estoy teniendo mucha consideración porque no tengo otro ayudante y muy a mi pesar te necesito, pero si por mí fuera, tú no serías médico jamás. Te falta sentido común y sobre todo humildad para aprender y tratar a las personas. Poco antes de regresar una mujer se me acercó y me habló del pésimo trato que diste a su madre, una mujer anciana y creo que eso me da una razón más para pensar que no estás hecho para esto.

Por una fracción de segundo todos los sentidos de Sanosuke se vieron aumentados. No sólo reparó en Kenshin y Kenji que estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta, también fue consciente de los pacientes atrás que seguramente habían escuchado todo. Apretó los puños y luego se quitó lentamente el saori de médico que traía ese día.

-Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para tí como hombre y lo acepto. Pero conozco mis fortalezas como profesional y no entiendo por qué te empeñas en hacerme ver como un estúpido. Dile lo que quieras al consejo médico, no me importa. Quizá este no sea el lugar para desempeñarme. Acepto que quizá si debí esperar a que llegaras y consultarte y te aseguro que lo hubiera hecho a puertas cerradas, sin poner tus conocimientos en entredicho frente a los demás. Pensé que eras otro tipo de persona y me siento muy desilusionado.

Sanosuke dejó su delantal sobre la mesa de la recepción mientras Megumi, de brazos cruzados se negaba a mirarlo. Dio algunas zancadas hacia la puerta y pasando entre Kenshin y Kenji, salió de allí.

Kenji miró a Kenshin y él entendió que ella quería seguir a su amigo. Asintió y luego de dejarle sus paquetes al pelirrojo, Kenji fue tras Sano.

Los pacientes regresaron a sus lugares y Megumi se sentó. Se sentía agotada y Kenshin llegó a su lado, sin saber qué decir, asi que le pasó el paquete con los apósitos, dándole gracias en nombre de Kaoru.

Megumi no dijo nada, se limitó a guardarlos en el armario y se volvió a sentar, hojeando las páginas de su enciclopedia y dando con el separador que Sanosuke había dejado. Sayo llegó junto a ellos.

-Nunca antes había tenido un médico con pinta de delincuente, pero tampoco he tenido ninguno tan bueno, exceptuándola a usted. Y créame, he conocido muchos médicos, charlatanes la mayoría.

-Yo no sé si he tenido médicos antes.- dijo Takeo apareciendo tan de pronto, que Kenshin tuvo que mirar hacia afuera para ver si Kenji venía.- Pero sé que Sanosuke es alguien fuera de serie. Yo escuché que el paciente le preguntó si acaso usted le había estado dando un mal medicamento y él la protegió a usted como compañera e inventó otra cosa. No sé si lo que tiene ese hombre que vino es lo que dice usted o lo que dice Sano, pero pienso que si nos deja esto ya no será lo mismo.

Los pacientes regresaron cada uno a su respectiva sala y Kenshin decidió dejar a Megumi a solas. Fue a ver a Takeo pero se encontró con la sorpresa al ver a Yahiko y Tsubame.

-El médico joven nos encontró esta mañana, nos trajo y nos alimentó.- dijo Tsubame, esperando hablar en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que escuchara Megumi.

-Kenshin, tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio.- repuso Yahiko.

Intuyendo que serían malas noticias sobre el orfanato, Kenshin salió al patio con el muchacho donde se enteró del asunto de Sombrero Negro, de la cosa rara que le había hecho a Anji que lo dejó sin respirar y de que venía en camino. Que aunque no sabía precisar cuándo, sabía que Sombrero Negro llegaría.

-Con esas señas del papel, está claro que vendrá aquí primero. En ese caso no sería bueno que los vea. Nos iremos a mi casa, allá estarán seguros.

Yahiko y Tsubame asintieron, mientras Kenshin hacía un rápido plan. Conocía a Jinnei. No le haría daño a Megumi si ella le colaboraba y en ese caso, lo mejor era decirle a la mujer que lo llevara a su casa sin oponer resistencia. Le agradeció encarecidamente a los niños haber llegado para avisar, consciente del esfuerzo sobrehumano que habían hecho para hacerlo en pocos días pero que había supuesto la superviviencia de Megumi y Sanosuke.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Sanosuke pidió un cuarto en el albergue del pueblo y le dieron uno pequeño, pero donde estaría cómodo y luego se fue a caminar para pasar su frustración con Kenji siguiéndole los pasos.

-Pero quiero que me hagas un favor. Cuando regreses a la clínica, ve al cuarto de la derecha que está tras el patio. Está abierto. Hay una bolsa dentro del armario, ahí pon todo lo que encuentres y me lo traes. No tengo demasiadas cosas, asi que no te preocupes, que no te pesará.

-Así lo haré.- dijo Kenji, que le acompañaba.

Iba a separarse de Sanosuke, que quería estar solo, cuando ambos vieron al señor Mutoh venir por la calle. Estaba en otro albergue e iba a ver a Sayo a la clínica.

-En cuanto la niña esté de alta regresaremos a nuestro pueblo.- dijo.- Más atrás viene mi nieta Chizuru, que no ha querido separarse de su hermana y su novio, Genzo, que estuvo afuera unos días y acaba de llegar para acompañarnos. Le podré pagar hoy al señor Himura si anda por aquí.

Kenji y Sanosuke saludaron a los más jóvenes y cuando la familia siguió su camino, ellos se quedaron hablando sobre un libro que Sanosuke quería sacar porque era de él, sin embargo le costaba concentrarse y tuvo que comentar.

-No sabía que Chizuru tuviera novio.

-Yo si. Kenshin me dijo que el novio es quien le prestaría el dinero a Mutoh para pagarle.

-Ya veo. En estos días Chizuru ha ido sola con el abuelo a ver a Sayo. Pero su novio es muy grande.

-Si, tanto como tú.

-Sí.

Ninguno se atrevía a decirlo y se quedaron mirando, pues tenían una certeza. La de haber visto a Genzo en algún lugar, antes.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Más repuesta, Megumi recibió a Mutoh y Chizuru. El novio de la chica se había quedado fuera, diciendo algo de una fobia a los médicos. Las hermanas se pusieron al día sobre algunos temas cotidianos y viendo que todo estaba bien, Mutoh fue a saludar a Kenshin, que se encontraba en el patio con los niños y después fue a saludar a Takeo, para saber si recordaba algo más.

Sayo fue a tomar la jarra para servirse agua, pero en un mal cálculo se le soltó y cayó su contenido en la falda de su hermana que estaba sentada en la cama. Sayo fue a pedir a Megumi una yukata mientras se secaba la ropa de su hermana pero la doctora no estaba y ante la falta de yukatas encontró un lindo kimono verde en el armario.

-No puede ser de Megumi, no creo que pase nada por ponértelo.- le aseguró a Chizuru y esta hizo rápidamente el cambio. La ropa había sido usada sin lavar, pero tenía un aroma que no le era molesto, como a flores.

-Se te ve muy bonito.- dijo Sayo.- deberías pedirle a tu novio que te obsequie uno así como regalo de bodas.

-Oh, no, mejor le pediré al abuelo que me mande a hacer uno igual y estoy segura que al ponérmelo, Genzo me pedirá matrimonio.

Emocionada con la idea, Chizuru fue al cuarto del lado a ver a su abuelo. Sayo quiso seguirla pero no quería tentar a la suerte. Sanosuke le había dicho que fuera juiciosa con el rato que pasaba fuera de cama.

-Mira, abuelito, qué lindo se me ve esta ropa.- dijo Chizuru coqueta y feliz a Mutoh, quien la miró admirado.

-Se te ve muy hermoso. ¿De quién es esta ropa?

Takeo, una vez miró a Chizuru no pudo despegar sus ojos de ella, justo cuando Kenshin venía entrando.

-Mi niña... - dijo poniéndose de pie. Chizuru se quedó inmóvil al notarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Señor?

-Mi niña... mi hija... ¿Por qué tienes la ropa de mi hija?

Preso de una escena puntual del pasado donde se veía a sí mismo observando a una joven similar a la que tenía enfrente modelándole la prenda, Takeo no pudo soportarlo y se desvaneció. Entre Kenshin y Mutoh lo devolvieron a la cama en tanto Chizuru se escabulló de vuelta al cuarto con su hermana, muy asustada, sin entender nada.

Mutoh tampoco comprendió que estaba pasando. Al menos, no tanto como Kenshin quien sentía que una y otra vez se abría un abismo bajo sus pies. Para el estaba claro que Takeo era Koshijiro, el padre de Kaoru ya también que él sería el único capaz de apartarlo de su lado. Algo parecido a la desesperación lo embargó con esa idea y Megumi, que venía de refrescarse la cara quedó a cargo de atenderlo.

Las cosas no hicieron si no empeorar cuando Kenji regresó a buscar lo de Sanosuke y tuvo la idea de saludar a la hermosa Sayo. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Chizuru con su ropa puesta.

Pensó armar un escándalo, gritar y saltarle encima a la otra joven para arrebatarle la prenda, pero se contuvo. Sólo atinó a preguntar.

-¿Han visto a Kenshin?

Las hermanas le señalaron que estaba en el cuarto del lado y cuando Kenji estaba llegando, Kenshin salió de allí.

-¿Qué hace Chizuru con mi ropa?

Un leve temblor en su voz delató que se estaba aguantado para no llorar. Sin esperar respuesta, la joven pasó de largo el cuarto de varones y se fue al patio, para cumplir el encargo de Sanosuke. Kenshin la siguió hasta el interior del cuarto.

-Le creí lo del kakake o kikake... o cómo se llame. ¿Qué hace mi kimono aquí? ¿Por qué tanta saña con él? Usted sabe lo importante que es para mí- argumentó metiendo la ropa de Sano en la bolsa.- Es mi único recuerdo de papá... ¿Por qué no lo soporta? Le creo si se tratara del regalo de un novio, pero es de mi padre.

Kenshin no supo qué responder y en cambio, pensó en llevarla al cuarto de Takeo a que lo viera. La tomó de una muñeca para guiarla pero no pudo seguir. No se sintió capaz de dar ese paso para que Kaoru se alejara de él.

-Es un recuerdo de tu vida anterior a conocernos- dijo en cambio.- y no lo soporto. No quiero que te alejes de mí.

-¿Y en qué podría afectar que yo recuerde a mi padre mediante una prenda de vestir?

-En que puedes sentir nostalgia de Tokyo y querer volver allí.

Las respuestas de Kenshin no mermaron el dolor, rabia y decepción que Kaoru sentía. Terminó de guardar las cosas de Sano y antes de salir del cuarto, respiró. Había algo que Kenshin tenía que saber.

-Chizuru tiene un novio. Lo conocimos con Sanosuke el día de hoy, se llama Genzo.

Kenshin asintió.

-Se nos hizo familiar y tenemos la impresión... al menos yo podría asegurar que lo he visto antes y quizá tú también.

-Exlícate.

-Ese muchacho... yo lo recuerdo del grupo, pero no de los guardias con quienes peleaste en el patio. Cuando fui a buscar a Chizuru me metí a un pasillo y él pasó. Se iba arreglando la ropa y recuerdo que era muy alto y aunque no vi su rostro, Sanosuke también lo captó, pues iba atrás mío y algo en su modo de arreglarse la ropa me llamó la atención. Era como... - Kaoru imitó el movimiento visto con sus manos ante la atenta mirada de Kenshin.- hizo algo así.

-Si es cierto que hizo eso, ese hombre sería zurdo y en tal caso... - Kenshin comenzó a pensar.- Esto tiene lógica pero sería un poco raro porque ellos raptaron a Chizuru sin embargo Megumi me dijo que ella... que ella...

-¿Qué ella que?

-Que ella no fue violada. Chizuru no fue abusada y que si bien tuvo relaciones sexuales, por las marcas que tenía se deduce que fueron consentidas.

-Pero si Chizuru hizo eso con su novio... y asumimos que el novio es el lider del grupo que los atacó... si Chizuru fue raptada pero en realidad no lo estaba... ¡Oh, Kenshin!

-Mutoh ha sido atacado en otras ocasiones... ¿recuerdas cuando lo asaltaron y yo lo ayudé? Uno de los asaltantes era un hombre muy grande, ágil, pero grande. Recuerdo que llevaba un arma y lo golpeé para que la soltara pero si... la llevaba en su mano izquierda. Llevaba el rostro tapado... por Kami... esto le dolerá a Mutoh.

-¿Pero crees que Chizuru esté involucrada?

-A todas luces.

Se quedaron mirando, con cierta angustia. De pronto Kaoru apartó el rostro.

-Nunca le perdonaré que por su culpa mi kimono haya quedado sobre alguien tan miserable si es capaz de ir contra su abuelo. Como sea, lo quiero de vuelta hoy y vea usted como lo recupera.- dijo furiosa, en voz baja. Levantando el bolso de Sanosuke y echándoselo a la espalda, se alejó.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Mientras Kaoru le pasaba la ropa a su amigo y el libro que había rescatado, Kenshin decidió hablar a solas con Mutoh, tras la visita a Sayo.

Empezó con algo muy inocente, iniciando una conversación sobre la gente que usaba su mano izquierda. Mutoh no tardó en opinar.

-El novio de Chizuru es zurdo. Yo nunca, en todos mis años de vida había visto algo así.

-¿Y qué tanto conoce a ese muchacho?

-Tiene una relación con mi nieta hace cerca de tres años.

Siguieron hablando del tema cuando Mutoh captó que algo andaba mal. Se lo preguntó a Kenshin y este sin querer dar mayores luces sobre lo que pensaba, le dijo a Mutoh que se hiciera el enfermo y viera la manera de pasar la noche en la clínica. El anciano lo hizo y tras hacer guardia frente al albergue un rato, Kenshin, Kaoru y Sanosuke vieron salir a Chizuru del lugar, encontrándose con un hombre, su novio seguramente y los siguieron.

Cuando salieron al camino rural y fueron rumbo al caserío, tuvieron todo más claro.

Al día siguiente, cuando Mutoh se levantó, se encontró con la amarga noticia. Tras derrotar nuevamente al grupo y apresar a Genzo y Chizuru, lograron hacerles confesar, entregándolos a la policía apenas despuntó el alba. Si a Mutoh le costaba creer que ese muchacho estaba metido en el asesinato de su hijo, su nuera y su esposa además de los demás ataques, para Sayo era más terrible aún imaginar que Chizuru, por alguna suerte de amor enfermizo, había consentido todo eso, incluyendo el asesinato de Nishiwaki, un excelente amigo para Mutoh. Lloró abrazada de su abuelo y este buscó consuelo en ella.

-Sayo, desde hoy estás dada de alta. Sé que las circunstancias no son las mejores, pero puedes irte.- le dijo Megumi un par de días después.

Sayo hizo caso, con emociones encontradas. Por un lado quería ir a la cárcel a ver a su hermana, preguntarle por qué había apoyado a Genzo en lo que hizo pero por otro no quería volver a saber de ella por considerarla una vil traidora. Luego de pensar eso recordaba sus vida como hermanas unidas y lloraba con un amargor del que no se podía librar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kenshin y Kaoru regresaron a su casa pasado el mediodía tras pasar por la policía y prestar declaración. Pero no iban solos. Yahiko y Tsubame los acompañaban, para placer de Kaoru quien tendría con quien hablar, pues a Kenshin no le pensaba dirigir la palabra durante un mes por lo del kimono que enrollado, llevaba con ella junto a su paquete de ropa de entrenamiento y algunas bolsas con verduras. Claro que al llegar a la casa y ver el poste de entrenamiento que había puesto para ella y recordar las cosas buenas que él le mostraba, recapacitó su idea. Mientras los niños se acomodaban ella lo llamó aparte y le pidió que no volviera a meterse con el kimono.

-Ahora mismo pienso que no debería hablarte nunca más pero no puedo y me odio por ser tan débil. Kenshin, no te aproveches de mi. Lastimas mi corazón con eso y no me siento bien. No te vuelvas a meter con mi ropa, por favor.

Kenshin le prometió que nunca más y la abrazó, besándola en la frente y quedándose muy junto a ella hasta que salieron los niños de la casa. Sabía que no merecía que Kaoru volviera a hablarle y se sintió complacido por el simple hecho de volver a su casa con ella, donde la podía tocar si estiraba la mano, verla dormir sobre el futón común y darle un beso cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Pero la consciencia lo empezó a molestar con aquello de que ella se debatía entre suu amor y lo que sentía debía hacer. Si Kaoru se enteraba de que él había encontrado a su padre y no se lo había presentado, prefiriendo resolver el asunto solo, ¿Podría perdonarlo o acabaría decepcionándose de él?

Lo sabía. No estaba bien lo que hacía. Lo mejor que podía hacer era bajar a hablar con Takeo de una vez y con seriedad e indagar en quién era él pero, por Kami, tenía temor. Era más fuerte que su buen juicio.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Sayo no se sentía bien. Había ido a la cárcel a ver a su hermana pero no pudo entrar, pues la ambivalencia de sus sentimientos se lo impidió. Regresó hacia su albergue a paso lento, mirando el suelo. De pronto unas sandalias negras enormes entraron en su campo visual y al detenerse y elevar la vista, se encontró con Sanosuke, sonriéndole.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor, me alegra mucho.

La invitó a comer algo por ahí y pronto la joven reparó que llevaba su bolso a la espalda.

-Ya resolvimos el asunto de... de tu hermana, asi que creo que quedo libre para marcharme. Ya me despedí de Kenshin, de Ka... Kenji... y nada me ata a estos lados.

-¿Pero y la clínica?.

Sanosuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y reparó en el azul del cielo.

-Eso ya es pasado. Aprendí mucho y me siento agradecido. Viajaré a Kyoto a probar suerte.

-Pero es muy injusto. ¿Por qué no le aclaró el asunto de la señora quemada a Megumi? Ese paciente que atendió el otro día comenzó el tratamiento que usted le indicó.

-¿Sabes, Sayo? Nací en el campo, en medio de una familia tan pobre que para comer tuve que irme de allí. Sólo me acostumbré a que las personas me juzguen y hablen de mí y ya no me importa, porque pierdo tiempo si trato de explicarles como soy. Prefiero que mi trabajo hable por mí. Me alegro por el paciente, me alegro por la abuela de la mano quemada que se siente mejor. Tú misma me juzgaste mal...

-Si, lo sé. No sabía que ese indigente en realidad es un hombre tacaño y mezquino. Lo he visto por la calle, tratando mal a los débiles. Y le debo una disculpa por eso, Sanosuke. Pienso que como médico usted es excelente, es compasivo y suave o firme cuando debe serlo. Es muy observador y... si, no es muy diplomático y es algo bruto pero yo no dudaría en confiarle mi salud.

Las mejillas de Sayo tenían un leve tinte rojizo que Sanosuke captó.

-En mi pueblo no hay... médicos, por eso tuve que venir aquí, ya que al que acudo regularmente estaba enfermo. Pero ha sido para mejor. Mi pueblo queda camino a Kyoto, quizá se quiera dar una vuelta... mejor aún... si espera un poco puede venir con mi abuelo y yo. Nos iremos en la diligencia de las doce. A mi hermana la liberarán en un mes por encubrir asi que decidimos volver a casa.

A Sano le gustó la idea y ayudó a Sayo a empacar sus pocas cosas. Mutoh, que dejó el dinero para Kenshin en la clínica como le indicaron, se mostró contento por el compañero que tendrían, y sobre todo seguro.

Kenshin y Kenji aparecieron para despedirse de Sano, pues sabían que ese dia se iba. Kenshin le deseó suerte en todo, sabiendo que le iría bien por los conocimientos que tenía.

-Me hubiera gustado poder compartir contigo un poco más de tiempo, pero entiendo que quieras buscar un horizonte nuevo. Te mereces lo mejor, colegas y amigos que te valoren.- le dijo Kenji, chocando su mano con Sanosuke como había visto hacer a Kenshin.

La pareja rodeó el carruaje para despedirse de Sayo y Mutoh que ya estaban arriba y en eso la anciana de la mano quemada se acercó a Sanosuke y le agradeció sus atenciones. Cuando Sano le deseó lo mejor y recomendó que visitara a la doctora, vio a Megumi más allá atravesar la calle justo cuando ella se volvía y lo miraba. Sanosuke le hizo un gesto con la mano de "adiós" y se subió al carruaje que se puso en marcha.

Megumi aparentó no darle importancia, pero apenas entró a la clínica se tuvo que sentar. Se obligó a no derramar una sola lágrima porque con el pasar de los días había entendido el tremendo error de juicio que había cometido con Sanosuke. No le siguió dando vueltas al asunto porque una mujer y su hermana llegaron por un problema de mareos.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

En lo alto de una colina, mirando hacia la ciudad de Kyoto, un muchacho de diecisiete años, Sohjiro, esperaba a su jefe. Éste no tardó en aparecer.

-Eres muy ligero. Es impresionante lo que conseguiste en estos años de entrenamiento, me ganaste en subir y eso no lo hace cualquiera.

Sohjiro sonrió. Era hermoso como un ángel y emanaba paz.

-Me puse a rastrear a Himura como usted pidió.- dijo el joven.- Se dio una alerta aquí de que estaba involucrado en un rapto y varios asesinatos, ya sabe, pero hace un par de semanas apareció en un pueblo de la carretera. Cuando fui a indagar supe de un hombre que estuvo en el calabozo porque sabía algo de Himura y al ir a visitarlo para preguntarle, me dijo que no tenía idea porque otra persona se había llevado la dirección. No supe si creerle o no, lo dejé con vida pero, no lo sé. Usted dirá. Es el único soporte de un orfanato de varios niños, por eso lo consideré.

-Por eso me agradas, Sohji. Porque piensas en los demás antes de hacer algo radical. Yo no soy así. Yo lo hubiera matado, después de todo, si no se tuvo compasión de mi, ¿por qué habría yo de tenerla con el resto de las personas?

Una brisa se coló entre los cabellos de lo varones, agitándolos.

-¡Mira esa ciudad floreciente y colorida! ¡Toda esa bonanza levantada sobre los cadáveres de otras personas es algo que no puedo soportar!

Sohjiro clavó su mirada en la ciudad distante, percibiendo la rabia en la voz de su jefe. Este continuó.

-No cuestionaré tu compasión con ese hombre que visitaste, pero cuando todo lo que hemos planeado se desate, tú no podrás cuestionar mi brutalidad cuando golpee este maldito pais y reduzca su hermoso Kyoto a puñado de cenizas, de gritos y desesperación, porque lo odio, porque este fuego que nació un día en mí no ha podido ser apaciguado y siento como cada día me quema. Porque no puedo soportar que siga existiendo siendo que por culpa de ese maldito Battousai Himura, mi hermana no está aquí para verlo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto trece

Adios, Amigo

Septiembre 17, 2016

Notas de autora:

Muchas gracias por apoyarme a:

Pajaritoazul

Guest

AbyTaisho

Kaoruca

DULCESITO311

Okashira Janet

JazzLittleMockinjgay

Un capítulo casi por entero dedicado a Sanosuke aunque no por eso la trama deja de avanzar. De pasadita vemos un poco lo que pasa con Takeo/Koshijiro, lo que pasó al final con Chizuru y su novio y con el encuentro de Kenshin y los niños y claro, una importante declaración que les da luces sobre quién es el que está detrás de las maldades en esta historia.

El próximo capítulo saldrá en 10 días porque ya estoy trabajando en el que sigue. Entiendo que de pronto prefieran capítulos con más Kenshin y Kaoru y espero que me entiendan a mi que hay otras historias que quiero contar porque así mismo se van acomodando los personajes donde los necesito. De todos modos en el próximo los veremos nuevamente más en extenso.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana y a mis amigas de Chile, unas excelentes Fiestas Patrias.


	14. Mia

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo en **fanfiction punto net**

 **La Protegida**

Acto catorce

 **Mía**

por

 **Blankaoru**

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Antes del amanecer Kaoru despertó y al ser consciente del lugar donde estaba se sintió aliviada. Había estado soñando que escapaba bajo la lluvia, que los pies le dolían, que estaba enferma y cansada y que cuando se refugiaba en una vieja cabaña en medio del bosque, quien le cerraba la boca antes de presentarse era Matsusoo.

De niña siempre le tuvo respeto y aunque parecía un hombre relajado, muy distinto de Koshijiro que solía ser muy serio y estricto, Kaoru mantenía las distancias con él. Su padre le dijo que debía verlo como a un segundo papá al que recurrir y le costó darse cuenta, al tiempo de su llegada a su residencia en Kyoto, que él no la veía como la niña sobrina a quien debía cuidar. El paso de niña a mujer fue chocante y doloroso, sabiendo que su nuevo aspecto físico había desatado en el otrora amable tío una fijación malsana sobre ella y lo que al principio le pareció repulsivo y molesto la hizo temer con el pasar de las semanas, seriamente sobre su seguridad.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien, lo sabía, y no debía recordar esas cosas del pasado. Kenshin dormía unos centímetros más allá pero irradiaba calor y ella ansiaba sentirlo para acabar de sentirse protegida. Dándole la espalda para que no notara que estaba despierta, pegó su cuerpo al costado masculino y dando una sonrisa satisfecha, cerró los ojos para volver a dormir. Había extrañado su contacto en los días que durmió aparte, incluso se había dicho a sí misma que no pasaba nada por volver con él, pero la vergüenza pudo más y se quedó en su sitio mientras acababa de menstruar.

Sintió que él se movía y se acomodaba de lado, moldeando su cuerpo con el propio y abrazándola por la cintura. Kaoru se dejó arrullar y su sensación de tranquilidad se acrecentó.

Ese hombre no sólo la protegería. La quería. Eso era un plus.

Lentamente, la mano que la sostenía sobre el vientre comenzó a bajar, acariciándole un muslo bajo la yukata. Tal vez por el sueño que había tenido Kaoru se sintió paralizada, invadida por todos los recuerdos relacionados con su tío ya que había sentido sus manos de igual manera sobre ella en alguna ocasión y tirando del cobertor fuertemente hacia atrás, salió decidida del cuarto.

Kenshin se sentó confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kaoru ahora? ¿Seguía con el periodo? ¿O seguiría afectada con la partida de Sanosuke? Si era eso no estaba seguro de tomarlo bien. Decidió que lo mejor sería averiguarlo antes de seguir imaginando y la fue a buscar. La encontró en la cocina tomando agua.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Tenía ganas de preguntar "¿Qué te pasa ahora?" pero se atajó a tiempo. Kaoru se limpió la boca.

-Disculpe.

La joven no lo miraba directamente.

-¿Fue por algo que te hice?- preguntó Kenshin en voz muy baja. Kaoru no levantó la vista pero se tomó las manos y restregó sus dedos. Bajó más la cabeza.

-No era mi intención... despertarlo.

Por espacio de un par de minutos, Kenshin la observó bajo la tenue luz que el amanecer lograba filtrar por las rendijas de la ventana.

-No te gustó que te tocara. Es eso...

-No es usted. Es... soñaba, soñaba con... él me...

-¿Tu tío?

-Hubo veces que despertaba y tenia sus manos en mis piernas.- dijo Kaoru apresurada, evitando mirarle.

-Ya veo. Te lo he recordado.

-Yo no sé... yo... Kenshin, usted... me gusta cuando estamos juntos y... hemos podido ir más lejos... y me... pero ahora me siento asustada y me da vergüenza que me pase pero es más fuerte que yo.

Con apenas un poco más de claridad, Kenshin pudo notar que ella temblaba. Se volvió a preguntar si el tio habría llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias con ella o sólo se quedó en el acoso al sentir su tensión. La abrazó. Kaoru no lloraba pero se veía contrariada y se dejó cobijar.

-Vamos a dormir. Nada te pasará, ya lo verás. Ese sujeto quedó atrás.

Kaoru se dejó guiar y pronto se encontró durmiendo, sintiendo los labios de Kenshin sobre su frente cada poco tiempo. Éste se quedó despierto un rato, pensando que a él no le importaba si lograba o no tener sexo con Kaoru. Para él lo vital era saberla bien y tranquila. Las noches que habían dormido separados él había vuelto a dormir sentado que era una postura que solía usar cuando estaba de guardia y más joven, cuando sus sentidos permanecían alerta todo el tiempo. Entonces pensaba que algún día encontraría un lugar del que no tendría que salir huyendo y aún cuando llevaba algunos años viviendo en ese lugar, le parecía que medio sentado es que dormía con más comodidad.

Nunca pensó que le sería tan fácil acoplarse a Kaoru, es decir, creía que por llevar tantos años solo no podría acostumbrarse a dormir con una mujer, pero desde que lo hiciera por primera vez con ella, entre sus brazos en aquella pajera de algún pueblo perdido, se había sentido tan bien que supo de alguna forma que ella lo complementaba.

Se reprendió mentalmente al decirse que se estaba volviendo cursi y se durmió, riendo quedo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Cuando Jinei Udo salió del orfanato de Anji aquella noche en que obtuvo la dirección de Battousai, caminó y caminó y luego durmió por ahí. Siguió en esas hasta que llegó al primer pueblo y recordó que tenía un jefe.

No es que sintiera que le debía algún tipo de lealtad a Matsusoo Kamiya, pero habían hecho un trato y el tipo ese quería a la chiquilla que acompañaba al que fue hitokiri. Si se la entregaba, obtendría una recompensa generosa y siendo realistas, con el nuevo sistema impuesto desde que comenzó el gobierno Meiji, todo se compraba. Ya no valía ser un espadachín al que todos respetaban y daban su comida, a Jinnei le exigían dinero en algunos lugares por darle de comer y para otros servicios que podía necesitar. No estaba de más ganar una fortuna si el método era tan simple y además, lo tenía literalmente en la palma de la mano, de modo que decidió mandar un correo a Matsusoo.

"(...) al llegar pregunte por el doctor Takeni. Allí está la persona que busca."

El correo salió ese mismo día y mientras Jinnei seguía su recorrido, retando a quien quisiese morir bajo su espada, la carta hizo lo mismo y así, una mañana llegó a manos de su destinatario, en Kyoto, poco después de que los hijos se fueran a trabajar. Matsusoo gritó de alegría, saltó, maldijo y luego de sentirse en as nubes por un rato, se obligó a calmarse.

Ya no podía actuar a lo loco como antes. Tenía que pensar y no salir a tomar el primer carruaje que saliera rumbo al lugar donde Kaoru se encontraba. No tenía dinero disponible, un brazo casi no podía moverlo y como no era tonto, se daba perfecta cuenta de que si bien sus hijos le daban por su lado, le habían perdido el respeto. Además estaba el asunto de Misao a quien no podía ver. Pues bien, si los Shinomori querían a su hija, que se la quedaran, que le quitaban un problema de encima.

Resuelto eso, pensó en lo del dinero. Necesitaba, una vez atrapada Kaoru, llevársela lejos para hartarse de ella. Mirando un mapa que tenía en su despacho, se daba cuenta de que ella estaba muy cerca de Tokio en el área montañosa. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y contactó con Hoji Sadojima, quien esa mañana se presentó en su casa, fuertemente escoltado.

Matsusoo no tardó en darle la pista que tenía.

-Quiero llegar hasta allá, pero mi empresa no ha ido bien y no tengo el dinero que necesito en este momento. Quiero que me ayudes.

-Yo te prometí que la buscaríamos...

-No es necesario porque sé dónde está. Sólo necesito que alguien me acompañe, tiene que ser más de un hombre, diestros en la espada, pues quien acompaña a mi sob... a esa mujer es muy hábil y en mi estado no soy rival para nadie. Dame lo que te pido y te libero del segundo pago.

Hoji se quedó pensando en la oferta y le gustó. Esa misma tarde lo habló con su jefe a quien le explicó los pro de ayudar a Kamiya.

-Si la chica está con Battousai, podemos desde ya tener su ubicación y mantenerlo vigilado. Además, está el asunto del dinero...

Soltando el aire, gesto suficiente para acallar a su fiel asistente financiero, Yukishiro Enishi se puso de pie. Era esbelto y atractivo, con el cabello blanco como la nieve, de unos 24 años. Se movió por el cuarto con las manos atrás.

-Me bastaba con destruir Kyoto pero desde que sé que él sigue vivo, ya no. Ayuda a Matsusoo a llegar hasta donde quiera pero que se adelanten dos de nuestros espías para que averigüen qué tipo de relación tiene Battousai con esa mujer que Kamiya busca. Si no es nada importante, permite que Kamiya se la lleve. Si es algo sentimental de Battousai, mata a Kamiya. Quiero que lo que sea que tenga la pareja, prospere. ¿Entendiste?

A la mañana siguiente, un hombre un tanto llamativo de cabello amarillo, una joven y un hombre más gordo y grande que su hijo Shiro llegaron a la residencia de Matsusoo para buscarlo. Venían en un carruaje.

-Somos la guardia que te envió nuestro jefe. Indícanos a dónde tenemos que ir.- dijo el rubio, quien de identificó como Cho.- Porque nos vamos ahora mismo.

Matsusoo decidió no preguntar más y avisó a sus hijos que se iba de viaje con unos amigos, haciéndose rápido de una bolsa con ropa. Shiro y Kuro no vieron problema en esto y en cambio si, una gran ventaja, porque podrían poner todo en orden para desaparecer de allí.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Takeo acabó de tender su cama y salió al patio a buscar la escoba para barrer. Al ver a Megumi tomando un descanso en la banca, se le acercó para proponerle algo: Ayudarla ahora que su salud mejoraba, como una forma de agradecer sus cuidados. Además, porque son memoria, no sabía a dónde ir.

No era del todo cierto que no recordaba nada de su pasado. Un par de tardes atrás había visto a una señorita con un hermoso kimono verde, parecida según él, en un momento muy instintivo, a su hija. Y esa idea se implantó de tal modo en su mente que estaba seguro de que debía ser así. De que él tenía una hija.

Ese descubrimiento lo había desconcertado y necesitaba saber más sobre eso y en específico, sobre Chizuru. Sabía que ella no era la persona que había recordado, pero el kimono, esa prenda... algo le decía que era única y por ende, ese kimono podía darle alguna pista sobre la hija que si vivía, podría aclararle quién era él. Había sabido por parte de Megumi que Chizuru pasaría un tiempo en la cárcel por encubrir a alguien y él no necesitaba ser médico para saber que antes de que ella saliera, su cuerpo estaría sanado y no necesitaría más cuidados en la clínica, pero tenía la convicción de que si seguía allí, podría ver nuevamente a Chizuru o tener noticias de ella.

Por eso necesitaba el trabajo.

-Me parece una buena idea.- comentó Megumi, antes de dejarlo solo porque la llamaban.

Megumi atendió a un paciente picado por una abeja, asegurándole que la hinchazón bajaría con los días y que aplicara compresas de agua fría para bajar el dolor. Cuando se marchó lo siguió hasta la puerta y se quedó plantada en el vano, mirando hacia la calle la gente pasar.

Todo se veía igual pero para ella era como si un tornado la hubiera dado veinte vueltas antes de dejarla en el piso, de nuevo. Se sentía desorientada y especialmente culpable por orillar a Sanosuke a marcharse, echando quizá por la borda todo lo que había aprendido en esos años, lo que sería una lástima porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, él era un excelente médico. Con sólo una mirada hizo un diagnóstico certero de un paciente que ella venía tratando hacía unos meses sólo con paliativos, pensando que era suficiente. Ahora se daba cuenta que la colaboración de Sanosuke enriquecía su experiencia, adicionaba a su aprendizaje y por su empeño en verlo como alguien inferior y hacerlo sentir así, lo había perdido.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kenshin picaba unas verduras en una mesita que había montado en el patio. El dia estaba fresco y porque como siempre, desde que se trajera a Kaoru con él, lo mejor a esa hora pasaba fuera de la casa.

Kaoru había empezado su práctica como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, esta vez con dos espectadores más. Yahiko y Tsubame la miraban con sumo interés y cuando el niño preguntó sobre si podía hacer daño con la espada de madera que tenía, Kaoru respondió que sí aunque no era la intención de su estilo de espada.

-Es para defender a la persona que más quieres además de ti mismo, pero busca sólo eso, una defensa, no lastimar ni matar. Mi padre la desarrolló.

Al terminar su práctica, Kaoru le pasó su boken a Yahiko para que sintiera su peso y lo sostuviera.

-Pero Kenshin usa otra espada.

-La espada de Kenshin es de otra época, por eso es de metal. Los nuevos ideales de la espada de madera están encarnados en la madera, un material noble. Son espadas hechas para proteger la vida.

La explicación de Kaoru generó interés en Kenshin, pero además lo puso a reflexionar al respecto, como siempre que ella le hablaba del estilo Kamiya Kashim. Era adorable pensar eso, pero decidió guardar su opinión.

Las espadas eran para matar. No se hacían con otra finalidad, de ahí su filo casi demoniaco. Incluso su espada, que no tenía filo por el lado que daba el golpe, si tenía uno en el lado contrario. Y aún cuando la espada de madera de Kaoru no tenía filo , si era posible matar con él. Pero nada de eso dijo.

"SI las espadas hubiesen sido concebidas como piensa Kaoru, para proteger la vida ¡Qué diferente sería la historia!"

Kaoru fue a asearse y los niños ayudaron a poner la mesa, que sacaron al patio para aprovechar el día soleado. Justo antes de que empezaran a comer, llegó visita.

Megumi traía un cesto y compartió con ellos de las delicias que traía. Ante esto la recibieron con entusiasmo.

Kenshin no pudo evitar hacer la comparación entre su vida anterior y esta de ahora. Siempre callado, deambulaba como un espectro por la casa haciendo sus cosas, cuidando de sus huertos, de su gallinero cuando lo tenía, de su estanque. Sólo se relacionaba con Megumi y Sanosuke y salía con el fin de hacer alguna misión de rastreo a alguna persona. Aún cuando su vida podía cambiar de escenario como cuando salía, en general sus emociones eran calmas y planas.

Y ahora...

No podía evitar pensar que ese momento era un adelanto de lo que tendría junto a Kaoru.

Estaba volando alto, lo sabía, pero quería disfrutar lo que tenía. Los niños en la mesa peleando un pescado, Kaoru tratando de ordenarlos sin conseguirlo y Megumi sonriendo a pesar de que las ojeras delataban que no había pasado una buena noche. Tras la comida decidieron caminar, en parte para gastar la energía de los niños y en parte para conversar, pues sabía que Megumi no lo visitaba sólo para venir a comer. Kaoru caminó junto a ellos.

-La salud de Takeo ha mejorado y su cuerpo se ha fortalecido aunque su memoria no vuelve y dice que no sabe a dónde ir. Quiere ser mi asistente y he consentido, asegurándole que le pagaré, pero olvidé consultarlo contigo. ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Lo necesitas?

-Así es. Aún cuando no es un médico, me puede ayudar a preparar alimentos, mantener limpio y le puedo enseñar cosas básicas si tiene que recibir una emergencia y no estoy. Le pagaré un poco menos que Sanosuke, pero ya sabes, creí necesario que lo supieras cuanto antes.

Kaoru se preguntó por qué Megumi hablaba eso con Kenshin. Quizá se trataba de que eran muy amigos.

-Comprendo la situación y considero, viendo las habilidades de Takeo en combate, que te será muy útil tenerlo. Cuando se sienta mejor acomódalo en el cuarto que ocupó Sano.

-Respecto a Sano... se fue antes de recibir su paga de este último mes. No sé cómo hacérselo llegar.- dijo la doctora en voz baja.

-Esperemos a que se establezca y seguramente enviará una carta para avisarnos. De todos modos, Mutoh es quien le acompañará y él podrá decirnos donde está.

Megumi se marchó. Kaoru, quien no sentía mucha simpatía por ella, tuvo la necesidad de hacer algo por alegrarla pero no sabía cómo. Lo mejor era no meterse en ese asunto, además, Megumi se lo había buscado.

Kenshin llamó a los niños junto a él. Era hora de darles la misma charla que le dio una vez a Kaoru sobre dónde cruzar el río y otras cosas. Se entretuvo mostrándole los lugares y luego les habló.

-El día que venga Jinnei Udo, quiero que, pase lo que pase, ustedes no se dejen ver por él y vengan a esconderse. Son pequeños, estoy seguro que podrán ocultarse bien. Si resolvemos esto de buena manera, los acompañaremos de regreso con Anji, ¿está bien?

Los niños asintieron y Kenshin se quedó satisfecho con eso... pero no tranquilo.

Encontrarse con Jinnei no era algo que ansiara y si podía evitar el combate, lo haría. Le había preocupado que Sanosuke estuviera en la clínica a su llegada y tratando de defender a Megumi fuera herido. Ahora Sano se había ido, pero Takeo era un guerrero, conservaba ese instinto y estaba seguro que de notar el peligro intervendría y él no quería eso.

"He dilatado esto por mucho tiempo" se dijo. "Debo acabar de salir de la duda de una vez por todas. Debo llevar a Kaoru frente a él y ver que lo reconozca porque si le llega a pasar algo... no podría vivir con la idea de que los mantuve separados, no podría mirarla a la cara. No puedo ser tan egoísta... ella sería tan feliz si lo volviese a ver. Y si Takeo no es quien creo, no me preocuparé más de este asunto."

Kenshin decidió hacerlo esa misma tarde.

-Kaoru-dono, bajaremos. Niños, se quedan a cargo de casa. No salgan a explorar y si les da hambre pueden calentar la comida, ¿Entendido?

-Si.- dijeron los menores a coro.

Kaoru iba rumbo a la casa cuando Kenshin le dio alcance y la tomó de una mano.

-Nos vamos ahora.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? Tengo que ponerme la otra ropa.

-Así estás bien...

-¿Y si me reconocen?

-Traes tu kimono de casada. Hazte un moño mientras bajamos. Buscan a una soltera y no encajas en el perfil.

Kaoru se quitó la cinta índigo para hacerse un peinado más de señora mientras iniciaba el descenso siguiendo cuidadosamente a Kenshin. Él conocía el camino y sabía donde pisar para no dejar huella. En eso miró la cinta roja que llevaba atada a su muñeca desde que él se la regalara y perdiendo el paso por la distracción, tropezó, pero no llegó a caer. Kenshin se detuvo y la miró hacia atrás.

Se quedó sin aliento al notar su cabello recogido y ver la imagen de una esposa en ella. Sintió ganas de acercarse y besarla pero se contuvo: No quería perder el valor recién adquirido e indicándole que tuviera cuidado, rehizo la marcha. Y aunque no era su intención, su actitud llamó la atención de Kaoru.

¿Será que se había enojado por algo con ella? No recordaba haber hecho alguna trastada ese día ni el anterior y a últimas horas, ella debería ser la ofendida por el asunto del kimono que estaba extendido en un conjunto de varillas dentro del dormitorio común para notar cuando faltara. De todos modos ya no sentía enfado por eso.

Cada día que pasaba el bosque se ponía más lindo y disfrutó su paseo. Rato después llegaron a una calle desde la cual accedieron a la avenida, avistando la clínica.

A paso firme, Kenshin, seguido de Kaoru, se dirigió a ella.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Sanosuke ya estaba aburrido de tanto viajar pero entendía que aún le quedaban algunos días. Miraba por la ventana el paisaje cambiar y pensaba en su querida clínica, en Megumi y todo lo que dejaba atrás. No solía ser un hombre sentimental con esas cosas pero aún le dolía el modo en que ella lo había tratado.

Frente a él, Sayo, con el cabello brillante y tomado hacia atrás en una media cola vestía un sencillo kimono que no hacía otra cosa que realzar su belleza. Aunque a veces habían peleado durante su estadía en la clínica como paciente, pues solía juzgar a Sanosuke con dureza, tal como lo hiciera Megumi, la joven le había pedido las disculpas correspondientes al darse cuenta de su error y si habitualmente era amable con él, ahora le parecía a Sano que en Sayo el cielo había bajado un ángel sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Era fácil sobrellevar el giro que estaba dando su vida en compañía de ella, escuchar los ánimos que le daba y la seguridad que le infundía sobre lo bien que le iría en la ciudad, especialmente de una joven que él notaba afectada, aunque no lo decía, por todo lo que había pasado con su hermana.

Era tan diferente a Megumi.

De pronto el coche se movió violentamente tras pasar arriba de una piedra y luego se detuvo. Mutoh, con un mal presentimiento al recordar antiguas emboscadas, se bajó con premura, pidiéndole a Sanosuke que cuidara de su nieta. Sayo asomó su cara por la ventana para saber qué estaba pasando y al darse cuenta de que todo estaba en calma y el cochero y su abuelo sólo estaban examinando los ejes, se se enderezó para comentárselo a Sanosuke, quien se movió a su vez, quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella bajó los suyos mientras un adorable rubor le ponía color a su rostro. Esa reacción hizo latir el corazón de Sanosuke, quien se sentó derecho, también.

-Pronto partiremos.- dijo, por decir algo.

-Si.- repuso Sayo.- El camino es un poco accidentado en esta parte. Nos ha pasado antes.- Y se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja, evitando mirarle.

-Tranquila, está bien.- dijo Sanosuke con una suavidad que desconocía en él. Sayo por fin se atrevió a mirarlo y lo que él vio en sus ojos lo intrigó mucho, con ganas de ver un poco más.

Cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha nuevamente, Sanosuke, hablando con Mutoh, miró a Sayo de tanto en tanto. Una idea se le había plantado sobre ella y por más que lo pensaba, más le gustaba, pero debía ser aterrizado respecto a eso, porque sólo tendría unos días más de viaje con ellos y no sabía hasta qué punto podría acercarse a ella, olvidando el desastre de Megumi, pues a pesar de ello nacía en él una nueva ilusión.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

-La doctora y el nuevo doctor salieron.- dijo un niño sentado en el peldaño que separaba la puerta de la clínica con la calle.- Dijo que volverían luego y que podían esperar en rep... rep... repepción.

Kenshin pasó directo hacia el patio interior, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar cuando ocupó la banca. Kaoru se sentó junto a él.

-¿Por qué estamos acá? Kenshin, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Le faltó decirle algo a Megumi que no podía esperar?

-Algo así. Se trata de algo importante.

-Pero... a usted le pasa algo, lo puedo sentir.- dijo, tomándole una mano y notando la palma húmeda. - ¿Kenshin?

-Pronto saldrás de dudas.

-¿Dudas? ¿De qué está hablando?

Kenshin se puso de pie y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Kaoru se miró la palma con que lo había tocado, como si pudiera encontrar una respuesta allí sin lograrlo.

-Kenshin, yo... yo no entiendo a qué se refiere... y me está asustando.

-Es que... no es fácil.- Empezó Kenshin sin saber cómo abordar la situación.- No es fácil... no lo es. No cuando pienso que tú podrías... y entiendo que quieras marchar... -

La última palabra se desvaneció en sus labios y Kaoru comprendió, al menos en su corazón, que él tenía una especie de lucha interna con respecto a ella. Se acercó despacio y tocó su espalda.

-Usted teme perderme si me entero de algo... pero no pasará.- dijo con dulzura.- No me iré, usted sabe. Hemos hecho un trato.

-No quiero que estés conmigo por un trato.

Kaoru suspiró. No sabía de qué estaban hablando.

-Yo lo quiero.- susurró.- Estaré con usted hasta que se aburra de mí.

Kenshin recordó sus palabras de cuando le comunicó que ella sería su mujer. Sonrió, sintiéndose un tipo cavernícola al hacer tal declaración y se giró.

-Yo nunca me aburriré de tí. Pero no sé si tú me estás queriendo porque te he presionado a ello o porque te nace.

-Claro que me nace.- replicó Kaoru molesta, arrugando su nariz. - Yo lo quiero y no entiendo por qué si usted no ha sido precisamente un príncipe azul conmigo.

Haciendo un mohín, Kaoru se alejó de Kenshin caminando por el patio. Este la siguió y la atajó tomándola de un codo para hacerla girar y estrecharla en sus brazos.

-Yo te quiero, y también me nace.

-Manera de demostrarlo.- dijo Kaoru resistiéndose a su cercanía.- Haciendo desaparecer mi kimono. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo? Ah, si, el kakuke...- no siguió, pues Kenshin no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Eres tan adorablemente ingenua... ¿como no amarte por eso?.

-¿Qué?... ¿Usted me ama?- preguntó Kaoru antes de entender que era algo impropio indagar en eso. Kenshin la miró con intensidad.

-Desde luego.- admitió, sin titubeos. Kaoru bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento... yo no sé si sienta tanto. Perdóneme.

Ocultando su decepción, Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa.

-Son cosas que pasan, ritmos distintos. No te preocupes por eso, es cuestión de tiempo.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos y llevó una mano a su mejilla marcada con una cicatriz, haciéndole un cariño. No quiso decir nada ni seguir metiendo la pata, pues sentía que lo lastimaba. Le besó la cara y luego puso un delicado beso en sus labios. Kenshin suspiró.

-No hagas eso. No estamos en casa.

Kaoru se retrajo y trató de tomar su distancia, pero Kenshin la abrazó más fuerte tras una rápida ojeada a los alrededores y la besó con fuerza, saboreando su boca, alternado su labio inferior con el superior para succionarlos con suavidad y buscando oportunidades para ingresar y explorar con su lengua. La joven se entregó por completo a la caricia y a través de la ropa él le traspasó su calor.

Al terminar, Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Kenshin, si dices que algo que voy a saber me podría alejar de tí, no quiero saberlo. Vámonos a casa.

El pelirrojo se tensó. Sería tan fácil hacerle caso.

-Te amo.- dijo por toda respuesta.

Kaoru no dijo nada, pero se dejó abrazar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Habían salido a dar una vuelta para que Takeo conociera el entorno y ejercitara un poco. Caminaron un par de cuadras y en eso un hombre se acercó a ella.

-Me han dicho que usted la doctora Takani.

-Así es, señor... -

El tipo sonrió de manera extraña y Megumi tuvo la sensación de que era la persona que venía de lejos a desafiar a Kenshin. No quería que Takeo se diera cuenta.

-Soy Udo. Vengo por una molestia en un brazo.

-Señor Udo, con gusto le atenderé en mi clínica. Por favor, sígame.- dijo ella con naturalidad. Reanudaron el paso, marcado por Takeo quien luego del paseo estaba exhausto y se retiró a su cama para descansar mientras la doctora atendía al paciente, sólo que luego se acordó que viviría en el cuarto de Sanosuke. Antes de salir al patio para ver el lugar decidió ir a buscar una yukata al armario y en eso escuchó a Megumi decir airada:

-¿Battousai Himura? ¿Por qué crees que yo lo conozco?

-Escucha, sólo dime lo que quiero saber.

-¿Está todo bien?- dijo Takeo, asomándose al lugar.

Jinnei Udo se puso de pie y miró a Takeo de pies a cabeza. Algo en él llamó su atención.

-¿Te conozco?

-No lo creo.

Lo que faltaba. Megumi vio la inminencia del desastre, justo cuando ella estaba manejando el asunto. Kenshin le había recomendado oponer cierta resistencia para que Jinnei no pensara que alguien hubiera anticipado su llegada. No quería represalias contra el orfanato ni nadie.

-Doctora Takani, si me necesita...

-Si te necesita, ¿qué? ¿Vas a matarme?

Takeo hizo una mueca.

-¿Matarle? Qué desproporcionado. Claro que no. Pero sacarle...

Jinnei se movió rápido. Tomó a Takeo de la ropa y con fuerza lo arrojó por la ventana, hacia el patio donde Kenshin, quien había sentido la presencia de Jinnei, le había pedido a Kaoru que se ocultara en el cuarto de Megumi. Takeo llegó a sus pies y con una sonrisa, Jinnei Udo, cuyo sombrero de punta le ocultaba la mitad de la cara con la luz del atardecer, atravesó el espacio roto y experimentó algo similar a la felicidad cuando delante de sus ojos vio a la persona que buscaba.

-Battousai...

-Jinnei... - respondió el pelirrojo, arrastrando las palabras.

Megumi corrió al patio y llegó junto a Takeo, quien tambaleante, comenzó a ponerse en pie y vio a Kenshin.

-Señor Himura, tenga cuidado. Ese tipo ataca a traición.

Dentro del cuarto de Megumi, Kaoru escuchó la voz de Takeo y aún cuando la percibió como un murmullo, su corazón aceleró su palpitar. Se le ocurrió algo que no podía ser posible y fue así como decidió entreabrir la puerta y mirar.

Vio a tres personas en el patio. Megumi, Kenshin y un sujeto que por las espadas que traía al cinto, debía ser el tal Jinnei. ¿De él era la voz? Pero había un árbol en medio y tuvo la sensación de que le ocultaba a alguien más.

-No te preocupes, Takeo. Ve adentro con la doctora a que te revise.

¿Takeo? ¿No era ese el nombre que le dieron al paciente misterioso, aquel que según Sanosuke, le había quitado a Megumi?

-No se preocupe por mí. Estoy bien.

Kaoru se llevó las manos a la boca y Kenshin, mirando discreto en su dirección, pues Jinei le daba la espalda a la joven, se dio cuenta de todo. Su mirada se cruzó por un momento con la de ella y haciendo un leve gesto que esperó, ella entendiera, se dirigió a Jinnei.

-Vamos a conversar a otro lugar sobre los viejos tiempos.

Jinnei cayó. Amaba recordar sus festines de sangre durante la guerra y siguió a Kenshin. Kaoru, al verle salir, tembló y como pudo se puso de pie.

Nunca el dar un paso se le había hecho tan interminable. Parecía que no respiraba ni latía cuando sus pies alcanzaron el césped y caminaron hacia el hombre que, caminando junto a Megumi le daba la espalda. No sabía cómo llamarle ni si debía gritar o no, pero poco a poco les dio alcance hasta traspasar la pareja. Entonces se detuvo justo delante de él.

-Papá... - brotó de su garganta mientras sus ojos, azules y muy abiertos, reconocían en ese hombre al que casi durante toda su vida fue el más importante del mundo para ella. Takeo se quedó paralizado al mirarla.

-Hija...- dijo sin aliento.- Ka... ka...

Sendas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Kaoru quien tenía la impresión de que estaba soñando, de que nada de eso era verdad pero siendo así, no quería volver a despertar. Megumi, quien no entendía nada fue testigo del sentido abrazo que Kaoru y Takeo se prodigaron.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Deshacerse de Jinnei no fue fácil. El asesino insistía en tener un combate y atacó a Kenshin en un par de ocasiones para orillarlo al menos a defenderse, pero nada de eso resultó y luego de una hora se aburrió de instarlo a pelear.

Así, Kenshin decidió volver a la clínica, imaginando el desenlace que habría tenido lo de Kaoru con su padre. Con los hombros caídos, entró en la clínica justo cuando Kaoru pasaba por allí en busca de un futón.

Sus ojos brillaban y de pronto, ella dejó a un lado lo que cargaba y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Mi papá, Kenshin, mi papá... no lo puedo creer...

Sonaba tan dichosa, se veía tan animada que aún sabiendo que la perdería, Kenshin se sintió feliz también por ella.

Llegaron al cuarto ahora de Takeo y allí Megumi le terminaba de dar un masaje en el hombro con el que aterrizó al caer. Kaoru extendió el futón que llevaba y Kenshin se sentó junto a él.

-Me acabo de enterar que tengo una hija y siento que desde que recuerdo, este es el día más feliz de mi vida.- le dijo Takeo radiante.- Ella me contó que usted la cuida y no puedo sentirme más orgulloso de que un hombre como usted le ofrezca su protección.

El ambiente estaba enrarecido con la buena nueva. Megumi no dejaba de pensar en todas las ocasiones que tuvo Kaoru de ver antes a su padre y no lo hizo. Takeo o Koshijiro, que era su nombre real según Kaoru, no recordaba más que el rostro de ella y el vestido y estaba feliz ante la expectativa de saber de su pasado. Kaoru era quien estaba más emocionada de los dos, pues había estado completamente convencida, durante más de un año, que su padre había muerto en la guerra y esto de encontrarlo le parecía milagroso.

Cuando dejaron a Takeo solo para que durmiera, Kenshin se despidió de Megumi y antes de hacerlo de Kaoru, pues asumió que dormiría allí, ella también se despidió de la doctora y le encargó mucho a su padre.

-Volveré mañana a verlo.- prometió.

Caminó junto a Kenshin hacia la entrada a su sendero secreto y al internarse entre la vegetación, este dijo:

-Pensé que te quedarías.

-Mi padre no es el mismo que me dejó con mi tío ni yo soy la misma hija. Siempre voy a quererlo y buscaré estar cerca de él, pero el lugar que deseo está contigo.- dijo animándose a tutearlo por primera vez.

Kenshin se detuvo porque lo asaltó la premura por besarla y se obligó a soltarla sólo cuando consideró que bajaba la temperatura del lugar. Siguieron caminando con Kaoru preguntándole cómo él se dio cuenta de que Takeo podía ser su padre y Kenshin respondiéndole con sinceridad que lo del kimono sobre Chizuru había sido lo que le dio seguridad sobre ese asunto.

Llegaron tarde a la casa y los niños dormían. Kaoru, agotada, se acostó de inmediato y pese a la emoción que sentía, se durmió poco después de acomodarse contra Kenshin. Este suspiró aliviado al sentirla, pensando que se había preocupado por nada. Kaoru parecía quererlo más, al menos, de lo que ella misma se admitía a si misma y estaba tan contento con la idea que Jinnei no tuvo cabida en sus pensamientos.

La noche fue calma para todos. Kenshin soñaba con un viejo dojo y los niños con que volaban por los campos de arroz, llevando a Tsubaki o Anji con ellos, o que eran conejos que vivían en el bosque de Kenshin. Kaoru no supo qué soñaba, sólo que de repente, se despertó y aún era de noche.

Todo estaba tranquilo y se escuchaban algunas cigarras a lo lejos. A pesar de que estaba bien despierta, tenía ganas de dormir asi que se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a Kenshin y con satisfacción notó que de inmediato él la buscaba, abrazándola por la cintura con su brazo libre.

La mano de Kenshin comenzó a subir poco a poco y antes de llegar a su seno, se detuvo. Escuchó un suspiro de él y su mano regresó a su sitio. Kaoru descubrió que ansiaba el contacto que quedó prometido y antes de arrepentirse tomó la mano de él. Luego titubeó un momento y al final decidió ponerla directamente sobre su pecho, bajo la yukata.

"Quiero que me toque" pensó con tanta vehemencia que en un instante tuvo la certeza de que él podría oir sus pensamientos y se avergonzó de ellos, pero no retiró la mano ni Kenshin la movió más.

-Te quiero.- susurró él a su oído y su palma comenzó a frotar ligeramente el pezón erecto, causando un leve dolor en la joven, pero un dolor placentero. Acarició la cálida redondez antes de pasar a la otra y de modo instintivo, Kaoru movió las caderas hacia atrás, encontrando la erección que pulsaba por hundirse en ella.- Te quiero... - repitió cuando al moverse, Kaoru quedó recostada de espaldas. -Déjame hacerlo con la boca.

Sin decir nada, Kaoru estiró sus manos hacia él y lo atrajo sobre su pecho para que hiciera como quisiera. Se sentía excitada y ligeramente temerosa, pero segura de que estaba correcto lo que hacía. Un gemido muy suave escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando la lengua de Kenshin, caliente y mojada trazó círculos en torno a uno de sus pezones antes de aprisionarlo entre sus labios y chuparlo como si pudiera extraer algo allí. Sintió su sangre calentarse en ese lugar y desde allí fluir hacia el resto del cuerpo, recibiendo el otro seno el mismo trato, sólo que la caricia fue un poco más dura y a ella le gustó, sin embargo no se atrevió a pedir un poco más cuando él se retiró para besarla.

Le enlazó los brazos tras el cuello y Kenshin le desató el obi para abrir la prenda, pues aún cuando no podía verla, quería sentirla. Se puso sobre ella y la besó, aplastándola ligeramente con su peso.

-¿Está bien eso? ¿No tienes miedo hoy?- susurró él contra su boca. Kaoru lo acalló con un beso y permitió que él traspasara su lengua a ella. Kenshin la saboreó de un modo profundo e íntimo y ante esa idea se le ocurrió otra que ejecutaría apenas se le diera la oportunidad.

-Quiero que seas mía.- confesó cerca de su oído.

-Soy tuya. Lo sabes.

Kenshin la punzó con su erección para que ella entendiera a qué se refería. Kaoru dejó de moverse.

-Espere... no estoy segura...

Una mano de Kenshin se deslizó desde el sedoso abdomen femenino hacia la entrepierna, pasando por la mata de rizos oscuros de Kaoru y abriéndose paso entre los pliegues de piel que encontró allí. Rozó algo muy delicado que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Kaoru se moviera como en un espasmo y como le gustó lo que causó en ella, lo repitió una vez más.

Kaoru flexionó las rodillas y se arqueó ligeramente hacia atrás con el toque. Envalentonado, Kenshin llegó hasta la obertura de la joven e introdujo un dedo en ella que pronto empezó a meter y a sacar. Kaoru se aferró a sus hombros y reprimió un gemido.

-Déjame hacértelo... con la boca.- dijo Kenshin y Kaoru, dócil, sólo separó las piernas tanto como pudo bajo la guía de él. Kenshin no tardó en lamerla, imprimiendo fuerza a su lengua cuando pasaba sobre un montículo en especial que luego, según descubrió, si chupaba como lo había hecho con los senos, causaba más estragos en Kaoru a juzgar por la forma en que respiraba y jadeaba. La experiencia de dar placer empezó a gustarle y quiso saber hasta donde podía llegar, además, algo en su olor que tenía allí lo excitaba y recorriendo con la punta de su lengua llegó a la entrada de ella.

Algo que a él le pareció crema llegó hasta sus papilas e introduciendo su lengua en la estrecha cavidad encontró un poco más de eso. Con sus dedos intentó separar los bordes de la carnosa hendidura apoyando sus labios en ese punto y succionó tanto como pudo. Un gemido ahogado e intenso en su inicio de ella le indicó que algo estaba haciendo bien y se concentró. Sólo tenía que obtener más de esa miel y aventuró su lengua más profundo.

Otro gemido. Podría terminar allí mismo si seguía con eso, pero el caso es que quería hacerlo tuviera las consecuencias que sean y su de pronto sintió las manos de Kaoru, temblorosas, llegar hasta donde él ponía su boca. Pensó que lo apartaría, pero la joven separó más los labios vaginales y con vehemencia él la asaltó, usando su lengua como un verdadero pene en ella para alternarla con la succión que hacía de esa zona. Frotándola, pudo percibir como la respiración de ella se hacía más rápida y cómo ella misma presionaba su cabeza contra ese lugar, moviéndose de forma instintiva que le producía placer. Fue un leve mordisco en el lugar indicado lo que precipitó todo en Kaoru, quien tuvo que morderse un brazo para no gritar ante lo que experimentó. Tras recibir más de esa crema que estaba buscando y pensar que querría otro poco en cuanto pudiera, Kenshin trepó por ella.

-Quiero que seas mía.- repitió. Kaoru temblaba y enlazó las piernas tras la cintura de él.

-Soy tuya.-

Kenshin puso la punta de su pene en el lugar desde el que atacó con su boca y empujó. Su miembro se deslizó con una facilidad pasmosa a pesar de que pronto la cavidad comenzó a apretarlo. La sensación se hizo insoportablemente placentera para él y moviéndose hacia atrás quedo listo para un nuevo empellón. Kaoru le colaboró alzando las caderas un poco y esto lo aprovechó de inmediato para entrar con un poco más de fuerza que antes. La joven lo soportó bien.

-Avísame si te duele.

Kaoru sólo lo abrazó por el cuello y soportó la nueva intromisión antes de que Kenshin cogiera ritmo y lo hiciera más rápido, besándola de una forma que a Kaoru le pareció muy sexual y posesiva, replicando en su boca lo que pasaba más abajo y aunque por momentos sentía que se ahogaba, le gustaba y respondía con su beso de manera más o menos similar.

Pronto aprendió a llevar el ritmo de Kenshin y a mover su cuerpo como un complemento de el de él. La luz del amanecer traspasaba el papel de arroz del shoji y llegaba hasta ellos, dándole a Kenshin una tenue idea de a quien le estaba haciendo el amor.

Amó ver los ojos de Kaoru a veces abiertos, mirándole, a veces cerrados. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus senos redondos de rosada aureola, su cintura tersa, entregada por completo a su hombría. Su miembro se agitó dentro de ella ante la idea y se derramó en Kaoru sin pesar ni prisas, entregándole por completo su semilla, entregado por completo a ella.

Se acostó a su lado y la recibió entre sus brazos. La tapó con el cobertor y ella se refugió en su pecho.

-Eres mía, Kaoru. Mía

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto catorce

Mía

Septiembre 28, 2016

Notas de autor.

Hola!

Bien, ya salimos de dudas respecto a Takeo/Koshijiro y sobre lo que pensó, más o menos, Kaoru al respecto. Jinnei y Kenshin ya se encontraron, tenemos a Matsusoo en camino con los malvados de turno y Enishi está acomodado como el jefe de la banda. Yo díria que han pasado varias cosillas y claro, un lemon para la pareja protagónica de regalo (para ellos, claro está) No olvidé a Misao. Lo que pasa es que la tengo en una misión y claro, cada capitulo equivale más o menos a un día o algunos días, asi que le estoy dando espacio para que desarrolle su plan ninja.

Vamos dando las gracias a quienes me han escrito y siguen aquí.

Pjean

Hada encantada de invierno

Pajaritoazul

DULCESITO311

Okashira Janet

Guest

ChicaGoodBye

Por estos días haré mi peregrinación trimestral al sur para ver la familia de mi esposito y conectar con el campo y esas cosas, asi que es muy posible que no actualice la semana que viene, pero cuando lo haga será "Entre mis Brazos". Yo misma estoy esperando la actualización de una historia que me tiene interesada, cuya autora también hace su vida asi que, a esperar no más.

Entre las novedades les diré que me compré una croquera para un proyecto que tengo asi que espero que resulte. Como no necesita de wifi ni corriente, me parece perfecto llevarla conmigo en mi viaje.

Les dejo un millón de abrazos, cariños y todo eso.


	15. El encuentro

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Sus derechos corresponden a Nobuhiro Watsuki y otros cuantos, pero no a mi. Yo escribo esto por mera entretención, sin fines de lucro y sólo en **fanfiction punto net**

 **La Protegida**

Acto quince

 **El encuentro**

por

 **Blankaoru**

 _(Dedicado a Kaoruca y Okashira Janet, quienes me obsequiaron alegría con sus relatos por estos días)_

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Los niños desayunaron temprano y Kenshin les encargó pescar en el río. Yahiko aceptó con entusiasmo y se marchó junto a Tsubame, asegurándole que el pez que atraparía no cabría en la cesta que llevaba. Así, Kenshin se ocupó de limpiar la cocina mientras Kaoru dormía.

No había querido despertarla aún, en parte porque no era necesario y en parte porque se sentía un poco avergonzado de su proceder durante la madrugada. Él nunca había sido un hombre demasiado apasionado durante sus encuentros sexuales en el pasado, contentándose sólo con la penetración pero con Kaoru le había pasado algo raro que no se esperaba. El sabor de su piel, el tenerla a su merced, su olor, algo lo motivó a ir tan lejos como jamás antes había ido ni mucho menos se le había ocurrido. ¡Por Kami! Entre las piernas de ella se había vuelto completamente loco y con gusto volvería allí. El pensarlo le causó una erección inmediata y por segunda vez en el día se sintió un depravado. La primera fue cuando miró su reflejo en el agua de la palangana, antes de asearse.

Se tapó la cara con una mano. ¡Era terrible!. Temía descubrir en la mirada azul algún tipo de temor o recelo hacia él.

Se movió hacia un costado cuando la sintió venir por el pasillo, de manera instintiva hacia la zona en penumbras. Tomó aire y se dio valor. Se prometió ser más cariñoso y preocupado de ella, para compensar su falta. Le pareció lo mejor.

Vistiendo una ligera yukata anudada a la cintura y bien cerrada en el escote, Kaoru apareció. Como un prudente cervatillo, oteó los rincones hasta dar con él. Lo saludó y luego bajó los párpados, concentrándose en mirar sus pies al caminar, pues venía descalza.

\- ¿Los niños?

\- Lo envié al río. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kenshin la miró de forma significativa. Kaoru comprendió que no se refería a su salud, sino a algo más.

\- Un poco... adolorida pero bien. No pasa nada.

Era cierto. Sentía su entrepierna un tanto inflamada pero no quiso dar detalles sobre eso. Se sentó por ahí y se empeñó en mirar el suelo o la olla con caldo, pero no a él directamente. Despacio, Kenshin se acercó.

\- ¿Estás... estás molesta conmigo por lo que pasó?

Con un gesto de su cabeza, Kaoru le indicó que no. El alma volvió al cuerpo de Kenshin. Animado, le sirvió un pocillo que puso en sus manos y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Si no estás molesta, ¿por qué no me miras?

Kaoru casi se atoró con la pregunta.

\- Me siento... un poco... yo no había hecho nada de eso antes. Quizá a usted no... no sé. Me da vergüenza.

Sonriendo, Kenshin se agachó delante de ella. Con una mano le tomó las suyas y con la otra le tomó el mentón y con delicadeza, la orilló a mirarlo.

\- No tienes que sentirte mal. Todo está bien. Me siento muy agradecido de que me hayas permitido hacerlo.

Con timidez se asomó una sonrisa en los labios de Kaoru. Enseguida se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Pero...? - dijo Kenshin, apartándose un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara. Kaoru pareció titubear antes de hablar. Le costó soltar las palabras.

\- Pero... preferiría... es que... Lo que pasa. Uf. Kenshin... eso de anoche, yo... fue muy agradable pero los niños... yo sentía... me costó mucho no gritar, ¿me entiende?

\- Algo.- respondió sedoso y divertido a la vez.

\- Es que quizá sería mejor no hacer eso con los niños en casa o no durmiendo en el cuarto del lado... o... no sé.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Kenshin. ¿Qué? No era posible que luego de estar en el cielo le cerraran las puertas de esa manera. Pero estaba bien... comprendía su timidez y que él quizá se había apresurado en muchas cosas. Una parte de sí resintió el comentario, pero la más lógica y considerada lo hizo restregar su nariz contra la de ella, suavemente.

\- Como quieras.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Takeo... no, Koshijiro, aún no podía creerlo. Despertó entusiasmado mucho más temprano que de costumbre a pesar del somnífero que Megumi le había tenido que administrar. No recordaba mucho sobre su vida anterior pero estaba seguro, ¡seguro! de que esa muchacha, Kaoru, era su hija. Lo sabía, lo sentía en su sangre. Ya quería que viniera, quería hablar con ella y preguntarle muchas cosas.

\- Tiene que ser paciente.- le anunció Megumi cuando desayunaron juntos. - Kaoru está viviendo con Kenshin y él vive lejos. Veo difícil que bajen antes del mediodía.

\- ¿Qué bajen? ¿Acaso viven en la montaña?

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Y por qué vive con él? ¿Es su esposa?

Megumi observó a Takeo o Koshijro, como lo llamó Kaoru la noche anterior, con cautela. No estaba segura de cuánta información le podía dar sobre Kaoru, dado que Kenshin le había hecho ver que estaban en una situación especial, ocultándose, pues eran intensamente buscados por la policía de las regiones cercanas y seguramente por allí mismo. No sabía qué había pasado exactamente aún, asi que prefirió guardar silencio a ese respecto.

\- Ella estaba muy contenta de verlo. No dudo de qué vendrá y conversará con usted.

\- Espero que así sea. ¿Notó lo hermosa que era? Megumi, usted tiene que ayudarme. Necesito verme presentable para cuando Kaoru regrese.

Megumi puso buena cara a su petición y luego de comer le permitió usar el baño. Cuando salió, le afeitó la cara y emparejó su corte de cabello, aprovechando que no tenía pacientes que atender.

Por un momento se sintió como la esposa de él en aquella situación de tanta cercanía física. Estaba bien, podía lidiar con eso, pues si bien Koshijiro siempre le había gustado, no era lo suficiente como para interferir con su raciocinio. Se sentía cómoda con él y en ese momento, atenderlo le resultaba hasta un poco placentero, a pesar de ser la primera vez que prestaba ese servicio a un hombre que ya no era su paciente. Ni siquiera a Sanosuke había afeitado alguna vez a pesar de las veces que él se lo pidió.

\- ¡Hazlo tú mismo, vago! Es tu barba, tu problema, no el mío.- le había dicho en más de una ocasión.

Una punzada de culpa la atacó. Sanosuke a veces era medio bruto, pero en realidad no había merecido tantos desplantes de su parte. El problema es que era demasiado transparente con sus emociones, a ella no le costó darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella y como no era muy hábil socialmente en ciertas circunstancias, pensó que no dándole alas a su amor sería suficiente pero vio con horror que mientras más lo despreciaba, parecía que él más se aferraba a ella.

Como sea, ya se había ido. Lamentaba que las cosas terminaran así, pero era mejor para ambos, lo sabía. Ella no tenía cabida en su vida para una relación, no al menos con alguien como Sanosuke.

Koshijiro se plantó delante de ella, con una verde mirada reluciente. Era la viva imagen de la felicidad.

De pronto Megumi se preguntó si en cambio podría estar con un hombre como él.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El dolor de las costillas había desaparecido casi por completo y Misao acabó de anudarse el obi en torno al kimono que Aoshi le había dejado a los pies del futón. Era de un lujo impresionante, tal que ni ella, siendo la verdadera hija de un rico empresario, había tenido jamás. Las sandalias, de plataforma alta la pusieron en jaque pero no tardó mucho en moderar su exagerado movimiento bamboleante a uno elegante y hasta sensual, si bien no se percató de eso último.

Habían llegado al puerto el día anterior y dentro del carruaje Aoshi había perfeccionado un plan en el que ella colaboraría para dar mayor credibilidad a lo que pensaba hacer. Se miró en un espejo notando que en su rostro ya no quedaban marcas de las agresión que le causó su padre, pero...

\- Señor Aoshi...- dijo saliendo del cuarto.- Ehh... usted dijo que debía maquillarme y sinceramente no tengo idea...

Aoshi, que la esperaba afuera, se giró a mirarla. Siempre había visto a Misao como una muchacha bonita, pero con ese exquisito kimono y el cabello suelto parecía una verdadera muñeca. Entró con ella al cuarto y tomó un pincel para bañarlo en carmín, sentándose frente a ella con las rodillas dobladas.

Controló un ligero temblor en sus manos cuando delineó los juveniles labios y se alejó un poco para ver el efecto. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiara tanto? Por otro lado, sus ojos estaban perfectos asi tal cual y sus mejillas sonrosadas eran una adoración. Pensó en los duraznos maduros y se le hizo agua la boca. Maquillarla más sería un pecado.

\- Ya estás lista. Sólo debes hacer y decir lo que ensayamos ayer.

Aoshi se incorporó y esta vez fue Misao quien quedó con la boca abierta. Siendo vecinos, había visto en Aoshi diferentes atuendos según la ocasión y cuando pensaba que nada podría quedarle mejor, iba y se vestía con un traje de estilo occidental, con un grueso pañuelo atado al cuello, cayendo de forma vertical sobre la camisa blanca. También llevaba una chaqueta bastante especial que enfatizaba el ancho de sus hombros y lo esbelto de su talle, además de un elegante bastón en el que se apoyaba cada tantos pasos y que le aportaba distinción.

Subieron a un fastuoso carruaje, el mismo en el que viajaron pero más engalanado, y se dirigieron al puerto y desde allí, a la Capitanía para que se les autorizase el acceso a las bodegas.

Con el mentón en alto y a paso firme y seguro, Misao se encaminó hacia la oficina del hombre a cargo. Tras ella, Aoshi con aire serio, respaldándola. Misao no tardó en convencer al capitán de dejarlos pasar con la excusa de venir en representación de su padre enfermo y postrado, a verificar una carga. Sin ningún remordimiento, le mostró la "autorización" firmada con los sellos de Kamiya que Hannya había robado y Hinata, rendido ante ella, la guió en persona hacia la administración de bodegas donde le enseñarían lo que necesitaba saber. Con desparpajo, se presentó ante el gerente de esa sección.

\- Soy hija de Kamiya Matsusoo. Él está postrado y no puede venir. Se nos está haciendo un seguimiento respecto a los tributos que damos al gobierno y necesito información de algunas cargas que recibió nuestro negocio provenientes del extranjero, para contrastarlas con los datos que tenemos allá.

Aoshi y su equipo habían recopilado todos los datos necesarios para que Misao los citara, dando peso a su petición. Por otro lado, el administrador de bodegas la conocía de pequeña, cuando acompañaba a su padre en la verificación de las primeras compras que recibió desde afuera. Le sorprendió verla tan adulta y a juzgar por el hombre que la seguía, casada. No dudó de ella.

\- Lamento que su padre esté enfermo. Realmente una pena. Espero que se recupere pronto. Como comprenderá, la actividad del puerto está en ascenso debido a las importaciones y exportaciones, nuestro sistema de archivos no está especialmente ordenado. Podríamos demorar un par de días en encontrar la información que nos solicita.

\- No puede demorar tanto. La mercancía de la que necesito verificación llegó hace un mes, más o menos y fue alojada en la bodega que mi padre alquila. La número seis del callejón F. No dispongo de mucho tiempo, la Contraloría nos visitará en tres días y necesito estar allá, con esos datos.

Lejos de hablar con su usual tono dulce y alegre, Misao estaba haciendo la actuación de su vida. No era sólo lo que decía, sino la entonación en que lo hacía, su postura, mirada, todo. Una parte de Aoshi pensó que Misao estaba dotada de manera natural para la actuación. Comenzó una discusión con el administrador y éste terminó cediendo, sin necesidad de la mediación de Aoshi, para que revisaran por su cuenta los archivos.

\- Pero entenderá que no puede sacar nada de aquí. Cuando encuentre lo que necesita, nuestro escribano con gusto le extenderá una copia firmada y con nuestro sello, para que la presente como medio de prueba de la honorabilidad de su padre.

Fueron llevados a un enorme cuarto, con varios archivos cosidos a mano en carpetas de cuero, dispuestos sobre anaqueles. En la entrada, un hombre mayor se encontraba traspasando unos datos a un nuevo archivo sobre lo que había llegado ese día. Se notaba muy ocupado. Enterado de las intenciones de la pareja frente a él, les señaló uno de los anaqueles.

\- Mi ayudante falleció hace un tiempo y aún no he encontrado un reemplazo lo suficientemente competente. Por eso el desorden, y por eso les pido una disculpa. Los archivos los he puesto más o menos ordenados donde encuentro espacio. Los de la fecha que me piden, no recuerdo bien donde los apilé, pero sé que están en esta hilera.

\- Yo me haré cargo – dijo Aoshi sin mover un músculo de su atractivo rostro y pronto dio con el archivo que buscaba tras hacer un ejercicio tan simple como revisar los folios con menos polvo. Mientras el escribano les hacía la copia que querían, Aoshi se entretuvo reordenando las carpetas y antes de salir, se dio la maña de explicarle al escribano el asunto del nuevo orden, quien quedó sumamente agradecido.

De paso, Aoshi había aprovechado de echar un vistazo por aquí y por acá y por eso, al regresar al albergue, iba muy satisfecho. En cambio Misao era la más complicada y le solicitó ayuda para despojarse de su ropa apenas entraron a su habitación. En esto no había ninguna intención sensual por parte de ella ni de él, sino de verdadera emergencia. Para verse entera y firme, Misao había optado por usar un corsé de yeso bajo la ropa con el fin de no decaer en su postura, pues el dolor del costado no la dejaba estirarse bien y con el calor del día y las caminatas, había sobreexigido su menudo cuerpo. Ya le faltaba el aire. Por eso dejó el pudor de lado cuando Aoshi le desató los nudos del obi y luego los que aseguraban el kimono, apresurándose en cortar los lazos del corsé para sacarlo de una vez, pues ella estaba muy fatigada, exponiendo su espalda.

Sin dejar de apretar su ropa desde el pecho, para que no se deslizara ni dejara ver algo de más, Misao inhaló hondamente y luego permitió a sus rodillas doblarse. Aoshi se apresuró a sostenerla para ayudarla a sentarse y luego a recostarse.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Misao se acomodó el kimono de a poco, como si se tapara con el cobertor, cubriéndose los hombros y espalda, evitando mirarle a la cara.

\- Si, gracias. Necesitaba el aire y un poco de descanso.

\- Hiciste un trabajo magnífico el día de hoy. Me sorprendiste, realmente. Parecías otra persona.

\- Me gusta colaborar, además... el kimono es tan bonito... - repuso mirando con adoración la tela bordada de su manga.

\- Te queda muy bien. Puedes quedártelo. Te lo has ganado.

Misao siempre había sido el tipo de muchacha vivaz y práctica que poco o nada se había preocupado de las telas de los kimonos y las modas imperantes, pero ese vestido la enamoró. Le encantaba. Después de todo, le hacía ilusión verse bonita delante de Aoshi y aunque no le dio mayor importancia al cumplido que le había dicho, pensando que estaba agradecido y nada más, no se dio cuenta, mientras se quedaba dormida, de que él la miraba con una expresión muy extraña.

No era de mera admiración o de contemplación. Había algo más allí. Aoshi la vio dormirse como si fuera un espectáculo mayor al de un maravilloso atardecer y aún cuando ella cerró sus ojos, no pudo salir de inmediato del cuarto, contentándose con cubrirlas hasta la cintura con el cobertor para que no se enfriara. Tenía más que ganado no sólo su kimono, sino su descanso. Pesadamente se levantó para pedir el almuerzo y regresó junto a ella, como si algo lo obligara a velar su sueño.

Le gustaba Misao. Le gustaba lo que había visto ese día y que no era otra cosa que una versión aumentada de cualidades que había notado antes en ella. Su entereza y valentía, su sentido del deber y del honor, su disciplina para soportar el corsé y el personaje de jovencita mandona y segura de si para pedir las cosas que requirió.

Un largo mechón de cabello se deslizó con suavidad sobre su mejilla, pues dormía recostada de lado. Aoshi se descubrió a sí mismo conteniéndose para no tomarlo y dejarlo en su lugar y a causa de ese deseo decidió que lo mejor sería salir del lugar.

Volvería más tarde con la comida.

Ya en el jardín, lejos del embrujo que Misao sin querer había lanzado sobre él, reflexionó sobre lo encontrado ese día y lo conversó con Beshimi que se le acercó, hospedado como estaba en el mismo lugar, fingiendo ser un pasajero más.

\- En efecto, el barco que trajo las armas provenía de China, de Shangai. Se etiquetó como piezas de alfarería en hierro y claramente alguien en el puerto estaba coludido con el importador, pues el escribano no sale por sí mismo a verificar la información que anota, esa le llega desde el exterior. Lo bueno del asunto es que quien recibe las cargas debe escribir su nombre asi que esta noche le haremos una visita a Hiroshi Orura. Es imposible que, viviendo de a diario en el puerto no comprenda el inglés básico que venía escrito en las cajas.

Beshimi asintió.

Misao despertó de su siesta y quitándose el kimono, lo extendió con adoración sobre unas varillas de bambú, arrepentida de haber dormido con él puesto. Se puso uno más sencillo y se rearmó la trenza, pues no quería pensar en desenredar todo ese cabello durante la tarde, terminando cuando Aoshi vino, seguido de la camarera que les traía su comida recién preparada. Con verdadero gusto comió toda su ración, sintiéndose más contenta y útil a una buena causa.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El viaje en tren hacia Tokio había sido de lo más tranquilo y por la noche durmieron cómodamente en un hostal del lugar. Temprano por la mañana alquilaron un nuevo carruaje y emprendieron hacia un pueblo ubicado al noroeste de la capital de Japón. Sería mediodía de camino, pero Matusoo, sentado junto a Kamatari, ya iba un poco asqueado.

Kamatari, quien en primera instancia le pareció una muchacha resultó ser un varón. El montículo en medio de la garganta era una prueba más que válida de su verdadera condición. A Matsusoo le daba lo mismo lo que el muchacho quisiera ser o hiciera con su vida, pero le repugnaba esa manía que tenía de tocarle el brazo o sentarse a su lado ya fuera dentro del tren o de la diligencia en que iban.

Al frente de él iban sentados Cho, un tipo alto y flaco que a pesar de su aspecto extravagante, parecía tener claro su sexo. Respecto al orondo tipo sentado al lado de él, con cara de estúpido y que apenas hablaba, no le daba molestias.

Faltaba poco. Pronto vería a Kaoru.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kaoru ni siquiera se molestó en hacer su práctica del día. Estaba loca por bajar y ver a su padre a pesar de no estar segura de cómo mirarlo luego de lo sucedido entre ella y Kenshin por la madrugada. Apenas comieron, dejaron instrucciones a los niños y fueron a la consulta de Megumi donde el segundo reencuentro entre padre e hija no fue menos emotivo que el del día anterior.

Megumi y Kenshin los dejaron a solas en el jardín para que charlaran. Koshijiro sólo necesitaba mirar en los ojos azules de su hija para reafirmar su convencimiento de que ella era parte de él. Tomó sus manos, acarició sus cabellos y su cara, admiró su sonrisa. Aunque nunca recordara su pasado, se sentía profundamente agradecido de tenerla con él.

Charlaron largo rato, Kaoru verdaderamente entusiasmada con él, hablándole de su madre, del kendo, de su familia y las cosas que sabía de él cuando ella aún no nacía. Poco antes de la hora de partir, Koshijiro miró a su hija un poco incómodo, pues ya era hora de preguntarle algunas cosas no relacionadas con él mismo, sino con ella.

\- Hija querida, dime por favor... ¿por qué vives con el señor Himura? ¿Eres su esposa?

"Soy su mujer" gritó algo en su interior, pero bajó la vista.

\- Es algo... Kens... el señor Himura cuida de mí y por eso vivo con él en la montaña.

\- ¿Y por qué está cuidándote? No lo entiendo. ¿Era algún amigo de nuestra familia? Dijiste que te había dejado con tu tío Matsusoo antes de partir a la guerra, entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Para Kaoru no era fácil darle a su padre la información respecto a su depravado hermano, en especial porque le daba vergüenza ser el objeto de deseo de semejante hombre. Entendía también que había una posibilidad de que ella pudiera ser juzgada como una mujer que se había buscado ese destino porque si su padre no recordaba mucho de ella, podía caer en un error de juicio si ella le contaba apresuradamente la historia. Consideró que lo mejor sería no hablar más por ese día.

\- Te prometo que te contaré todo más adelante, papá.

\- ¿Y no puedes quedarte? ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

Kaoru no supo qué decir. Sólo sabía que quería regresar a la casita del bosque. Recordó a Yahiko y Tsubame.

\- Hay unos niños. Hicieron un largo viaje para vernos al señor Himura y a mí. Ya es tiempo de ir y pasar un tiempo con ellos.

\- Comprendo. Hay otras personas que necesitan de tí. Hija mía, me alegro tanto de ver que estás bien y que eres hermosa y feliz. Si en ese lugar al que te vas ahora encuentras el calor de un hogar, es bueno que te quedes.

Un dejo de tristeza empañó los ojos de Koshijiro, idénticos en forma y color a los de Misao, aunque un poco más pequeños. Kaoru se puso en el lugar de él, sólo y perdido y su corazón dolió. Ella tenía un hogar y se sentía bien allí, pero Koshijiro aún no.

Lo habló con Kenshin aparte, antes de irse.

\- ¿Y si lo llevamos a nuestra casa?

Kenshin adoró que ella lo planteara como "nuestra casa".

\- Comprendes que nuestra... distribución para dormir cambiará, ¿verdad?

La joven se sonrojó.

\- Lo entiendo, pero... Kenshin, es mi papá... lo pensé muerto durante todo este horrible tiempo y ahora me siento feliz. Consideré bueno ayer tomar distancia para asimilarlo pero ahora me da pena dejarlo aquí, solo. Lo quiero mucho, creo que debe estar con nosotros.

\- Perdón, no quise escuchar.- dijo Koshijiro apareciendo por la puerta junto a Megumi. - Hija mía, nada quiere más mi corazón que estar contigo pero he adquirido una responsabilidad en este lugar. Así como el señor Himura cuida de tí, yo estoy resguardando a la señorita Megumi y me es muy importante cumplir esa labor porque me siento bien, que voy forjando una nueva vida para mí. No quiero mudarme contigo, pero quiero verte mañana y quiero saber dónde queda tu casa para visitarte. Creo que es lo más correcto. No quiero interferir en la vida que te has formado.

Padre e hija se abrazaron y tanto Kenshin como Megumi sonrieron. Poco antes de salir y sin que su padre la viera, Kaoru se puso sobre el kimono que llevaba su ropa varonil y siguió a Kenshin camino a casa. El sol comenzaba a bajar.

Camino a casa. Le encantaba esa palabra.

Yahiko y Tsubame se habían hecho, para su entretención, un columpio colgando de las ramas gruesas de un roble. Nunca en su vida habían tenido tanto tiempo libre para jugar, pues al ser los mayores dentro del orfanato luego de Anji y Tsubaki, tenían que ayudar en muchos de los deberes de aseo y cuidado de los niños, entre otras cosas. Por eso disfrutar de una casa, un bosque y cierto libre albedrío era como el paraíso para ellos. Los recibieron felices, en medio de sus risas.

Kenshin no tardó en notar un raspón en el brazo de Tsubame.

\- El columpio no quedó firme enseguida.- dijo Yahiko, dejando de reír y sonrojándose al mirar a su amiga. - No fue mi intención que se lastimara.

\- Está bien.- dijo Kaoru, apresurándose a revisar a la niña y luego a limpiar y vendar su herida. Mirándola, Kenshin pensó que si, que definitivamente le gustaba esa vida y si los niños se querían quedar, no tendría problemas con eso.

Era gracioso que luego de toda una década disfrutando de su soledad y libertad, ahora de pronto se encontrara enamorado de una muchacha y viendo a un par de mozuelos como casi sus hijos. Kenshin se encontró volando alto y le gustaba, a pesar de saber que Jinnei Udo andaba tras sus pasos, se sentía seguro en su bosque, con las personas que quería y eso, pensaba, debía ser la felicidad, algo que sentía, experimentaba por primera vez en su vida.

Si. Eso debía ser. Fue en lo que pensó varias veces, tras una rica cena y una sesión de intercambio de historias con los menores, encontrando en su cuarto, al caer la noche, un espacio para fundir su cuerpo en el de la mujer amada otra vez en un casto abrazo nocturno.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Se repatieron tareas: Iwambo y Kamatari buscarían hospedaje y Cho y Matsusoo irían preguntado si alguien conocía al doctor Takeni a las personas, separándose en la avenida. No se molestaron en ocultarse y para suerte de Matsusoo, fue el primero en llegar a la consulta de la doctora Takani, poco después de que Kenshin y Kaoru se marcharon asi que no los vió, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando su hermano, a quien creía muerto, le abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se desencajaron y palideció notoriamente. Matsusoo, que era un hombre recio y fuerte no pudo soportar la impresión y se desplomó pesadamente en la puerta mientras, asustado ante lo que consideró "un paciente muy enfermo", Koshijiro corrió donde la doctora para informarle lo sucedido, acomodando enseguida a Matsusoo en una camilla.

A diferencia de lo sucedido con Kaoru, Koshijiro no tuvo ningún sentimiento especial hacia ese hombre mientras ayudaba a la doctora a atenderlo. Revisados los signos vitales y viendo que no traía ninguna herida, Megumi consideró que el paciente sólo estaba desmayado o dormido por alguna causa que ninguna enfermedad que ella conociera, pudiera justificar. Koshijiro se quedó a cargo de vigilarlo mientras la doctora salió y en eso, poco a poco Matsusoo recuperó el conocimiento.

Todo tipo de cosas pasaron por su cabeza a medida que la cara de su hermano se hacía más y más nítida frente a él. Estaba mucho más delgado que cuando salió y sin duda, más demacrado. Todo tipo de ideas pasó por su mente, desde que era un fantasma aparecido de quién sabe donde para hacerle pagar sus fechorías hasta que podía tratarse de otra persona. Pensó que tal vez Kaoru ya había contactado con él y que Koshijiro le daría la paliza de su vida al estar enterado de sus desviaciones hacia su hija, pensó todo tipo de cosas, pero en la gran mayoría sintió el peso en su consciencia al saber que podría ser juzgado.

\- Veo que ya está bien, señor.- dijo Koshijiro amable, acercándole un poco de agua.- La doctora volverá en un momento y le revisará nuevamente.

Matsusoo quedó sumamente confundido con esto. ¿Koshijiro no lo reconocía? Entonces... ¿Era o no era su hermano?

Mirándolo de soslayo se tomó su agua. Realmente no parecía reconocerlo. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

\- Muchas gracias, señor... señor...?

\- Takeo.

\- Oh, vaya. Takeo.

\- Si. Es decir... - Koshijiro sacudió la cabeza, como riéndose de sí mismo.- Ese es mi apelativo. Mi nombre es Kamiya Koshijiro. ¿Y usted?

El incipiente alivio que sintió Matsusoo al escuchar su primer nombre se esfumó con el segundo.

\- Yo... - fingió un mareo para no responder eso de inmediato.- Creo que venía buscando al doctor Takeni.

Con amabilidad, Koshijiro lo sacó de su error, aclarándole que se trataba de una mujer y le recomendó esperarla. Matsusoo consideró que no sería una buena idea y resolvió regresar con su grupo para informarles lo descubierto, pero antes de salir, decidió revelarse ante su hermano, pues de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Y asi le dijo, dejando salir toda su afectación, la verdad sobre su identidad.

\- Es que no es posible. Te creí muerto... todos te creímos muerto. Yo, tu hija... - Dijo tras un rato.

\- Mi hija... pues...

\- Lo peor es lo que le pasó a tu hija, hermano, por eso no te quise decir de inmediato mi nombre. La vergüenza me embarga, pues no pude cuidarla como me indicaste.

\- ¿ Qué? ¿Le pasa algo a mi hija? - preguntó Koshijiro apresurado, limpiándose las lágrimas que el reencuentro con su hermano le habían producido.

\- Si. Un hombre vino y se la llevó. Yo la tenía prometida a un muchacho bueno que tú aprobabas y con cuya familia forjaríamos una poderosa alianza para los negocios, pero una noche vino ese hombre y se la llevó. Me pidió una recompensa y pagué, pero no la entregó y luego pidió otra y también la pagué y acabó alejándose con ella y yo estoy casi quebrado por esta situación. Mira lo que le hizo a mi brazo, me atacó con su espada cuando me descubrió merodeando por su residencia para recuperar a Kaoru.

Al ver el semblante de Matsusoo, Koshijiro no supo qué pensar. ¿Estaba hablando de Kenshin o de otra persona?

\- ¿Y cómo es el hombre que tiene a mi hija?

\- Un pelirrojo demoniaco. Hermano, ¡Perdóname por no poder cuidarla!- dijo Matsusoo apasionadamente, inclinándose a sus pies y derramando enormes lágrimas. Consternado, Koshijiro no pudo decir palabra alguna, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda máquina intentando conectar las palabras de ese hermano que le había aparecido de la nada. No podía dudar de que fuera quien decía ser pues sabía de Kaoru y mencionó otros datos que por la mañana, ella le había aclarado, pero por otro lado conocía al señor Himura de hacía un tiempo, había luchado a su lado... ¡Por Kami! Lo había visto en combate y no podía dudar de que fuera capaz de destrozar el codo de una persona con apenas esfuerzo. Estaba también el asunto de que había algo un poco raro en torno a la relación de su hija con él. ¿Por qué no vivian en el pueblo y lo hacían en una montaña? Su hija no tenía el aspecto de ser una campesina, de hecho, por lo que le había contado de su vida en Tokio, ella parecía ser una kendoka, de cuerpo fuerte pero no con el carácter para vivir lejos de las comodidades de la ciudad. No podía entenderlo. Necesitaba averiguar más antes de decirle a su hermano que sabía de su paradero, pero Matsusoo se adelantó mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la cara.

\- He hecho de todo para encontrar a tu hija, incluso aliarme con personas que conocen a Battousai y así supe que venía un grupo a saldar cuentas con él. Tuve que pagar con lo poco que me quedaba a uno para que me diera el paradero de ese sujeto y así adelantarme para encontrarlo y advertirle que venían a él, al menos para que ponga en resguardo a Kaoru o me la entregue. No he podido dormir con este asunto. Por eso busco a la doctora Takani, porque supe que ella lo conoce.

El asunto se ponía peor para Koshijiro. Si Kenshin era un espadachín y había gente tras él, su hija se encontraba en riesgo estando a su lado. Le pareció providencial el encuentro con su hermano, pero antes de abrir la boca recordó a Kaoru. Sus ojos brillantes, su belleza. No parecía alguien que estuviera retenida. Parecía la pareja de Kenshin, por eso él no había querido ir a su casa con ella. No había querido intervenir en esa relación aún pero ahora...

Lo más importante era apartar a su hija del peligro. Su hermano parecía una persona realmente afligida y Megumi, quien podría orientarlo, no aparecía.

\- Regresa mañana. Conozco a la doctora y le preguntaré. Arreglaremos este asunto.- dijo escueto y repentinamente cansado. No podía ser que estuviera pasando todo aquello.

Matsusoo resolvió hacer caso de la recomendación y al salir de la consulta se encontró con su grupo que habían dado con la doctora. Les pidió como un favor personal que le dieran un día de tiempo, pues había dado con una pista buena y consideró que era mejor obtenerla de un modo pacífico. Necesitaba que Koshijiro no se diera cuenta que estaba de lado de quienes iban en contra de Battousai.

Esa noche se durmió bastante contento, pensando en que estaba cerca de Kaoru. Respecto a Koshijiro, lo quería mucho y se había alegrado de que hubiera aparecido, pero sabía sería un obstáculo a la hora de concretar sus deseos. Bien, ya había vivido un año llorando su muerte. Ya había pasado por eso.

Hacerlo de nuevo no lo iba a afectar.

-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kuro y Shikijo no perdieron el tiempo. Aprovecharon las ventas del día para asegurar el capital que les faltaba para marcharse y al atardecer ya tenían todo resuelto. Dos de sus empleados de confianza quedarían a cargo de las áreas que ellos llevaban y dejaron todas las cuentas en orden. Su padre al regresar no tendría problemas con eso.

Acordaron partir al amanecer y esa misma tarde partieron al hogar de los Shinomori, para hablar con Okina y entregarle un sobre. No se molestaron en ocultar sus intenciones ya que el anciano había sido sincero con ellos respecto a que Misao no estaba en casa, a que él mismo la había hecho sacar para que no fuera molestada ni violentada por su padre.

\- Queremos entregarle esto.- dijo Shiro deslizando un sobre cerrado sobre el tatami que Okina, solemne, tomó.- Ahí se especifica nuestra nueva dirección y dinero para los gastos de mantención que le esté generando mi hermana, así como para el pasaje. Le agradeceríamos mucho que apenas ella regrese de su viaje la envíe con nosotros.

\- Ya veo. Se marchan bastante lejos y por lo que veo, esta dirección es bastante genérica. Sólo pone "pueblo de Sendai, albergue de la Rosa" Me parece algo muy escueto.

\- No lo es.- dijo Shiro muy compuesto.- Hace unos años estuve en ese lugar por espacio de algunas semanas. Lo conozco y he sabido de terrenos que se venden y de casas. Es un pueblo en expansión. Adquiriremos una propiedad bajo el apellido de nuestra madre y armaremos un negocio. Nos irá bien.

Okina tomó aire.

\- Lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por esta situación y que sientan tanta vergüenza de su padre que se vean orillados a irse. Lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que ustedes estén literalmente escapando de todo esto en vez de hacerle frente y de que no estoy seguro de que Misao esté contenta con la idea de marcharse. Ella está muy arraigada a este lugar.

\- No considero que estemos escapando.- repuso Kuro.- Nosotros colaboramos en lo que pudimos con ustedes sobre este asunto para lograr que se haga justicia y hemos intervenido los nexos de nuestro padre con los rastreadores e incluso con la policía para que se deje en paz a nuestra prima. Quizá le parezca poco, pero a nosotros nos costó tomar la decisión de mantenernos aparentemente neutrales en todo esto mientras nuestra sangre hervía por las cosas que nos han sucedido. Esta salida es la más pacífica que se nos ocurrió y la mejor para todos. Tomar distancia de Matsusoo Kamiya pues sabemos que pronto caerá y no queremos que nos acabe manchando.

\- Aunque lo hiciera.- dijo Shiro.- También es una medida de protección para Misao. No dudo que mi hermano y yo, a pesar de las habladurías, logremos encontrar esposa. Usted sabe que como comerciantes y dinero no será un problema, pero para Misao puede ser más complicado y no queremos ver truncada su felicidad para cuando encuentre al indicado. Debemos alejarla de aquí.

Okina tomó aire y los miró paternalmente. Guardó el sobre entre sus ropas.

\- Veo que tienen todo muy claro y resuelto. No se diga más. En cuanto regrese su hermana la enviaré con ustedes.

\- Si para la fecha en que ella llegue con nosotros ya estamos instalados en la nueva casa, nuestras señas estarán en la posada mencionada. Que vaya sin miedo. De todas maneras le estaremos escribiendo bajo el apellido " Ozuna" con regularidad para contarle en qué estamos.

Los hermanos dieron por concluida la reunión y Okina fue a acostarse con su esposa. Ella, que había escuchado todo sentada tras el shoji, no tardó en notar su semblante serio.

\- Tienen todo resuelto. Está bien que decidan sus destinos.- dijo a Okina.

\- Lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer me tiene sin cuidado. Son hombres responsables y honorables, pero no estoy seguro de que Misao quiera marcharse. Le tengo un gran afecto a esa niña y pensar en que se marcha tan lejos no me gusta.

\- Pero no es nuestra responsabilidad. Ella tiene su familia.

Okina no estaba seguro de comentar algo que tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza hacía unos días. Misao era una muchacha muy especial, con una habilidad que pocas personas tenian y eso era algo que podría fortalecer a quizá, el último grupo de ninjas que quedaban en la actualidad. Le gustaría tenerla cerca y verla crecer entre ellos pero su esposa tenía razón. Ella debía ir con sus hermanos.

Pensó en su hijo Aoshi. Por un momento se preguntó si a él le gustaría la idea de ver partir a la pequeña. De inmediato algo en su corazón le gritó que no.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Koshijiro fue directo al preguntar sobre qué pasaba entre Kenshin y Kaoru exactamente y que dónde vivían o cómo se habían conocido. Preguntas a las cuales Megumi, en su mayoría, no tenía respuesta. Ella realmente no conocía los pormenores de esa historia.

\- Kenshin es mi amigo y te aseguro que tu hija no puede estar en mejores manos. Es un hombre recto y considerado. Ignoro si son pareja realmente, pero él jamás le haría daño.

Koshijiro le contó a Megumi sobre su hermano aparecido y los hombres que buscaban a Kenshin. Megumi se mostró impávida, sin ánimos de revelar en su semblante que estaba un poco más enterada sobre eso. Pero cuando cayó la noche, le costó quedarse dormida. Necesitaba avisarle a Kenshin que los hombres que los buscaban habían llegado finalmente y peor aún, dado con ella.

En ese momento echó en falta a Sanosuke, a quien habría podido enviar a poner de sobreaviso a su amigo. Buscó en su mente una forma de salir de la clínica sin ser vista, pues asumió que quienes buscaban a Kenshin la tenían bajo vigilancia. Tanto devanarse los sesos rindió sus frutos y tras dormir por espacio de unas horas se levantó, aún oscuro. Sin hacer ruido salió de su cuarto y llegó hasta el armario de la clínica, donde había una ropa de Sanosuke, algo que ella lo había obligado a comprar para cuando tenían visitas formales. Lo había usado apenas dos veces y afortunadamente se lo había dejado. Recordando a Kaoru, Megumi decidió travestirse y luego, en vez de salir por el frente, optó por regresar al patio, subir al techo de su cuarto y pasarse a la casa del vecino.

Las piernas le temblaban cuando hizo todo aquello con el máximo sigilo. Recordó una época menos amable de su vida en que su supervivencia dependió de ello. Apartó esas ideas de su mente y aparentando normalidad, se mezcló entre las personas que iniciaban sus labores temprano y pronto llegó a salvo al sendero, iniciando el ascenso.

Tantas precauciones no fueron necesarias porque nadie la seguía ni pensaron hacerlo, seguro el grupo de que dar con Kenshin era cosa de tiempo. Ella llegó a la casita y se preocupó de hacer algo de ruido para alertar a Kenshin supiera de su presencia. Sorprendido al verla, el pelirrojo le ofreció un té mientras ella le contaba lo que había averiguado.

\- No sé quienes son ni cuántos, pero ya dieron con ustedes. Apareció un hermano de Koshijiro y...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hermano? ¿Quién?

\- Dijo... dijo... Matsuri... Mat... Matsusoo. Si, eso dijo.

Kenshin tensó la mandíbula y Megumi pudo notarlo.

\- No solo eso. Kenshin, yo nunca te he preguntado pero... ¿qué es lo que pasa exactamente entre tú y Kaoru? ¿Cómo la conociste? Es decir, sé que era un trabajo que tomaste pero no tengo más datos y por alguna razón, Koshijiro, que se estaba tomando ese tema con calma, por la noche me acosó con esas preguntas. Pienso que Matsusoo le dijo algo, pero no estoy segura de qué.

Escueto, Kenshin le explicó sobre que Kaoru había sido su trabajo, pero que en el camino se habían ido uniendo cada día más.

\- ¿Entonces tú... ?

\- La quiero.- dijo Kenshin.- Ella es mi mujer. Y todo esto se ha dado de manera consensuada. Yo no me robé a Kaoru ni la he retenido en contra de su voluntad. Las cosas se dieron así. Respecto a Matsusoo, es un mal hombre. Realmente malo. Él abusaba de Kaoru, por eso ella escapó de su casa y por eso él hizo el llamado a los cazarecompensas. Así la conocí y aunque el trato era entregarla, viendo el modo en que él la trataba no pude. Le ofrecía protección y así empezó todo esto. Pregúntale ahora a Kaoru y te contestará lo mismo.

Megumi no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo. Se quedó conforme con la explicación. Se acomodó las ropas de hombre que habían sacado más de una carcajada de Kenshin a pesar de la situación y decidió regresar a su trabajo, dando un rodeo desde que salió del sendero antes de tomar una calle que la llevaría a la consulta. No se molestó en entrar por otro lugar que no fuera la puerta de entrada, pero con mucho cuidado. Se soltó el cabello que había llegado recogido y se apresuró en ponerse su ropa normal. Cuando Koshijiro se levantó, ni se enteró de que había salido.

La doctora no tuvo necesidad de dormir un poco más, se sentía despierta y muy atenta a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero por sobretodo, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, no hubiera podido. El recordar la expresión de Kenshin al asegurarle sus sentimientos y su estado actual con Kaoru le causaba una sensación extraña. Se conocían de hacía mucho tiempo, ella sabía cosas de la vida pasada de él, como la relacionada a un desastroso matrimonio cuando era joven con una terrible consecuencia y la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de no matar. Y nunca, en todo ese tiempo había visto en él ese brillo que vislumbró en sus ojos al abrirle su corazón. Estaba enamorado y no lo dudaba y aunque Kaoru le parecía una mocosa un poco tonta a veces, le parecía que estaba bien que lo aceptara y lo hiciera feliz. Deseó, desde el fondo de su alma, que les fuera bien a ambos en esa relación que estaban teniendo.

Un paciente entró y se ocupó de atenderlo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Jinnei salió de la posada en la que se hospedaba con seguridad, descaro y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Tenía la impresión de que ese día sería uno de aquellos y al pasar por el lado del dueño de casa, le lanzó una moneda con ánimo festivo, para pagar el alquiler del cuarto.

Una cosa era ser un asesino por diversión y otra ser un sinvergüenza. Sabia que la historia diría las peores cosas de él, pero nunca que no pagaba sus deudas.

Caminó un par de cuadras, sin molestarse en ocultar su espada y de pronto le pareció ver a Matsusoo Kamiya venir. Era evidente que su nota le había llegado y al acercarse para saludarlo, reparó en que no venía solo.

Tres personas, especialmente vistosas le acompañaban. Una muchacha... no, muchacho, con una guadaña, un enorme gordo orondo con expresión estúpida y un tipo de pelo amarillo parado como escoba, portando tal cantidad de espadas que no supo precisar cuántas traía. SI no se molestaban en ocultar sus armas, como él, es que se sabían expertos guerreros (aunque esto lo dudaba en el gordo) y seguramente serían dignos oponentes de él. Una pelea antes de enfrentarse a Battousai no le vendría mal, pues, si bien había pensado torturar a la doctora para que le diera la información de su casa, pensó que después de todo una doctora siempre era útil en caso de que algunas cosas se complicaran y era la única del pueblo. Él se sabía loco pero también viejo: Estaba seguro de poder matar a cualquiera que se le apareciera, pero a diferencia de sus años mozos, ya no salía indemne de sus batallas y le costaba más tiempo recuperarse.

Notó que Matsusoo entraba a la clínica de la mentada doctora y que sus tres acompañantes se quedaban por ahí cerca. Tres acompañantes no eran necesarios, seguro ni los echaría de menos. Lo fue a buscar.

El muchacho y el gordo poco cedieron a sus provocaciones, pero el del pelo de escoba no dudó ni por un instante en pelear, a cambio de su espada si lo vencía. Así pues, se fueron a un lugar apartado del pueblo. Iwambo los acompañó mientras Kamatari se quedó haciendo guardia, diciendo algo de los hombres, que eran tan hormonales.

Cho resultó ser un espadachín formidable, con una habilidad especial para manejar cada una de sus espadas y en eso Jinnei le llegó a admirar, pues él en toda su vida sólo había practicado con una sola a la que cada cierto tiempo le repasaba el filo. Pero precisamente eso inclinó la balanza a su favor, pues Cho era muy bueno con todas sus armas, pero no excelente como él con la suya. Su pelea duró poco más de veinte minutos y Jinnei sufrió algunos cortes, pero Cho perdió la vida.

Iwambo, sin perder su expresión estúpida, ni se inmutó ante la caída de su compañero. Sombrero Negro limpió su filo ensangrentado y enfiló de regreso a la ciudad, seguido del silencioso gordo.

\- No hay como el ejercicio matutino.- se decía.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Con las mayores muestras de afecto, Koshijiro recibió a su hermano y lo invitó a su cuarto para charlar de todo un poco. Mientras, en la montaña, Kaoru ya estaba enterada de que Matsusoo estaba en el pueblo y peor aún, con su padre. Dieron por descontado que venía solo.

\- Megumi quedó instruida. Si la amenazan, debe guiarlos hacia acá por la tarde. Yo los esperaré a medio camino y los enfrentaré allí. Jamás llegarán a la casa, pero tú debes quedarte aquí con los niños. No quiero que te inmiscuyas.

Kaoru quedó sumamente preocupada con el asunto.

\- Conozco a mi tío. Es un hombre sin escrúpulos y creo que puede llegar a hacerle daño a mi padre. Kenshin, no quiero que nada malo le pase a papá, no ahora que lo he encontrado, no sería justo.

\- Precisamente, si las cosas se ponen más serias, Megumi los traerá antes. Kaoru, no debes preocuparte, todo estará bien.

\- Pero... ¿por qué no te adelantas tú y vas al pueblo?

\- No puedo. En el pueblo está Jinnei. Él quiere una pelea conmigo y como le he dicho que no, debe estar aguardándome. Es un hombre bastante tozudo, ya te contaré más de él. Si bajo al pueblo y se inicia una pelea, seguro se inmiscuirá y no quiero llamar la atención sobre mí, ni sobre tu padre hasta neutralizar a Matsusoo.

\- ¿Pero y si le mete ideas a mi padre?

\- Es un riesgo que debemos correr. Tu padre te ama y no dudará de lo que le puedas decir tú. Nosotros tenemos la verdad de nuestro lado y cuando tu padre lo comprenda sabrá que su hermano no es confiable. Por ahora lo mejor es dejar que las cosas fluyan.

Kaoru estuvo de acuerdo con Kenshin pero no podía evitar mirar hacia el sendero, pensando en bajar y advertir a su padre. Trataba de distraerse con su práctica o luego cocinando o luego jugando con los niños, pero la preocupación seguía allí.

En el pueblo, en tanto, Kamatari disimuló su espanto al enterarse por boca del propio Jinnei sobre la muerte de su amigo y dejando su puesto, corrió a ver su cadáver. Se llevó una mano a la boca al ver el estado en el que había quedado y sintió dolor y estalló en llanto sobre él. Eran amigos, camaradas. Cho siempre había respetado su extravagante forma de ser, incluso lo veía como a un hermano y ahora estaba allí, exánime. Se tardó un rato en recomponerse y cuando lo hizo, le habló a Iwambo.

\- Hoy no tomaremos ninguna medida contra nadie. Nos ocuparemos del cuerpo de Cho y de avisar a nuestro grupo de lo sucedido. Es lo primero. La misión puede esperar.

Sin mover la boca, Iwambo habló.

\- No podemos hacer eso. El jefe nos encomendó una tarea. No puedes ser tan poco profesional.

\- No me interesa lo que pienses de mi profesionalismo. Mi amigo está muerto y yo no pude hacer nada. Confié en que saldría bien de la pelea con ese sujeto y lo dejé solo y ahora ya no vivirá más. Incineraré su cuerpo el tiempo que sea necesario y me llevaré sus cenizas, para esparcirlas sobre el monte donde entrenábamos.- dijo con las lágrimas brotando nuevamente de sus ojos.

Iwambo consideró un exceso de dramatismo por parte de Kamatari tomar tales medidas.

\- Haz lo que quieras. Yo seguiré en misión. Por lo pronto, le avisaré al jefe mediante un telegrama lo que ha sucedido y seguiré a Matsusoo.

Pesadamente el orondo se retiró, mientras Kamatari limpiaba el cuerpo de su amigo con agua de un arroyo cercano. No comió por hacerle una cama de ramas sobre la cual, por la tarde, lo depositó. Después cubrió su cuerpo con más leños, agradecido de un par de árboles secos que encontró cerca y que cortó con su espectacular guadaña.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin acto quince

El encuentro

Noviembre 18, 2016.

Notas de autora.

Cariñitos y besos a todas. Creo que quedó un poco flojo, pero vamos avanzando :D

Quedo muy agradecida de sus comentarios.

Irene

Pajaritoazul

ChicaGoodBye

Clorito

Okashira Janet

Gene15

Pola de Himura

Taishou

Guest

NaryMont

Dulcesito311

Kaoruca

Lunacreciente27

Blankaoru.


End file.
